Subaru, Kazuma, Naofumi y Shin en un mismo mundo
by Anthonny Maza
Summary: En este fanfic los mundos de Re:Zero, Konosuba, Tate no Yuusha y Kenja no Mago transcurren en una misma linea de tiempo. Acompaña a los protagonistas de cada anime junto a un equipo de ensueño a vencer al Rey demonio y sus Olas de la Destrucción en una larga y confusa odisea en un mundo donde la magia es cosa de todos los días.
1. Prólogo

**La aventura de Subaru, Kazuma, Naofumi y Shin en el mismo mundo**

**Prólogo**

—Kazuma Satou, bienvenido a la vida después de la muerte. Desafortunadamente has muerto. Puede haber sido corta, pero tu vida ha terminado—Alguien habla en un cuarto puro de blanco. El repentino cambio de eventos deja confundido a un chico.

En el cuarto está un juego de escritorio de oficina y una silla, y quien anuncia lo anterior dicho está sentada en esa silla. Una chica. Su belleza está más allá de las ídolos que salen en televisión, tiene un glamur que sobrepasa al de los humanos. Su cabello largo y azul se ve suave y fino. Parece tener la misma edad que el joven presente, el cual es alguien común y corriente, un chico con un atuendo deportivo verde y gris oscuro, sentado en otra silla frente a la chica de cabello azul.

La belleza parpadea sus ojos que son del mismo color azul que su cabello, mirando al chico quien no sabe qué estaba sucediendo.

Un silencio se presenta en la habitación.

...

Kazuma Satou. Un joven común y corriente viviendo en tiempos modernos, conocido por ser un_ hikikomori_ (Cuya traducción al español se le podría decir un "_Restringido_") ante la sociedad, decidió salir un rato a comprar el primer lanzamiento de una versión limitada de un juego online. Después de comprar el juego, era momento de regresar a casa para jugar todo lo que el quisiera. Se encontraba de buenos ánimos cuando pensaba en eso, necesitaba también un descanso ya que no pudo dormir en estos últimos días, pero en ese momento…

Una chica estaba caminando delante de él, viendo su celular, por su uniforme, debe de estar de la secundaria. Después de ver las luces cambiando de rojo a verde, la chica no verificó el tráfico y cruzó la pista directamente. Y allí, una sombra enorme se avecinó hacia ella. Parecía ser un gran camión dirigiéndose hacia ella a gran velocidad. Cuando el chico cobró sus sentidos, ya había empujado a la chica. Después de eso… todo se vuelve en blanco.

...

—¿Puedo preguntar una cosa?—Pregunta Kazuma, la belleza asiente en respuesta—Esa chica… que fue empujada por mí ¿Aún está viva?

—¡Ella vive! Pero su lesión está mal, se fracturó la pierna.

—Gracias a dios…—Susurra. Viendo a Kazuma actuar aliviado, la belleza inclina su cabeza y prosigue:

—Pero ella no hubiera sido lastimada si tú no la hubieras empujado.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Qué no la hubieras lastimado, el tractor se hubiera detenido antes de golpear a esa chica. Eso era de esperarse, solo era un tractor lento después de todo. Eso significa que tu innecesaria intromisión por actuar como un héroe hizo las cosas peores—Le informa, seguido de una risa pequeña.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Tractor? ¿No un camión?

—Así es, un tractor. Si un camión estuviera acelerando hacia esa chica, ella lo hubiera notado y se hubiera alejado.

—¿Ah? ¿Pero que hay sobre mí? ¿Morí después de ser golpeado por el tractor?

—No. Tú moriste del susto. Pensaste que fuiste atropellado por un camión y entraste en shock.

—¿¡Morí del susto!?— Exclama impactado Kazuma. De repente la belleza azulada empieza a reír.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA... he estado haciendo esto por un largo tiempo, pero tú eres el primero en morir de una manera tan anormal! Por tu encuentro cercano con un tractor, perdiste la consciencia y el control de tus entrañas, fuiste llevado a un hospital cercano. En tanto los doctores y enfermeras estaban diciendo "Que le pasa a este tipo, que inútil es" entre risas, sin embargo no recobraste la consciencia y tu corazón falló…—Al terminar de narrar, ríe más fuerte.

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡No quiero escuchar algo tan vergonzoso!—La chica entre risas camina hacia su costado mientras el chico tapa sus orejas, sonríe malvadamente, agachándose cerca a sus orejas:

—Tu familia había llegado al hospital, pero antes de sentir tristeza por su perdida, no pudieron evitar destornillarse de la risa después de escuchar la causa de tu muerte… —Dice seguido de otra risa fuerte.

—¡Cállate! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Cómo puede haber una forma de morir tan vergonzosa, esto es horrible!—Bajando la mirada hacia Kazuma que está agachando su cabeza en sus brazos, la chica cubre su boca para dejar de reír y suspira.

—Bueno, con eso termina mi sesión de des-estrés. Gracias. Es la primera vez que nos conocemos, Kazuma Satou. Mi nombre es Aqua. Soy una diosa que guía a la gente joven que muere en Japón… —Mientras habla, Kazuma está enojado, por las burlas que anteriormente le dijo, pero por la situación actual, no puede hacer algo al respecto y no le queda de otra que escuchar—Ahora, dejando de lado lo gracioso que fue tu muerte jeje, tú tienes dos opciones. La primera opción es que reencarnes y empieces una nueva vida. La otra opción es que te quedes en un lugar parecido al cielo y vivir una vida similar a la de un anciano hogareño.

—Eh, bueno… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es ese lugar parecido al cielo? Más importante, ¿Qué quieres decir con un anciano hogareño?—Pregunta.

—El cielo no es un lugar tan grandioso como lo imaginan los humanos. No tienes que comer después de morir, naturalmente las cosas tampoco nacen. Tampoco hay ingredientes para cocinar. Discúlpame por decepcionarte, pero en el cielo no hay nada. No hay televisión ni mangas ni juegos. Lo que hay ahí son solo las personas que ya murieron antes. Dado que ya están muertos, no pueden hacer cosas pervertidas, después de todo ni siquiera tienen un cuerpo. Todo lo que puedes hacer es charlar con ellos mientras tomas el sol por la eternidad.

—¿Que significa eso? No hay juegos ni diversión ni nada, en vez del cielo parece el infierno. Pero... convertirme en un bebé y reanudar mi vida… no se ve tentador, pero creo esa es mi única opción—Mirando al rostro de Kazuma desalentado, la diosa sonríe y continúa:

— Entiendo. Tú no quieres ir a un lugar aburrido como el cielo ¿Cierto? Pero pedirte que dejes tus memorias y empieces de nuevo como un bebé es lo mismo que borrar tu existencia ya que tus memorias desaparecerán ¡Y por eso! Tengo buenas noticias para ti. Así que te haré esta pregunta… ¿A ti, te gustan los videojuegos?— Aqua explica confiadamente su tan llamada buenas noticias—Veras, en un mundo que no es el tuyo, existe un ser conocido como: _El Rey demonio_. Un ser todopoderoso que posee un ataque devastador y destructivo a proporciones inigualables conocido como: "_Las olas de la destrucción_", con ese ataque, aquel mundo está cayendo en crisis. Por lo que estamos escogiendo a personas que murieron jóvenes y aun desean vivir para enviarlos con su cuerpo y memorias originales a que lo derroten.

—Ya veo.

—Hay algo bueno en este viaje. Ya que estamos enviando gente, no tendría sentido que murieran inmediatamente después de ser enviados, por lo que nosotros les concederemos un _privilegio_ a todos aquellos que van a ese mundo, permitiéndoles tomar una cosa que les guste a ese mundo. Podría ser una habilidad poderosa, un talento excepcional, armas de nivel dios, o cualquier cosa que ellos quieran… ¿Qué dices? Puede ser otro mundo, pero podrás vivir una vez más. Para las personas de ese mundo, si alguien aparecería que pueda pelear contra la oscuridad... inmediatamente lo admirarían ¿Qué tal? ¿No son buenas noticias?

—Para ser honesto, suena genial, pero tengo varias dudas. Por ejemplo ¿Qué sucederá con el idioma de ese mundo? ¿Puedo hablar el idioma del otro mundo?

—Eso no es problema. Con la gentil ayuda de los dioses, tú aprenderás instantáneamente el idioma directamente en tu cerebro en el momento en que llegues al otro mundo. Naturalmente podrás leer y escribir también. Pero hay un defecto, si no funciona... tu cerebro podría quedar en blanco… en fin, todo lo necesitas hacer es escoger una habilidad especial o un arma.

—Entiendo ¡Espera! ¿¡Dijiste que mi cerebro se quedará en blanco si no funciona!?

—No, no dije eso.

—¡Si, si lo hiciste!—La tensión de hace un momento se fue. Aquel chico está hablando con una diosa, pero su actitud lo hace parecer cómo si hablara con alguien normal. En este momento, Aqua le ofrece algo parecido a un catálogo.

—Por favor escoge. Puedo otorgarte uno y solo un poder que no pierda contra nadie. Cualquier cosa. Tienes el privilegio de llevar esta única cosa al otro mundo—Después de escuchar la explicación de Aqua, Kazuma toma el catalogo y empieza a revisarlo. Mientras lo revisa, presta atención a diferentes artículos: "Fuerza sobrenatural", "Súper magia", "Espada sagrada de la luz reveladora", "Espada demoniaca: Murasame"… y muchos otros nombres.

—(Ya entiendo, escojo una habilidad o arma para llevármela, pero ahora estoy indeciso con tantas alternativas. Que hacer, que hacer… ya que iré a un mundo con magia, en verdad quisiera probar a usar magia. Por lo tanto, debería escoger una habilidad basada en magia…)

—Oye, apúrate, no importa lo que escojas. No tengo ninguna expectativa hacia un nerd de juegos restringido como tú, ¿Puedes simplemente escoger uno y seguir el camino? Cualquier cosa esta bien, apúrate, apúrate.

—¡Oye, Yo no soy un nerd…! ¡Morí fuera de mi casa... así que no soy un restringido como tal!— Responde Kazuma con voz temblorosa, pero Aqua simplemente juega con las puntas de su cabello y responde desinteresadamente:

—Eso no importa, solo apúrate y escoge ¡Aún hay muchas almas muertas esperando en la cola!—Aqua se sienta en su silla mientras habla, masticando unos bocaditos sin siquiera mirarlo…

—(Esta chica, burlándose de mi causa de muerte, aunque es la primera vez que nos vemos actúa tan engreída sólo porque es una hermosa diosa. Su actitud de "no puedo ser molestada" me vuelve loco. Pero ¿Quieres que escoja rápido? ¿Cierto? Entonces haré eso. Escogeré ese "_algo_" que pueda llevar al otro mundo) Bien. Ya tomé una decisión—Lentamente, Kazuma levanta su mano y señala con su dedo a la diosa engreída—¡Te elijo a ti, diosa!—Aqua lo mira sorprendida por un momento y continúa masticando sus bocaditos pero más despacio, y con lentitud los ingiere.

—Está bien, como quieras... entonces, por favor no te muevas del centro de este círculo mágico...—Aqua de repente al darse cuenta de lo que pasa, deja de hablar—Espera ¿Qué dijiste?—Y en ese momento...

—Entiendo. Bueno, entonces, yo reemplazaré a la señorita Aqua en su trabajo desde ahora—Con un destello de luz blanca, una mujer con alas aparece de la nada, una mujer que se parece a un ángel.

—¿Qué?—Debajo de los pies de Aqua quien grita de sorpresa, al igual que debajo de los de Kazuma, un círculo azul mágico aparece.

—¿Oh, qué es esto? ¿En verdad iré a otro mundo?—Se pregunta Kazuma.

—Espera, ah ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Eh, es mentira cierto? No no no no no, espera, no, ¡Esto es raro! ¡Escoger a una diosa es trampa! ¿¡Es inválido, cierto!? ¡Algo como esto debe ser inválido! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!—Aqua entra en pánico con lágrimas en sus ojos, es un desastre, pero al mismo tiempo gracioso.

—Que tenga un buen viaje señorita Aqua. Por favor déjeme el resto a mí. Le enviaremos personal para darle la bienvenida de regreso justo cuando el Rey demonio sea derrotado. Antes de que regrese, yo manejare todas sus labores.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Como yo soy una diosa de magia blanca, poseo poderes curativos, pero no poderes para la pelea! ¡Es imposible para mí derrotar al Rey demonio!—El ángel que apareció de repente, ignora a Aqua, quien colapsa en el piso llorando, luego sonríe gentilmente hacia Kazuma.

— Kazuma Satou. Te estarás dirigiendo a otro mundo ahora, y te convertirás en uno de los héroes candidatos para derrotar al Rey demonio. Recibirás un regalo de los dioses en el momento que logres derrotarlo.

—¿Un regalo?— Pregunta repitiendo lo que ella dijo. El ángel sonrió cálidamente.

— Así es, un regalo digno de un salvador de un mundo… se te concederá un deseo, puede ser cualquier cosa que desees.

—¡Cielos! ¡Eso suena genial!

—¡Espera! ¡Dar ese discurso genial es mi trabajo!—Aqua se lamenta en el piso después de que el ángel tomara su trabajo. Kazuma, sintiéndose satisfecho después de ver a Aqua actuar de esa forma. La señala y le dice:

—Jajajaja ¿Qué se siente se compañero con un hombre al que miraste por debajo? Pues adivina qué, tú eres ese "_algo_" escogido por mí para ser llevado ¡Ya que eres una diosa, usa tus poderes de diosa para hacer que disfrute de mi aventura! Jajajaja...

— ¡Noo! ¡Ir a otro mundo con un hombre como este. Noooooooooooooooooo!

—¡Ve, héroe! Rezo por que seas victorioso entre todos los candidatos, y te conviertas en aquel que derrote al rey demonio ¡Bueno, les doy el adiós!

—¡Waaah! ¡Esa es mi línea!

Y con el anuncio solemne del ángel. Kazuma, y Aqua quien sigue llorando, los rodea una luz brillante... y desaparecen.

...

...

...

Un lugar poco común para estos tiempos: un risco, y no solo uno cualquiera, uno que es completamente rodeado por niebla, una tan espesa que garantiza que solo se puede ver 3 metros a la redonda. El clima es frío, y las aguas que golpean la base del risco turbulentas. Allí, justo en el borde del risco, está sentado un hombre, uno joven de pelo negro y corto, que lleva una capa un poco vieja de color verde, y debajo ropa igual de vieja de color blanco y café. En su brazo izquierdo lleva un _escudo_, uno pequeño hecho de un metal tan especial que lo hace lucir nuevo, brillante, y poderoso. En el centro se aloja una piedra de color verde, como si fuese algún tipo de joya, la cual hace lucir más genial al escudo de lo que es. Este individuo mira la nada desde el risco (Digo la nada porque la niebla no deja ver nada, pero aún así, mira hacia adelante), no es como si estuviera mirando algo en específico, sino que permanece allí para meditar.

De repente... una pelota bota y rebota a su dirección desde una parte ascendente entre la niebla. La pelota en si, no es nada especial, parece estar hecha de caucho anaranjado claro y con lineas que le dan un detalle interesante que lo hace parecer como si fuese un armadillo. La pelota termina de botar y cae cerca de aquel tipo con el escudo, pero este no hace nada, sigue mirando la nada, está tan concentrado que posiblemente ni parpadee. Allí, cerca de la escena, se escuchan pasos, pasos pequeños que vienen de algún lugar de la niebla, y entre ella, aparece una niña... un tanto curiosa: tiene orejas de mapache y una cola del mismo animal, ambos de pelaje café. No parecen que fueran parte de un disfraz, son reales, y esto es comprobado porque una de las orejas se dobla y la cola se sacude un poco de derecha a izquierda. La niña tímidamente camina hacia la pelota, probablemente porque es suya. Se acerca tanto a su pelota como al individuo con el escudo. Al momento de recoger la pelota con sus 2 manos, se queda allí, viendo la espalda del tipo tan misterioso. Este voltea todo su cuerpo y mira a la niña, la niña no hace nada, no hace alguna reacción que dijera que no confía en este tipo o que está asustada de él, mas bien, está feliz de que ese hombre la mire. Y cuando las cosas no podían ser más simbólicas, la niña estira sus manos señalando su pelota hacia el hombre mientras hace una pequeña sonrisa, en términos simples le ofrece con mucho gusto su pelota. El hombre del escudo, se queda mirando un rato la pelota, y luego mira a la niña, sonriendo. Y acto seguido, estira sus manos para sujetar la pelota y sonríe débilmente. Ambos se quedan viendo, como si el pensamiento que tiene el individuo del escudo, lo comparte con la niña, y ellos se miran mientras sonríen. Mientras que en su exterior, la niebla continúa presente y aguas turbulentas de la base del risco lo siguen golpeando.

...

Japón, tiempo desconocido, pero posiblemente también sea en tiempos modernos.

En una habitación, despierta un chico, con cabello negro un poco desarreglado y camiseta del mismo color. Se acaba de despertar sorprendido, posiblemente de un sueño fuera de lo común.

—Que sueño tan raro—Dice mientras se levanta de su cama. Sintiéndose un poco somnoliento, camina saliendo de su cuarto y realizando las actividades que una persona realiza en las mañanas cuando no tiene clase o trabajo... pero ¿Quién es este chico?

Naofumi Iwatami, es un estudiante de segundo año en la universidad. Es el nerd de sus compañeros de clase. Desde que se interesó en los videojuegos, el anime y otros pasatiempos Otaku, les ha dedicado más tiempo que a sus estudios. Sus padres al saber esto de él, se rinden y en su lugar, mandan a su hermano a una famosa preparatoria en un intento de "asegurar su futuro". Pero fue demasiada presión para él. Fue sobrepasado por los estudios y se convirtió en un adolescente problemático. Por un tiempo, toda la familia de Naofumi fue miserable. Pero un héroe apareció para salvar el día: ¡Naofumi! Gracias a él, ahora hay un Otaku más en el mundo. Si ahora alguien entra a su habitación, verá posters y figuras de los animes y videojuegos que le enseñó. No solo eso, sino que también volvió a dedicarse a sus estudios, entró a una buena academia, y aparentemente es el mejor de su clase. Sus padres estaban tan contentos por la intervención de Naofumi, que lo mimaron incluso más como resultado, así que actualmente lleva una vida muy libre como estudiante universitario.

Actualmente va a una biblioteca pública a leer un poco, por la necesidad de ahorrar dinero. La universidad consume tanto dinero que ya no se puede dar el lujo de comprarse un manga o una novela ligera, por lo que hace este tipo de cosas para entretenerse. Es más, este mismo día, después de colocarse una campera verde y peinarse, sale hacia una. En el camino mira a la distancia a dos chicas paseando juntas. Esto posiblemente lo hace porque... no tiene novia, y piensa que sería genial tener a una persona a quien amar, convivir, compartir gustos, y más. Pero en estos momentos está solo, y tiene que seguir. Una vez que llega a la biblioteca, revisa una vieja estantería en una esquina que está dedicada a novelas de fantasía, y al buscar algo bueno, se cae un grupo de libros.

—¡Ah, que lío!—Dice mientras los recoge. Tarda un poco en devolverlos en su lugar, pero en cierto punto, Naofumi toma el último libro caído, un libro de pasta roja, con un título un poco raro—¿Los Registros de las Cuatro Armas Sagradas?—Se pregunta al verlo. El libro le parece un poco llamativo, así que se lo lleva a la mesa para leerlo:

Es el tipo de libro que empieza contando sobre el propio mundo de fantasía. Cuenta sobre un mundo diferente donde la magia es de lo más común, caballeros, magos, bestias míticas y angelicales, donde la tecnología eléctrica es inexistente como en la edad media, etc. Sin embargo, en el mundo del libro existe una muy preocupante profecía apocalíptica. La profecía indica que existe un ser de gran poder conocido como el _Rey demonio_, que tiene un gran poder destructivo y devastador para la vida en si, que es conocido como: "_Las olas de la destrucción_", las cuales bañarían todo el mundo hasta que no quede nada. Para evitar el desastre y escapar de la destrucción, la gente llamaría a unos héroes de otro mundo para que vengan y les ayuden contra esta amenaza. Al principio a Naofumi le parece la idea del libro un cliché, pero siente algo nuevo sobre el libro aunque esté viejo. Por lo que continúa leyendo: los cuatro héroes, cada uno con un arma que los representa: espada, lanza, arco, y escudo. Fueron en un viaje para entrenar, ganar fuerza, perfeccionarse a sí mismos, y parar la profetizada destrucción del mundo.

También lee sobre una hermosa princesa, pero ella era alguien horrible porque era manipuladora y estaba obsesionada con los héroes. Se mantenía mandando miradas para seducirles, poniéndoles a todos en contra de los demás. El Héroe de la Espada era activo y poderoso; el Héroe de la Lanza valoraba y protegía a sus amigos, y el Héroe del Arco nunca toleraba las injusticias. Por lo que concluye que todos los héroes eran buena gente con buenas personalidades.

—¿Qué es esto?—Se pregunta mientras la historia estaba cambiando para hablar del Héroe del Escudo—¿Huh?—Voltea la página y deja escapar un sonido involuntario. Todas las páginas después de la introducción del Héroe del Escudo... están en blanco. Sigue pasando las hojas, revisándolas una por una, pero absolutamente todas se encuentran blanco, páginas vacías. No hay nada más en el libro—¿Qué demonios?—Exclama mientras que para sus sorpresa el libro brilla con una luz dorada—¿Ah? Qué es…—De allí, un destello rodea al joven, y de alguna manera, el exterior también se vuelve brillante y ya no puede ver la biblioteca. El chico comienza a flotar sin control, mientras grita ante la sorpresa. El libro que sostenía en sus manos desaparece debajo de él mientras tiene el sentimiento de que cae. Y de forma casi instantánea, Naofumi choca con el suelo, la luz dorada desaparece y es reemplazada por una luz celeste no tan intensa, sin embargo, aquella luz proviene de un grabado en el suelo. Mientras Naofumi recupera la consciencia, un grupo de hombres en túnica marrón lo miran.

—¡Santo cielo, lo logramos. Invocamos a los 4 héroes sagrados!—Dice uno de los hombres mientras lo mira, y a _3 chicos más_.

...

...

...

En otro lugar, otra vez en tiempos modernos, se contempla una ciudad de noche, existen diferentes edificios que albergan empleados de diferentes compañías cuyos nombres no son relevantes para la historia, aquellos hobres trabajan como es debido, pero llega el punto de que es hora de volver a casa.

—Ah, terminé—Exclama una persona en uno de los edificios, su voz suena relajada—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Si ya terminaste, podemos ir por un trago—Propone otra persona. De allí se revela que las voces vienen de 2 hombres oficinistas que hablan con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, un chico mucho más joven que ambos, de cabello azul ni tan corto ni tan largo.

—No, no he terminado. Me tomará un poco mas de tiempo, así que adelántense—Responde el joven oficinista de cabello azul.

—Ya veo, entonces te vemos luego.

—No te quedes hasta muy tarde—Al decir eso, ambos hombres se retiran de la oficina, dejando al chico de cabello azul solo. Pasa un buen rato, aquel joven sigue haciendo su trabajo en paz, hay varios libros de ciencia ficción en su escritorio, una consola de videojuegos portable, y una taza de café a medio tomar.

—Esto no tiene fin—Se dice a si mismo el joven peliazul con tono cansado—Bueno, no tengo a nadie esperándome como para irme temprano. Así que puedo ver algo en la televisión o jugar algún videojuego que no he terminado—El joven está tan cansado que cierra un momento su ojos.

...

Un momento después, el joven peliazul recorre las calles de la ciudad después de un buen trabajo, estira un poco sus brazos para relajarse.

—Al fin terminé—Dice mientras camina—Realmente hay mucha gente en el planeta igual a mí. Se vuelve muy aburrido—Al llegar a una calle, el semáforo de los peatones se vuelve rojo, por lo que la gente se detiene para dejar pasar a los carros. Pero aquel chico que está tan sumergido en sus pensamientos no ve el semáforo y continúa su camino—Quisiera vivir en un mundo diferente, igual a las historias que he leído o a los videojuegos que he jugado... sería genial.

—¡Oye, no puedes pasar!—Advierte la voz de un hombre cerca de él. Por lo que el chico peliazul se voltea a verlo. Pero antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo, una furgoneta blanca se acerca a toda velocidad. Acaba de rodear a un auto rojo para ir más rápido. Sin embargo, no se pudo darse cuenta que aquel joven está en medio de la calle, por lo que pita e intenta frenar. Pero no iba a avanzar.

—¡Ten cuidado!—Advierte otra vez la misma voz del hombre al joven, pero no lo escucha debido a que voltea otra vez para ver a la furgoneta... y no puede hacer nada... una catástrofe ocurre.

Aquel chico de cabello azul se encuentra en el suelo, hay sangre que recorre su frente, abre un poco sus ojos para ver a gente acercarse al lugar donde está, pero al quedarse sin fuerza, cierra sus ojos... y da un último respiro.

...

...

...

En otra localidad. Una vez más en tiempos modernos. Se encuentra una tienda de conveniencia en la noche, su ambiente es bueno, y se escucha una canción un poco animada y tranquila. Dentro, hay varias personas interactuando con los productos. Entres ellos, hay un chico de sudadera negra con blanco y líneas delgadas amarillas. Aquel joven lee un manga mientras está parado, parece interesado en la historia.

—Ah, ya veo. Con que así te engancha—Dice mientras cambia de página. De casualidad observa la ventana frente a él que permite ver al exterior de la tienda de conveniencia, ve pasar a una pareja joven feliz, teniendo su noche, aquel joven se queda un tiempo viéndolos y cuando se alejan, suspira un poco triste, y devuelve el manga en su estante. Después, se dirige a otro estante donde ofrece comida instantánea. Toma uno de los recipientes, pero al casi removerlo, se queda un rato pensando y lo devuelve—La de nato, mejor no—Dice al dejar el recipiente, a cambio toma una taza de ramen instantáneo, una bolsa de frituras y con ambas cosas se dirige a la caja para pagar.

—Serían 300 yenes por favor—Le dice el encargado de la caja. El joven saca de su bolsillo una billetera, que revisa para encontrar el dinero solicitado.

—¿Ah?—Pregunta al ver una moneda diferente a las que tiene—Una moneda antigua—Analiza por un segundo. La deja a un lado y sigue buscando otras monedas para pagar. Cuando compra las cosas que necesita, sale de la tienda.

Mientras camina, siente que hay algo raro, por lo que va un poco más lento para notarlo. Nadie lo ha notado, pero durante su estadía en la tienda de conveniencia, estaba escuchando cosas raras en su cabeza: Primero era un sujeto que sonaba como si estuviera agonizando mientras decía: "Estoy herido... esto está mal..." Seguido de otra voz, de una chica que dijo: "Subaru ¿Qué pasa?" En otro momento escuchó la primera voz que esta vez dijo: "No... corre, rápido" seguido de 2 respiraciones agitadas, lo más probable es que sean de las 2 voces, donde la primera al final dijo en tono apagante: "Espera... yo... voy a... salvarte...".

Aquel chico notó algo muy interesante, le parece raro, pero la primera voz le sonaba como la suya, no la podía confundir con otra voz, _es su voz._ Otra cosa es que la segunda voz, que es de una chica, dijo "_su nombre_". Así es, el joven del que hablo se llama Subaru. Y cerrando con broche de oro sus raros eventos: el mundo a su alrededor pareció por un momento sacudirse, como si fuera una ilusión y se le vino a la mente la imagen de un par de manos oscuras que lo agarra de forma espiritual. Pero el chico no reacciona a ninguno de los raros eventos que le ocurren, sólo mira a los carros pasar frente a él.

—Igual, cualquiera se imagina cosas después de pasarse jugando todo el día—Seguido, frota sus ojos para mantenerse fresco, pero al volverlos a abrir, no ve nada, sólo una luz blanca brillante, parpadea un par de veces para aclara la vista, y cuando enfoca mejor, contempla que el mundo donde estaba es diferente. Ahora es de día, y ve que hay personas que pasan frente a el, pero no cualquier tipo de personas: además de humanos, hay animales con apariencia humana conocidos comúnmente como semi-humanos. El chico abre bastante sus ojos por la impresión. Dirige su mirada a otro lado y observa varias casas muy diferentes a las de su mundo, más clásicas por así decirlo, como en la primitiva edad media. Mira a más personas deambulando tranquilas y a una fuente de agua detrás de él.

—Estoy seguro que esto no puede ser falso. Ósea que…—Limita a decir el chico guardando la calma. Pero luego inhala rápido e intenso—¡Significa que...! ¡Me transportaron!... ¡A un mundo paralelooooooooooooooo!—Aquel grito es tan fuerte que posiblemente es escuchado por toda la ciudad.


	2. El comienzo del viaje (Su y Ka)

**La aventura de Subaru, Kazuma, Naofumi y Shin en el mismo mundo**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de la aventura (Subaru/Kazuma)**

Una carroza pasa por el camino y hace un alto sonido crujiente. Al momento de irse, revela a Kazuma y a Aqua en el nuevo mundo.

—Otro mundo, en verdad es otro mundo ¿Eh, de verdad? ¿De verdad, a partir de ahora poder usar magia y tener aventuras en este mundo? —Pregunta Kazuma muy emocionado. Está temblando de la emoción por la escena frente a de sus ojos, hay casas construidas con ladrillos rojos, las calles idénticas a la Europa medieval. No hay autos, bicicletas, cables de electricidad ni de comunicación. Mira alrededor de la calle, viendo a las personas pasar—¡Orejas de animal! ¡Hay alguien con orejas de animal! ¡Y orejas de elfo! ¿Ella es un elfo? ¡Con esas líneas faciales tan finas definitivamente ella lo es! ¡Adiós vida de restringido! ¡Hola mundo diferente! ¡Si es en este mundo, estoy dispuesto a salir y trabajar obedientemente!

Mientras habla, Aqua hace pequeños gemidos. Kazuma voltea la cabeza y la mira, está abrazando su cabeza y escalando gemidos.

—Oye, eres ruidosa ¿Qué pasaría se ellos piensan que estoy relacionado con una mujer loca como tú? Deja de gritar. Deberías de darme algo en un momento como este ¿Cierto? Mira lo que estoy vistiendo ¡Ropas de gimnasio! Finalmente llegué a un mundo de fantasía, pero estoy vistiendo un conjunto de ropas de gimnasio. De acuerdo a las normas de los juegos, tú deberías…

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!—La diosa grita mientras se acerca a Kazuma con la intención de estrangularlo.

—¡Oye! ¿¡Qué, que estás haciendo!? ¡Detente! Entiendo, ya veré que hago sobre el equipamiento mínimo ¡Mejor dicho, fue mi error! Si tanto lo detestas, está bien, puedes regresar. Ya sabré que hacer por mi cuenta—Aqua trata de estrangularlo con ojos llorosos, por lo que Kazuma retira sus manos y trata de alejarla con una expresión final, Aqua lo deja y dice con sus manos temblando:

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Estoy preocupada porque no puedo regresar! ¿¡Ahora qué!? ¡Oye! ¿¡Que debería hacer a partir de ahora!?—Aqua entra en pánico con lágrimas, dando pasos mientras abraza su cabeza.

—Oye, tranquilízate diosa. El primer lugar para visitar debería ser el un gremio.

—¿¡Qué…!? Deberías ser solo un nerd de los juegos y un restringido ¿Por qué eres tan confiable?

—Todo empieza con recolectar información en el gremio. Esto es lo normal en los juegos de rol.

—Si tu lo dices. Ah por cierto Kazuma, recuerda que mi nombre es Aqua. Está bien que me digas diosa, pero llámame por mi nombre lo más posible. De lo contrario estaríamos rodeados de ciudadanos y no podríamos ir a aventuras ni derrotar al rey demonio. Este puede ser un mundo diferente, pero aún sigo siendo una de las diosas reverenciadas en este mundo—Aqua dice eso mientras sigue detrás a Kazuma confiadamente.

—Aqua, hablando del gremio de aventureros... ¿Dónde queda?—Pregunta, pero ella solo lo mira sin comprender.

—Aunque me preguntes esas cosas, no lo sé. Tengo el conocimiento general de este mundo, pero no la situación en el pueblo ¡Este solo es uno de los muchos planetas, y solo un pequeño pueblo en el! ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—(Esta chica es inservible)—Piensa Kazuma decepcionado—Entonces vamos a preguntar a alguien que sepa sobre el gremio.

—Vale—Y así Kazuma y Aqua empiezan su búsqueda en este nuevo lugar.

...

...

...

—(Esto en verdad será un problema)—Piensa el chico de blanco y negro aún sin creer sobre su situación. Sin dinero ni idea de que hacer, él repite el pensamiento muchas veces en su mente. La billetera en su bolsillo está llena de dinero, suficiente para ir de compras si tenía que hacerlo… bajo circunstancias normales. Pero en este caso, "sin dinero" es realmente la única manera de describir esta situación. El joven lanza su rara moneda al aire y da un profundo suspiro.

Realmente no tiene alguna característica que sobresale. Tiene cabello negro corto y es de peso promedio, ni alto ni bajo. Es un poco musculoso, como si se hubiera ejercitado, y el traje blanco y negro de correr barato que usa le queda bastante bien. Tiene pequeños irises, así que el blanco de sus ojos sobresale, pero justo ahora, la manera en que sus ojos están alicaídos por el impacto de ser transportado aquí, por lo que no se ve muy agresivo o defensivo. Se ve lo suficientemente común como para rápidamente perderse en la multitud… pero justo ahora, la mayoría de las personas que pasan lo miran con las orillas de sus ojos como si vieran algo extraño que nunca antes han visto. Pero eso es de esperarse. Después de todo, entre todos los mirones, ninguno de ellos tiene el cabello negro y mucho menos usan un traje para correr. Tienen el cabello rubio, rojo y café… algunos incluso cabello azul o verde, y usan armadura o túnicas negras, o el tipo de disfraces que un bailarín usaría… ese tipo de cosas. Mientras está ante las olas de miradas, el joven cruza sus brazos y no tiene otra opción más que aceptar la verdad.

…

Subaru Natsuki: es un chico extremadamente ordinario, nacido en la Tierra, el tercer planeta del sistema solar, de una familia de clase media en la nación de Japón. Si se fuera a resumir sus casi diecisiete años de vida, lo anterior dicho es suficiente. Ubicado en la bifurcación del camino de la vida, tal como "ya sea perseguir una carrera universitaria o ir directo a la fuerza laboral", las personas generalmente son forzadas a hacer una decisión de un camino u otro. Ese tipo de toma de decisiones es algo con lo que todos tiene que lidiar y parte de lo que llamamos vida. Pero en el caso de Subaru, él es un poco mejor, tipo regular en escapar de las cosas que no le gustan. Evitando tal decisión, el número de ausencias sin excusa se amontona y antes de saberlo se vuelve un novillo de buena fe, el tipo que los padres lloraban.

...

En cuanto a si puede comunicarse con las personas aquí y en cuanto al valor de los bienes, esas son cosas que Subaru investiga inmediatamente después de entender que ha sido invocado a un mundo diferente. Afortunadamente, no tiene problema comunicándose y fue capaz de confirmar que el comercio era manejado con una moneda llamada Eris con su primer contacto, un mercader de un puesto de frutas, aunque, no era tan amable con él. pero en lo que sí se le complica, es que no puede leer y escribir el idioma de este mundo, y eso es un muy grave problema. Pero el por qué Subaru es capaz de aceptar y entender esta situación, es por el hecho de que es un joven japonés moderno envenenado por anime y juegos. No es una exageración decir que como un adolescente, este tipo de invocaciones a otro mundo es el tipo de cosa que espera uno que le suceda, pero en cuanto a eso, dada su situación actual y equipo inicial lamentable, no puede evitarlo. Sus pertenencias consisten de un celular, una billetera, una taza de ramen instantáneo, una bolsa de frituras compradas en la tienda de convivencia, su traje gris de correr favorito y unas tenis usadas. Eso es todo. Subaru ya se ha puesto hambriento y come la mitad de una de las cosas que podían haber sido de cualquier uso, pero sin darse cuenta se acaba de terminar su única fuente de alimento. Pero preocuparse por eso no le ayudar. Incluso si quería poner sus esperanzas en la posibilidad de que esto está siendo preparado como parte de un elaborado reality show de TV, las carretas con enormes lagartos y la mirada de todas las personas que pasan, cortan eso desde la raíz. Por lo que siente que está teniendo un no muy buen sueño, pero incluso después de pinchar sus mejillas y golpear su cabeza contra la pared, no despierta.

Subaru se vuelve a quejar y mira mientras personas con trajes extraños y cabellos coloridos pasan, pero de todos ellos, los que realmente lo convence de que ha sido invocado a otro mundo son los semi-humanos. Sin tener que mirar mucho, Subaru puede ver gente con orejas de perro, gato, conejo, caballo, y hay incluso algunos que parecen elfos y hombres lagarto. Pero por supuesto también hay humanos ordinarios como él. Después de juntar todo eso, Subaru exhala largamente, pero no suspira. Si las cosas se desenvuelven de la manera en que h fantaseado antes ser invocado, debe de ser capaz de usar su conocimiento de la civilización moderna para influenciar a cualquiera… pero hay un montón de cosas que aún no les encuentra el sentido. Ahora que Subaru termina de establecer el estado de sus alrededores, realmente no puede pensar en nada mejor que regresar a su estado por defecto de escapar de la realidad. Se ha alejado de donde está, recibiendo todo tipo de miradas curiosas y ahora se encuentra sentado contra la pared cerca de la calle principal.

—Esto tiene que ser una de esas…—Dice chasqueando sus dedos y apuntando hacia la multitud de mirones—Una de las así llamadas historias de "He sido invocado a otro mundo" ¿Cierto?—Ahora comenta mientras una carreta tirada por una cosa gigantesca tipo lagarto pasa frente a él—Y sobre todo, ahora he sido invocado a un mundo totalmente diferente. Supongo que eso cierra el trato. Ahora soy un desertor escolar. Pero en serio ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Asumiendo que realmente he sido invocado a un mundo de fantasía… el estado de la civilización parece ser la usual, tipo medieval. Hasta ahora, no he visto nada mecánico, pero los caminos están bien pavimentados… y por supuesto no puedo usar nada de mi dinero, después de todo, el sistema monetario es completamente diferente ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera me dan un arma o una habilidad especial ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con este equipamiento? Bueno, hay ciertas cosas que uno puede esperar cuando eres invocado a un mundo diferente de regreso de una tienda de conveniencia. Pero esto sucedió en un parpadeo ¿Y qué hay de esos lagartos gigantes, y los semi-humanos? El hecho de que nadie parece ponerles atención significa que probablemente son normales… así que este es un mundo con semi-humanos… y probablemente guerras y aventureros también. En cuanto si hay animales a los que estoy acostumbrado… no estoy muy seguro, pero dado esa cosa carreta lagarto… parece que usan los animales de la misma manera que nosotros. Pero la verdad es, no tengo idea de que hacer, y aún no tengo idea de cómo o porque fui invocado. No recuerdo pisar un espejo o caer a un estanque. Y si este es el tipo de invocación al que estoy acostumbrado... ¿Dónde está la hermosa chica que me invocó?

Ahora no está en posición en donde solo puede sentarse sintiéndose nostálgico. Pensando que tiene que hacer algo en la situación actual, se levanta y caminó de nuevo cerca de la calle principal, pero… observa del otro lado de la calle, a una persona un tanto diferente al resto, un adolescente como él, con ropa diferente a esta época, un tanto confundido mientras mira a su alrededor, aparte está acompañado por una hermosa chica de cabello y ropa azul.

—(Ese chico… ¿Acaso el? También…)—Piensa en partes Subaru al verlo, pero antes de llegar a una conclusión, camina de forma acelerada mientras agita sus brazos al aire con la intención de llamar la atención del otro adolescente mientras grita:

—¡Oigan, por aquí!

...

...

...

—Kazuma, ya hemos caminando mucho tiempo y preguntando de persona en persona... ¿Dónde está ese gremio de aventureros que dices?—Se queja Aqua mientras sigue a Kazuma.

—No falta mucho. Me dijeron que está a un par de cuadras.

—¡Oigan, por aquí!—Se escucha una voz de fondo en la conversación de Kazuma y Aqua, los cuales la notan.

—¿Escuchaste eso?— Pregunta la diosa.

—Si. Escuché a alguien llamar ¿Es para nosotros?—Responde Kazuma que mira por varios lados para buscar el origen de la voz. Al mirar al otro lado de la calle, observa a un chico de su misma edad, cabello negro y que viste ropa para correr negra con blanco agitando los brazos.

...

...

...

—¡Me vio! ¡Me está viendo!— Exclama feliz Subaru mientras ve al chico que lo mira—¡No te muevas de allí. Quiero hablar contigo!—Le grita, he intenta cruzar la calle a pesar del tráfico.

—¿Y ese quién es?—Pregunta Aqua mientras ve a Subaru tratando de cruzar la calle—¿Lo conoces, Kazuma?

—No. No lo he visto en mi vida.

—¿Quién será? —Ambos piensan sobre la posible identidad del chico.

—¡Aqua, ahora que lo miro bien. Tiene ropa diferente a la de éste mundo!

—Es cierto, la ropa parece ser de tu tiempo. Quiere decir que el también fue transportado a este mundo. Posiblemente lo trajo Eris, ahora ella es la encargada de traer a la gente a este mundo—Mientras los dos hablan, Subaru encuentra el momento ideal para cruzar la calle y va hacia Kazuma y Aqua.

...

—¿Tu también vienes de otro mundo?—Pregunta Kazuma.

—¿También? Lo sabía, sabía que ustedes también fueron transportados a este mundo—Subaru suspira aliviado—Mi nombre es Subaru Natsuki. Y acabó de venir a este lugar hace muy poco.

—Soy Kazuma Satou, y ella es Aqua—La diosa asiente con la cabeza para saludar—Supongo que también viniste a este mundo para derrotar al rey demonio.

—¿El rey demonio?

—Si, el rey demonio, el ser que está atormentando este mundo con sus terribles poderes.

—Amigo, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. Nunca escuché hablar de el.

—¿En serio? ¿Acaso no te explicó Eris la razón por la que fuiste enviado a este mundo?—Interviene Aqua.

—¿Eris? ¿Y ahora quién es ella.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? Después de morir debiste encontrarte con Eris, una diosa que está sentada en una silla en una habitación vacía, se supone que ella te explica la razón por la que fuiste traído a este mundo.

—¡Esperen un momento! Yo no he muerto—Un silencio aparece de la nada después de la declaración de Subaru.

—¿No has muerto? ¿Entonces cómo llegaste aquí?—Sigue preguntando la diosa.

—No tengo idea. Estaba saliendo de una tienda ¡Y de la nada! Fui transportado a este mundo, tal y como me ven—La conversación no tiene el aspecto de llegar a algún lado, entre ambos chicos que fueron transportados a este mundo. Uno está vivo y el otro está muerto. Lo cual ha dejado una gran inquietud entre los 3. Pero para intentar comprender mejor la situación, Subaru ahora hace las preguntas:

—Espera... entonces tu has muerto. Y fuiste transportado aquí.

—Así es, no llevo mucho tiempo en este mundo—Responde Kazuma.

—¿Y ella también?—Pregunta señalando a Aqua.

—No exactamente. No está muerta, pero vino conmigo—Subaru suspira en alto, pero muy confundido sin entender algo de esto.

—Esto es muy complicado. No entiendo nada de lo que pasa, ni siquiera se que hacer ahora, no puedo estar deambulando por las calles por siempre—Por las palabras del chico de deportivo de blanco y negro, Kazuma piensa, tratando de buscar una forma de ayudarlo:

—Oye... nosotros estamos buscando el gremio de aventureros.

—¿Qué? ¿Un gremio? ¿Para qué?

—Normalmente en los juegos de éste tipo, ahí empieza la aventura.

—Es verdad... en los juegos de éste tipo existe ese tipo de gremios.

—Exacto ¿Qué tal si vienes con nosotros? Ya que también eres nuevo en este mundo, tienes que iniciar tu aventura.

—Supongo... que es la mejor opción que tengo, vale, iré con ustedes—Los 3 asienten afirmando su plan, y caminan más por la ciudad para encontrar el gremio. Subaru y Kazuma van adelante mientras hablan, y Aqua los sigue de atrás—No sé cuál es la razón por la qué me invocaron a este mundo. No he hecho nada malo.

—Oye, estás pensando mucho sobre este asunto, debes tranquilizarte. Estas en un nuevo mundo. Vivirás muchas aventuras, explorarás diversos lugares, gente nueva, y todo lo de un típico videojuego.

—¿Tu también pensaste que este mundo es como un videojuego?—Pregunta cambiando su humor a uno más alegre.

—Si. Y sabía que iba a ser muy interesante cuando Aqua me contó sobre la situación de éste mundo, me pareció la mejor opción comparado con ir al más allá, o renacer con recuerdos borrados.

—Ya veo. Por cierto ¿Quién es Aqua exactamente?—La diosa escucha las palabras de Subaru y se adelanta para responder a la pregunta.

—Me alegra que preguntes. Déjame decirte que soy una diosa. Así como lo oyes, soy una deidad de la religión de Axis, poseo habilidades de las que no te puedes imaginar. Un ser supremo que es venerado por miles de personas. Yo soy…

—Está bien está bien, entiendo, eres una diosa—Interrumpe Subaru presionado por el discurso.

—También fui la responsable de traer a Kazuma a este mundo.

—¿Ah..?

—Si... ella es la que me dio la oportunidad.

—Genial. Supongo que sigues aquí para ayudar a Kazuma a instalarse mejor a este mundo—Aqua al escucharlo, deja de sonreír y baja la mirada.

—Sobre eso… yo…

—La traje contra su voluntad—Interrumpe Kazuma, con el tono en su voz como sis se arrepintiera—Si. Verás, es... una historia graciosa. Me dijo que además de enviarme a este mundo, podía llevarme una cosa. Un arma, una habilidad especial, cosas así. Y… bueno… ¿Cómo te digo?

—La escogiste a ella por sus poderes.

—Es un poco más complicado por eso, ni yo lo entiendo… en algún momento te lo he de contar, mejor explicado.

—No hay problema.

—Bueno, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo hablando. Sigamos buscando el gremio—Los 3 vuelven a su búsqueda, y gracias a la ayuda de otras personas que les dieron indicaciones, encuentran el gremio de aventureros.

...

El gremio. Un lugar para que los aventureros tomen trabajos, lo que es básico en los juegos. Una organización que apoya a los aventureros. Prácticamente una agencia de empleos de este mundo. Hay un establecimiento grande frente a los 3 chicos, y la fragancia de la comida flota en el aire. Incluso en este lugar hay rufianes que buscan pelea al ver algo o alguien que no les agrada.

—Ah, bienvenidos. Por favor acérquense al mostrador si está buscando trabajos ¡Si vienen para cenar, entonces por favor tomen asiento!—Una mesera con cabello rojo corto los recibe amablemente. El interior del establecimiento es un poco tenue, por lo que también funciona como bar. Grupos de hombres en armadura pueden ser vistos juntándose dentro, pero no parece que tienen malas intenciones. Solo que, al parecer, los nuevos aventureros en verdad eran extraños. Todos los están viendo.

—Oigan, ellos están viendo hacia aquí muy abiertamente. Debe ser el aura sagrada que emana de mí, ellos debieron haber descubierto que soy una diosa—Kazuma ignora el comentario de Aqua porque sabe que no es por eso, y en vez dice:

—Escuchen bien Aqua y Subaru, ellos nos darán un tutorial si nos registramos, permitiéndonos ganar un salario. Deberíamos ser capaces de tomar un préstamo para prepararnos, completar trabajos simples para sobrevivir e introducirnos en una buena taberna. La mayoría de los juegos empiezan así.

—Tienes razón—Apoya Subaru—Pero creo que hoy, sólo deberíamos registrarnos en el gremio, obtener un poco de equipamiento y dinero, y buscar un lugar donde dormir.

—No estoy interesada en esto—Interrumpe Aqua—Mi trabajo era mandar los muertos a este mundo, no estoy familiarizada con los juegos. Pero lo entiendo, lo que dicen tiene sentido ¿Así que solo tengo que registrarme para ser una aventurera también, cierto?

—Exacto. Así que vamos—Los 3 se dirigen directamente al mostrador.

—Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?— Saluda la recepcionista, la cual es una belleza gentil rubia y de buena... pechonalidad (Ustedes saben lo que significa).

—Buenos días—Toma la palabra Kazuma en nombre de todos—Queremos ser aventureros. Venimos de otro lugar muy lejano y no sabemos nada…

—Ya veo. Hay una cuota para el registro, ¿Está bien?

—¿Cuota de registro?—Pregunta sorprendido—Este… Subaru, ¿Tienes algo de dinero?

—Te prestaría pero el dinero que tengo no sirve en este mundo.

—¿Y tu Aqua?

— Fui transportada aquí de la nada, ¿Cómo podría tener dinero?—Debido a la falta de dinero, Kazuma y el resto por el momento se alejan del mostrador y se sientan en una mesa para plantear una estrategia.

—Oigan ¿Qué hacemos? Ya tenemos problemas desde el comienzo.

—En los juegos, uno normalmente tendría el equipamiento mínimo también con algo de dinero para los gastos de subsistencia ¿Verdad?—Comentan Kazuma y Subaru.

—¿Qué pasó Kazuma? De pronto te volviste desconfiable. Pero no se puede evitar, después de todo eres un restringido. Pero no se preocupen, ahora es mi turno de brillar. Solo miren, les mostrare la habilidad de una diosa—Hay un hombre que está sentado vistiendo la ropa suelta e incómoda de un sacerdote. Aqua se le acerca confiadamente—Tú, sacerdote ¡Declara tu religión! Yo soy Aqua ¡Así es, la diosa Aqua, venerada por la religión de Axis! ¡Si eres un creyente…! ¿Podrías ayudarme dándome un poco de dinero?—Ella pide con una actitud que no se sabe si es de soberbia o humildad. Mientras conversa, Kazuma y Subaru los escuchan.

—Yo… pertenezco a la secta de Eris—Dice aquel hombre. Tanto Aqua cómo Kazuma y Subaru hacen un sonido involuntario de sorpresa.

—Ah, ya veo, disculpe…

—Ah… señorita, tú debes ser una seguidora de Axis. Había historias de que al parecer la diosa Aqua y la diosa Eris tienen una relación de maestra y estudiante. Este debe ser el destino, he estado observándote junto con tus amigos, tienen problemas para registrarse ¿Cierto? Solo es una pequeña cuota así que por favor toma—El sacerdote saca de un bolsillo varias monedas y se las entrega a Aqua—Considéralo como una bendición de Eris. Pero ante te quisiera recomendar algo: No importa que tan devota seas, no deberías usar el título de la diosa en vano.

—Ah… está bien... disculpa…. Muchas gracias…—Los ojos de Aqua parecen muertos cuando regresa con el dinero—Él no creyó que sea una diosa… por cierto, la diosa Eris es mi estudiante… le di lastima a un creyente de mi estudiante, y recibí su dinero…

—Bueno, este... lo que importa es el resultado. Hey, si te hubiera creído que eres una diosa ¡Eso hubiera ocasionado otro problema, cierto!—Intenta animar Subaru. Aqua tiene la expresión que parece decir que ha perdido algo importante.

—Volvimos con la cuota para el registro—Le dice Kazuma a la recepcionista con voz apagada.

— Ya…. Ya veo… las cuotas para el registro son 1000 eris—Aqua recibió 4000 eris del sacerdote, así que sí pudieron pagar. La recepcionista no interfirió en la conmoción que causaron los 3, y no estaba dispuesta a mirar a alguno a los ojos. No llevaron ahí ni 10 minutos y ya dieron una mala impresión—Está bien. Ya que dijo que desean ser aventureros, ya deberían tener algo de conocimiento, pero lo explicare desde el comienzo… Primero, los aventureros son responsables de la exterminación de monstruos deambulando fuera del pueblo… son personas que se deshacen de criaturas peligrosas que puedan dañar a las personas. También son la base de cualquier profesión, tomando trabajos raros que necesitan de sus talentos… las personas que se ganan la vida de esta forma son conocidas colectivamente como aventureros. Y dentro de los aventureros hay muchos trabajos diferentes—La recepcionista les da una tarjeta del tamaño de una licencia de conducir, pero parece una tarjeta de identificación—Por favor, miren aquí, ¿Ven la palabra nivel? Si matas a un ser, ganas una parte de su alma, que también es conocido como "puntos de experiencia". Estos normalmente no se pueden ver, pero con esta carta, los puntos de experiencia que un aventurero ha absorbido serán mostrado aquí. Al mismo tiempo, el nivel correspondiente a sus puntos de experiencia también serán mostrados. Esto muestra cuan fuerte es un aventurero, y el número de enemigos que derroten también serán grabados aquí. Con la acumulación de puntos de experiencia, te vuelves más fuerte, esto es conocido como "subir de nivel". Subir de nivel les otorgará todo tipo de beneficios, como puntos de habilidad para aprender nuevas habilidades. Así que por favor trabajen duro para que incrementen su nivel—Con ello, Kazuma y Subaru quedan completamente convencidos de que esto figura en un videojuego—Antes que nada, por favor coloquen tu talla, peso, edad y otros detalles en los espacios vacíos—Todos llenan su información en los formulario que les dio la recepcionista, y luego los devuelven—Así está bien. Por favor toquen estas tarjetas. Esto visualizará la fuerza de cada una de sus habilidades como referencia para escoger su trabajo. Después de acumular puntos de habilidad, podrán aprender habilidades que están disponibles para sus trabajos. Esto es uno de los puntos clave en escoger trabajos.

Y así llegó el momento. El momento de mostrar el potencial de cada uno, uno que sea tan fuerte y genial que si es posible causara una gran conmoción en el gremio. Con tensión y mucha expectación, Kazuma es el primero en tocar su tarjeta.

—Está bien, gracias. Kazuma Satou. Déjeme ver… fuerza, vitalidad, magia, agilidad y velocidad… todos ellos están en el promedio, inteligencia está un poco mejor que el promedio… ¿Eh? Los puntos de suerte están muy altos. Pero no es muy relevante para los aventureros… esto es complicado, por los números ¡Solo puedes escoger el trabajo más básico, el de "aventurero"! Dado que tu suerte es muy alta, te sugiero que desistas de ser uno, y te conviertas en comerciante… ¿Qué le gustaría hacer?—Todo esto provoca que la vida de Kazuma como aventurero fuese negada, volviéndolo decaído por la noticia. En cambio las esquinas de los labios de Aqua suben en una sonrisa burlona, y Subaru escucha todo sintiéndose incómodo.

—Ehm, me gustaría ser un aventurero—Declara Kazuma a secas. La recepcionista dice con una cara de preocupación:

—Está bien ¡Después de que subas de nivel, y que tus estadísticas mejoren, puedes cambiar tu trabajo! Y el trabajo de aventurero es similar a su definición, es una combinación de todos los trabajos… Así es, puede ser un trabajo de nivel básico ¡Pero eso no significa que sea peor que los otros! ¡Los aventureros pueden aprender y usar las habilidades de todos los trabajos después de todo! Por otro lado, necesitas más puntos de habilidad para aprender habilidades. Sin el atributo de bono del trabajo real, tus habilidades serán más débiles comparados con ellos. Podrás aprender todas las habilidades, pero no te especializaras en ni una.

Después de que la señorita recepcionista señala los "buenos puntos", Kazuma aún triste se aparta para dejar a Subaru pasar... y este toca su tarjeta.

—Veamos, Subaru Natsuki. Tu fuerza, agilidad, velocidad y suerte están en el promedio. La inteligencia es un poco más grande que la de tu amigo. Tu vitalidad es un poco baja. Pero... tus puntos de magia son altos, con lo que puedes llegar a ser un hechicero, aunque de bajo nivel, pero si te esfuerzas puedes aumentar tu estado. La tarjeta indica que tu mejor atributo en la magia es la oscuridad, por lo que si llegas a ser un hechicero, la magia negra será la más destacada que todas las demás que uses.

—¿En serio? Todo eso suena genial—Se felicita Subaru que toma su tarjeta y va con Kazuma dejando pasar por último a Aqua—¿Lo escuchaste Kazuma? ¡Podré ser un hechicero!

—Si. Que bien por ti—Felicita un poco triste Kazuma.

—Oye, no te desanimes. Se que serás un aventurero como tanto quieres—Anima Subaru. A pesar de no ser gran cosa, Kazuma es animado.

—¿Eh? ¡Que es esto!—Exclama sorprendida la recepcionista. Subaru y Kazuma voltea a verla—¿Qué pasa con estos números? ¡A parte de la inteligencia que está debajo del promedio, y la suerte que está casi al fondo, el resto de las estadísticas exceden drásticamente el promedio! Especialmente tu magia que es anormalmente alta, ¿Quién eres tu….?—La recepcionista grita después de ver la tarjeta que Aqua tocó. Varios de los aventureros escuchan los gritos de la recepcionista y se acercaron a comprobar. El lugar se vuelve un alboroto.

—¿Eso está bien? ¿Entonces significa que soy sorprendente? Jeje, bueno eso es normal para alguien como yo—Aqua se siente tan feliz que se sonroja por la pena, mientras que Kazuma y Subaru se enojan por los celos.

—¿¡N-No es esto algo increíble!? Aunque lo malo es que para ser un hechicero se requiere tener un poco más del promedio de inteligencia, así que no es posible que seas una hechicera… ¡Pero puedes escoger otras clases! El caballero sagrado con la defensa más poderosa, el "Crusader"; el espadachín con el ataque más poderoso, el "Swordmaster"; el gran clérigo, el "Archpriest"… ¡Puedes escoger la mayoría de las clases de mayor nivel ahora mismo…!

—Bueno, es una pena que "diosa" no esté disponible como clase… entonces debería escoger ser la gran clérigo.

—¡Un Archpriest! Los Archpriest pueden usar todo tipo de hechizos de sanación y soporte, incluso pueden hacer el papel de vanguardias ¡Es un trabajo multifuncional! Te registrare ahora mismo… ya está hecho ¡Bienvenida al gremio de aventureros, Aqua, todo nuestro personal espera con ansias sus grandes hazañas!—La recepcionista dice con una agradable sonrisa. Varios de los aventureros felicitan y celebran al tener una aventurera de gran poder, el lugar se vuelve un alboroto más grande que el anterior.

—No puede ser, yo quería que esto me pasará a mí—Comenta Kazuma en voz baja.

—Igual yo, tal vez sea apto para ser un hechicero. Pero siento celos de Aqua—También Comenta Subaru. Y así, la vida de Kazuma, Aqua y Subaru como aventureros empieza... en este nuevo mundo.


	3. El comienzo del viaje (Na y Sh)

**La aventura de Subaru, Kazuma, Naofumi y Shin en el mismo mundo**

**Capitulo 2: El comienzo de la aventura (Naofumi/Shin)**

—¡Santo cielo, lo logramos. Invocamos a los 4 héroes sagrados!—Se escucha el sonido de gente sorprendida, varios hombres con túnicas, están viendo a 4 personas. Entre ellos está aquel joven Naofumi que fue transportado a otro lado a través de un libro.

—(¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde estoy?)—Piensa Naofumi mientras se recupera de la caída, se levanta, y ve a todos lados, observando que se encuentra en un cuarto de apariencia antigua con paredes de ladrillo, un suelo con patrones geométricos fluorescentes, y también que está en un altar brillante.

—¿Dónde estoy? X4—Preguntan él y 3 voces más al unísono, Naofumi dirige su vista a las persona que hablaron, observando que a su izquierda hay 3 chicos que parecen ser de su edad, del mismo tiempo y también con la misma confusión, todos ellos tiene diferentes objetos en sus manos, un tipo lleva una espada, otro una lanza, y también hay alguien que lleva un arco. Observa que en su brazo tiene colocado un escudo, los que lo deja desconcertado.

—¡Oh héroes! ¡Por favor salven nuestro mundo!

—¿¡Qué!?—Los 4 gritan confusos al mismo tiempo—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—Pregunta uno de ellos.

—Hay muchas complicaciones en esta situación, pero para ofrecer una respuesta simple a su pregunta, nosotros hemos completado una antigua ceremonia y les hemos invocado a ustedes cuatro.

—¿¡Invocado!?—Preguntan todos sorprendidos.

—Nuestro mundo se encuentra al borde de la destrucción. Héroes, por favor préstennos su fuerza—Dicen los hombres de las túnicas, haciendo una profunda reverencia hacia los 4 chicos. Pero eso solo deja un incómodo silencio por parte de ellos.

—Bueno, no haría daño si…—Intenta hablar Naofumi, pero los otros tres hablan rápidamente.

—Yo no creo eso.

—Sí, yo tampoco.

—Podemos volver a nuestro mundo ¿Verdad? Hablaremos sobre sus problemas después de eso—El chico con el escudo los miran en silencio, y pronto los tres le devuelven la mirada. Todos pueden sentir como aumenta la tensión en la habitación. Los otros 3 héroes intentan enseñan su confianza con los hombres con túnicas. El chico de la espada, que parece que podría estar en secundaría. Apunta su espada hacia los hombres con túnica y casi grita:

—¿¡No sienten nada de culpa por llamar a la gente a su mundo sin su permiso!?

—Además—Dice el chico con el arco—Incluso si nosotros los salvamos y traemos la paz a su mundo, ustedes simplemente nos devolverán de vuelta a nuestro mundo ¿Cierto? Eso suena como un trabajo forzado para mí.

Él chico con la lanza mira a los hombres con túnica seria he intimidantemente les dice:

—Me pregunto cuánto tienen en cuenta nuestra opinión en esto ¿Cómo iba a valer la pena darles nuestro tiempo? Dependiendo de cómo vaya la conversación, tengan en mente que podríamos acabar siendo enemigos de su mundo.

—Sí... bueno, nos encantaría que hablasen con el rey. Él hablará con ustedes sobre las futuras compensaciones en la sala del trono—Uno de los hombres con túnica, aparentemente su líder, se inclina sobre una puerta que parece muy pesada hasta que se abre, y entonces apunta hacia la dirección a la que tienen que ir.

—Como sea.

—Bien.

—No creo que importe con quién hablemos, pero lo que sea—Los 3 héroes se quejan mientras dejan la habitación hacia la dirección indicada. Mientras que Naofumi los sigue detrás.

Caminan fuera de la oscurecida habitación por un pasillo hecho de piedra. Son capaces de echar un vistazo a través de una ventana, y el escenario los deja sin aliento.

Las nubes están alto, alto en el cielo hasta tan lejos como pueden ver. Allí, abajo suyo, una ciudad separada del edificio en el que están, todas las casas bien alienadas, justo como en esas ciudades europeas que puedes ver en un folleto de viaje. Todos quieren parar un momento para verlo todo, pero no hay tiempo. Rápidamente pasan la ventana y atraviesan el pasillo, y al final llegan a la sala del trono.

—¿Así que estos jóvenes son los cuatro Héroes Santos?—Un hombre mayor que parece importante está sentado en el trono, se inclina mientras habla—Mi nombre es Aultcray Melromarc trigésimo segundo, soy el gobernante de la ciudad de Axel, ciudad donde ahora se encuentran ¡Héroes, enseñen sus caras!—La actitud omnipotente del rey no les agrada mucho a los chicos, pero debido a que él les explicaría lo que pasa, lo pasan por alto—Entonces, debería empezar con las explicaciones. El país, no, todo el mundo está al borde de la destrucción.

—Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido, teniendo en cuenta que nos llamaron desde otro mundo—Dice el chico con la espada.

—Sí, eso parece. Intentaré resumir la historia: En este mundo, existe un ser proveniente del inframundo conocido mayormente como: El rey demonio. Llegó a este mundo con el objetivo de producir el caos y la destrucción, usando un poder conocido como "las olas de la destrucción". Y con ello muchas olas aparecerán, y bañarán todo el mundo, una y otra vez, hasta que no quede nada. A menos que las olas sean repelidas, las calamidades que las acompañan evitadas y el ser que las provoca exterminado, el mundo está condenado. También hay un gran y antiguo reloj de arena que marca los tiempos. El reloj de arena predice la llegada de las olas, y su arena empezó a caer hace más de tres meses. De acuerdo a la leyenda, las olas llegarían en intervalos de un mes a un año, dependiendo de los ataques del Rey demonio. Al principio, los ciudadanos se burlaban de aquel ser demoniaco. Sin embargo, cuando la arena del reloj empezó a caer, una gran calamidad visitó estas tierras. Una fisura apareció en el país, una fisura hacia otra dimensión. Terroríficas y horribles criaturas salieron de la fisura en grandes números. En ese momento, los caballeros y aventureros del país apenas fueron capaces de repeler el avance de las criaturas, pero fue predicho que la siguiente oleada sería incluso más terrible. A este paso, el país estaba condenado, sin ninguna forma de evitar el inminente desastre. Considerando la situación casi sin esperanza, este reino decidió invocar héroes de otro mundo. A ustedes. Eso lo resume todo.

—(Un momento)—Piensa para si mismo Naofumi, que después de escuchar la historia quedó estupefacto—(¡Esa historia... se parece mucho a la del libro que leí antes de llegar a este mundo! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Entonces quiere decir que nosotros... somos esos héroes que van a salvar este mundo?)

—Espera un momento—Dice el héroe de la espada, en ello Naofumi deja de pensar—Creo que entiendo a dónde quieres llegar ¿Pero eso no significa básicamente que nos estás ordenando ayudarte?

—Todo parece favorable… para ti ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarlos?—Ahora dice el sujeto de la lanza.

—Tiene razón, este mundo no tiene nada que ver con nosotros—Comenta el chico del arco.

—Como han dicho, no tenemos la responsabilidad de ayudarlos—Ahora interrumpe Naofumi, sonando como el más pasivo de todos—Si dedicamos nuestro tiempo y nuestras vidas a traer la paz a su reino ¿Conseguiremos algo además de un "gracias y hasta pronto"? Quiero decir, supongo que lo que quiero saber es si hay alguna forma de que nos recompensen ¿Podría decirme algo sobre eso?—El rey mira de reojo a su vasallo y este dice:

—Por supuesto, planeamos recompensaros a todos por sus esfuerzos. Los héroes levantan los puños celebrándolo.

—Naturalmente—Continúa el rey—He hecho arreglos para apoyarlos financieramente, y también para proveerlos de todo lo que pueden necesitar, en agradecimiento por sus esfuerzos en nuestro beneficio.

—¿A sí? Genial.

—Bien, mientras nos prometas eso, no creo que vayamos a tener algún problema.

—No creas que nos has comprado. Siempre que no seamos enemigos, los ayudaré.

—Yo también concuerdo—Aceptan todos los chicos.

—Bien, haremos ese trato—El rey asciende con la cabeza—Muy bien entonces, Héroes. Digan sus nombres—Ahora ordena.

—Mi nombre es Ren Amaki. Tengo 16 años, y soy un estudiante de secundaria—El Héroe de la Espada, Ren Amaki. Es un joven atractivo. Tiene un buen rostro, y es relativamente bajo, puede que de un metro y 60 centímetros. Su cara está muy serena. Su pelo es negro y corto. Sus ojos son afilados, y su piel blanca. En general, da una buena impresión.

—Muy bien, ahora voy yo. Mi nombre es Motoyasu Kitamura. Tengo 21 años, y soy un estudiante universitario—El Héroe de la Lanza, Motoyasu Kitamura. Sale como alguien alegre y amable. Su rostro es al menos tan bien parecido como el de Ren, el tipo de chico que de seguro tiene una novia o dos. Mide un metro y 70 centímetros. Su pelo está atado en una cola de caballo. En conjunto se ve como un hermano mayor bondadoso.

—Okey, es mi turno. Soy Itsuki Kawasumi. Tengo 17 años, y todavía estoy en la escuela secundaria—El Héroe del Arco, Itsuki Kawasumi. Se ve parecido al tipo de personaje calmado que toca el piano. Parece engreído y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, tiene una fuerza no revelada. Es el más pequeño de todos, probablemente alrededor de un metro y 55 centímetros. Su peinado es ligeramente ondulado, como si tuviese una permanente. Es como un hermano pequeño de voz suave.

—Supongo que soy el siguiente. Mi nombre es Naofumi Iwatani. Tengo 20 años, y soy estudiante universitario. (PD: Si no digo una descripción, es porque en el capítulo anterior lo hice)

El rey mira hacia abajo condescendientemente:

—Muy bien. Ren, Motoyasu e Itsuki. ¿Correcto?

—Su majestad, se ha olvidado de mí—Llama la atención Naofumi.

—Ah sí, Naofumi. Ahora bien, Héroes. Por favor confirmen sus estados, y dense una autoevaluación objetiva.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Qué quiere decir con estado?!—Pregunta Naofumi.

—Disculpe, pero no lo entiendo ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a "autoevaluarnos"? —Pregunta en cambio Itsuki. Ren suspira en alto, como si le molestase tener que explicarlo, y al escucharlo, los otros 3 le prestan atención.

—¿Acaso no han notado algún icono extraño a un lado de su campo de visión?

—¿Ah? X3

—Si se mira vagamente los bordes de tu campo de visión, hay pequeñas marcas. Centren sus mentes en ese icono.

Cada quien hace la indicación de Ren, y el icono de cada uno se expande hasta ocupar todo el campo de visión. Es como abrir un navegador de internet. Naofumi logra abrir su estado mágico y observa lo siguiente:

_Naofumi Iwatami_

**Clase:** **Héroe del escudo ** **LV** **1**

**Equipamiento:**

**Escudo (Arma** **Legendaria)**

**Ropas** **de otro mundo**

**Habilidades:** **Ninguna**

Todavía hay bastantes otras cosas listadas, pero parecen ser poco importantes.

—Nivel 1… eso me pone nervioso—Comenta Itsuki.

—Buen punto, a este ritmo, quien sabe si seremos siquiera capaces de luchar—Continúa Ren.

—¿Qué es todo esto?—Pregunta Motoyasu al rey.

—¿Estas cosas no existen en su mundo, oh héroes? Están experimentando el "estado mágico". Todos en este mundo pueden verlo y usarlo. Pero ustedes lo hacen de una manera más avanzada.

—¿En serio? X4—A todos se los ve sorprendidos de estos objetos, algo único y creativo—¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer? Estos números se ven terriblemente bajos—Reprocha Itsuki.

—Sí, bueno. Necesitarán ir en un viaje para perfeccionar sus habilidades, y para fortalecer las Armas Legendarias que poseen.

—¿Fortalecerlas? ¿Quiere decir que estas cosas no son fuertes desde el principio?—Pregunta Naofumi.

—Eso es correcto. Los Héroes invocados deben mejorar sus Armas Legendarias ellos mismos. Así es como ellos se volverán fuertes. Motoyasu gira su lanza para luego decir:

—¿Por qué no usamos otras armas mientras que estas están mejorando? Para mí parece más inteligente.

—Es una buena idea. Y, además, yo estoy pegado a un escudo, ni siquiera es un arma como es debido. Mejor debería coger otra.

—Podemos trabajar en todo eso después—Ren corta para aclarar—En este momento deberíamos centrarnos en mejorarnos a nosotros mismos, como el rey nos ha dicho que hagamos.

—Bien... y como vamos a formar un grupo nosotros cuarto, no debe haber problema en fortalecer...

—Esperen un momento, Héroes.

—¿Ah?—Justo cuando preparan un plan para su aventura, el vasallo los interrumpe.

—Ustedes deben establecerse por separado, para reclutar a sus propios compañeros.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué es eso?—Pregunta Naofumi.

—De acuerdo a las leyendas, las Armas Legendarias que poseen interferirán las unas con las otras si forman entre ustedes un grupo. Ambos, sus armas y ustedes, solo pueden crecer cuando están separados de los demás.

Todos encuentran instrucciones cerca de sus armas y las leen al mismo tiempo.

_Atención:_ **Las Armas Legendarias y sus propietarios experimentarán efectos negativos si luchan juntos.**

_Precaución:_ **Es** **preferible** **que los Héroes y sus armas sean usadas individualmente.**

—Supongo que es verdad entonces… ¿Cree que deberíamos intentar formar nuestros propios grupos?—Pregunta Itsuki.

—Realmente no entiendo todo eso, pero si permanecemos juntos, no podemos aumentar de nivel—Argumenta Rei.

—No se preocupen. Intentaré asegurar compañeros de viaje para todos ustedes—Ofrece el rey con amabilidad—Independientemente, todo se acerca. Héroes, deberían descansar durante la noche y prepararse mañana.

—Muchas gracias—Agradecen todos, y luego se retiran de la sala para pasar la noche en otra habitación.

…

Ya es de noche. Hay camas adornadas preparadas para todos en los aposentos proporcionados. Todos están sentados en ellas, se quedaron en esa habitación después de una excelente cena. Los héroes inspeccionan minuciosamente sus armas, y dejando que su visión vague distraídamente para comprobar sus pantallas de estado. El sol se había puesto hace tiempo, lo que demuestra cuanto tiempo gastaron en leer las instrucciones.

—Hey, esto es igual que un juego, ¿No creen?—Pregunta Naofumi después de estar un buen rato leyendo sus estadísticas y más información.

—¿Como un juego? Yo creo que esto podría ser un juego. Conozco juegos que son justo como esto—Responde Motoyasu, con un aire engreído—Es un juego en línea muy famoso. ¿No has oído sobre él?

—Hmm... creo que no. Y soy extremadamente otaku.

—¿En serio nunca has oído de él, Naofumi? Se llama Emerald Online. Es un juego parecido a este mundo.

—Lo siento, pero no me suena el juego que acabas de mencionar.

—...—Motoyasu duda en Naofumi al escuchar su respuesta.

—No sé a qué se están refiriendo alguno de ustedes. Esto no es nada como un juego en línea. Es más como un juego offline de consola, uno llamado Dimension Web—Decide hablar Itsuki.

—Motoyasu, Itsuki, ambos están equivocados en eso, es un juego VRMMO—Les dice Ren—Se parece a un juego llamado Brave Star Online.

—No estóy muy seguro de eso. Incluso si suponemos, por un momento que estamos en un juego en línea, todavía debe de ser del tipo que controlas con ratón, o con un mando—Ren parece confuso por la teoría de Itsuki, y profundiza el asunto:

—¿Un ratón? ¿Un mando? ¿De qué tipo de juegos antiguos estás hablando? Estos días ¿No son todos los juegos en línea VRMMO?

—¿VRMMO? Supongo que te refieres a MMO de realidad virtual. Deja la ciencia ficción Ren, la tecnología no está preparada para cosas como esa todavía—Interviene Naofumi.

—¿¡Qué!?—Ren casi grita por la sorpresa.

—Esperen un segundo. Intentemos reunir todo lo que sabemos con seguridad—Motoyasu descansa su cabeza en sus manos e intenta calmar a todos—Ren, ese VRMMO del que hablas significa exactamente lo que tenemos en mente ¿verdad? Un MMO de realidad virtual.

—Así es.

—Itsuki, Naofumi, ustedes entienden lo que dice ¿Cierto?

—Creo que suena como un juego de ciencia ficción, pero sí.

—Me parece que leí sobre algo parecido una vez en una novela ligera.

—Bien, eso también es todo sobre lo que yo puedo pensar. Entonces, Ren. El juego que has mencionado, Brave Star Online ¿Es un VRMMO también?

—Ah, sí. El VRMMO que jugué se llamaba Brave Star Online. El mundo se sentía muy, muy similar a este.

—Okey, si eso es cierto, Ren, en el mundo del vienes ¿Hay algún juego similar a las cosas que hemos mencionado—Ren niega con la cabeza.

—Y para que lo sepas, me considero a mí mismo alguien muy versado en la historia de los juegos de donde vengo. Nunca he escuchado sobre nada de lo que están hablando. Pero los juegos de los que están hablando… Todos los consideran títulos relativamente muy conocidos, ¿cierto?

Motoyasu he Itsuki asienen.

—Hmm... tengo una idea de lo que está pasando—Comenta Motoyasu—Pero primero deberíamos empezar con algunas preguntas de sentido común. Todos, pueden nombrar la compañía de juegos más grande y famosa del mundo ¿verdad?

—Seguro X3

—Bien, digámoslo todos al mismo tiempo. 1, 2, y 3... Ubisoft.

—Sony.

—Squaresoft.

—Nintendo.

Todos se quedan en silencio. Posiblemente nunca han escuchado de todas esas compañías. Ni siquiera han de haber oído de otras compañías que se llamen así, o al menos que se estén en desarrollo o que ya hayan quebrado. Continuaron para comparar conocimiento sobre temas de Internet, sitios famosos, y gente popular. Ninguno de los ejemplos coinciden.

—Parece ser que todos venimos de una Japón diferente—Confirma Ren.

—Eso parece. Ciertamente no me puedo imaginar cómo podríamos venir del mismo lugar—Queda con duda Motoyasu.

—Al principio pensé que podíamos simplemente ser de diferente tiempo. Pero ninguna de nuestras experiencias coincide, por lo que es posible—Cuenta Itsuki.

—Supongo que eso significa que hay un Japón en cada uno de nuestros mundos paralelos. Pero si ese es el caso, no entiendo por qué ustedes conocen sobre un juego parecido a este mundo... y yo no—De repente, el ambiente se torna un poco pesado.

—Éste. Tal vez sea… —Intenta decir algo Itsuki.

—¿Eh, qué?

—Supongo que es la razón por la que llevas él escudo—Termina la oración Ren. Los dos junto con Motoyasu se juntan un rato para hablar algo entre susurros. Aunque Naofumi no los escucha, siente que están hablando sobre el, y por alguna razón, se siente menospreciado.

—Éste… ¿Así que está bien asumir que todos nosotros tenemos una buena idea sobre cómo funciona el sistema de este mundo?—Intenta cambiar la conversación Naofumi.

—Claro.

—Lo he hecho miles de veces.

—Creo que lo entiendo lo suficientemente bien.

—Muy bien, ahí lo tienen… ¡Pero esperen! ¡¿Soy el único aficionado aquí?! Esto apesta. Así que... ustedes tres ¿Tal vez puedan enseñarme lo que necesito saber para pelear en este mundo? No había juegos como este en el lugar del que vengo. Ren entrecerró los ojos y mira a Naofumi, frío como el hielo. Por alguna razón, Motoyasu e Itsuki lo miran con compasión.

—Muy bien, entonces tu hermano mayor Motoyasu intentará, tan bien como pueda, enseñarte lo básico—Sonando falso y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, coloca su mano en el hombro de Naofumi—Antes que nada, solo estoy hablando sobre el juego que yo conozco, Emerald Online… tú eres un "Shield bearer". Básicamente, tu trabajo es usar tu escudo y proteger a las personas.

—Bien.

—Al principio, tu defensa es súper alta, lo que es muy bueno y todo, pero mientras subes de nivel, el daño que empiezas a recibir está un poco desequilibrado—Naofumi se queda callado con la sensación de recibir una mala noticia—No hay escuderos de alto nivel. En niveles altos, se vuelve una clase inútil.

—¡Noooooooooooooo! Eso no era lo que quería oír ¿Qué pasa con esa noticia de muerte? ¿Todo lo que querías decir es que estoy condenado?—Naofumi intenta mantener la calma—Pero ¿Qué hay de las mejoras? ¿No hay mejoras? Tal vez… ¡¿Equilibrar mi clase!?

—Hmm... no. Debido al sistema del juego, y por la cantidad de jugadores, la clase fue abandonada muy pronto. Realmente no es muy útil. Creo que los desarrolladores incluso planeaban borrar la clase completamente…

—¡¿Y supongo que no puedo cambiar de trabajo?!

—Bueno, los trabajos asociados están todos… ¿Cómo lo digo? Muertos.

—¿En pocas palabras no puedo cambiar?

—Naah, el juego nunca permite cambiar a otro árbol de trabajo—Naofumi coloca una expresión de pánico, y luego mira el escudo en sus manos.

—¿Qué piensan ustedes?—Pregunta con tono cortante mientras gira hacia Itsuki y Ren, pero los dos apartan la mirada.

—Lo siento…

—Yo también…

Todo esto provoca que Naofumi se quede en shock y que no hable más. Con ello, los otros 3 chicos vuelven a juntarse para seguir hablando.

—¿Qué hay de la geografía?—Pregunta Motoyasu a Ren y a Itsuki.

—Los nombres son diferente, pero el mapa parece ser el mismo.

—Y si el mapa es el mismo, hay una alta probabilidad de que la división eficiente de monstruos sea la misma también.

—La mejor zona de caza será diferente para cada arma. Probablemente sea mejor asegurarnos de ir a diferentes sitios.

—Cierto. Necesitamos centrarnos en la eficiencia—Mientras hablan, Naofumi piensa un poco mientras escucha la conversación.

—(¿Saben lo suficiente del juego para suponer una forma de hacer trampa? Empiezo a verlo de esa forma. Hey, esto es lo que pienso. Si mi clase es tan débil, solo puedo depender de ellos para apoyarme. Hay muchas formas de hacerlo. Incluso si soy débil, pelear con el grupo me daría experiencia para subir de nivel ¿Qué es otro mundo, sino una oportunidad para luchar con tus hermanos, para profundizar nuestros lazos? Así es como se supone que funciona ¿Verdad? Ahora, si solo hubiera una chica o dos en el grupo. Entonces las cosas serían perfectas. Si yo era un escudero, yo no lucharía. Yo solo protegería a mis compañeros de equipo. Yo realmente no tuve ninguna oportunidad de conocer chicas en mi mundo, pero las cosas podrían ser diferentes aquí)—Los pensamientos de Naofumi terminan. Mientras piensa sale de la habitación al balcón, y ahora dice en voz alta—Muy bien, todo estará bien. Quiero decir ¡Estamos en un mundo nuevo! Incluso si no soy el personaje más fuerte, estoy seguro de que algo funcionara—Los 3 miran a Naofumi como si estuviesen mirando algo lamentable pero admirable—¡Muy bien, hagamos esto!—Se esfuerza Naofumi a mostrar algo de determinación.

—Si… hagamos esto—Apoya Itsuki para animar a Naofumi—Por cierto ¿Creen que tengan una bañera?—Ahora pregunta.

—Bueno, se ve como la Edad Media por aquí. Sin embargo, podrían tener una tina de baño.—Responde Ren.

—Si no lo solicitas, dudo que vayan a proporcionar una—Promueve Motoyasu.

—Supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar por un día.

—Sí, me siento cansado, y la aventura empieza mañana. Mejor durmamos bien esta noche—Todos asintieron en acuerdo con la sugerencia, y cada quien se fue a sus camas.

Los 4 héroes están obviamente emocionados por el día de mañana. Tanto que se durmieron de forma inmediata, con un último pensamiento en mente: "Una nueva aventura está por venir".

...

...

...

Es un día soleado, cielo despejado, la humedad del aire fresca, y la brisa del campo cálida. En esa zona, la cual es en alguna parte en medio de un bosque, se encuentra una pequeña caza de madera, como para que dos o tres personas vivan, parece tener casi cuatro décadas de haber sido construida, la rodea una pequeña cerca, dentro del perímetro marcado por está se encuentran otras estructuras: una pequeño cuarto que posiblemente es usado como una bodega para herramientas, un grueso tronco donde es usado como mesa para cortar leña, y un pozo donde se extrae agua. Por último, está una carroza con un caballo estacionado frente a la casa, pero este último no es propiedad de esta zona, sino que es la carroza de alguien más.

…

—El nieto del héroe, Merlín. Acaba de cumplir 18 años, alcanzando la madurez. Y por eso, para celebrar sus 18 años de Shin. Salud.

—¡Salud!—Dicen todos levantando una copa. En el comedor de aquella casa, se encuentran 7 personas. Aquel hombre que habló, el cual es un tipo de mediana edad con cabello amarillo, y traje elegante con una capa azul, dijo aquel discurso dirigiéndose a un joven de cabello azul. Cerca, están 2 adultos mayores: uno es un hombre con cabello corto y barba blanca con una túnica café, y la otra es una mujer de cabello rosa, lentes y vestimenta azul opaco. Al otro lado están otros dos jóvenes, posiblemente años cercanos que el joven antes mencionado. Uno de ellos es una chica con cabello rojo que viste un uniforme elegante de rojo y blanco, y el otro es un chico de cabello y camisa blanca. Y por último está un hombre un poco gordo de camiseta rosada y con un pañuelo azul en el cuello.

Antes de seguir contando la fiesta que están celebrando. Es algo muy importante saber detalles claves. En especial de aquel joven llamado Shin.

…

Shin Wolford, es un chico joven, inteligente, creativo e inocente. Cuando era un bebé, sus padres murieron por el ataque de "_archidemonios_", fue encontrado por Merlín Wolford, un gran mago de mediana edad, al encontrar a Shin y cerciorarse que sus padres fallecieron en este atroz ataque. Toma la decisión de cuidarlo como si fuera su nieto, brindándole los servicios que necesita cualquier bebé, para su sorpresa, el desarrollo de Shin fue muy rápido: aprendiendo a hablar, caminar, escribir y otras enseñanzas básicas comparado con otros bebes. Al ver el gran talento que demostró en ese momento Shin, Merlín decide enseñarle magia y hechicería. Merlín es reconocido como un mago de gran poder y talento, y su poder es tan grande que cuando era joven, él y otra persona más unieron fuerzas para derrotar a un humano archidemonio, tarea que ni siquiera los caballeros y hechiceros de la realeza podían hacer. De allí, fue reconocido como el mago más grande en la historia del país.

Volviendo con Shin, este a la edad de 6 años, ya lograba realizar diferentes hechizos, bastante fuertes para su corta edad. Durante los 8 y 10 años de Shin, también aprendió encantamientos. Un tipo de magia que otorga diferentes atributos a un equipamiento: desde armas hasta armaduras. Todo eso gracias a la bruja Melida Bowen, también considerada una hechicera de gran poder, ella es la otra persona que ayudó al mago Merlín a vencer al humano archidemonio, la cual, Shin considera como su abuela, y esta como su nieto. Y por último aprendió esgrima, diferentes técnicas ofensivas y defensivas usando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y la espada, y todo gracias a la ayuda de Míchel Colling. Un amigo del mago Merlín, que aparentemente, fue un caballero de gran prestigio y hábil con la espada, Shin lo considera como un tío, y este comparte el sentimiento considerándolo como un sobrino.

Gracias a los 3, Shin aprendió magia, encantamiento y esgrima. Habilidades que lo volvieron una persona de alto poder, siendo un chico "prodigio" por así decirlo.

Al tener 10 años, el Mago Merlín, le cuenta la historia de los _Archidemonios:_ Seres vivos con poderes oscuros que por los mismos, volvieron sus mentes corruptas y con deseos de destrucción. Su poder es tan grande que no cualquiera les puede hacer frente, sólo personas especializadas en combate, y dependiendo del archidemonio, puede que tengan dificultades al pelear: Cualquier ser vivo se puede volver un archidemonio: animales de cualquier tamaño, desde conejos, lobos, ciervos e incluso osos; hasta seres humanos y sus parientes los semi-humanos, también los elfos, gromos, súcubos, vampiros, brujas e incluso los mismos demonios pueden sufrir este mal.

La aparición de este mal es debido al Rey demonio, el cual hace tiempo otorgó a un ser vivo una fracción de su poder lo bastante fuerte para volverlo invencible y a la vez corromper su mente, y este infecta a los demás, volviendo esto un tipo de virus. El motivo de esta historia es que Merlín y Shin salen en una búsqueda para cazar un archidemonio. Y al encontrarlo, Shin y esta criatura se enfrentan. El archidemonio con el que se enfrentó hace 8 años era un oso de casi 3 metros, muy fuerte y agresivo; sin embargo, las habilidades de Shin eran tan buenas que en menos de un minuto venció a ese monstruo, sin la ayuda de su abuelo Merlín.

Y para finalizar está historia; Shin ha estado guardando un secreto en toda su vida, un dato que es muy difícil de comprender incluso para el mismo… y la verdad es… que Shin tuvo otra vida: hasta donde recuerda, Shin vivió en una versión paralela del planeta Tierra, uno en donde la magia y las criaturas mitológicas son sólo un cuento de hadas, y en su lugar había dispositivos tecnológicos muy avanzados: "autos", "celulares", "televisiones", y entre otras cosas de ese tipo, que en su mundo actual no existen. El punto, es que se acuerda haber vivido allí, no era tan feliz que digamos, y siempre soñaba con tener una vida como la que tiene ahora, sin embargo, muere, y con sus recuerdos casi intactos, llega a este mundo, ya después de haber vivido antes, usa esos conocimientos y experiencias para desarrollarse aquí, obteniendo resultados excepcionales.

Y eso es todo el resumen de la historia de Shin.

…

Todos los presentes, disfrutan de la fiesta con sus diferentes alimentos.

—Ja, y pensar que ese pequeño bebé creció y se convirtió en todo un hombre—Dice la mujer de cabello rosa y vestimenta azul opaco, la cual es la abuela Melida.

—Cielos, pasó tan rápido—También dice el hombre con cabello corto y barba blanca con una túnica café, el cual es el abuelo Merlín.

—Por cierto, Shin ¿Qué planetas hacer desde ahora?—Pregunta el hombre de cabello amarillo que se llama Diseum al nombrado.

—¿Desde ahora?

—Si, ahora eres un adulto ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?

—Hmm… de hecho, tengo algo en mente. He pensado convertirme en un aventurero.

—¿Aventurero?

—Si, un aventurero que viaja por todo el mundo derrotando a los monstruos, haciendo amigos y vivir diferentes experiencias en este mundo, cosas así.

—Ya veo. Es bueno que tengas una aspiración como esa—Hace una pequeña pausa Diseum mientras piensa qué decir—Aunque… no se… yo creí, que te dedicarías a algo... un poco más... profesional.

—Tiene razón—Se une a la conversación el chico de cabello blanco, el cual se llama Siegfried Márquez—Por mi parte, creí que querías hacer algo un poco más importante.

—¿A sí? ¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno… con tus habilidades con la espada, podrías formar parte de la orden real. O volverte un cazador de archidemonios—Sugiere la chica de cabello rojo Christina Hayden.

—Si—Asiente el tío Míchel.

—¿Cazador de archidemonios?—Pregunta el joven Shin un poco interesado.

—Si, es un grupo de élite inclinados al oficio de cazan archidemonios; obtienen una gran recompensa a cambio. No muchos llegan a ser uno. Por lo que es una buena profesión—Le responde el hombre gordo de camiseta rosada Tom Haag—¿Acaso no lo sabías?

—No. Pero saber que hay un trabajo así… es genial.

—Creo que también puedes ser un distribuidor de equipo mágico haciendo encantamientos. Eres lo suficientemente guapo como para que puedas conquistar a una chica y hacer que te apoye—Propone Sieg.

—Tú eres el único que piensa eso—Reclama Chris.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Que!—Ambos chicos se miran entre ellos de forma amenazante.

—Si, bueno. Como adulto y próximamente aventurero, tendré que ganar dinero, será muy fácil, el problema es saber en qué gastarlo.

—¿Qué pasa Shin? ¿Nunca has ido de compras antes?—Pregunta en duda el hombre de camiseta rosada.

—No. No lo he hecho—Casi todos en la mesa quedan impresionados ante la declaración de Shin.

—¡Merlín, acaso tú!—Reclama la abuela Melida con ojos sombríos junto con el tío Míchel.

—He he, olvidé enseñarle prácticas comunes—Dice nervioso con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

—¿¡Aaaaahhhhh!?—Exclaman todos los invitados.

—¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso, sólo aprendí magia, encantamientos y esgrima. Nada más—Dice Shin.

—Bueno, no creo que importe mucho. Seguro que todo saldrá bien ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?—Comenta el abuelo Merlín relajándose.

...

Nos ubicamos en un lugar desierto. Allí, aparece un círculo mágico morado, que se extiende hasta formar una silueta de una puerta. Todos los presentes de la cabaña llegan al lugar, mirando por un rato el espacio. Aunque Shin y su abuelo no parecen tan sorprendidos porque ya han estado por aquí y porque ya han viajado de esta manera.

—Esperen ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Este lugar está a kilómetros—Pregunta el hombre de cabello amarillo—¿Acaso fuimos teletransportados?

—Este es un hechizo de Shin—Responde el abuelo Merlín.

—Un hechizo como este puede romper las barreras de la lógica—Dice el hombre de camiseta rosada.

—Es muy sorprendente el nivel de magia que puede usar—Comenta la abuela Melida.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué vamos a hacer esto aquí? Pregunta el tío Míchel.

—Porque esto llegaría a ser peligroso y pueda destruir algo en el proceso—Responde el abuelo Merlín.

—¿Peligroso?—Exclaman.

—Hoho, tengan cuidado de no estar demasiado sorprendidos—Advierte. El resto no sabe lo que quiso decir—Shin, muéstrales un hechizo, uno sorprendente. Hazlo como si fuera un examen final.

—Está bien ¿Puedo usar cualquier magia?—Responde. Los presentes quedan más confundidos por la pregunta.

—Hehe, no importa, usa la que tú quieras.

Y así, el llamado examen final de Shin comenzó.

Shin es rodeado por un círculo mágico azul con llamas azules.

Primero absorbe lo que parece ser el oxígeno del aire y produce con él un combustible, una vez que lo reúne, provoca una combustión usando una chispa. Entonces, la llama resultante se alimenta de un montón de oxígeno y su temperatura aumenta rápidamente, acabando de crear una llama azul.

—¡No es posible! ¡Nunca he visto una llama azul como esa!—Exclama sorprendido el joven de cabello blanco.

Con ello, Shin produce un par más de la misma clase de llamas en los alrededores. No le toma mucho tiempo para producirlas. Entonces, lanza todas las llamas hacia una parte del suelo que está un poco más alejado. Y cuando fueron lanzadas con un sonido ahogado, aterrizan causando una fuerte explosión que se puede comparar con la erupción de un volcán. Los presentes se cubrien del polvo y la fuerza del impacto producto del poderoso ataque. Cuando la nube de polvo se despeja, todos contemplan que en el lugar de colisión queda un enorme cráter, este emana corrientes de calor por la alta temperatura que recibió. Shin voltea para ver a todos.

—¿Qué tal lo hice? No fue mucho, pero lo hice con esfuerzo—Los presentes a excepción de Merlín, están en Shock, sorprendidos aún por el gran poder del ataque—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con todos?—Pregunta confundido.

—¡Merlín, tú!—Reclama la abuela Melida—¡Tampoco le enseñaste prudencia!—Mientras lo dice, agarra el traje de Merlín y lo sacude.

—Bueno, absorbe todo lo que le enseñan. No pude evitar querer ver lo que podía hacer, eso es todo—Intenta defenderse Merlín mientras es sacudido.

—Nada de "eso es todo". Me decepcionas.

—Abuela, no está bien que te enojes—Dice Shin mientras separa a Merlín y a Melida.

—¿¡Y de quién crees que es la culpa!?—Ahora reclama Melida a Shin.

...

De nuevo en la casa de madera.

—Bueno, ahora no estoy seguro si es buena idea enviarlo al mundo exterior—Dice el abuelo Merlín.

—Si no lo consideramos adecuadamente, él no va a ser capaz de salir al mundo… poseer magia con tanto poder destructivo… incluso solo con la teletransportación que utilizó antes… cualquier país quisiera poner sus manos sobre Shin, y apuntar a la dominación del mundo—Comenta el hombre de cabello amarillo.

—Sí, además, también recibió entrenamiento en artes marciales de Michel. También puede pelear a corta distancia, y con magia en cuanto a larga distancia, tiene este tipo de poder. Si esto fuera conocido, todos los países tratarían desesperadamente de capturar a Shin para sí mismos—La chica de cabello rojo también analiza.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio soy tan peligroso? ¿Mi magia no puede ser utilizada por cualquier persona?

—¡Si! Fuera de este bosque, prácticamente serías un ingenuo pueblerino—Comenta el comerciante Tom. Haciendo que Shin lo mire con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

—Si sales a la sociedad de esa manera, significaría un desastre—Ahora le dice Diseum, Shin baja la mirada decepcionado. Existe un momento de silencio ante la situación, hasta que de nuevo Diseum habla, pero con Merlín—Maestro Merlin, hay algo que me gustaría discutir ¿Está bien?

—Claro, te escucho.

—Todos concordamos de que el poder de Shin es anormal. Es un poder que puede perturbar la distribución de poderes de todos los países. Además, es ignorante del mundo exterior, aparte de este bosque. Sí fuera a ser arrojado a la sociedad tal como está, va a ser manipulado fácilmente por las intenciones de todos los países. Eso no es bueno tanto para Shin como para el mundo.

—Lo que dices es cierto.

—Por lo tanto, se me ocurre una idea... ¿Por qué no admitimos a Shin en una Academia Avanzada de Magia en una ciudad del país?

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás tratando de tomar a Shin a favor de tu país?—Existe una cierta violencia en la voz de abuelo Merlín. Esta es la primera vez que Shin lo escucha hablar con este tono. Aquel hombre de cabello amarillo se levanta de su asiento mientras mira a Merlín.

—En este momento, en este lugar, juro que no utilizaré a Shin para fines militares. He visto a Shin crecer desde que era un bebé. Siquiera en pensar en lanzar a Shin, a quien siempre he tratado como mi sobrino en medio de la guerra, mis sentimientos me perturbarían.

—Si es cierto lo que dices ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Como ya debes saber, hay una Academia Avanzada de Magia en la ciudad de novatos Axel. Esta academia es un instituto de educación superior donde entrenan a estudiantes que son particularmente excelentes con la magia. Es un lugar donde la gente especialmente talentosa se han reunido. Si se trata de ese lugar, podemos averiguar qué tan anormal es la magia de Shin, y compararla con el nivel de otros usuarios de magia, que por lo general se consideran como excelentes. Por otra parte, la inscripción a la Academia Avanzada de Magia comienza desde la edad de 18 años ¿No crees que también es la perfecta oportunidad para Shin, que nunca ha salido con gente de su misma edad, para hacer amigos? Aunque Chris y Sieg son cercanos en edad, bueno… ellos son así—Chris y Sieg, que siguen mirándose fijamente… de repente apartan la mirada.

—Ya entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—Ciertamente, además usted tiene una casa. Si fuera a vivir allí, creo que él puede aprender el sentido común de la sociedad en general, tal como el uso del dinero, y otras cosas.

—Ya veo. Creo que lo que Diseum ha propuesto es la mejor opción, pero ¿Qué opinas, Shin?

—No creo que sea una mala idea. Tratar de ir a la escuela ¿Y tratar de hacer amigos de mí misma edad? De alguna manera, me sentiría muy emocionado por esto. Pero. Realmente quiero ser aventurero. Es lo que siempre quise. Viajar y derrotar monstruos, opinó que es mejor.

—Entiendo, y respeto ese deseo, ya eres un adulto después de todo. Pero si ese es el caso ¿Qué tal si entras a la academia, y en tu tiempo libre eres aventurero? Puedo hablar en la academia sobre esto—Shin parece estar un poco preocupado, al analizar está oferta, pensando si es lo mejor para él y para el resto.

—Bueno... si lo pone de esa manera… supongo que le puedo dar una oportunidad.

—Muy bien, entonces tendrás que tomar un examen como todos. Lo lamento. La razón se debe que después de la inscripción, la división de clases se decide en función del resultado del examen. Además, la Escuela de Magia tiene un perfecto sistema de méritos, donde la autoridad de un noble no puede ser utilizada incondicionalmente.

—¿Y qué pasa si descubren que has tomado ventaja de tu autoridad como noble?

—Los dos seremos sentenciados con... la muerte.

—¡Espantoso!

—Naah, es broma. Debido a que es un acto que siega el crecimiento de un excelente mago, a veces se considera como un acto de traición contra la nación. Así que tienes que tener eso en cuenta ¿Entiendes?—Dice mientras le sonríe.

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacer nada que cause problemas para el abuelo. Aparte de eso, ya hemos empezado a hablar, desde hace un tiempo, no he dejado de escuchar tales palabras como 'tu país' y sobre la autoridad ¿Quién eres exactamente tio Dis?

—Oh, ahora que lo pienso, nunca te lo he mencionado ¿Verdad? Mi nombre real es "Diseum Von Earlshide", el Rey del país de Earlshide.

—Entonces… Chris y Sieg son…

—Soy una caballero de la División de Caballeros de la Guardia Imperial, y vine aquí como guardia de Su Alteza.

—Y yo soy un mago de la División de Magos de la Corte Imperial. También soy un guardia de Su Alteza.

—Jaja, si claro, le creo a Chris, pero a ti Sieg no.

—¡Oye, no es justo! ¿¡Por qué le crees a Chris y a mí no!?

—Jaja, como pensaba, Shin tiene ojos para estas cosas.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ah?—Ambos chicos empezaron a mirarse de forma amenazante de nuevo.

—Bueno, poniendo de lado a estos dos ¿Quién es el tío Míchel?—Pregunta Shin.

—¿Yo? Ya me he retirado de la Orden de Caballeros hace unos años. Pero antes, era el General de los Caballeros.

—Ahh. Por cierto ¿Qué estás haciendo visitando al abuelo de vez en cuando si eres un Rey?

—Hmph, a pesar de que aprendiste que soy el Rey, todavía no has cambiado tu actitud.

—Porque te conozco desde hace mucho. Tal vez por eso, pienso en ti como un pariente. Así que incluso si me dices que ahora cambie mi actitud hacia ti, no seré capaz de hacerlo.

—Hahaha, eso es bueno, eso es bueno. Incluso mis verdaderos sobrinos, y más aún, mis propios hijos me hablan formalmente. Sólo tú puedes hablar tan casualmente. Sinceramente te pido que no cambies ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, pero ¿Cuál es la razón por la que vienes?

—Ah, sí, lo olvidé. Shin ¿Conoces acerca de la historia donde tu abuelo, el Maestro Merlin, sometió a un ser humano endemoniado?

—Sí, lo he escuchado del abuelo. En ese momento, algunos pueblos o aldeas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, y el país casi fue destruido.

—¿Sabes el nombre de ese país destruido?"

—No, no he oído hablar de él… pero…

—Es correcto. Como ya habrás adivinado, era este país. En ese momento, yo todavía era un estudiante de una Academia Superior de Magia. Un archidemonio apareció y destruyó diferentes aldeas y pueblos. Mi padre… que era el rey en ese momento, junto a los altos mandos del país y tuvieron un revuelto como si una colmena fuera molestada. En muchas ocasiones, fuerzas de alto rango eran enviadas, pero todos ellos se encontraron con la derrota, y esto sucedió en varias ocasiones, hasta que finalmente, una ciudad fue destruida. Fue entonces cuando se envió la solicitud de sometimiento a los jóvenes magos de la Academia de Magia, y también escribí mi nombre para participar en las fuerzas de sometimiento.

—¿Y no hubo ninguna oposición de nadie?

—Por supuesto que hubo una gran oposición. En ese momento, la ceremonia de investidura del Príncipe heredero ya había terminado, y ya era el Príncipe heredero. Pero mi orgullo como un gran cumplidor en la Academia de Magia, que tenía un sistema de méritos, no podía permitirlo. No podía soportar que mis amigos fueran a una muerte segura mientras yo me quedo de brazos cruzados en un lugar seguro. Aunque… por supuesto que algo me dio miedo. A medida que el día de salida se acercaba, los días en que mis amigos y yo no podíamos dormir sucedieron. Y entonces, por fin salimos y realmente nos enfrentamos al demonio. Hasta ahora, todavía recuerdo la desesperación.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió?

—No sólo estábamos nosotros, sino otros habilidosos solados y magos, pero todos habíamos sido aplastados por el archidemonio. Y cuando pensaba que estaba acabado, en ese momento apareció…

—El abuelo.

—Él y la Maestra Mélida.

—¿Eh? ¿La abuela también estaba en ese lugar?

—Sólo soy una maga de encantamiento. Sólo estaba allí como apoyo—Aclara la abuela Mélida.

—Pero, aun así, fuiste increíble—Le comenta Merlín

—¿Es… es eso así?—El rey Diseum continúa con su relato:

—Los dos aparecieron galantemente, a pesar de que fue una lucha muy igualada, finalmente derrotaron al archidemonio. El maestro Merlín, que enfrentó al demonio con violenta fuerza, y la maestra Melinda, que controlaba las herramientas mágicas con una figura que sólo se podía describir como fascinante; ambas figuras harían que uno los anhelara hasta el punto de temblar.

—¿Violento? ¿Fascinante? Abuelo… Abuela…

—No digas nada… Era la insensatez de la juventud—Interrumpe la abuela Mélida.

—¿Qué pasa? Todavía puede ser de mucha utilidad ¿Verdad?—Otra vez comenta el abuelo. Una vez mas Diseum continúa contando:

—Bueno, de todos modos, ellos derrotaron al archidemonio. Además, como estaba en ese lugar, ellos eran las personas que evitaron una crisis nacional y también salvaron al príncipe heredero, ambos fueron tratados como héroes por la nación. Desde entonces, me hice amigo del Maestro Merlín, independientemente de la posición. Esto continuó incluso después de que me convirtiera en rey, y hasta ahora, de vez en cuando vengo aquí para que escuche mis quejas sobre la política.

—Ah. Es eso así… ¡Espera un minuto! ¿¡Sólo para quejas!?

—Por supuesto. El gobierno de una nación es mi trabajo y mi responsabilidad. A pesar de que es el maestro Merlín, no puedo poner esa responsabilidad en él ¿Verdad? Debido a eso, ya que eres el nieto de la persona a quien tengo mucho en deuda, no tengo ninguna intención de utilizarte para asuntos políticos o militares, por lo que puedes estar seguro y venir.

—Lo entiendo. Bueno ¿Cuándo estaría bien para que vaya?

—Ah, como los exámenes comienzan después de dos semanas, sería genial si pudieras mudarte a la capital real antes de esa fecha.

—Ya veo. Por cierto. Parece que, en el pasado, el abuelo y la abuela se unieron en un equipo—Al decir eso Shin, el ambiente de alguna forma, se volvió extraño.

—Decir que estaban juntos en un equipo… ¿No eran los dos originalmente una pareja casada?—Chris deja caer una bomba extra grande.

—¡EEEEeeeehhhhh!

—Hoho.

—La insensatez de la juventud.


	4. Prestigio, esfuerzo y engaño

**La aventura de Subaru, Kazuma, Naofumi y Shin en el mismo mundo**

**Capitulo 3: Prestigio, esfuerzo, engaño y más prestigio**

**2 días después del cumpleaños de Shin**

—(Llegué a conocer la impactante verdad. El abuelo y la abuela eran antes una pareja casada. Espera, pensé que ambos tenían una relación en la que no tenían reservas entre ellos. Pero pensar que realmente eran una pareja… además, era "antes", me pregunto lo que pasó)—Es lo que ha estado pensando un buen rato Shin desde que se enteró del antiguo romance del mago Merlín y la bruja Mélida—Bueno, cuando llegue el momento, me lo contarán, así que esperaré hasta entonces)—Mientras estaba pensando en esto y aquello, él y sus abuelos empacan sus cosas para ir a Axel. Debido a que hay algo llamado "espacio de almacenamiento extra dimensional" el embalaje fue muy fácil. En este mundo, la industria de mudanzas es probablemente monopolizada por los magos. El embalaje de las cosas terminó en un parpadeo, y pronto llegó el momento de partir hacia la ciudad. Shin tenía ganas de vivir la vida que le espera. Pero ya que ha vivido en esta casa durante más de 10 años desde el día que abuelo lo recogió, se siente un poco apegado a ella. Por cierto, parece que esta casa se quedará como está. Debido a que le fue puesta una barrera impide a los intrusos entrar y al mismo tiempo mantener su condición, parece que ni siquiera se deteriorará. _Viva la magia XD_. Dicho de paso, era Melinda la que preparó esta herramienta mágica. Siempre cuidó de los 2 de una manera u otra. Antes de partir, los 3 se sentaron para tomar té con un par de galletas.

—Abuelo ¿Qué tan grande es la casa de la capital real?—Pregunta Shin.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ya que fue concedida por el país, es bastante grande. Sin embargo, no recuerdo cuántas habitaciones tiene.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Haa, este abuelo…—Comenta la bruja Mélida decepcionada—El número de habitaciones es de 20, y hay un salón que puedes acomodar una pequeña fiesta por la noche, además de una gran sala de recepción. Hay una gran chimenea y una sala de estar que tiene un sofá dónde pueden sentarse 10 personas. También está el comedor para 20 personas, y un baño. Después de eso, hay una cocina modular en vez de la cocina que tienen.

—¿¡En serio, tan grande!?

—Por supuesto, desde que estaba junto con este abuelo por un tiempo. Obtuvimos esa mansión cuando estábamos juntos, así que también viví allí.

— ¿Es eso así? Um, bueno, ¿Abuela Mélida?

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Vivirás también con nosotros?

—¡Buffon!—Grita la abuela Mélida para luego atragantarse con una galleta.

—¡Qu! ¡Qu-qu-qué estás diciendo!—En cambio, el abuelo escupió en té que estaba bebiendo.

—Solo estoy diciendo. Después de todo, ya que la abuela sabe tanto sobre el diseño de la mansión, eso significa que quien manejaba las cosas cuando estaban viviendo juntos era ella ¿Verdad? Sería bueno si la abuela, que sabe sobre los detalles de la mansión estuviera allí—Ambos ancianos se miran y regresan a mirar a Shin con caras desconcertantes—Estoy un poco inquieto por vivir junto con el abuelo en una casa tan grande—Ambos ancianos vuelven a mirarse y luego a Shin—Sólo quiero que la abuela nos ayude—Una vez más, los ancianos se miraron y después miraron a Shin.

—Ah ¡Bien! Este niño, no se puede evitar. Ya entiendo, viviré junto con ambos—Decide Mélida para luego suspirar.

—¿¡De verdad!? ¡Que bien!

—Shin… estás realmente tan preocupado por estar junto a mí…

—Perdón abuelo. En realidad no es así, sólo quería que abuela también viva con nosotros—Hasta el momento, Shin estaba siendo considerado con su abuelo y no dice nada, pero ahora que sabe cuál es la situación, probablemente estaba bien. No era como si quería tratar de volver a lo que solía ser, pero fue porque pensó en el abuelo y la abuela como sus verdaderos abuelos. Sólo quería vivir junto a ambos. Debido a eso, ya que Mélida también se va a vivir con ellos, y además terminaron de tomar su té y galletas, los tres se dirigieron hacia la ciudad de Axel, mientras el atardecer se manifestaba.

...

...

...

En alguna parte del gran muro en la ciudad de Axel:

—Bien ¡Buen trabajo a todos! ¡Eso es todo por hoy! Tomen, esta es la paga de sus labores de hoy—Habla un hombre que parece ser un jefe de obras a sus empleados. Entre ellos Kazuma, Subaru y Aqua

—Gracias jefe, también hizo un buen trabajo—Agradece Subaru que recibe el dinero dado por su superior

—Lo veremos mañana—Despide en cambio Kazuma. Después de que el jefe anunció el final del trabajo de hoy, los 3 jóvenes aventureros se retiraron.

—Ah, hoy también trabajamos todo el día—Comenta Subaru sujetando su cuello.

—Con tanto trabajo que hacemos, empiezo a dudar que alguna vez fui un restringido—Ahora dice Kazuma. Los 3 con su salario en mano, se dirigieron a los baños públicos. Estos no eran diferentes a los que hay en Japón—Ahh… Estoy vivo de nuevo—Comenta relajado al sumergir sus hombros en el agua tibia, lentamente aliviando su fatiga del trabajo. Subaru está frente a él en las mismas condiciones pero tan relajado que se durmió. Después de salir del baño, ven a Aqua esperándolos en la entrada—¿Qué les gustaría comer hoy?

—Cualquier cosa con carne. Necesitamos proteínas para obtener más fuerza—Dice por su parte Subaru.

—También quiero comer carne. Vayamos a la taberna y pidamos tres conjuntos de bistec de lagarto ahumado—Propone Aqua.

—¡De acuerdo! X2

Después de terminar su comida, los 3 no tenían nada que hacer así que se fueron a los establos.

Juntando heno que no estaba manchado por estiércol de caballo para hacer una cama, se echaron inmediatamente.

Cada chico ocupó uno de los lados de la cama y Aqua quedó en el medio.

—Bueno entonces buenas noches Aqua, Subaru.

—Buenas noches—Responden.

Y así cada quién se sumerge a la tierra de los sueños…

...

—Oigan ¡Esperen un minuto!—Casi una hora después de quedarse dormidos, Kazuma se sienta de golpe y bien despierto. Provocando que Aqua y Subaru también se sentaran pero más lento y somnolientos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Olvidaste ir al baño?—Pregunta Aqua aún entre dormida y despierta.

—Si es eso ¿Necesitas que te acompañe? Esta oscuro allí afuera—Se ofrece Subaru mientras se frota los ojos.

— No es necesario. No, espera, no es eso. Me preguntaba por qué nos parecía normal vivir como trabajadores obreros.

...

Así es. En esta semana y media, los 3 han estado trabajando en las murallas a las afueras de la ciudad como trabajadores de construcción. Su trabajo es muy duro y pesado mientras estaban expuestos al sol, su rutina consiste en levantarse de un establo, el cual el dueño lo usa como posadero de mala muerte para gente de bajos recursos o simples trabajadores. Los 3 salen, desayunan en la taberna y van a trabajar, algunas veces el trabajo se les hace molesto y pesado, otras en cambio se les hace divertido y fácil. Trabajan hasta el atardecer, recibiendo su paga diaria, el dinero varía dependiendo de su rendimiento en el trabajo. Después, salen a los baños públicos y toman un baño, cenan en la taberna, aprovechando para socializar con diferentes aventureros y regresan a los establos para dormir y así repetir la rutina.

…

—Fácil, si no trabajamos, no podemos comer ¿No es obvio? No tienes que ser muy exigente—Responde Aqua.

—Si no te gusta, entonces puedes trabajar como un empleado de una tienda, pero será un poco más complicado—Ahora comenta Subaru.

—¡No! No es eso ¿Cómo debería decirlo? ¡Lo que busco es una batalla emocionante contra monstruos! ¡Una vida como esa! ¿Tan rápido olvidaron nuestro objetivo de vencer al rey demonio?

—…—A Aqua le toma un tiempo pensar en una respuesta.

—¡Es cierto!—Subaru exclama dejando su somnolencia al darte una palmada en la frente—¡Lo olvidé por completo!

—¡Oye, cállate! ¡Duerme en silencio!—Reprende un tipo a lado de su establo.

—¡Ah, disculpe!

—¿Ahora entienden mi punto? Tenemos que salir de esta rutina.

—Pero ¿Cómo? No tenemos equipo, no tenemos un plan… no es como un videojuego... es el otro lado de la moneda de los juegos RPG.

—¡Arriésguemelo todo! Trabajemos un par de días más para tener más dinero, compramos algo de equipo para cada uno y hagamos una misión en el gremio—Subaru y Aqua se quedaron pensando un rato la idea, pensando en los pos y los contras de esto, pero les seguía preocupando.

—Hay quienes dicen que las mejores ideas siempre son las más arriesgadas. Vale, me apunto.

—Iré en su misión, después de todo soy una diosa, me necesitarán—Kazuma no sintió estar seguro por el comentario de aqua, pero lo vio como un sí.

—Bien, entonces preparémonos para nuestra primera misión.

—¡Si!—Dicen Subaru y Aqua con determinación.

—¡Les digo que se callen! ¿¡Quieren que los golpee!?

—¡Lo siento mucho! X3

...

...

...

**Al día siguiente... en la madrugada...**

Arrastraron a Naofumi por la calle, y en poco tiempo, el y los caballeros llegaron a la entrada del castillo. Todavía estaba en ropa interior. Los caballeros mantuvieron sus lanzas apuntadas hacia el mientras lo llevaban a la sala de audiencias. El rey y su vasallo estaban allí, ambos se veían muy serios. Y entonces…

—¡Myne!—Llama Naofumi a su acompañante. Ren, Motoyasu, Itsuki, y el resto de sus grupos también estaban allí. Cuando la llamó, Myne corrió detrás de Motoyasu y y apuñala a Naofumi con la mirada desde detrás de la espalda—¿Qué demonios, Myne?

Todos estaban mirando a Naofumi como si fuese algún tipo de criminal.

—¿Quieres decir que realmente no lo recuerdas?—Motoyasu dio un paso adelante interrogándolo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recor... ¡OYE!

Naofumi se da cuenta de que Motoyasu lleva puesta una cota de malla. La cual luce igual a la que robaron de su habitación.

—Así que fuiste tú ¡Ladrón!

—¿Quién es un ladrón? ¡No sabía que fueras tan sinvergüenza!

—¿Sinvergüenza? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Lentamente, la sala de audiencias comenzaba a sentirse más como un juzgado.

—A continuación, escucharemos los cargos contra el Héroe del Escudo—Comenta el rey para todos.

—¿Cargos? Pero… ¡Pero yo!

—El Héroe del Escudo. Bebió demasiado, e irrumpió en mi habitación. Entonces él. me puso contra el suelo, y dijo, "la noche todavía es joven, nena". Entonces empezó a arrancarme la ropa—Myne estaba lloriqueando detrás de Motoyasu, y apuntó un tembloroso dedo en dirección a Naofumi mientras hablaba—Grité tan fuerte como pude y escapé de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando encontré a Motoyasu, y él me salvó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Me fui a dormir justo después de que terminamos de comer!

—¡Mentiroso! ¿Si eso fuese verdad, por qué estaría Myne llorando de esta forma?

—¿Por qué te pones de su parte? ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa nueva y brillante cota de malla?

—Anoche fui al bar a tomar algo. Estaba sentado allí, solo, cuando Myne apareció. Nos tomamos un par de copas juntos, y ella me dio esta cota de malla. Me dijo que era un regalo.

—¿Cómo?—Naofumi quedó perplejo ante la situación. Sabía que hablar con Motoyasu no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Así que decidió hablar con el rey, directamente.

—¡Eso es! ¡Su majestad! ¡Yo fui atracado! ¡Mi dinero, ropa, equipamiento todo excepto mi escudo ha sido robado! ¡Por favor, traiga a la persona que ha hecho esto ante la justicia!

—¡Silencio, canalla!—El rey ignoró la petición—¡Cualquier acto de agresión sexual cometido contra la gente de mi reino, sin importar si es un bárbaro o un Héroe, será castigado, inmediatamente con la muerte!

—¿Qué?—Naofumi queda aterrado ante el castigo—¡Pero esto es un malentendido! ¡Yo no lo hice!

—Tuve un presentimiento la primera vez que te vi ¡Estaba claro que te ensuciarías las manos, pequeño desgraciado!

—¡¿Desgraciado?! ¿Qué he hecho?

—Por supuesto que las cosas se han vuelto de esta manera. Lo sentí inmediatamente, que tú eras un poco diferente del resto de nosotros.

—Yo también. Incluso en ese momento, nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo. ¡Debes creer que estás autorizado a hacer todo lo que quieras!

—¡Esto no es todo sobre ti! ¡Muestra un poco de respeto!

Todos ellos: Ren, Itsuki, Motoyasu, ya estaban asumiendo que Naofumi era culpable. Sintió como se le subía la sangre a la cabeza "¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué demonios?" Posiblemente era lo que pensaba ¿Y quién no?

¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaban diciendo! ¡El nunca hizo esas cosas! ¿Por qué estaba siendo castigado? Naofumi mira a Myne con desesperación. Aparentemente creyó que nadie más podía verla, porque sacó la lengua y se burló de el. Entonces…

…

Esta parte es muy complicada de explicar: sucedió ayer. Los 4 Héroes Santos: Ren, Motoyasu, Itsuki y Naofuni, emprenderían su viaje por el reino para ganar poder y combatir contra el Rey demonio, pero no sin antes se les asignó a los Héroes, aventureros para ayudarlos, aunque había un truco en esto: ellos tienen que elegir con qué héroe ir. El resultado: es que todos eligieron a los héroes menos a Naofumi, este por lo cual reclamó sin tener éxito alguno. Eso hasta que una hermosa chica pelirroja conocida como Myne Suphia del grupo de Motoyasu se ofreció para acompañar a Naofumi. Por lo que este aceptó. Cada héroe recibió una paga para cubrir sus costos en el viaje, pero Naofumi, como su equipo era muy pequeño, recibió más dinero que el resto, en total: 800000 eris.

Gracias a la guía de Myne, Naofumi aprendió varios datos:

_No podía usar un arma que no sea su escudo:_ debido a términos y condiciones de éste mundo para los Héroes Santos, no pueden usar otra arma que no sea la ya asignada. Así que el tenía que encargarse de la defensa de su grupo.

_Conoció al herrero:_ conoce a un tipo calvo y simpático llamado Erhard, un tipo común y corriente, con el cual entabló una buena amistad entre vendedor y cliente. Este le brindó una cota de malla para él, y una armadura y espada de alto valor a su aliada Myne.

_A pesar de ser un héroe débil y poco confiable, Myne le dio una oportunidad:_ Naofumi, al ser atacado por los rumores de no tener entendimiento de éste mundo y ser alguien que sólo sirve para recibir golpes, Myne no lo vio así, y le dio esperanza al Héroe del Escudo para ayudarlo en su aventura pase lo que pase… o eso creía…

Ambos deciden descansar en una posada, en cuartos apartes, Naofumi es el primero en irse a dormir, dejando a Myne por su cuenta, pero con la confianza de que va a estar bien. Pero al día siguiente, recibe una amarga sorpresa: sus cosas, la cota de malla, la ropa de su mundo, su dinero, todo, había sido robado, y para su sorpresa, es detenido por los guardias sin dudar en usar la fuerza bruta contra él, llevándolo al castillo contra su voluntad, sin entender algo de lo que estaba pasando...

…

Entonces… Naofumi entendió lo que estaba pasando. Al mirar a Motoyasu y a Myne, podía sentir odio, un odio negro y fuerte revolviendo su estómago. Así que apuntó su dedo en su dirección.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú tenías los ojos en mi dinero y mi equipamiento, así que hiciste todo esto para poner tus manos en mis cosas!—Escuchó su propia voz sonando por toda la habitación, sonando más fuerte de lo que predijo.

—¿Quién creería las palabras de un violador?—Motoyasu dio un paso adelante, escondiendo a Myne de la vista de Naofumi, y sacó el pecho. Él estaba haciendo el papel del héroe valiente, Protegiendo a una chica indefensa que era la víctima.

—¡Tuviste los ojos puestos en mi dinero y equipamiento desde el principio! ¡Tú y tus amigos tuvieron una reunión sobre ello ¿Verdad?!

Eso es lo que Naofumi concluye con todos estos acontecimientos: Motoyasu se lo había susurrado todo cuando se encontraron por primera vez en el castillo. Le dijo que el era una clase débil, que perdería seguro. Ella lo convenció para que Naofumi le comprara un buen equipamiento. Después de conseguir lo que quería, ella robó el resto de su dinero y equipamiento, y corrió hasta el castillo como la víctima de una historia inventada. Ellos harían que mataran a Naofumi, y después se irían con todo… ese fue su plan.

¡Ahora que también se da cuenta! Myne siempre lo llamó Héroe, pero llamó a Motoyasu por su nombre. Si eso no era prueba suficiente, no sé qué lo sería. En este mundo, supongo que un héroe era suficiente.

—¿Vienes a otro mundo y tratas así a tus compañeros? Eres basura.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Es muy difícil simpatizar con él—Ren e Itsuki no tenían problema con ponerse del lado de Motoyasu. Por supuesto… todos habían sido socios desde el principio. El Héroe del Escudo era débil, así que querían deshacerse de el, y aumentar su posición en el proceso. Una estrategia muy desagradable pero efectiva ¿Podrían ser peores? Pensándolo bien, parecía que ninguno, ni siquiera la gente de este mundo, habían mostrado algún deseo de confiar en el. Así que... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Naofumi debería luchar para proteger a esas ratas? ¿Por qué ayudar cuando lo trajeron contra su voluntad? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser la víctima de todo este asunto? En el fondo deseaba que todo el lugar ardiera hasta las cenizas, todo el maldito mundo.

—Muy bien. No me importa. Simplemente mándenme de vuelta a mi mundo, y llamen a otro Héroe del Escudo. Eso lo arreglará ¿No? ¿Otro mundo? ¡Ha! Menudo chiste. ¿Por qué tenía que malgastar mi tiempo en este sitio de mierda? Esto se SUPONÍA que sería DIVERTIDO. Pero lo han arruinado todo.

—¿Las cosas no van como querías, así que decides esconder la cola y huir? Qué débil.

—Concuerdo. No tienes sentido de la responsabilidad o justicia. Ignoras la misión que te ha sido encomendada, solo para atacar a una pobre chica… eres terrible…

—¡Lárgate de aquí entonces! ¡Vete a tu casa! ¡No necesitamos gente como tú—Naofumi mira a Ren, Itsuki y Motoyasu como si pudiera matarlos con los ojos.

—¡Ya, está bien! ¡Mándenme a casa!—Ordena ya cansado de toda esta disputa, pero el rey simplemente se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Me encantaría mandarte a casa, pero el Rey demonio y las olas de la destrucción no lo permitirán. Nuevos Héroes solo pueden ser invocados una vez que los cuatro originales han muerto. Eso es lo que dicen las investigaciones.

—¿Q… Qué?

—Pero…

—Eso es… estás bromeando ¿Verdad?

Finalmente, los tres parecían sorprendidos por algo ¿No había ninguna forma de enviarlos a casa?

—¿Quieres decir que no podemos volver a nuestro hogar? ¡¿Pues cuando planeabas decírnoslo?!—Naofumi se libera de los caballeros y de sus lanzas.

—¡¿Pretendes escapar, eh?

—¡No estoy huyendo!—Uno de los caballeros lo golpea. Hizo un buen sonido con su puño. Pero no dolió. Ni siquiera se molestó. El caballero, sin embargo, parecía haberse herido el puño. Los estaba meciendo como si fuese un pollito mientras se alejaba de Naofumi.

—Planeaba decírselos en un futuro, pero este… acontecimiento, tuvo que sacarlo a la luz. Para que ustedes puedan volver a su mundo, tienen que vencer al Rey demonio, será un reto demasiado largo y complicado, pero es la única manera para que vuelvan a su hogar—Naofumi chasquea su lengua tratando de procesar esta información. Por lo que piensa que: Si la única manera de volver a casa es derrotando al Rey demonio. Está bien, lo hará, no tendrá problemas con esto, usará todo ese enojó para derrotar al ser infernal que destruye este mundo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué va a pasar, su majestad? ¿Cuál es mi castigo?—Mueve los brazos para recuperar la circulación.

—En este momento, sois nuestra única defensa contra el Rey demonio, y por ello no serás castigado. Sin embargo, tus crímenes ya han sido escuchados por la gente. Ese será tu castigo. Dudo mucho que vayas a encontrar trabajo o ayuda en la ciudad. Te convocaremos cuando las olas se aproximen. Tal vez seas un criminal, pero todavía eres el Héroe del Escudo. No huyas de tus responsabilidades.

—¡Lo sé! Soy débil ¿Es eso? ¡Mejor darse prisa!—El héroe del escudo, se da la vuelta para salir de la vista de todos de la sala.

_Clink…_

Al escucha el pequeño sonido metálico. Naofumi recuerda el dinero que tenía escondido en la parte trasera de su escudo. Uno que guardó por si acaso su dinero principal se acababa y que lo usaría para alguna emergencia.

—¡Mira! Esto es lo que querías ¿Cierto?—Lo saca se su escondite. Eran los últimos 30000 eris que tenía. Se los lanza a Motoyasu, y estas se desaparecieron por el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?—Pregunta sorprendido, pero es ignorado. Naofumi deja el castillo por la puerta, y mientras caminaba por la calle, la multitud a ambos lados le señalaron mientras murmuraban entre ellos. Los rumores circulaban rápido por aquí. Sería mejor ser cuidadoso con lo que dice, y a quien. Su confianza ya no será la misma que antes. Todo el mundo le pareció detestable, repulsivo y patético Y así, el Héroe del Escudo, Naofumi Iwatami, perdió el respeto, la confianza, y su dinero. Su aventura acababa de comenzar, y ya lo había perdido todo.

...

...

...

Dado que sólo puede utilizar su portal para ir a los lugares que reconoce, Shin y sus abuelos viajaron a Axel mediante el uso de un carruaje tirado por caballos, carruaje que fue preparado por Tom. El carruaje tenía un dosel instalado, y pudieron descansar debajo de ello anoche.

El viaje a la capital no fue la gran cosa como pensó Shin, nada interesante ocurrió. La única parte difícil del viaje era él tratando de contener su somnolencia debido a la agradable luz del sol y el balanceo del carruaje en el atardecer del día anterior.

Finalmente, Axel apareció a la vista.

Después de estar alineados al final de una larga línea que empezaba en la puerta, fue finalmente su turno.

—¿Tiene sus documentos de identidad?—El soldado, que estaba gestionando la admisión de la entrada a la capital, preguntó.

—Hoho, ¿Me pregunto si esto servirá?

—Aquí tienes—Cuando el abuelo y la abuela dijeron esas palabras, sacaron sus documentos de identidad. Pero Shin no comprendió nada de esto.

—¿¡Hmm!?—El soldado, que vio los documentos de identidad de los ancianos abrió los ojos y se congeló—¿¡Ustedes son el mago Merlin y la bruja Melinda!?—El soldado gritó en voz alta. Cuando Shin lo escuchó, mira a ambos. Mientras estaba desconcertado, la gente de los alrededores comenzaron a alborotarse.

—¿¡Te refieres al mago Merlín Wolford!?

—¿¡Es eso cierto?!

—¡Escuché que la bruja Mélida Bowen también está aquí!

—¡Santo cielo!

En los alrededores se inició un alboroto.

—Lo siento, pero más de esto se convertirá en una enorme conmoción ¿Me pregunto si podrías darte prisa y terminar con esto?—Merlín le dice al soldado.

—¡Ah! ¡R-realmente lo siento mucho! P-perdone… ¿Este joven es?—Refiriéndose a Shin.

—Hoho, este niño es Shin. Shin Wolford. Es mi nieto.

—¡Así que él es su nieto! ¡Por favor, pase!

—Oh, gracias. Gracias por tu duro trabajo.

—¡Hick! ¡Mu-muchas gracias! —Agradece el soldado dejándolos pasar. El soldado se había echado a llorar de la emoción. Es increíble cómo el abuelo y la abuela de Shin todavía son considerados como héroes en este país. A pesar de que no se trata de el, todavía se sentía orgulloso. Mientras estaban siendo bañados en la atención de los alrededores, se dirigieron hacia la casa en la capital. Como era de esperar del centro de la ciudad, la cantidad de gente es increíble. Incluso si era un antiguo japonés que conocía la masiva multitud en Tokio, esta fue la primera vez que Shin ha visto esta gran cantidad de personas desde que llegó a este mundo. Las carreteras estaban pavimentadas en piedra, y los edificios estaban también hechos del mismo material. Cuando miró de cerca, se da cuenta de que el hormigón también se utilizó en la construcción. En su anterior mundo también, ya que se decía que el hormigón se utilizó en la antigua Roma, no sentía que nada estaba particularmente fuera de lo común. También no había ningún desperdicio por el suelo; es similar a eso. Un paisaje urbano de estilo europeo, por así decirlo. Uno moderno.

Después de 30 minutos de avanzar en el carruaje…

¡Tan lejos! Con sólo esto, puede ver lo grande que es la ciudad de Axel, y si esta apenas es la ciudad de los aventureros novatos, entonces no se imagina cómo serían el resto de ciudades de mayor prestigio en el país.

El castillo real se puede ver en la lejanía. Como si lo encerrasen en el centro, había una zona de enormes mansiones alineadas, donde los nobles o ricos comerciantes residen. Y, además, como para encerrar a estos también, había una zona donde vivían los plebeyos.

En cuanto a la casa a la que se dirigían, digamos que la zona donde viven los plebeyos es el distrito de los plebeyos. Y la zona donde viven los nobles es el distrito de los nobles. Parece que la casa estaba situada entre la frontera de esas dos zonas.

Aunque no había una separación fija entre el distrito de los plebeyos y el distrito de los nobles en particular, los nobles que van al castillo real en varias ocasiones, establecen su residencia cerca del castillo. En cuanto a los plebeyos que no tienen ningún asunto en particular en el castillo, establecen sus casas en el lado exterior de la zona, y debido a eso, parece que se hizo este tipo de paisaje urbano.

Entonces, por fin llegaron a la mansión. Mientras miraba hacia la grandeza de esta, Shin abre la boca y queda perplejo. Esto es eso ¿Verdad? El tipo de mansión donde no puedes vivir a menos que hayas hecho cosas malas en el anterior mundo. Mientras estaba pensando en tales cosas, en frente de la puerta de la mansión…

—Demos la bienvenida a su regreso, Merlin y Melinda. Y también, es un placer conocerle, joven Shin—Un soldado, que tenía una espléndida armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo, apareció del lado de la puerta.

—Este… no hay problema, puedes llamarme Shin.

—Usted es el nieto de los héroes que respetamos. Es natural para nosotros que le llamemos joven Shin.

—(¿En serio? De alguna manera parece que van a insistir en este asunto)—Piensa Shin un poco preocupado.

—Hoho, este niño no está acostumbrado a este tipo de tratamiento ¿Podrías por favor no ser tan formar hacia él?—Pide el abuelo Merlín.

—S-sí, será como desee.

A continuación, el portero abrió la puerta para ellos, y el carruaje entró en la premisa de la mansión.

Cuando mira a la casa de nuevo, realmente es enorme. Tiene 2 plantas y estaba simétricamente construido; probablemente tiene cinco habitaciones en la derecha y cinco en la izquierda. Con los dos pisos, había un total de 20 habitaciones. Entonces, cuando otra enorme puerta se abrió…

—¡Bienvenido de nuevo, Maestro!—Mayordomos y sirvientas, que estaban alineados en ordenadas filas, vinieron y saludaron.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto?—Pregunta Shin mientras ve a todo el personal.

—Hoho, parece que Diseum ha enviado a estas personas para nosotros.

—Haa. Odiaba este lugar debido a este tipo de cosas—Comentan el abuelo y la abuela mientras los ven con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿¡En serio!?


	5. Una persona que vale la pena

**La aventura de Subaru, Kazuma, Naofumi y Shin en el mismo mundo**

**Capitulo 4: Una persona que vale la pena mencionar. El herrero Erhard.**

**Dos días después de la llegada de Shin a Axel**

Es de día… bueno, no. Ya es medio día, prácticamente es de tarde. En los establos aún descansa la famosa clérigo, que al mismo tiempo es una diosa. Ella, no es el tipo de persona que uno piensa que es a simple vista, no sólo es tonta, sino que es poco "encantadora". De cuerpo y cara, no hay problema, pero… a la hora de comer, de trabajar, de beber un trago y de dormir, enseña el otro lado de su moneda, pareciendo una mujer sin rastro de madurez o pudor: sudando como cerdo en el trabajo, comer y beber hasta vomitar, y dormir en poses poco correctas por así decirlo. Es eso lo que está exactamente haciendo Aqua: durmiendo como un tronco, con un hilo de baba en su boca, toda desarreglada, y por si fuera poco, ronca. A lado del montón de paja que usa el trío para dormir, está Kazuma, el cual ve a su compañera en tal posición, con una cara que refleja 90% decepción, y 10% asco.

Mientras la ve, Subaru llega al cuarto del establo con una charola con 3 vasos.

—Ya regresé—Notifica Subaru con cara neutral, cuando iba a avanzar hacia ellos, se detiene para ver a Aqua dormida, por lo que regresa a ver a Kazuma—Creí que ya la ibas a despertar…—Comenta, pero no recibe respuesta de Kazuma.

—¿Sabes Subaru? Este mundo no se parece nada a lo que me imaginé cuando vine—Habla mientra que en sus ojos se nota que intenta no llorar—Los aventureros que recién empiezan son pobres. Es normalmente imposible para nosotros rentar un cuarto en la taberna cada noche. Normalmente, compartiríamos la renta con otros aventureros y dormír en cuartos comunales. O podrían hacer lo que nosotros estamos haciendo y dormir en el heno en los establos. Sí, esto era diferente del estilo de vida de aventurero en otro mundo que estaba esperando. Quedarse en la taberna diariamente es lo mismo que dormir en un hotel cada día en Japón. Es imposible para aventureros con ingresos inestables. No hay misiones simples como recoger hierba o cazar monstruos como en los juegos. Los monstruos no explotan en dinero cuando los matas, sólo en recursos de poco valor. Los monstruos cerca al pueblo habían sido exterminados hace mucho. El bosque se volvió seguro después de que los monstruos desaparezcan, así que nadie contrataría gente para recolectar cosas por ellos. Esto era obvio. Las afueras eran tan seguras que los niños podían pasear libremente. Hay guardias en la entrada, pero en vez de mantener la seguridad a toda hora, era más fácil exterminar todos los monstruos peligrosos ya que el bosque no era tan grande. Era el método más lógico, pero no quería saber ese método. Un aventurero que era un poco más fuerte que las personas normales podría pasar la mitad del día recolectando hierbas que eran fáciles de localizar, y ganar suficiente para la comida y alojamiento. No había forma que un trabajo tan fácil como ese existiera. Pensándolo bien, Japón era una nación próspera en la Tierra, pero no había ningún obrero que pudiera vivir en un hotel con su salario mínimo, aparte existen las leyes laborales que ven esta acción como algo poco ortodoxo ¡Escucha lo que digo! ¿Salario mínimo? ¿Leyes laborales? ¿Qué son esos, se pueden comer? Se supone que ese era el mundo que dejé—Todos estos lamentos, hicieron que Kazuma retuviera más sus lágrimas mientras mantiene su cara de 90 y 10, pero con una sonrisa. Subaru no dijo nada, sólo bajó su mirada también sintiendo decepción.

—Ah. Ahhhhhhh—Bosteza la diosa mientras se despierta, se sienta en el montón de heno, frota sus ojos, y mira a Subaru y Kazuma—Buenos días chicos.

—No nos digas buenos días. Ya es medio día—Responde Subaru.

—Tiene razón ¿No recuerdas que hoy vamos a nuestra primera misión de aventureros?— Después de escuchar lo que dijo Kazuma, Aqua hizo una cara de "¿De que estas hablando?", reflexionó por un momento y respondió:

—¡Oh! ¿Acordamos eso? Estaba tan metida en la rutina de ir al trabajo que lo olvidé—Responde para luego bostezar. Escuchando su respuesta tonta, ambos chicos recuerdan las palabras de la recepcionista. Parece que la inteligencia de esta chica en verdad estaba debajo del promedio.

—Ahora que lo pienso—Comenta Kazuma—¿Acaso este mundo no está en una crisis de invasión del rey demonio? ¿¡Acaso no es demasiado pacifico por aquí!? ¡No hay señales de demonios o de una ola de la destrucción en ningún lado!

—Es inútil, aunque me digas eso ¡Este es el pueblo más alejado del castillo del rey demonio después de todo! ¿Quién vendría todo el camino para atacar un pueblo de novatos en las fronteras? En cambio, las olas de la destrucción son otra historia, hasta donde sé, vienen entre un mes y un año, no se puede saber cuándo aparecerán. Y recientemente, está ciudad recibió una, pero la gente de aquí logró repelerla.

—Cielos. Ah, por cierto, aquí tienen el desayuno—Ofrece Subaru mostrando la charola con los vasos. Cada quien coge uno.

—Bueno, después de desayunar, vamos a una tienda de armas y compremos equipamiento cada uno.

—¡Si!—Exclama Subaru y Aqua ante la idea.

—¡Maldición, ya váyanse! ¿¡Quieren que les dé una paliza!?—Grita su vecino de a lado.

—¡Lo… lo siento mucho! X3

…

Caminaron un buen tiempo por la ciudad, disfrutando un poco del camino de ida a una tienda de armas que les sugirió un aventurero en el gremio. Fueron al suroeste, pasando por el río de la ciudad, y cerca del castillo. Hasta que llegaron a la tienda de armas. Echan un vistazo al interior a través de la puerta abierta. Había armas de todos los tipos colgadas en las paredes de piedra. Era exactamente lo que uno se imagina cuando piensa "tienda de armas". Parecía que también poseían armaduras y otros tipos de cosas necesarias para las aventuras.

—Bienvenidos—El propietario los saluda amablemente, era exactamente el tipo de individuo que se imagina cuando se piensa en una "tienda de armas", un tipo que parece más a un herrero que a un comerciante: con su delantal gris verdoso y su ropa interna blanca, también es calvo, tiene un detalle de barba que lo hace lucir genial y carismático. Está apoyado en el mostrador, y toda la escena se sentía como una caricatura.

—Así que esto es una tienda de armas —Dice Kazuma mientras contempla el lugar con mejor detalle.

—Ja, veo que esta es su primera vez en una. Bueno, seguro que esta es la primera tienda de armas que vez y decidiste echar un vistazo.

—En realidad, alguien del gremio de aventureros nos habló sobre tu tienda—Responde Subaru.

—Ah... ya veo. Si puedo preguntar ¿Quiénes son exactamente, individuos con ropas tan extrañas?— Supongo que su pregunta tiene sentido. En este otro mundo, pensarían que las ropas de los 2 jóvenes se ven extrañas. Los ven como pueblerinos haciendo turismo en el reino, o como simple locos, pero no era algo que Subaru y Kazuma puedan arreglar, apenas si tienen dinero para sobrevivir, no pueden comprar ropa adecuada para este mundo. En cambio, Aqua, no tiene problemas con su ropa de diosa, la hace parecer como si fuera de este mundo.

—Jeje, este... solo somos gente de un pueblo muy lejano, y hemos venido a esta ciudad para volvernos aventureros. Mi nombre es Kazuma Satou.

—Subaru Natsuki

—Y yo soy Aqua.

—Jaja, bueno, es un gusto conocerlos. Soy Erhard, y como ven, soy el herrero y dueño de esta tienda.

—Es un placer X3

—Yendo a lo suyo ¿En serio quieren ser aventureros? No se ven tan fuertes que digamos, ni siquiera tienen un equipo decente, si siguen así, los demás aventureros barrerán el suelo con ustedes—Era grosero, pero el viejo tenía razón. Realmente no se veían como si pudieran ayudar mucho a alguien. Incluso, a los 3 parece caerles bien este tipo, es sincero.

—Supongo... por eso hemos venido aquí. Queremos comprar equipo para cada uno.

—Bueno, entonces… espero que también se conviertan en clientes regulares.

—Hey, señor—Se acerca Aqua al mostrador—¿No tienes algún buen equipo para nosotros?

—Estoy seguro de que tengo, pero, ¿Cuál es su presupuesto?

—Bueno…—Los 3 se alejaron un poco del mostrador para una pequeña reunión—Oigan chicos ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos?

—40000 eris—Responde Subaru enseñando una pequeña bolsa con el dinero de todos. Pero luego saca de su interior un par de monedas y se las guarda en su bolsillo—Pero tenemos que dejar aparte 1000 eris para el establo, así que tenemos 39000 eris.

—Hay que ser justos, dividamos el dinero para 3, cada uno se queda con 13000 eris y compramos cada quien el equipo que queramos.

—Claro X2—Todos acuerdan con la idea de Kazuma y regresan al mostrador.

—Cada uno tenemos 13000 eris ¿Será suficiente? —Aqua pregunta.

—13000 ¿Huh? Muy bien, entonces deberían decirme qué es lo que buscan en específico—Dice el propietario, mientras camina alrededor de su tienda—Dime, chico. ¿Tienes algún tipo de arma preferida?—Le pregunta a Kazuma.

—Todavía no.

—Sí es así, yo recomiendo una espada corta, que es suficientemente ligera y fuerte para los principiantes como tú—El herrero comenzó a colocar unas cuantas espadas en el mostrador—Todas estas están recubiertas con "sangre limpia" por lo que son muy fáciles de manejar.

—¿Sangre Limpia?—Preguntan los 3.

—La sangre erosiona el filo de la espada, haciendo más difícil el mantenimiento. Pero estas espadas no tienen ese problema.

—Wow… X3— Estaban sorprendidos, pero pensándolo por un minuto, los 2 chicos se dieron cuenta de que incluso en su propio mundo la gente hablaba de los cuchillos perdían el filo tras cortar carne. Así que él estaba diciendo que estas espadas se mantendrían afiladas por mucho tiempo.

—Solo puedo recomendarte hierro, hay otros materiales que se usan para su fabricación, como el hierro mágico, el acero inoxidable, plata, y otras más. Pero en el rango de 13000 eris, tendrás que elegir entre estas.

Los chicos habían escuchado de cosas como estas antes. Era como en un videojuego, en el que la tienda de armas en la primera ciudad tenía armas muy buenas disponibles. Esta tienda, sin embargo, tenía una gran variedad. Eso lo hacía más como un juego en línea. Pero, otra vez, esto NO ERA un juego. En el mundo real, en cualquier mundo real, la tienda de armas de una ciudad de novatos seguro que tendría buenos materiales disponibles ¿Verdad?

—Una espada de hierro… hmm…— Kazuma coge una de ellas, y, claramente, se le hizo un poco pesada, pero parecía tener un rasgo de tener dominio con armas así. La agarra con las 2 manos, luego con una, mientras hace estocadas y movimientos un poco torpes, y así lo hizo con cada una—Creo que me voy a llevar esta—Muestra una espada con empuñadura negra con amarillo.

—15000 eris, pero pareces ser un tipo razonable, te la dejo a 13000.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Todo el dinero!? —Exclama, provocando que el herrero lo vea con mala cara.

—No, olvídalo, 15000 eris.

—¡No no por favor!

—¿Ah verdad?—Bromea el herrero. Kazuma le entrega todo su dinero, y el herrero le entrega su espada enfundada en una funda en la que se la puede abrochar a un cinturón—Tu, encanto ¿Tienes un arma en específico?—Pregunta a Aqua.

—Este… soy una clérigo, así que debería tener algún tipo de bastón mágico.

—Un bastón para un clérigo, entiendo—El herrero se agacha y busca en una vitrina grande, de allí, saca una vara grande de color blanco con una punta igual a una rosa que aún no florece—¿Qué tal este?

—Vaya, es muy bonito. Aunque parece algo… débil.

—Cierto, está hecho de madera y plástico. Pero tiene resistencia a la magia blanca, cualquier hechizo de magia defensiva que sea usado con esta vara, aumenta en un 8% su efecto.

—¿Y cuánto cuesta?

—Porque eres una belleza, te la dejo a 10000 eris.

—¡Hecho!—Exclama aceptando la oferta.

—Aceptas el precio que quieras ¿Eh? Me gusta tu estilo—Comenta mientras le da la vara a Aqua y ella le da el dinero—Bueno, sólo quedas tú—Refiriéndose a Subaru—¿Tienes un arma en mente?

—No. Es… complicado, tengo los requisitos para ser un hechicero de magia oscura, pero no se ningún hechizo, y necesito ser útil para la aventura.

—Así que quieres un arma que te sirva tanto como hechicero que como guerrero.

—Correcto ¿Tendrá algo parecido?

—Hmm… creo que tengo algo. Espera un momento, voy por el—El herrero entra en el despacho de la tienda dejando a los 3 chicos solos.

—¿Un arma que te sirva tanto como hechicero que como guerrero?—Pregunta Kazuma—¿Hay algo así?

—Bueno, los bastones sirven normalmente para la magia. Pero también pueden ser usados para golpear cuerpo a cuerpo—Aqua comenta—La madera es fuerte, lo suficiente como para dejar lesionado un músculo.

—Supongo, pero, este tipo debe tener algo más en mente.

*Clank*

Rechina la puerta de la tienda de armas. Kazuma, Subaru y Aqua voltean a ver quién entra. Miran a un joven con la edad suficiente como para ser universitario, viste una capa vieja de color verde y harapos blancos debajo, y además, lleva un escudo en su antebrazo izquierdo, pero lo que más le llama la atención, es que parece ser alguien que ha perdido la felicidad y la sustituyó por más ira. Con la descripción del individuo, se da a entender que es el Héroe del Escudo Naofumi Iwatami. Este en cambio los mira por un momento, abre un poco los ojos al ver a Subaru y Kazuma, pero tan rápido, los vuelve a la normalidad, entra a la tienda y sigue de frente al mostrador, se queda un rato allí, sin hacer o decir nada, pero luego mira fijamente a Kazuma, el cual es el más cercano a el. Kazuma se sobresalta al ver como lo mira, pero trata de mantener la calma.

—¿Dónde está el herrero?—Pregunta.

—¿El… el herrero…?—Contrapregunta, pero este ya no le dice nada—Este… entró para buscar algo, saldrá en cualquier momento.

Naofumi saca de un bolsillo algo y lo deja en el mostrados, para luego caminar hacia la puerta y salir de la tienda de armas. El trío ve como sale. Así que se juntan para dividir opiniones.

—¿Quién es ese tipo? ¡Asusta!

—No lo sé Aqua, nunca lo he visto en el gremio ¿Y tu Subaru?—Este niega con la cabeza—Debe ser un aventurero, vi que tiene un escudo.

—Por cierto ¿Qué dejó en el mostrador?—Pregunta Subaru. Kazuma y Aqua alzan sus hombros dando a señalar que no saben. Así que miran lo que dejó Naofumi en el mostrador. Y ven… dinero—¿Eh? Son varios eris.

—¿Eris? ¿Cuánto hay?—Le pregunta Aqua.

—Hay… 50 eris.

—Por qué dejó ese dinero aquí—Pregunta en cambio Kazuma, todos se ponen a pensar el motivo que tuvo aquel individuo de semblante serio para dejar 50 eris en el mostrador.

—Ya volví—Anuncia el herrero que llega con un estuche grande en longitud, el ancho y grosor son cortos, como si llevara alguna vara o un palo dentro. Pero el herrero nota las caras poco concentradas de los 3 jóvenes—¿Qué les pasa? Se ven como si hubiesen visto un fantasma—Comenta, pero luego mira su mostrador y ve el dinero que el Héroe del Escudo dejó—¿Y este dinero?—Pregunta mientras cuenta, sabiendo que hay 50 eris.

—Este… ¿Cómo le explico?—Se pregunta Kazuma—Un tipo entró a su tienda, preguntó por usted y luego se fue dejando el dinero en su mostrador—Erhard se pone a pensar de esto.

—¿Cómo era ese sujeto?—Pregunta.

—Era un tipo igual de alto que usted, con cabello negro, tiene una capa vieja de color verde, y ropa blanca.

—Hmm… ¿Tenía un escudo?

—Ahora que lo dice, también vimos que tenía un escudo de metal pequeño con una piedra verde en el centro.

—Oh, ya veo. Así que vino y me pagó—Comenta para si mismo mientras guarda el dinero en su bolsillo.

—Señor herrero—Se acerca Subaru—¿Sabe quién es ese tipo?—El herrero se sorprende ligeramente al escuchar la pregunta.

—¿No saben de el? ¡Es el Héroe del Escudo, uno de los 4 Héroes Santos!

—¿¡Los 4 Héroes Santos!? ¿¡Ya están aquí!?—Pregunta sorprendida Aqua a la vez que se acerca al resto.

—Aqua ¿Tú conoces a esos héroes?—Pregunta Kazuma.

—Los 4 Héroes Santos: son 4 jóvenes que fueron traídos a este mundo con el objetivo de también eliminar al Rey demonio, pero ha diferencia del resto de gente, ellos no fueron convocados por dioses, sino por los mismos humanos.

—¿¡En serio!? X2

—Si. Ha estos héroes se les asigna una de las 4 armas legendarias creadas por diferentes fuerza mágicas de todo el país: una espada, una lanza, un arco y un escudo. Con esas armas, lucharán contra las olas de la destrucción y su creador.

—Si… es algo similar a lo que dijo—Aclara el herrero un poco dudoso—Y ese chico del que me acaban de hablar, es el Héroe del Escudo, Naofumi Iwatami.

—Cielos X2—Subaru y Kazuma parecen estar muy sorprendidos al escuchar la historia.

—Es genial que exista un héroe de ese prestigio, estoy seguro que debe ser muy famoso por todo el reino.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que pasó hace 3 días?—Pregunta Erhard.

—¿Hace 3 días? —Preguntan los chicos—Este... nom No mucho escuchamos lo que dice la gente— El herrero suspira, intentando tener paciencia con los 3.

—Escuchen… todo sucedió hace 5 días, cuando los héroes fueron convocados a este mundo…

…

…

…

Había pasado 3 días desde el incidente que le ocurrió a Naofumi. Anteriormente, estaba pasando por un muy mal momento, toda la gente lo rechazaba y no querían tener algún tipo de contacto con el. Pero Naofumi no hizo caso a todas esas personas y seguía intentando sobrevivir sin contar con dinero, con recursos, o con aliados.

—Hey, chico del escudo.

—¿¡Huh!?—Era el propietario de la tienda de armas. Naofumi había estado andando alrededor de la ciudad en ropa interior, y él lo llamó cuando lo vio. Aunque es cierto que pasaba por delante de su tienda ¿Pero que podría querer?

—He oído que intentaste aprovecharte de tu amiga. Ven aquí y déjame darte un buen golpe—Era como si desde el principio no tuviese la intención de escucharlo, su mano estaba apretada en un fuerte puño, preparado para conectar un fuerte golpe a la cara mientras que con la otra lo agarró y arrinconó contra una pared.

—¿Tú también?—Pregunta Naofumi, demostraba un odio del tipo justificado en su cara mientras lo ve.

Nadie quería escucharlo. Nadie le creía. Puede que fuese de otro mundo, y el sentido común de esta tierra era un misterio para el. Pero incluso así, Naofumi no era del tipo de persona que forzaría a una mujer ¡De ninguna manera! Esto lo estaba poniendo enfermo. Incluso el propietario de la tienda de armas empezó a mirarlo como ella.

Probablemente podría matarlo con un puñetazo en el lugar correcto. Su mano también estaba cerrada en un puño. Entre los 2 se miran.

—… Tú…—Intenta decir algo el herrero, pero al ver la cara de Naofumi, demostrando odio, rencor y lástima, no puede terminar lo que dice, y en vez de eso su agarre hacia el se afloja.

—¿Qué? ¿No ibas a golpearme o algo?—Pregunta. Él herrero relajó su mano, y no parecía nervioso.

—Uh… bueno, no importa.

—Gee, muchas gracias—Dice mientras se aleja de el.

—¡Espera un segundo!

—¡¿Qué?!—El estaba de pie en la entrada de la ciudad, preparado para irse a los campos más lejanos de la ciudad, cuando el tipo de la tienda de armas lo llamó otra vez. Gira hacia él, y este le tira una pequeña mochila, la cual atrapa.

—Nunca lo conseguirás así vestido. Por lo menos coge esto.

Mira dentro de la mochila, encontrando una capa verde llena de polvo y algo de ropa barata.

—¿Cuánto cuesta esto?

—50 eris. Lo tenía en la parte de atrás.

—Entiendo. Te traeré tu dinero pronto—Honestamente, Naofumi se estaba empezando a preocupar por seguir en ropa interior.

—Lo sé. Estaré esperando por ese dinero.

—Claro que lo estarás—Naofumi arroja la capa sobre sus hombros, se pone la ropa, y se dirige a los campos lejanos con un objetivo: cazar globos.

Los globos, son criaturas pequeñas de forma esférica cuya estructura se asemeja a una pelota de fútbol, las que conoce Naofumi son naranjas y amarillas, tienen ojos completamente blancos mostrando un semblante enojado, y tienen una boca con dientes filosos pero pequeños. Ya conoció a estas criaturas cuando aún era equipo con Myne, combatieron con estas criaturas en una tarde, así crearon la estrategia de que ella se encargara de la ofensiva y Naofumi de la defensa. Pero ahora que Myne ya no es más su aliada, tendrá que valerse por sí mismo.

…

—¡Arrrrgggghhhh!—Grita Naofumi al darle el golpe final a uno de los globos con los que estaba peleando lejos del reino. Le tomó 5 minutos matar a uno, debido a su enorme defensa, no eran capaces de herirle, así que todo lo que tomó fue tiempo.

Pasó casi 2 días y una noche luchando, y fue capaz de conseguir una cantidad sustancial de piel de globo.

_¡Has subido de nivel!:_ Ahora eres nivel 2

_Escudo Naranja:_ condiciones cumplidas

_Escudo Amarillo:_ condiciones cumplidas

Estos escudos que aparecieron en su "estado mágico" son unos escudos especiales que descubrió al colocar ciertos materiales en la joya de su escudo, aparentemente, estos sirven para mejorar el escudo, aumentando las estadísticas del portador o dando alguna habilidad especial. Estuvo el resto del día haciendo cuidadosamente los preparativos.

Justo cuando el sol señaló el medio día, nota que estaba hambriento. Así que camina con dificultad hasta la entrada de la ciudad hacia una tienda que anteriormente le habían dicho que compra botín de batalla.

Un hombre corpulento estaba detrás del mostrador. Se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras mira a Naofumi, posiblemente con la intención de rechazarlo. Había otro cliente allí también, vendiendo los mismos botines, así que Naofumi coloca algunas pieles de globo en el mostrador.

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué tal 10 eris por pieza?—Estaban decidiendo un precio para las pieles de globo, Naofumi también escucha la conversación, así se entera de que una piel de globo cuesta 10 eris.

—Me parece bien.

—Muchas gracias—Terminan sus negocios el comerciante y el otro tipo. El cliente se fue dejando a Naofumi y al comerciante solos.

—Hey, he traído algunos de mis botines de batalla. Espero que puedas comprármelos. Heh, heh.

—¡Bienvenido! ¡Bienvenido!—Le dice de forma falsa—¿Así que tienes algunas pieles de globo, huh? ¿Qué te parece 2 eris por pieza?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿No acabas de ofrecerle a ese cliente 10 eris por pieza?—Naofumi no es tonto, si dice eso es que se la están comprando 5 veces menos que en el precio de mercado.

—¿Lo hice? Parece que no puedo recordarlo—Siguió durante varios minutos, poniendo excusas sobre sus existencias.

—Bien, entonces—Responde Naofumi, agarrándole del cuello y acerándolo a el.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Cómprame también esta piel. Pero todavía está fresca, llena de vida y energía—Tenía un globo naranja escondido debajo de su capa, donde estaba mordiendo su hombro sin obtener resultado. Lo remueve y lo pone justo delante de la cara del propietario de la tienda, y rápidamente le mordió la nariz.

—¡AHHHHHHHHH!—Empezó a gritar y a rodar por el suelo.

—¿Debería llevarme a estas pequeñas cosas de vuelta a los campos donde los cogí, o quieres comprármelos?—Como si no fuese nada, el héroe del escudo aparta su capa para revelar otros cinco globos naranjas. Era su estrategia maestra, como los ataques de los globos amarillos no le hacen daño, era capaz de llevárselos, y usarlos contra otros si quería. Esto ayudaría en especial con sus negociaciones. No tiene nada de poder de ataque, así que no era capaz de amenazar a nadie. Seguramente, el hombre entendería. Sin duda, él sabía que si Naofumi dejaba a los globos aquí, se lo comerían hasta los huesos—No estoy pidiendo mucho, solo que me compres la piel al precio que es.

—Pero la ciudad va a…—Intenta decir mientras se pone de pie.

—Mira ¿Qué crees que le pasará a un comerciante que intenta estafar a un héroe sin contribuciones justas? Los comerciantes tienen que depender de la confianza que se ganan. Si hubieses intentado hacerle esto a cualquier otro aventurero, seguro que te habrías llevado una patada rápida en los dientes. Además, también está la posibilidad de que tus clientes dejaran de venir.

—Ugh…

—Pero, no tiene que ser de esa forma ¿Verdad? Si me los compras justamente, te venderé mis botines por el precio de mercado.

—Sinceramente, me gustaría negarme, pero no hay pecado en los negocios.

—Jaja, siéntete libre de contarles a otros sobre mí. Diles que castigaré a los otros negocios turbios con mis globos.

—Claro, lo que sea. Eres un buen cliente ¿No?—De allí, el comerciante le entrega el dinero respectivo por las pieles, el cual es 1200 eris (Ya que Naofumi vendió 120 pieles), y ahora se concentró en otra cosa antes de planear otra estrategia, pagarle al herrero por la capa y la ropa que le dio. Así que ya pasado las 12 del medio día, se dirige a la tienda de armas.

*Clank*

Entra, haciendo sonar la puerta ,y ve que hay 3 individuos de características especiales, 2 de ellos tienen lo que parece ser atuendos deportivos: uno de verde y gris oscuro, y el otro con negro, blanco, y líneas amarillas. También ve a una chica muy bonita de cabello, ojos, y ropa azul. Los 3 regresan a verlo.

—(¿Ah?)—Piensa mientras ve a los 3 chicos, pero su atención cae más en los tipos de atuendos deportivos. Subaru y Kazuma—(¿Estos chicos… también…?)—Mientras piensa, por reflejo, sus ojos se abren muy ligeramente—(¡No! Debe ser sólo una coincidencia. No creo que estos chicos también hayan sido traídos a este mundo)—Vuelve sus ojos a la normalidad y camina al mostrador, pero al llegar ahí, no ve a Erhard por ningún lado, y él normalmente sabe estar en el mostrador, espera un momento para ver alguna señal de él, pero sigue sin aparecer, mientras tanto, siente como los 3 individuos lo están viendo—(¿¡Donde rayos está el herrero!?)—Se pregunta al seguir esperando. Sin perder el tiempo, dirige su vista a uno de los chicos, el cual es Kazuma, este se sobresalta cuando lo mira, pero intenta mantener la calma.

—¿Dónde está el herrero?—Pregunta.

—¿El… el herrero…?—Contrapregunta el chico nervioso, ya no le dice nada, sólo espera una respuesta—Este… entró para buscar algo, saldrá en cualquier momento.

—(Hmm… se ha de tardar bastante)—Llega a esa conclusión. Para no perder más tiempo, saca de su bolsillo la cantidad exacta de 50 eris y los deja en el mostrador. Y sin más que decir, camina hacia la puerta de la tienda y sale. Mientras que los 3 chicos lo ven salir—(Tengo hambre)—Piensa al alejarse lo suficiente de la tienda, así que va en búsqueda de algún alimento, pero no sin antes pensar: "¿Quiénes son esos chicos?"

…

…

…

—Y como han visto, el héroe del escudo hace todo lo posible para sobrevivir en este mundo—Termina de contar una larga historia el herrero Erhard a los 3 aspirantes a aventureros, el cual lo escucharon todo el tiempo.

—Santo… cielo…—Enuncia Subaru analizando toda la historia que acaba de escuchar.

—¿En serio el Héroe del Escudo fue capaz de hacer algo así?—Pregunta Kazuma mientras piensa.

—Bueno, ustedes deciden si creen en su inocencia o no, sólo les estoy contando los hechos que sé—Termina de decir Erhard, para luego colocar frente a los chicos aquel estuche que trajo desde su despacho. Los 3 aspirantes dejan de pensar y prestan atención a lo que trajo el herrero—Chico ¿Dijiste que querías algo que te sirviera tanto para magia como para combatir, tengo algo en este estuche que cumple con esos requisitos.

—¿¡Qué!? X3—Exclaman los chicos muy sorprendidos, saber que existe un arma así, cualquiera se impresionaría, pero era hora de la gran pregunta: ¿Qué es?

El herrero abre el estuche en frente de los 3, revelando que el objeto que lleva dentro es… ¡Una lanza!

—¿Ah? X3—Se hacen la incógnita—Es... sólo una lanza—Exclama Subaru decepcionado. El herrero intenta decir algo, pero este se traba debido a que se le hizo una ofensa al decir que lo que mostró sólo era "una lanza"

—¡No es sólo una lanza cualquiera, es una lanza mágica!—Responde con tono serio.

—¿Una lanza mágica?

—Si, mírala más de cerca—Subaru, saca del estuche la lanza para un mejor análisis, Kazuma y Aqua se unen. Con un mejor ángulo, descubren algo interesante.

Además de que el palo de la lanza es de madera gruesa, su punta se compone de 2 partes: La primera es que en su centro tiene alojada una piedra roja, parecida a un rubí, brillante y fino, pero no es cualquier rubí, es uno mágico. Sentían como dentro de esta piedra emana energía mágica, lo cual la hace muy interesante (este dato es descubierto por Aqua). Su segunda parte en cambio es de metal, compone la punta de la lanza y la base que conecta en una unión roscada al palo.

—¿Ahora ven a lo que me refiero?—Pregunta el herrero sonando engreído.

—Vaya, está lanza es muy bonita—Comenta Aqua que mira su piedra alojada.

—¿Qué sabe de esta lanza?—Kazuma pregunta con curiosidad.

—Esta lanza es pequeña, pero es útil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El hierro del que está hecho también está recubierto con sangre limpia, la madera del palo es lo suficientemente resistente para soportar la estocada de una espada, la punta de la lanza es muy fuerte, como para picar roca, y como último detalle, aumenta el efecto de la magia negra 20%.

—¿¡Todo eso tiene está pequeña lanza!?—Subaru pregunta muy impresionado—Cielos, entonces esta lanza debe valer una fortuna.

—Sobre eso…—Interrumpe en herrero—Tienes razón. Las lanzas mágicas cuestan normalmente entre 40000 y 60000 eris, incluso las lanzas mágicas que usan hechiceros de vanguardia de la realeza llegan a valer entre 140000 y 200000. Pero… en esta existe un pequeño detalle.

—¿A sí? ¿Cuál?—Pregunta por su parte Aqua.

—Yo la hice.

—¿¡Qué!? X3

—Ya oyeron, yo mismo la hice, después de todo soy un herrero, y de vez en cuando tengo que variar los productos de mi tienda, y por eso creé esta lanza. Pero ahora está el detalle… es la primera vez que creo una, y no estoy seguro si lo hice bien.

—Vale, pero… ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirnos exactamente?—Ahora Subaru hace la pregunta definitiva.

—Quiero que alguien la pruebe. Y qué mejor manera que dártela, y que luego me digas qué tal te pareció. No es una mala idea ¿Verdad?

—¿Pero eso a mí en qué me beneficiaría?

—Tendrías un arma de gran poder. Como es un arma en desarrollo, te la voy a dar a 12000 eris. Y si te resulta útil, crearé más y las voy a vender como se debe ¿No es un buen trato?—En ello, Subaru se pone a pensar este asunto muy serio y con mente fría.

—Para ser honesto… no sé. Si la compro, existe una posibilidad de que sea un arma de gran ayuda para mi aventura por un largo tiempo. Pero… también es posible que no funcione y termine por malgastar 12000 eris, sin mencionar que puedo incluso salir lastimado intentando probar el arma.

—Jeje, tienes toda la razón, se ve que por tu inteligencia eres apto para ser un hechicero. Pero también tienes que saber, que el riesgo es parte del oficio de aventurero, si no los tomas, no llegarás a nada. Así que, piénsalo un poco más, si quieres esta lanza o no. La decisión es tuya.

—…—Subaru ya no dijo nada, sólo se queda allí parado cerca del mostrador mientras mira la lanza. Kazuma y Aqua tampoco dicen nada, dejan que Subaru tome la decisión por si solo, después de todo, es para el—… está bien. Voy a comprar su lanza mágica—Opta por decir.

—Como quieras. No te lo voy a discutir. Y como eres tan valiente, te la voy a dejar a 10000 eris.

—¿De verdad? Se lo agradezco mucho. En serio.

—Claro claro, no hay que ponerse tan sentimental. Ahora págame antes de que me arrepienta—Subaru sin perder tiempo, le para al herrero la cantidad de 10000 eris, y este le entrega la lanza mágica con su respectivo estuche—¿No van a querer algo más antes de partir?

—Este… no—Toma la palabra Kazuma—Ya hemos gastado mucho dinero. Ahora debemos irnos en busca de una misión.

—Ya veo. Saben, de vez en cuando necesito varios recursos para mi tienda, pero son difíciles de conseguir. Cuando estén lo suficientemente seguros de poder, vuelvan y yo les digo qué hacer.

—Lo tendremos en mente señor Erhard. Gracias, por toda su ayuda.

—De nada, espero verlos pronto—Con un nuevo equipamiento, Kazuma, Subaru y Aqua salen de la tienda de armas rumbo al gremio de aventureros para una misión.


	6. Únete a nuestro grupo héroe del escudo

**La aventura de Subaru, Kazuma, Naofumi y Shin en el mismo mundo**

**Capitulo 5: Héroe del Escudo ¡Únete a nuestro grupo… por favor!**

Bajo el cielo azul claro. En un campo abierto de pasto y a casi dos Kilómetros de la ciudad de Axel.

—¡Aaaaaahh!—Grita con todas sus fuerzas Kazuma mientras corre a todo gas, como si huyera de algo—¡Sálvame! ¡Aqua, salvameeeeeeeee!—Los gritos de Kazuma fueron interrumpidos cuando… una rana gigante de color verde salta cerca de él, persiguiéndolo, haciendo que el chico pierda por un rato el equilibrio. Kazuma ante esta situación no pierde el tiempo, recupera el equilibrio lo mejor que puede y continúa corriendo.

—¡Resiste Kazuma, voy a salvarte! —En cambio grita Subaru que corre detrás de la rana que persigue a su amigo, tiene en su mano la lanza mágica que compró, empuñándola para clavársela en la espalda, pero la rana gigante salta para seguir correteando a Kazuma.

—¡Pf ja ja! ¡Esto es tan gracioso! ¡Kazuma con tu cara toda roja de lágrimas, y Subaru sin siquiera acercarse a la rana! ¡Se ven bien desesperados!—Se burla la diosa que mira la escena desde una pequeña colina un poco lejos de ellos.

—(¡Grr… la enterraré viva!)—Piensa Kazuma mientras mira por un par de segundos a Aqua muy enojado.

Antes de seguir contando la historia, es necesario que cuente esta parte.

…Debido a que se tardaron bastante en ir, comprar su equipamiento y volver, los tres jóvenes aventureros posponen su objetivo de aceptar una misión en el gremio, pero lo hacen al día siguiente. Una vez que fueron al gremio de aventureros, toman una misión que, para su suerte, era reciente y la más fácil de todas las que estaban disponibles:

_Misión de gremio_

_Datos de la misión: Eliminar a 5 ranas gigantes._

_Recompensa: 10000 eris_

_Tiempo límite: 3 días._

_Requisitos: Ninguno._

_Datos extras: Pueden vender la carne de los sapos gigantes una vez muertos, el gremio les pagará 1500 eris por cada una._

Suena fácil... pero ¿Qué son exactamente estas ranas gigantes? Primero que nada, no hay que subestimarlas solo porque son ranas. Son más grandes que los elefantes. Actualmente es su época de reproducción, así que acumulan nutrientes para poder poner huevos. Vagan por los alrededores de aldeas o pequeños pueblos humanos donde la comida es más abundante y fácil de obtener, tragando cabras criadas por los granjeros en un solo bocado. Si ellos podían tragar una cabra completa, tragarse a cualquiera de los 3 chicos también sería fácil. De hecho, niños y granjeros usualmente desaparecen durante la época de apareamiento de esta criatura. Aún cuando su apariencia solo es la de una rana gigante, son monstruos peligrosos, más fuertes que los monstruos pequeños cerca del pueblo que fueron exterminados, su carne es un poco dura, pero placentera y refrescante, un ingrediente bastante popular. Su grasa gruesa es efectiva contra ataques directos. Ellos odian los metales, por lo que no serias cazado si tu equipamiento estuviera formado de metal. Es un enemigo sencillo para aventureros normales. Es por eso que los aventureros habilidosos les gustan cazarlos. Pero…

—¡Aqua! ¡Deja de reírte y salvameeeeeeee!—Grita otra vez Kazuma mientras es perseguido por la rana gigante.

—¡Ya en serio Aqua! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!—Ruega en cambio Subaru mientras persigue a la rana.

—Si en serio quieren que los ayude, diríjanse a mí como "señorita Aqua"

—¡Señorita Aqua! X2—Gritan ambos chicos desesperados y sin opción, pero en el fondo están furiosos con ella. Lo toma como una broma muy divertida, tanto que está al borde de las lágrimas. Sin pensar por un segundo que las vidas de ambos adolescentes están en peligro.

—Jaja, supongo que no hay otra opción ¡Está bien, te salvare niño restringido!—Ofrece Aqua, sonando completamente engreída. Cuando grita, la rana gigante se detiene por un momento, mirando a Aqua desde lejos. Subaru no quiere desperdiciar esta oportunidad, y se abalanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia la rana con su lanza. Pero la rana vuelve a saltar, haciendo que Subaru caiga de cara contra el suelo, a los pocos segundos se reincorpora enojado, sin embargo, su enojo desaparece cuando ve que la rana ya no está persiguiendo a Kazuma. En cambio, Kazuma logra sentir mientras corre que la rana salta hacia otra dirección, por lo que se detiene para verla. Ahora ambos chicos ven como la rana se dirige hacia Aqua, está no se da cuenta porque sigue hablando de forma engreída con los ojos cerrados—¡No sólo voy a ayudarte Kazuma, a ti también Subaru! ¡Pero a cambio, desde mañana tendrán que venerarme! ¡Se unirán a la secta de Axis en la ciudad y me rezarán tres veces al día! ¡No se podrán quejar si tomo algún bocado de sus platos a la hora de comer! Y también... Aaahhhgg!—Aqua, que sigue con su discurso arrogante, es tragada de medio cuerpo, de cabeza a cintura por la rana. Subaru y Kazuma se impactan por tal escena. La rana levanta su boca, y lentamente consume la otra mitad de Aqua.

—¡Aqua! ¡No te estés dejando comer! X2—Gritan ambos chicos mientras corren hacia la rana con armas en mano.

...

—¡Uuh…. waa, uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa….., uuhh…!—Se escuchan los pequeños lloriqueos de Aqua por casi ser devorada por la rana gigante. Subaru y Kazuma hicieron un buen trabajo eliminando a la rana mientras intentaba tragarse a Aqua, ambos chicos jadean por el cansancio mientras que el cuerpo de la rana se halla sin vida cerca de ellos, y cerca de ese cuerpo está Aqua, cubierta de fluidos pegajosos, abrazando sus rodillas, sentada en el piso—Uuhh…. Uwaa…gra, grashas… ¡Kazuma, Subaru, gra, grashias….! ¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa….!—Aqua ha estado llorando sin parar desde que los chicos la sacaron de la boca del sapo. Ni siquiera una diosa pudo soportar el horror de ser comida. Mientras agradece, abraza del cuello a ambos chicos, como un intento para consolarse y refugiarse.

—(¡Qué peste! X2)—Piensan ambos chicos mientras son abrazados por la diosa. Los dos apartan a Aqua de ellos para hablar:

—Saben, esto fue una mala idea—Comenta Subaru—No creo que estemos listos para este tipo de cosas.

—Subaru tiene razón, no son oponentes que podamos manejar con facilidad. Intentémoslo de nuevo cuando tengamos mejor equipamiento. Para ser honesto, solo pudimos derrotar a la rana porque se dejó de mover mientras trataba de tragarte. Si el sapo nos hubiera atacado mientras te comía, no habríamos tenido el coraje para enfrentarlo—Aqua se para con el fluido pegajoso en todo su cuerpo para decir:

—Uuh…. Que una diosa como yo sea humillada por un sapo ¿¡Cómo podríamos retirarnos!? Ya he sido manchada. Si un creyente viera cuan sucia estoy ¡Su fe definitivamente se derrumbaría! ¡Si las personas supieran que me hizo esto un simple sapo, sería una desgracia para el nombre de Aqua, la diosa hermosa!

—(No te preocupes por eso)—Piensa un momento Kazuma Al escuchar las tonterías de Aqua—(Tú cargaste muchísimo más materiales de construcción que los hombres en el trabajo, y te veías muy feliz mientras trabajabas. Tu felicidad más grande era comer la cena después de tomar un baño, dormías tan profundamente que incluso babeabas mientras lo hacías en los establos a nuestro lado. Después de ver la forma en que actúas, ser cubierta en baba no es la gran cosa)—Antes de que alguien hiciera algún movimiento, Aqua se lanza a toda velocidad hacia otro sapo en la distancia, este en cambio es de color lila claro.

—¡Ah! ¡Oye, espera, Aqua!—Intenta detener Subaru, pero lo ignora, acercándose más al sapo usando un movimiento para lanzar un puñetazo al estómago del sapo.

—¡Siente la ira de una diosa! ¿Te atreves a oponerte? ¡Arrepiéntete en el infierno! ¡_**God Blow**_!—En ello, la mano de Aqua es cubierta por una magia de color rojo, y amarillo tan intensa que tiene el aspecto de que cualquier cosa que tocara se volvería polvo. No hace falta decir que Subaru y Kazuma quedan muy impresionados al ver tal movimiento—¡Este golpe divino combina la fuerza y la pena de una diosa, concentrándolos en un fuerte golpe! ¡Si te llegó a golpear, MORIRÁS!

*Boing*

Su puño se hunde en el estómago suave de la rana, mientras que esta se ve inafectada, es como si Aqua hubiera golpeado mazapán o gelatina… de allí, todos recuerdan que el personal en el gremio Y varios aventureros les advirtieron que los ataques físicos no son efectivos contra los sapos gigantes. Aqua mira al sapo dócilmente en los ojos y dice suavemente:

—Mira-Mirando más de cerca, los sapos son en realidad un poco lindos, ¿Cierto? Ahhhggg—Otra vez Aqua es comida de medio cuerpo, y con ello la rana alza su boca para comerse la otra mitad.

—¡Continúa distrayéndolo! X2—Gritan los 2 chicos mientras corren hacia ellos con armas en mano. Allí, Subaru y Kazuma derrotan al segundo sapo gigante que dejó de moverse mientras intentaba tragar a su presa. La aventura de hoy termina, con ambos chicos cansados y una diosa llorando cubierta en baba.

…

Ya en la noche, después de que Aqua se diera un baño para quitarse el olor a baba, el grupo vuelve al gremio, ordenando carne de sapo frito mientras discuten sus planes. Algo que se me ha olvidado contar, es que el gremio de aventureros también funciona como bar. Eso permite a los aventureros vender los monstruos que cazaban y cocinar sabrosos platillos, es una muy buena ventaja. Los tres chicos vendieron la carne de los dos sapos que cazaron al gremio, ganando 3000 eris, lo cual pagó su cena. Los sapos son demasiado grande para que los 3 pudieran cargarlo. Así que mandan una solicitud al gremio, ellos les brindaron un servicio de entrega, transportando los monstruos que derrotaron. Aunque el precio del transporte fue de 500 eris, ellos lo pagaron. Sus ganancias eran casi iguales a hacer el trabajo de construcción.

—Muchachos, nosotros no podemos hacer este tipo de misiones por nuestra cuenta ¡Necesitamos reclutar compañeros!—Exclama la clérigo después de darle un bocado a su sapo frito. De hecho, es un poco raro que uno coma la carne de animales mitológicos como este. Subaru y Kazuma estaban un poco dudosos de comer lagartos y sapos, pero cuando se los sirvieron, se dieron cuenta que son deliciosos. Aunque la diosa delante de ellos comía cualquier cosa sin dudarlo.

—Pero… Aun si queremos reclutar compañeros ¿Crees que alguien querrá hacer equipo con novatos como nosotros que ni siquiera tienen un equipamiento apropiado?—Pregunta por su parte Subaru. Con la boca llena de carne de sapo, Aqua agita el tenedor en su mano:

— Conmugu aquí, solo necesutas…

—Maldición ¿Qué no tienes modales? ¡Pasa la comida antes de hablar! —Regaña en cambio Kazuma. Después de que Aqua pasara la comida con la ayuda de un jarro de cerveza de raíz, prosigue:

— Conmigo aquí, solo necesitan gritar y las personas harán cola para unírsenos. Soy un gran clérigo después de todo ¡Es un trabajo de alto nivel! Puedo usar todo tipo de hechizos de curación, magia de soporte, remover estados de envenenamientos y parálisis. Incluso puedo realizar resurrecciones, definitivamente soy un talento que cualquier equipo quisiera. Puede que haya caído al mundo mortal y mi poder este muy lejos de su máximo, pero sigo siendo una diosa… ¡Ejem! ¡Yo soy Aqua después de todo! ¡Solo necesito colocar un aviso y aparecerá un grupo de personas rogándome "por favor lléveme a sus misiones"! ¡Si entienden, entonces denme otra pieza de carne de sapo frito!—Después de terminar de hablar, la autodenominada diosa coge un pedazo de carne de sapo frito de los platos de los chicos mientras la ven con ojos de preocupación.

—(Hmm... espero que Aqua tenga razón)—Piensa Kazuma que desvía la mirada hacia otras mesas—(¿Me pregunto quién de todos estos aventureros quisiera unirse a un grupo como el nuestro?)—Suena deprimido, como si esta idea no fuese a resultar, y si resultara, los únicos que querrían unirse serían novatos ingenuos iguales a ellos. Se le vino a la idea de más bien ellos mismos deberían pedir que se unan a su grupo, pero sería demasiado vergonzoso estar rogando y preguntar de aventurero a aventurero. Así que, para distraerse, mira a la gente del bar del gremio, ya sea comiendo, bebiendo, ligando, o buscando un trabajo. Todo se ve igual. Pero... hay algo diferente, algo que Kazuma no ha visto hasta este momento. En una mesa del fondo, casi alejado del resto, se encuentran 4 tipos, 3 de ellos tienen pinta de ser unos vándalos busca problemas, hablan con una persona sentada en la mesa. Un tipo de cabello negro corto, con una capa verde, ropa barata y un escudo. Está viendo, al Héroe del Escudo—(¿Ah?)—Exclama sorprendido al verlo.

…

…

…

**Ayer**

Después de pagarle al herrero por la ropa que le dio. Naofumi tiene hambre. No ha comido en estos últimos días debido a su falta de dinero, pero ahora tiene 700 eris, así que podía alimentarse, sin embargo ahorrar dinero se ha vuelto un punto crítico, por lo que tiene que economizar. Va al gremio de aventureros y ordena la comida más barata que tienen, la cual parece ser un plato de avena de dudosa procedencia, pero ser quisquilloso con la comida no lo iba a llevar a algo, así que se la come de todos modos. La comida sin embargo, no sabía a nada. Es como comer goma sin sabor. Al principio piensa que alguien le está gastando una broma, pero pronto nota que el problema es por él mismo.

—(¿Dónde puedo quedarme?)—Pregunta. En todo este tiempo, el héroe del escudo ha estado durmiendo en los campos fuera del reino. Como los monstruos fueron eliminados por esos sectores, no había ningún problema. Pero, poniéndose a pensar, no era mala idea seguir durmiendo afuera. Es imposible que encuentre un lugar TAN barato para quedarse. Cuando cae la noche, el Héroe del Escudo duerme en medio campo, mientras mira el cielo estrellado y la luna... con ello, cierra sus ojos.

…

Cuando despierta por la mañana, está cubierto de globos, esos globos amarillos y naranjas que tanto conoce, al parecer su presencia los atrajo. Es como un entierro celestial del Tíbet. Pero no duele, aprovecha este evento para liberar algo de estrés, reventándolos uno por uno ¡Recién se acaba de despertar y ya está llenando sus bolsillos! Justo entonces, se le ocurre una idea. Podía conseguir dinero sin tener que matar a estas cosas todo el día. Lo primero que tiene que hacer es encontrar algún botín, además de la piel de globo, que puede vender, hay hierbas en el campo que tienen valor medicinal, y ha visto un boticario en la ciudad, y está seguro de que puede vender las hierbas si las recoge. Camina por los campos, cogiendo las hierbas que encontraba. De repente, su escudo empieza a reaccionar. Absorbiendo las hierbas cuando las recoge.

—_Escudo de Hoja: condiciones cumplidas_

Eso le hizo recordar, que no había mirado el libro del arma recientemente. Lo abre, y se centra en los iconos de escudo brillantes:

—_Escudo Pequeño: habilidad desbloqueada: _

_Defensa 3_

—_Escudo Naranja Pequeño: habilidad bloqueada: _

_Bono de equipo: defensa 2_

—_Escudo Amarillo: habilidad bloqueada:_

_Bono de equipo: defensa 2_

—_Escudo de Hoja: habilidad bloqueada:_

_Bono de equipo: Capacidad de absorción 1_

A pesar de verlo una y otra vez, no entiende mucho de lo que ve, así que opta por mirar dentro de los menús de ayuda.

_**Subida de Nivel del Arma y Desbloquear Habilidades:**_

_Subir de nivel un arma significa que tu Arma Legendaria equipada actualmente cambiará de forma. Si sujetas el arma con la mano, e imaginas en qué deseas que se convierta, el arma cambiará a la forma deseada. Las habilidades del arma se refieren a habilidades que pueden ser desbloqueadas simplemente usando el arma equipada. Una vez desbloqueado el bono de equipo se mantendrá para siempre._

_**Bono de Equipo:**_

_Los bonos de equipo son habilidades especiales que pueden ser utilizadas mientras el arma esté equipada. Así que, si un arma ha desbloqueado la habilidad Golpe Aéreo, esa habilidad podrá ser utilizada siempre que esa arma esté equipada. Si un arma tiene un bono de equipo de "ataque +3, el ataque del usuario se incrementará en 3 mientras el arma esté equipada._

Al leer las ayudas, comprende que: siempre y cuando las habilidades estuviesen desbloqueadas, podría usarlas incluso cuando tengas un arma diferente equipada. La experiencia es algo que gana, y lentamente acumula mientras combate enemigos. Este mundo realmente es como un videojuego.

A pesar de ser un poco molesto por todo el proceso, encuentra atractivo el bono de equipo del Escudo de Hoja.

_Habilidad de absorción +1._

Eso debe significar que recibirá algún tipo de bono cuando recolecte objetos. Por el momento no tiene dinero, lo que eso significaba que necesita encontrar los mejores productos para vender, por la mínima cantidad de esfuerzo. Rápidamente cambia su escudo al Escudo de Hoja. Hay una repentina ráfaga de aire, y de repente algo cambia en su escudo. Ahora es verde, y parece estar formado directamente de hojas. Su defensa no baja en absoluto. Aparentemente su escudo pequeño original es muy débil desde el principio. Para probar su teoría; coge un poco de hierba.

*¡Blip!*

Resuena un sonido positivo, y la hierba se arranca fácilmente.

La hierba brilla con una débil luz.

_Absorción +1_

_**Aelo**_

_Calidad: casi excelente._

_Hierba medicinal para el tratamiento de heridas._

Un icono describiendo el cambio aparece. Es agradable tener esta explicación inmediata. Naofumi pasa el resto del día caminando, recogiendo hierba y llenando una bolsa mecánicamente. Además, el bono de equipo del Escudo de Hoja es desbloqueado. El resto de sus Escudos Pequeños también tienen las habilidades de equipo desbloqueadas. Cuando obtiene una buena cantidad de hierba. Vuelve a la ciudad y decide intentar venderlas.

...

—Todas las hierbas tienen una calidad excelente ¿Dónde las has conseguido?—Pregunta el dueño del boticario de la ciudad.

—En los campos alrededor de la ciudad ¿No sabías que crecen aquí?—Contrapregunta Naofumi.

—Lo sé, pero nunca había visto unas de tan buena calidad por los alrededores. Creía que por aquí solo crecía basura—Charlaron un rato, y al final el boticario compra las hierbas. El alijo da una ganancia de 3000 eris … que, aunque no es mucho, es mucho mejor que lo que ha conseguido con las pieles de globo. Un nuevo récord. Vuelve al gremio, tiene una cena barata en el bar. Pero mientras está comiendo, algunas personas se paran para preguntarle si quería unirse a su grupo. Desafortunadamente todos parecían… no tener honor. Pronto comenzó a pensar que sus intrusiones eran molestas.

—Nos uniremos a TU equipo, Héroe del Escudo—Dice un hombre, que claramente pensaba demasiado de sí mismo, acompañado de otros 2 hombres con la misma característica. Honestamente, a Naofumi no le gusta la idea de agruparse con alguien así. Además, todos tienen esa mirada en los ojos que le recuerda a ella. El solo mirarlos le enfada.

—Muy bien. Primero hablemos de las condiciones de empleo—Le responde Naofumi sonando falso y sarcástico.

—M'kay—Se limita a decir uno de los tipos.

—(Mantén la calma, mantén la calma. Si retrocedes ahora, estos tipos te seguirá a cualquier sitio que vayas)—Piensa un momento, tratando de mantener su paciencia—De acuerdo, el empleo estará basado en su rendimiento ¿Entienden? Eso significa que, mientras estamos en una aventura, recogemos una cierta cantidad de botines ¿Sí? Así que digamos que conseguimos 10000 eris, yo me quedaré con la mayoría de ello, lo que es al menos el 40% y dividiremos lo demás en función de su rendimiento. Si solo somos nosotros, nos repartiremos lo que quede. Si ustedes no trabajas, no recibirán nada. La cantidad que reciban depende de mí juicio sobre ello.

—¡Qué demonios!—Exclama uno de los tipos enojados, otro de ellos lo aparta para que no cause problemas, y después toma la palabra:

—Eso significa que tú simplemente cogerás tanto como quieras ¿Cierto?

—Pero si hacen su parte serán recompensado ¿Entendido? Tienen que hacer su parte—Naofumi en un intento por librarse de ellos de forma indirecta, se levanta de su mesa, la cual está apartada del resto de mesas del bar del gremio, paga su cuenta y se dirige a la salida, pero para su mala suerte, los tres tipos lo siguen, cruzan la puerta principal, el último tipo en salir deja abierta la puerta y esta lentamente se empieza a cerrar, cuando se iba a cerrar por completo… una mano la detiene, esta vuelve a abrir la puerta, y aquel chico dueño de la mano sale.

Mientras tanto, los 3 siguen a Naofumi mientras hablan con él, llegan a una parte oscura de las calles.

—De acuerdo, Héroe del Escudo, entendemos ese trato. Todo eso está bien. Entonces… vamos a comprar algo de equipamiento—Dice el primero de los tipos, el cual está más cerca a Naofumi.

—Compren ustedes su propio equipamiento. No veo por qué necesito cuidarlos tanto. Cuiden de ustedes mismos—Le responde con tono cortante.

—Pfft—Es Exactamente lo que se esperó Naofumi. Incluso si compraba su equipamiento, probablemente ellos solo haría el vagos todo el tiempo. Al final huiría, dejándolo tirado, y venderían su equipamiento. Esa es la desfachatez de estos hombres sucios. Ellos eran iguales que ella.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de ser amables—Comenta el segundo tipo con tono agresivo mientras truena los dedos de su mano.

—Si, ahora vamos a los verdaderos negocios—En cambio dice el tercer tipo que saca un cuchillo de la manga de su chamarra.

—¡Danos todo lo que llevas encima, Héroe del Escudo!—Ordena el primero, sonando serio, cabe resaltar que los tres sonríen de forma siniestra.

—¿Todo lo que tengo? Muchachos, si eso es lo que querían desde el principio ¡Sólo tenían que pedirlo!—Responde Naofumi, el cual está tranquilo ante la situación.

—¿En serio? Sabiendo que sería fácil, nos ahorraríamos tiempo. Muy bien.

—Claro… les daré lo que tengo ¡Comenzando por MIS GLOBOS!—Naofumi grita con fuerza mientras que debajo de su capa saca uno de los globos que guarda debajo de su capa y se lo estrella en la cara al primer tipo, el globo con una rápida reacción, le muerde la cara.

—¡Aaaaahhhhhggggg!—Grita de dolor el tipo que después cae al suelo.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves, mal nacido!?—Grita en cambio el tipo del cuchillo, que al terminar de hablar, se abalanza hacia Naofumi con la intención de clavarle su arma, y cuando estaba cerca de impactar su espalda…

*Clank*

Suena el golpe de 2 metales chocando. Naofumi gira para ver qué pasó, ve al tipo del cuchillo estático, mientras mira su arma, la cual es detenido por… una espada corta. Naofumi mira al dueño de aquella espada, llevándose una gran sorpresa al mirar a un adolescente de atuendo deportivo verde y gris...

…

…

…

—(¿Ah? ¿Ese de allí no es el Héroe del Escudo?)—Pregunta en su mente Kazuma mientras ve a Naofumi, sintiéndose sorprendido de verlo aquí, creía que ni siquiera se asomara por el gremio debido a su horrible reputación, pero allí está, el personal no parece molestarse por la presencia de Naofumi, supongo que si siempre y cuando no cause problemas, el sentimiento será mutuo. Lo ve allí, rodeado de 3 tipos muy poco amigables ¿Serán sus aliados, o sólo gente que lo molesta? Una pregunta que Kazuma se hizo al instante mientras lo ve. Por lo que alcanza a observar, parece que estos tipos quieren algo con Naofumi, algo malo, para él posiblemente, ya que ve a Naofumi molesto por la presencia de estos tipos. Así que sí, llega a la conclusión Kazuma, esos tipos están molestando a Naofumi. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo. El Héroe del Escudo se levanta de su asiento, se acerca al mostrados pagando su cuenta, y sale del gremio por la puerta principal, y mientras lo hace, esos tipos lo siguen como si fueran buitres.

—Les aseguro que mi anuncio va a quedar genial—Comenta Aqua mientras habla con ambos chicos.

—Si claro, de seguro vas a escribir cualquier tontería que se te venga a la mente que diga que eres genial—Reprocha Subaru poco interesado—¿Verdad Kazuma?—Ahora pregunta… sin embargo no recibe respuesta—¿Kazuma?—Vuelve a preguntar de nuevo, pero su mente está en las nubes, por lo que se vuelve difícil llamar su atención—¡Kazuma!—Vuelve a llamar pero con voz más fuerte.

—¿Ah?—Kazuma sale del trance y mira a Subaru.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Este, sí… estoy bien—Responde, pero Subaru y Aqua no se ven muy seguros de su respuesta, Kazuma vuelve a girar su cabeza hacia la dirección anterior, mira cómo los 3 tipos sale del gremio detrás de Naofumi—Este... quédense aquí un momento, tengo que ir a ver algo—Les dice mientras se levanta de su mesa.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?—Pregunta Aqua que se estaba preocupando.

—¿Sucede algo malo?—Pregunta en cambio Subaru.

—No, no. No es nada malo, sólo quédense aquí, volveré en varios minutos—Asegura, y se aleja de la mesa, yendo a la puerta del gremio, la detiene antes de que esta se cerrará por completo, la abre de nuevo y mira a los lados para encontrar al héroe del escudo y a sus perseguidores, los ve a la izquierda, así que va a esa dirección. Kazuma por seguridad, toma sus distancias con ellos, moviéndose lento mientras los sigue. En una parte oscura de las calles ve al grupo detenerse, parece que algo está pasando con ellos. Así que se acerca un poco más para escuchar:

—"Creo que deberíamos dejar de ser amables"— Escucha que comenta uno de los tipos con tono agresivo mientras truena los dedos de su mano.

—"Si, ahora vamos a los verdaderos negocios"—En cambio, escucha a otro tipo que saca un cuchillo de la manga de su chamarra.

—"¡Danos todo lo que llevas encima, héroe del escudo!"—Ordena el primero, sonando serio, también nota que los 3 sonríen de forma siniestra.

—"¿Todo lo que tengo? Muchachos, si eso es lo que querían desde el principio ¡Sólo tenían que pedirlo!"—Responde Naofumi, el cual está tranquilo ante la situación.

—"¿En serio? Sabiendo que sería fácil, nos ahorraríamos tiempo. Muy bien"

—"Claro… les daré lo que tengo ¡Comenzando por MIS GLOBOS!"—Naofumi grita con fuerza mientras que debajo de su capa saca un objeto parecido a una pelota anaranjada que guarda debajo de su capa y se la estrella en la cara al primer tipo, esa pelota para la sorpresa de Kazuma, le muerde la cara al tipo.

—"¡Aaaaahhhhhggggg!"—Grita de dolor el tipo que después cae al suelo.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves, mal nacido!?—Grita en cambio el tipo del cuchillo, que al terminar de hablar, se abalanza hacia Naofumi con la intención de clavarle su arma, y cuando estaba cerca de impactar su espalda…

*Clank*

Suena el golpe de 2 metales chocando. Naofumi gira para ver qué pasó, ve al tipo del cuchillo estático, mientras mira su arma, la cual es detenida por… una espada corta. Kazuma llega justo a tiempo, evitando que lastimaran a Naofumi con el cuchillo, para ello utilizó su espada corta para interceptar el ataque.

—¿Ah… qué?—Dice el tipo del cuchillo confundido por la interferencia. Kazuma no pierde el tiempo, usando su espada levanta la guardia del tipo, quedando por un segundo sujetando su cuchillo arriba de él, y con ello deja su guardia expuesta. Aprovecha ese segundo para atacar con un rodillazo al estómago del tipo. Este hace un sonido de dolor, sujeta su estómago con fuerza, quedando débil. Y Kazuma para dar el golpe final, golpea al tipo en la frente con la empuñadura de su espada, con ello el sujeto cae inconsciente. Es la primera vez que Kazuma lucha de esa manera, ni siquiera con los sapos gigantes, es posible que se le subió la adrenalina al ver esta situación. El último tipo de forma desesperada, corre hacia Kazuma para atacarlo por la espalda, pero en medio trayecto es golpeado por un objeto contundente de metal plano en la cara, el escudo de Naofumi, el tercer tipo retrocede mientras se sujeta la cara aliviando su dolor, y cuando lo hace y recupera la vista, alcanza a ver por un segundo cómo Kazuma y Naofumi lanzan un golpe hacia él: Naofumi con la mano derecha, y Kazuma con la izquierda. El doble golpe que le dan en la cara logra dejar noqueado al tercer tipo. Después de esta pequeña lucha el resultado es: Los tres tipos de malas intenciones perdieron, 2 de ellos quedaron inconscientes por los golpes de Naofumi y Kazuma, y el último aún se retuerce de dolor por el mordisco del globo naranja en su cara. Kazuma suspira aliviado, sabiendo que ahora todo está bien, y que ha evitado una tragedia. Así que mira a Naofumi para ver cómo está, pero para su sorpresa este se aleja, sin decir o hacer nada ante la situación, camina por las calles oscuras de la ciudad.

—¡Oye, espera!—Intenta detener Kazuma que corre hacia el, al llegar continúa—¿No tienes tal vez algo que decirme?

—¡Piérdete!—Responde de forma grosera Naofumi mientras camina.

—¡Que horrible forma de decir gracias!—Reprocha Kazuma, que cambió su tono amigable por un tono serio y molesto.

—¡No necesitaba tu ayuda, yo sólo podía contra esos tipos! Tu intentó de parecer un héroe ante mí sólo hizo un efecto inverso.

—¿Qué?—Se ofende—¡No quería parecer un héroe, sólo quería ayudar!

—Bien, ya ayudaste, ahora vete y déjame en paz—Sigue rechazando el diálogo Naofumi mientras acelera su paso.

—¡Oye!—Kazuma intenta de nuevo detenerlo, pero este ya no le hace caso. En ello, Kazuma se le viene una idea a la mente para hablar con el—¿Eres el Héroe del Escudo, Naofumi Iwatami? ¿Verdad?

—Lo soy ¿Y qué?

—¡Yo… sé lo de tu crimen!

—Todos lo saben.

—Pero… yo… yo… ¡Te creo!—Se le ocurre decir Kazuma como último recurso y con muchos nervios. Naofumi se detiene de golpe, lentamente gira para ver a Kazuma, pero sólo gira medio cuerpo, lo ve con el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Ah?

—Si me has estado siguiendo, he intentas hablar conmigo diciendo cualquier cosa, ha de ser porque quieres algo de mí.

—¡N-no! Te equivocas. No quiero nada de ti.

—…—Naofumi arquea una de sus cejas en duda.

—Bueno… ya que lo dices… quería hacerte una pregunta…

—¿Que?

—Este…—Kazuma se pone más nervioso con la pregunta que le va a decir a Naofumi, no sólo por el miedo a que lo rechace, sino a lo que puede suceder después—Tú… ¿¡Quisieras… unirte… a mi equipo!?

—…—Naofumi abre un poco los ojos ante la sorpresa de la pregunta, o más bien de la petición.

—Lo de tu crimen hace que la gente no se quiera juntar contigo ¿No? Excepto los ladrones y timadores como los de antes. Así que pensé que…—El héroe del escudo sigue sin decir nada, pero a cambio, gira por completo su cuerpo para mirar a Kazuma de frente, el joven aventurero siente que esto lo pone más nervioso—Este… nosotros tenemos algo en común. Somos de otro mundo, uno llamado Tierra, diferente a este, energía eléctrica, autos y cosas así, tú me entiendes, fuimos traídos aquí para vencer al Rey demonio, con todo eso… ¿Qué tal si nos apoyamos uno al otro?—No parece que la proporción de Kazuma tuviera alguna reacción positiva, más bien una reacción negativa, como si contar todo eso hace enfadar a Naofumi. No hace mucho en reacción, solo se acerca a Kazuma lentamente, lo cual lo deja más nervioso, queriendo en cambio retroceder, pero no lo hace, se llena de determinación y sigue hablando—Tal vez no seamos un equipo fuerte, pero mejoraremos con el tiempo. Tengo una amiga que es una clérigo, de clase alta por cierto. Un amigo que también es de la Tierra el cual es apto para ser mago y a la vez pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y yo, que, aunque sea clase baja, lo doy todo… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres…—Naofumi se acerca tanto a Kazuma que sus caras están a 20cm, Kazuma siente la presión, mientras que Naofumi sigue mirándolo, frío como el hielo, cualquiera entraría con pánico con una mirada como esa, y eso es lo que le pasa a Kazuma—¡N-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres! Pensándolo bien, olvida todo lo que dije ¡Solo… no me hagas daño…! —Exclama nervioso, y cubre su cara con sus brazos, para protegerse por cualquier posible golpe del héroe del escudo de diera.

Pasan uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete… ocho… nueve… diez… segundos en los que Kazuma no ha sentido alguna respuesta por parte de Naofumi. Con un poco de miedo, Kazuma aparta sus brazos y abre sus ojos para ver, y al hacerlo, observa a Naofumi alejarse de él, estando de espaldas.

—¿Naofumi?—Pregunta Kazuma un poco preocupado.

—¿Dónde vas a estar con tu equipo mañana?

—¿¡Ma-mañana!?—Pregunta otra vez, pero no recibe respuesta, en ello, Kazuma piensa que Naofumi esté aceptando su oferta, uniéndose al equipo… o al menos… le dará una oportunidad, y dependiendo de eso, se unirá—Nosotros, estaremos en el gremio hasta el mediodía—Responde finalmente.

—…—Es difícil para Kazuma saber qué opina Naofumi, en especial cuando lo ve de espaldas, pero de algo si está seguro, está pensando en sí unirse a su grupo o no, y para dar una mejor opinión, tiene que demostrar sus habilidades junto con Subaru y Aqua en la segunda parte de la misión que tienen. Y mientras piensa, observa una vez más a Naofumi alejarse, y luego perderse en la oscuridad de las calles. Es un tipo de mal carácter, pero parece un buen tipo, un héroe de hecho, es una pena que haya sido acusado de un crimen que no cometió. Pero Kazuma ha de demostrar que Naofumi no está solo. Así que sin más que hacer, vuelve al gremio para contarles las nuevas noticias a Subaru y a Aqua.

…

—¿Segura que quieres añadir eso a nuestro aviso?—Pregunta Subaru un poco preocupado mientras ve a Aqua escribir algo en un papel con una pluma.

—Por supuesto. Las referencias son importantes para atraer a los aventureros. En especial los de clase alta.

—¿Pero no crees que las referencias son algo… exageradas?

—Para nada.

—¡Hey, chicos!—Llega a saludar Kazuma que vuelve al gremio y a su mesa.

—¡Kazuma! X2—Exclaman ambos—¿Dónde te metiste?—Ahora pregunta Aqua.

—De eso querían contarles ¡Adivinen qué!

—¿Tenías ganas de ir al baño?

—¡No! Algo genial, he encontrado un candidato para nuestro equipo.

—¿En serio? X2—Preguntan sorprendidos.

—Si. Aunque… no estoy seguro si se va a unir, por eso mañana hay que demostrar todo nuestro potencial para impresionarlo.

—Si dices eso, entonces el tipo del que habla debe ser alguien fuerte—Analiza Subaru.

—Ajá. No me lo van a creer, pero el tipo del que estoy hablando es… ¡El Héroe del Escudo!—Exclama… Tal vez era el, o todo el ambiente entre los tres pasa de ser alegre y normal, a uno sombrío y extraño. Es así, que Aqua suelta la pluma de su mano, cayendo al suelo.

—¿El Héroe del Escudo?

—¿El mismo que vimos hace un par de días en la tienda de armas? ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio?—Pregunta primero Subaru y luego Aqua.

—¿Por qué se ponen así?

—¿Olvidaste que fue acusado de abusar sexualmente a una compañera que tenía?

—Pero eso nunca se confirmó. Eso es lo que nos dijo el herrero Erhard.

—Pero es considerado un criminal.

—Aún si fuera así, es uno de los Héroes Santos. Así que debe ser alguien fuerte ¿No?

—Bueno… si… pero…

—No hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, hay que darle también una oportunidad, iremos a completar la misión mañana con el, y ver si somos útiles entre nosotros y formar una alianza—Subaru y Aqua se miran un rato preocupados por la idea de Kazuma. Si bien es cierto todos los rumores del Héroe del Escudo, en teoría, serían aliados de un criminal, y eso no les ayudaría en su imagen para encontrar nuevos miembros para su equipo. Pero… si Kazuma está tan entusiasmado por la idea, significa que ese tipo no debe ser tan malo como dicen, además de ser un Héroe Santo, es decir, alguien con bastante poder. Al final, ambos chicos suspiran para decir:

—Bueno.

—Bien.

—Genial, créanme chicos, no nos arrepentiremos.

—Eso espero—Concluye Subaru aún preocupado. El ambiente entre los tres vuelve a ser normal pero no tan alegre.

—Por cierto ¿Qué están haciendo?—Pregunta Kazuma.

—¿Ah? Oh, estamos haciendo un aviso para reclutar nuevos miembros—Le responde Aqua, la cual recoge la pluma que se le cayó al suelo—Está quedando genial por cierto.

—Yo… no estoy seguro de eso—Opina por su parte Subaru.

—Déjenme ver—Kazuma estira su mano y agarra la hoja de papel que anteriormente Aqua estaba escribiendo. Y al verlo...—¿Qué... rayos es esto?_ —_Pregunta sin habla mientras mira el anuncio.

—Nuestro aviso, obvio —Le responde Aqua con tranquilidad.

—Subaru, tu...

—No me mires así, si fuera por mi yo hubiera hecho el aviso. Pero no entiendo la letra de este mundo, así que está fuera de mi alcance. Además ¿Quién la hace entender?

—Pero esto es...

—Deja de ser tan crítico—Interrumpe la clérigo quitándole el anuncio—Te aseguro que este aviso nos dará compañeros. Solo espera hasta mañana —Kazuma ya no dice nada. En efecto nadie la puede hacer entender, cuando se le ocurre algo lo hace, con o sin ayuda, y nadie la detiene. No tiene más opción que esperar y ver qué es lo que pasará con este aviso.

…

…

…

Después de hablar con aquel chico de deportivo verde y gris, Naofumi sale de la ciudad a los campos para pasar la noche, mira al cielo, observando varias nubes cubriendo las estrellas, pero las nubes no son densas, al menos para que llueva. Camina por una zona de árboles hasta llegar a uno en donde su base tiene un agujero, lo bastante grande como para que una persona entre y se refugie, y es eso lo que hace, entra y descansa, luego se pone a pensar un poco más sobre ese chico y su oferta.

—(¿Quién es exactamente?)—Piensa—(Al principio creí que era un donnadie como el resto, no hay gente buena en este mundo, para mí todos se ven como caníbales podridos. Pero el… es diferente, en serio se preocupó por mí, y me ofrece unirme a su equipo a pesar de saber sobre mí crimen ¿Será cierto que me cree? ¿Lo vio en mi mirada como el herrero? No lo sé… pero esto será interesante)—Naofumi hace una pequeña pausa para bostezar—(Mañana veré si el y su equipo son como dicen. Por ahora… debería descansar)—Y así después de pensar, el héroe del escudo queda dormido.


	7. Formando un equipo estable

**La aventura de Subaru, Kazuma, Naofumi y Shin en el mismo mundo**

**Capitulo 6: Formando un equipo que al menos pueda sobrevivir**

Al día siguiente, en el gremio de aventureros. Kazuma, Subaru y Aqua esperan tranquilos en una mesa del bar del gremio, es casi el mediodía, momento ideal para ellos en realizar la segunda parte de su misión.

—Nadie viene…—Comenta en voz baja, en tono serio y desalentada Aqua después de esperar tanto.

—Llevamos horas esperando, ya me duele la espalda de tanto estar sentado—Dice por su parte Subaru que se levanta de su asiento para estirarse. Los 3 han estado allí desde el comienzo del día, colocaron su aviso a primera hora y esperaron a una posible respuesta... pero, en todo ese tiempo, nadie vino.

—(Esto es un desastre...)—Piensa Kazuma, el cual está bastante aburrido, asienta su cabeza en la mesa usando sus brazos como una almohada. Está tan aburrido que el sueño le gana, hasta el punto de cerrar sus ojos, y quedarse dormido.

…

—Oye ¡Oye! Despierta, ya estoy aquí—Le dice alguien detrás de él, Kazuma aun medio dormido gira con lentitud al dueño de la voz... y ve al héroe del escudo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Naofumi, si viniste! —Exclama impresionado, el sueño en el desaparece por completo al verlo.

—¿Ah? X2—Dirigen Subaru y Aqua su atención al oír a Kazuma, y cuando lo hacen... miran al héroe del escudo —Es él... —Queda sin habla Subaru al verlo, Aqua reacciona con lo mismo—¿Kazuma? X2.

—Ah, sí, claro. Chicos, como ya saben, él es el héroe del escudo Naofumi Iwatami, es un candidato para unirse a nuestro equipo, estará con nosotros el día de hoy—Naofumi asiente con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

—Es... un gusto conocerlo, señor, héroe del escudo—Da su saludo Subaru un poco nervioso.

—Si. A mí también me da gusto conocerlo, héroe del escudo, será un placer trabajar con usted —Hace lo mismo Aqua.

—Solo díganme Naofumi—Les responde.

—Jeje, bueno, creo que es nuestro turno de presentarnos. Mi nombre es Kazuma Satou, olvidé presentarme ayer.

—Yo... soy Subaru Natsuki...

—Y yo soy Aqua —Se presentan todos, Naofumi vuelve a asentar con la cabeza, entendiendo.

—Bien, ya que estás aquí, salgamos para completar nuestra misión—Anuncia el chico de deportivo verde y gris.

—¿Una misión? —Pregunta.

—Ah, sí. Tomamos una misión del gremio el día de ayer, eliminar a 5 sapos gigantes, ya acabamos con 2, así que vamos por los que faltan. Muy bien, andando.

—¡Espera Kazuma!—Detiene la clérigo—Aun no ha venido nadie para formar parte de nuestro equipo.

—¿Hmm? ¿Están esperando a alguien más?

—Este, no. Esta mañana hemos puesto un aviso para reclutar nuevos miembros. Pero nadie ha venido—Responde a la pregunta Subaru.

—Ah... ¿Y dónde está ese aviso?

—Allí, en ese tablero—Señala con su dedo el chico de deportivo blanco y negro a un tablero cerca de la recepción del gremio. Naofumi camina hacia ese lugar para ver el aviso.

—¡No espera!—Intenta detener Kazuma, pero es ignorado. Al llegar al lugar indicado, el héroe del escudo contempla casi una docena de anuncios, los mira con detalle intentando encontrar el del grupo de Kazuma... lo encuentra:

_«¡Vacante disponible! Somos un grupo acogedor y armonioso. Si quieres emprender un viaje con la bella y noble clérigo Aqua ¡No busques más!_

_Referencia 1: He sido muy feliz desde que me uní a este grupo ¡Me saqué la lotería!_

_Referencia 2: ¡Gracias al grupo de Aqua, superé mi enfermedad, y ahora soy popular!_

_Requisitos__**:**__ Ser un aventurero de clase alta»_

—Esto tiene que ser una broma—Comenta en voz baja. Este aviso le parece un chiste de muy mal gusto, no sólo porque parece haber sido hecho por un niño, también tiene una cantidad considerable de faltas de ortografía, las referencias suenan tan falsas que sólo un verdadero tonto se las creería, como un detalle, cerca del contexto están los dibujos de Aqua, Kazuma y Subaru, dando al anuncio algo de… decoración, supongo. Lo único bueno de este anuncio es que está escrito en 2 lenguajes: El japonés y el idioma nativo de este mundo. Lo hicieron porque también es posible reclutar miembros de la tierra que llegaron a este mundo, es una buena idea, pero es la única de este anuncio, y de todas maneras ¿Todavía tienen el descaro de querer un aventurero de clase alta?

Después de haber visto suficiente, Naofumi vuelve al equipo de Kazuma, los 3 siguen en la mesa. Solo que Kazuma esconde su cara por la vergüenza, Subaru en cambio mira a otro lado para no ser parte de esto y al final Aqua lo espera feliz, esperando un comentario agradable por parte de él.

—Yo…

—Por favor, no digas nada—Interrumpe Kazuma sonando suplicante y avergonzado—Sé lo que piensas, y tienes razón. Ese aviso es horrible.

—¡Oye!—Se ofende la clérigo—Recuerda que yo lo hice.

—Nunca debí haberte dado la razón Aqua, con ese anuncio tuyo, nadie va a querer unirse a nosotros, mucho menos los de clase alta.

—Uuh… Pero, pero…—Intenta decir algo Aqua, pero se siente tan mal, que no puede decirlo.

—Si esto sigue así, nadie se presentará. Además, tú tendrás un trabajo de alto nivel, pero el mío es el más débil. Subaru aún no puede hacer hechizos, apenas se las puede arreglar para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Y Naofumi en cambio solo está de paso, si seguimos así, será imposible que se una a nuestro equipo—Esta, pequeña discusión suelta más datos de los necesarios, en especial para Naofumi, puede que los 2 chicos son de un mundo paralelo al suyo, y la chica que los acompaña una belleza y una aventurera de clase alta, pero al escuchar a Kazuma, se da a entender que todos ellos son unos fracasados. Al menos son honestos, a diferencia de otros grupos. Pero sólo eso, nada útil en general. Y cuando cree que todo está acabado para ellos...

—Vi el aviso para reclutar aventureros por casualidad ¿Es aquí? —Aparece cerca de ellos una chica. Sus ojos con pupilas rojas parecen somnolientos, su cabello negro suave llega hasta sus hombros. Quien los llamó es una chica con la clásica vestimenta de bruja, una cota de maya roja, una capa negra, botas negras, sombrero de punta y un bastón con una gema azul. Sus rasgos son delicados como las de una muñeca "loli", es una loli. Es un poco raro que los niños trabajen en este mundo. La chica parece tener entre 12 y 13 años, con un parche que oculta uno de sus ojos (el izquierdo), de estatura baja y delgada. No hace falta decir que todos en el grupo le prestaron atención—El mundo decidió nuestro encuentro. Pasé mucho tiempo esperando a gente como ustedes—Con un movimiento genial, agita la capa con fuerza:

—¡Mi nombre es Megumin! ¡Una Archimaga con el hechizo de ataque más poderoso, explosión! ¡La más fuerte de las magias ofensivas!—Exclama sonando valiente y determinada.

—… X4—Todos los del grupo se quedaron callados al verla, pero… no es un silencio por impresión.

—¿Desean la poderosa magia prohibida por la cual he sido rechazada por el mundo entero? ¡Pues demuéstrenme que están listos para mirar al mayor de los abismos conmigo! ¡Cuando miras un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti!

—… X4—Todos siguen callados ante la presencia de la nueva individua, pero repito, no es por impresión, más bien es por falta de seriedad, si bien, la chica suena intimidante y genial con su discurso, existe un detalle. Es una niña. No puede ser tomada en serio, por más genial que se vea o por sensacional que sea su discurso, su edad no le favorece, más bien parece como si estuviera jugando con el grupo—¿¡Viniste a molestarnos!? —Pregunta Naofumi sonando fastidiado.

—¡N-No!—La chica no evita negarlo en pánico al no ser tomada en serio.

—Esos ojos rojos—Se da cuenta de algo Aqua—¿Podrá ser que eres de la raza de los demonios carmesí?—La chica asienta en respuesta a la pregunta, volviendo a tener su actitud valiente de antes.

—¡Es correcto! ¡Soy una maga elite de la raza de los demonios carmesí, Megumin! Mi magia es lo suficientemente poderosa para dividir montañas…! … Ese es el asunto. Necesitan... una maga… excelente…

*Plop*

Cae la archimaga al suelo, no sin antes parecer débil al contar las últimas partes de su discurso, Kazuma se levanta de su asiento para auxiliarla, Subaru y Aqua se asoman cerca para ver, y Naofumi sólo ve a distancia.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?—Pregunta un poco preocupado Kazuma mientras la ayuda a levantar.

—No he comido en tres días, podrían darme algo que comer antes de la entrevista…. —Responde con ojos afligidos. Al mismo tiempo, del área de su estómago sale un sonido doloroso… de hambre.

—Supongo que, no me molesta invitarte a comer—Responde mientras la ayuda a levantar, y al estar ambos de pie, prosigue—Por cierto ¿Por qué estas usando un parche? Si estas herida deberías curarte, mi compañera puede ayudarte, su único fuerte es la magia curativa—Dice mientras señala a Aqua.

—¿¡Mi único fuerte!?—Pregunta la señalada ofendida.

—Juhmp…. Esta es una herramienta para retener mi poder abrumador… si lo quitas… un desastre enorme caerá al mundo…—Responde, sonando intimidante y seria mientras pasa por un segundo su mano derecha por su parche, eso hizo que los 4 chicos se preocupen un poco.

—¿Es… un tipo de sello?

—No, inventé eso. Esto es solo un parche normal, simplemente se me ve genial…

—… X4

—¡Ah ah, por favor no lo quites, disculpa, detente, por favor! —Suplica la archimaga mientras Kazuma le estira el parche, el cual está sujeto por un elástico. Una escena divertida y justa.

— Ehm… escuchen todos—Hace una pequeña pausa Aqua, llamando la atención de todos, menos de Megumin que aún suplica por su parche—La raza de los demonios carmesí nacen con gran inteligencia y fuerte afinidad para la magia, la mayoría de ellos tienen el potencial para convertirse en magos profesionales. Ellos son conocidos por sus ojos rojos… y sus nombres extraños.

—Ah… ya veo.

*Flap*

—¡AAAAHHHHH. MI OJO!—Grita la joven archimaga después de que Kazuma sin piedad soltara el parche, y este junto con el elástico lastimaran el ojos de Megumin. (PD: Algo me dice que ahora si Megumin tendrá que usar su parche por necesidad XD)

—Disculpa por no tomarte en serio. Solo con escuchar tu nombre y ver el parche, pensé que nos estabas molestando—La joven archimaga se recupera de su dolor y dice:

—Es grosero decir que nuestros nombres son extraños. Desde mi punto de vista, ustedes son los que tienen nombres raros.

—…

—¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? —Pregunta por intuición Subaru.

—Mi mamá es Yuiyui, mi papá es Hyoizaburo—Responde sonando genial.

—… X4—Todos quedan en silencio con caras de indiferencia ante la respuesta—Dijiste que la raza de esta chica es la que produce muchos magos poderosos ¿Cierto? —Pregunta Naofumi a Aqua.

—¡Oye, si tienes algún problema con los nombres de mis padres, dímelo en mi cara!

...

Pasa un rato, Megumin les entregó su tarjeta de aventurero y los 4 la revisan, mientras lo hacen, la joven archimaga espera, sentada boca abajo, débil por el hambre.

—No confío en esta niña, no creo que deban hacerla parte de su equipo—Comenta Naofumi, primero viendo a la archimaga, y luego a la tarjeta.

—¿Por qué no? Estas tarjetas no pueden falsificarse—Dice Aqua—No hay duda de que es una archimaga ¡Es una clase avanzada que usa magia ofensiva muy poderosa!

—Es cierto, su atributo mágico es muy alto…—Comenta analizando Subaru.

—Además de que ella pueda utilizar la magia explosiva es increíble ¡Es la magia ofensiva de mayor nivel!

—Oigan, dejen de referirte a mí como "ella" o "esta niña" ¡Usen mi nombre!—Mientras Megumin protesta, su estómago vuelve a sonar. Kazuma sonríe ante ello, toma un menú de la mesa y se lo entrega.

—Toma, ordena algo de comer, archimaga.

…

Una vez que terminaron de entrevistar a Megumin. Todos partieron a las afueras del reino para realizar la segunda parte de la misión de Kazuma, Subaru y Aqua.

_Misión de gremio_

_Datos de la misión: Eliminar a 5 ranas gigantes._

_Progreso de la misión: 2/5_

_Tiempo restante: 2 días._

El grupo mira a distancia a un sapo púrpura.

—Explosión es el hechizo más poderoso. Por otra parte, necesita un tiempo de preparación largo. Antes de que esté listo, por favor mantengan al sapo al margen.

—Bien, hagámoslo—Entiende Kazuma que a la vez desenfunda su espada corta, el resto también preparan sus armas.

—¿Hmm? ¡Kazuma, allí hay otro! —Exclama Subaru mientras ve a un sapo gris claro saltando con dirección hacia ellos.

—¿Dos a la vez?

—Niña, concentra tu magia al sapo más alejado—Ordena Naofumi.

—Entendido.

—Buena idea Naofumi, quédate con ella, mientras tanto...—Kazuma junto con Subaru y Aqua se preparan para el ataque al segundo sapo—Nos vengaremos nosotros mismos esta vez. Hey, Aqua ¿Solías ser una diosa, cierto? ¿Qué te parece si nos demuestras de los que estas hecha?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que solía? ¡Sigo siendo una diosa! ¡Mi posición de gran clérigo es solo un disfraz!—Le refuta otra vez ofendida. Naofumi y Megumin voltean a ver al par mostrándose un poco confundidos.

—¿Diosa? X2

— Si... es una lamentable mujer pretendiendo ser una diosa. Ella dirá cosas como esas de vez en cuando, por favor no le presten atención—Les responde.

—Pobrecita—Después de escuchar la explicación, Megumin mira a Aqua con ojos comprensivos, y Naofumi redirige su mirada al sapo, sabiendo algo irrelevante. Aqua que está al borde de las lágrimas por ser menospreciada, comenta:

—¿¡Qué te pasa!? Los sapos resisten los ataques físicos, pero esta vez... —Sin perder más el tiempo, se lanza a toda velocidad al sapo gris—Ustedes solo son sapos que son fuertes contra ataques físicos ¡Déjame mostrarte el poder de una diosa! ¡Todos, miren esto cuidadosamente, en especial tú Kazuma! Aún no he hecho nada grandioso, pero ¡Definitivamente lo lograre hoy! ¡**God Requiem**!—La punta del bastón de Aqua fue rodeada de una energía amarilla y roja, parecida a la del God Blow—Este réquiem dorado fusiona el amor y la humildad, formando un fuerte golpe con mi bastón ¡Si te golpea, MORIRÁS! Ahhggg—La rana, antes de que el ataque la tocara, atrapa medio cuerpo de Aqua con su boca, deteniendo sus movimientos mientras intenta tragarla.

—Como se esperaba de una diosa, sacrificándose a sí misma para darnos tiempo a nosotros—Se le ocurre decir Kazuma mientras mira la escena.

En ese momento, el aire alrededor de Megumin empieza a temblar.

—_Más oscuro que el negro, más sombrío que la oscuridad, combínense con mi carmesí intenso_—El ambiente se vuelve intenso, arriba del sapo púrpura se manifiesta un gran destello, que forma diferentes corrientes de aire que la hace lucir como un vórtice, es gigantesco. El sapo no entiende lo que pasa, solo mira al destello confundido. Incluso una persona común y corriente puede saber que Megumin se está preparando para usar magia sorprendente—_Llegó la hora de despertar, desciendan hasta estas fronteras y aparezcan como una distorsión intangible ¡Dancer, dancer, dancer! Que una fuerza destructiva inunde mi torrente de poder ¡Una fuerza destructiva sin igual! ¡Envía toda la creación a su origen! ¡Sal de tu abismo!_—Los cantos de Megumin se hacen más fuertes mientras que su sudor cae a su frente—_Observen de cerca ¡Este es el ataque más poderoso posible para los humanos! ¡El último ataque mágico!_ —La gema azul de su bastón brilla de forma intensa —¡**Explosion**!

Una luz brilla en la planicie. La luz emitida desde la punta del bastón de Megumin apunta a la distancia, golpeando al sapo púrpura desde arriba con una magia que parece una bomba nuclear. El efecto violento del hechizo pudo ser visto inmediatamente.

—Aaaaahhhhh X3—La intensa onda expansiva de la explosión, casi hace volar a los 3 chicos del grupo mientras se cubren con sus brazos. Es tan fuerte que incluso el sapo que atrapó a Aqua sale volando. Después de que la onda explosiva terminara y el polvo desapareciera, Kazuma, Subaru y Naofumi contemplan un agujero de 10 metros en radio en el lugar donde estaba el sapo, mostrando lo poderoso que fue la explosión. No hay ningún rastro del sapo que sufrió el ataque.

—Asombroso X2—Dicen impresionados Subaru y Kazuma.

—Así que esto es magia…—Comenta el héroe del escudo en voz baja, también impresionado. El poder del hechizo de Megumin conmueve a los 3, pero en ese momento... un sapo de piel verde escala lentamente desde el subsuelo, situándose cerca de Megumin, su movimiento es lento.

—¿¡Otro sapo!?

—Probablemente se despertó por la onda de choque y el sonido de la explosión—Argumentan Subaru y Naofumi.

—Si usamos esta oportunidad para alejarnos del sapo, y dejamos que Megumin use su hechizo explosión de nuevo, podríamos eliminarlo también—Se le ocurre la idea Kazuma—¡Megumin! Retirémonos por ahora, y ataquemos desde una distancia…. —Todos miran a Megumin en ese momento, pero se quedan paralizaros, porque Megumin está echada boca abajo en el suelo.

—¿Ah? X3

—Juhmp… Explosión es el hechizo máximo, es poderoso, por lo que requiere mucho maná para su uso… en términos que puedan entender, el maná que usé excedió mi limite, por lo que no puedo moverme—El nuevo sapo terminó de salir del suelo, y ahora salta con dirección a Megumin—Pensar que un sapo aparecería cerca mío… no lo esperaba, no es bueno, seré comida ¿Disculpen, alguno de ustedes me podría salvar? ¡Hyaaaa…..! —Ahora ese sapo que apareció, se traga medio cuerpo de Megumin, y levanta su cabeza para tratar de comérsela por completo. Cerca de él, está el otro que tiene atrapada a Aqua, opta por alzar su cabeza para hacer lo mismo.

—¡No se dejen comer! —Exclama Kazuma que junto con Subaru y Naofumi corren hacia ellos con armas en mano. Así, acabaron con los dos sapos cuyos movimientos fueron sellados por los cuerpos de Aqua y Megumin. De alguna forma, completaron la misión de derrotar cinco sapos gigantes en tres días.

_Misión de gremio_

_Eliminar a 5 ranas gigantes._

_¡Misión completada!_

…

Todos después de completar la misión, vuelven al pueblo. Megumin al no tener fuerzas después de usar la explosión, Kazuma la carga todo el camino.

—Bua…. Buaaa…. Sniff… pescado… huelo a pescado…— Aqua, quien está cubierta en baba, llora mientras sigue al resto del grupo.

—Es oloroso dentro del sapo, pero la sensación de calidez no es tan mala… —Comenta Megumin con voz débil, también cubierta de baba.

—Nadie te lo preguntó X2—Dicen a la vez Kazuma y Subaru.

—Esta es la peor misión en la que he estado antes y después de llegar a este mundo—Dice Naofumi, los chicos de deportivo bajan sus mirandas sintiéndose decepcionados de ellos mismos—Megumin—Ahora llama, la mencionada le presta atención—Supongo que si alguien usa magia que sobrepasa su capacidad de maná, le drena la fuerza vital para compensar la diferencia. Usar hechizos poderosos cuando el maná es reducido, puede llevar a la muerte ¿Verdad? Desde ahora tu magia explosiva está prohibida a menos que sea una emergencia. Así que tienes que esforzarte con tus otros hechizos de magia—Megumin, quien escucha lo que dice, sujeta los hombros de Kazuma con fuerza para decir:

—No puedo...—Todo el grupo se detiene.

—¿Eh? ¿No puedes qué? —Repite las palabras mientras gira hacia ella.

—Solo puedo usar el hechizo de explosión. No puedo usar ningún otro hechizo.

—¿En serio?

—En serio—Se vieron el héroe del escudo y la archimaga, fríos como el hielo y en silencio. En ambiente se volvió pesado, por lo que Kazuma y Subaru no se atreven a decir algo, Aqua quien hasta ahora estaba llorando, se une a la discusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que solo puedes usar la habilidad explosión? Si tuviste suficientes puntos de habilidad para aprender explosión, entonces debiste aprender otros hechizos ¿Cierto? Los puntos de habilidad son algo que ganas con los trabajos, se usan para aprender habilidades. Mientras mejor sea la persona, con más puntos de habilidad empiezan. Puedes aprender todo tipo de habilidades invirtiendo tus puntos en ellos. Por ejemplo, yo, que soy una clase alta, he aprendido todos los trucos de fiestas al igual que todos los hechizos de un gran clérigo.

—¿En qué cosas vas a usar los trucos de fiesta? —Pregunta Subaru indiferente. Megumin responde girando hacia Aqua:

—Soy una archimaga que ama el hechizo explosión. No quiero usar otros tipos de magia. Por supuesto, las aventuras serian definitivamente más sencillas si aprendiera otros hechizos. Pero no pude hacerlo. Mi único amor es el hechizo explosión. Aun cuando solo puedo usarlo una vez al día, aun si colapso después de usar el hechizo ¡Mi único y verdadero amor sigue siendo el hechizo explosión! ¡La única razón por la que escogí el camino del archimaga fue para poder usar el hechizo explosión!—Todo eso lo dice con tanta pasión, ni pena y con todo su corazón, que más bien parece un discurso motivacional, pero nada útil.

—¡Increíble! ¡Genial! ¡Tú determinación para seguir tus sueños románticos a pesar de sus consecuencias, es realmente conmovedora!

—(Oh no, parece que esta maga será inservible)—Piensa Kazuma para nada feliz—(La mejor evidencia de eso era que se lleva bien con Aqua. Después de dos batallas con los sapos, sospecho que esta diosa no es muy útil. Honestamente, solo con Aqua ya es problemático, si otra igual se nos une. Tengo que hacer algo…) ¡Ya veo! —Interrumpe el momento de Aqua y Megumin—Pienso que ese será definitivamente un camino difícil, así que trabaja duro. Ah, ya puedo ver el gremio. Después de dividir la recompensa, tendrás que continuar tu viaje. Espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar algún...—Megumin de forma instantánea sujeta más fuerte los hombros de Kazuma cuando este casi termina de hablar.

—Juhmm…. Mi único deseo es usar el hechizo explosión. La recompensa es solo un extra. Que te parece esto, no necesitan dividir la recompensa para mí, si están dispuestos a pagar la comida, baño y cosas misceláneas. Puedo considerarlo como una recompensa. Así como lo oyes ¡Mi poder como archimaga está disponible al precio de la comida y una que otra cosa insignificante! ¿Como podrías desperdiciar esta oportunidad de formar un contrato conmigo a largo plazo?

— No, no, nuestro equipo débil no se merece ese poder asombroso. Un equipo que apenas empieza debería conformarse con un mago normal. Mírame, mi trabajo es el más débil de los aventureros—Toma evasivas mientras aparta las manos de Megumin de sus hombros. Pero Megumin se rehusa a dejarlo, sujetándolo del cuello con sus brazos y haciendo un agarre con sus piernas a la cintura.

— No no no, no importa si son novatos o débiles. Puede que tenga un trabajo de alto nivel, pero también soy una principiante. Mi nivel apenas es 6. Cuando mi nivel aumente, no colapsaré después de usar mis hechizos. Por-Por eso, quisiera que no intentes remover mi mano.

—(¡Ahh, solo es una maga, pero tiene mucha fuerza de agarre!)—Kazuma hace una pequeña pausa para pensar, presionado ante la perseverancia de la archimaga—No no no no, es demasiado difícil usar una maga que solo se puede usar una vez al día. Vamos, de seguro los otros equipos tampoco te quieren. Además, el hechizo explosión no podría ser usado en calabozos o en interiores, lo que te hace inútil. Oye, suéltame ¡Dividiré la recompensa equitativamente contigo, y eso será todo! ¡Suéltame!—Mientras habla, sacude a Megumin con su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

—Oye hermano, ten más cuidado, estás salpicando baba—Le dice Subaru que se cubre con sus brazos la baba que salpican Kazuma y Megumin.

—¡Por favor no me abandones! ¡Ningún equipo quiere llevarme! ¡Estoy dispuesta a cargar el equipaje o lo que sea cuando exploremos los calabozos! ¡Por favor no me eches! —Grita suplicante. Hasta ahora ninguno del grupo lo nota, pero las personas que pasan cerca empiezan a murmurar, mirando hacia ellos. Como ya están en el pueblo y la apariencia de Aqua atrae mucha atención, se convirtieron en el centro de atención.

—No puede ser. Ese hombre, piensa abandonar a esa niña—Exclama una mujer a distancia, estando acompañada de otras 2.

—Tiene a una chica cubierta en baba a su lado. Jugar con una chica tan pequeña, y luego abandonarla... que basura.

—¡Miren! ¿Por qué las chicas están cubiertas de baba?

—¿Qué clase de juegos sexuales les hizo hacer ese pervertido?

—¡Se equivocan!—Grita Kazuma en dirección a las mujeres. Hasta el momento, ninguno de los otros miembros del equipo de Kazuma se dio cuenta de los comentarios de las mujeres, pero al hacerlo, saben que esto no va a pintar bien. Definitivamente Kazuma está siendo difamado.

Finalmente, Megumin parece entender lo que pasa. Cuando Kazuma la mira, lo ve sobre su hombro con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

—¡No importa que juegos sean, yo estaré bien! Incluso soportare usar la baba de sapo como ahora….

—¡Aaahhh! X3—Exclaman las 3 mujeres que giran mientras esconden su vergüenza.

—¡Ahh está bien, está bien, Megumin! Tú ganas. Será un placer trabajar contigo—Acepta Kazuma sin opción para detener los murmullos de las mujeres, y además de aceptar el trato, tapa la boca de Megumin.

…

Ya es de noche. Aqua y Megumin se fueron a los baños públicos para darse un baño y quitarse la baba y el mal olor. Mientras tanto en el gremio, se encuentran Kazuma, Subaru y Naofumi cobrando la recompensa de la misión.

—Está bien, todo está en orden, he confirmado que su equipo ha terminado la misión de derrotar cinco sapos gigantes en tres días. Buen trabajo—Después de reportar en el mostrador del gremio, reciben la recompensa prometida por parte de la recepcionista, obteniendo 10000 eris, más 3000 eris adicionales por la conservación de los cuerpos de las ranas, luego de restar 500 eris para el transporte de los sapos, obtienen en total 12500 eris, 2500 eris para cada miembro del grupo.

—Cielos, ahora estoy en nivel 4—Se sorprende Kazuma mientras ve su tarjeta de aventurero.

—Yo también—Dice Subaru mientras hace lo mismo. Naofumi en cambio mira su estado mágico, observando que también subió al nivel 4, pero a diferencia del resto, no quiso comentar. Ahora que lo piensan, los chicos de deportivo escucharon que esos sapos también son perfectos para que los aventureros novatos o para las personas con nivel bajo suban de nivel rápido. Todas las estadísticas de cada uno se incrementaron ligeramente, pero no sintieron que se estuvieran volviendo más fuerte. Después de este evento, se retiran de la recepción hacía una mesa del bar del gremio para cenar. Kazuma y Subaru ordenan un plato de sapo frito, y Naofumi la comida más barata del gremio (el plato de avena de dudosa procedencia). Y con ello, todos comen.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, Kazuma? —Pregunta Naofumi en tono serio. Kazuma suspira antes de contestar:

—La verdad es que no estoy seguro si volver a trabajar en este tipo de trabajos... eché un vistazo a las otras misiones disponibles, pero…—Todos dirigen su vista al tablero de anuncios del gremio, el cual tiene bastantes:

«_Cortar los árboles de Egil que corrompen el bosque, la recompensa depende de la cantidad que se cort_e»

«_Ayúdame a encontrar a mi lobo blanco mascota_»

«_Las lecciones de esgrima de mi hijo. Requisito: ser un Rune Knight o un Swordmaster_»

«_Reclutando voluntario para prácticas de magia. Requisito: tener muchos puntos de vida o gran resistencia a la magia_»

—No creo que podamos con esas misiones—Kazuma vuelve a suspirar, pero esta vez con un sentimiento de decepción, apoya su cabeza en la mesa antes de decir algo más—Lo siento… Naofumi.

—¿Hmm? X2—Hace un sonido de pregunta el héroe del escudo. Y Subaru

—Te dije que nuestro equipo no era tan malo. Pero realmente es terrible. No sólo porque seamos novatos, sino porque varios de nosotros somos inútiles. Ya has visto a Aqua, y ahora está Megumin. Creo que lo único que hice fue hacerte perder el tiempo.

—…—El héroe del escudo se queda callado un rato después de escuchar a Kazuma. Por alguna razón… no le da razón—Si… pero, no importa mucho.

—…

—A pesar de que no son fuertes. Parecen tener coraje y determinación para seguir adelante. Eso es algo que pocos aventureros tienen. Por eso es que quise darte a tí y a tu grupo una oportunidad.

—… X2—Ninguno de los chicos de deportivo dicen algo al respecto. Solo se quedan escuchando lo que dice Naofumi.

—Además. Tampoco soy perfecto. No sólo por mí actual reputación, sino porque no puedo ir a la ofensiva.

—¿Ah? X2

—No puedo usar otras armas además de mi escudo. Por lo que no tengo poder para atacar—Al decir eso, enseña a los chicos su escudo.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué pasa si llegas a tocar un arma?—Pregunta Subaru.

—La rechazaré de forma involuntaria.

—Vaya—Comenta en voz baja, un poco impresionado.

—Entonces… ¿La única arma que puedes usar es tu escudo?—Ahora pregunta Kazuma.

—Así es. Pero... no es tan malo, creo. Este escudo tiene diferentes habilidades.

—¿Así? ¿Qué tipo de habilidades?

—Cómo esta—De repente, el escudo de Naofumi empieza a brillar, un brillo singular, Kazuma y Subaru ven el brillo del escudo mientras este cambia. Varios aventureros cerca de la mesa de los 3 también notan el brillo, pero no les importa. Cuando el brillo termina, los chicos contemplan al escudo de Naofumi con un diferente diseño: en vez de parecer un escudo pequeño medieval, es un escudo hecho de una hoja de planta.

—¡Genial! X2—Se sorprenden los chicos—¿Qué es? X2

—Este es el escudo de hoja, un escudo que me permite remover plantas y hortalizas en el mejor estado posible. Es muy útil para vender esas plantas a los boticarios—El escudo vuelve a brillar, cambiando a su forma original—También tengo otros escudos con diferentes habilidades. Y mientras vaya subiendo de nivel, desbloquearé más.

—Eso suena increíble a pesar de no tener ataque. Serias un excelente héroe—Comenta Subaru.

—Gracias, pero ese no es el punto al que quiero llegar. Lo que digo es que, a pesar de sus defectos, llegarán a ser grandes. Además, fue un poco interesante el día de hoy: con los sapos gigantes, la explosión de Megumin, incluso cuando difamaban a Kazuma. Es mejor que estar exterminando a más monstruos débiles a las afueras, o tener que recoger plantas. Y gracias a su ayuda, he subido 2 niveles en un día, y gané 2500 eris—El discurso de Naofumi, está de alguna manera haciendo sentir bien a ambos chicos, algo que no creyeron posible por parte de él—El camino será difícil, y si en serio queremos vencer al Rey demonio, estoy muy seguro que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

—¿Ah? Naofumi… ¿Qué tratas de decirnos? —Pregunta Kazuma desconcertado por lo que puede suceder. En ello, el héroe del escudo se levanta de su asiento.

—¡He decidido unirme a tu equipo, Kazuma Satou. De forma indefinida!—Suelta una gran noticia.

—¿De-de verdad?

—¿Lo-lo dices en serio? —Preguntan los chicos sin poder creer lo que dice, y en respuesta el héroe del escudo asiente. Los 2 chicos se miran por un rato, sintiéndose felices porque finalmente se une alguien que en serio será de mucha utilidad.

—¡Pero!—Interrumpe la celebración de golpe el héroe del escudo, que al mismo tiempo, golpea la mesa en donde están, los chicos dejan de estar felices y miran a Naofumi confundidos—¡Me uniré, con una condición!—Ahora Kazuma y Subaru lo miran con más confusión, así que esperan lo que tiene que decir el héroe del escudo—Cuando nosotros nos enfrentemos al Rey demonio, a cualquier ser relacionado con él, o a las olas de la destrucción ¡Yo seré quien esté a cargo!

—¿Ah? X2

—Así como lo oyen. En las misiones normales del gremio u otras más, seguiremos trabajando en equipo como antes. Pero cuando aparezca una misión o amenaza que relaciona al Rey demonio ¡Eso de acabó! ¡Seré el líder del grupo! Seguirán mis órdenes al margen, harán lo que yo diga sin perder el tiempo, y sin discusión ¡Y aquel que se rehúse a seguir mis instrucciones!—Allí, el héroe del escudo levanta su capa, revelando a media docena de globos amarillos mordiendo su cuerpo. Con ello, los chicos de deportivo se asustan—Estos pequeños que tengo aquí, los devorarán. Kazuma, tu viste lo que puede hacer sólo una de estas criaturas, así que date una idea de lo que pueden hacer 6—Al recordar, Kazuma toca con su mano la mejilla izquierda de su cara—Entonces... ¿Tenemos un trato?—Los chicos se vuelven a ver, pero ya no felices, sino, desconcertados y con un poco de miedo ¿Aceptar al héroe del escudo bajo esos términos, o no? Es la pregunta que se hicieron así mismos solo con la vista. Si bien, Naofumi prácticamente los está amenazando, no es que lo iba a ser todo el tiempo, sólo cuando se enfrenten al Rey demonio o cualquier ser relacionado con él. Pero en serio el héroe del escudo les puede ser muy útil, no sólo para defender al grupo, también es inteligente y de mente fría, algo perfecto para pensar un plan en situación críticas bajo presión y contrarrestar la intimidación de cualquier maleante. Así que les pareció un trato justo. Ambos chicos asienten, estando de acuerdo con los términos de Naofumi.

—Muy bien, tenemos un trato—Se pone de acuerdo Naofumi, el cual vuelve a sentarse—También espero que nos llevemos bien—Concluye. Tanto Kazuma como Subaru sonríen nerviosos. Parece que ninguno de ellos quiera decir algo más...

—Vi su afiche de reclutamiento por casualidad—Alguien de la nada les habla desde atrás. Sintiéndose cansados de lidiar con la gente, los 3 voltean sus cabezas con ojos vacíos a quien les habla. Pero los abren bastante al ver… a una chica caballero. Además de ser una belleza. A primera vista desprende la víva serenidad mientras los mira inexpresivamente. Es un poco más alta que Subaru y Kazuma, pero más baja que Naofumi. Lo mismo se podría decir con su edad (Mayor a Kazuma y a Subaru, pero menor a Naofumi). Viste armadura de metal solido blanco en todo su cuerpo, y debajo una cota de maya amarilla, y detrás suyo una espada, y, por último, pero no al final, cabello rubio y ojos azules. A pesar de no ser algo importante, ninguno puede ver la figura de su cuerpo por la armadura, pero esa belleza, por alguna razón sienten que es muy sensual. A pesar de su cara tranquila… por alguna razón despierta un lado... masoquista... de Kazuma y Subaru. Mientras que Naofumi... no está interesado en ella, pero se sorprende al ver a alguien así—¿Aún buscan integrantes?—Hace una pregunta la mujer caballero, y espera a que alguno de ellos responda.

—Bueno…—Intenta decir el héroe del escudo—Si. Aún estamos buscando miembros...

—¡Aunque no te lo recomendaría!—Exclama de forma desesperada Kazuma, interrumpiendo a Naofumi.

—(Una caballera)—Piensa Subaru mientras la ve—(¡Y muy hermosa además! Que sea bella y mayor a mí me pone nervioso, creo que mi voz se volvió aguda)

—Ya veo… menos mal—Declara la nueva presencia, sintiéndose aliviada—Pasé mucho tiempo esperando a alguien como ustedes—Vuelve a declarar. Sin embargo, al final lanza un suspiro de alivio… pero este más se parece a un suspiro de… ¿Excitación?—Me llamo Darkness… soy una paladín—Se vuelve algo raro, la chica cuyo nombre revela que es Darkness, jadea mientras habla, pero no lo hace por cansancio, parece como si… ¿Tuviera calor? Algo parecido a eso… después de todo, también se sonroja. Los 3 chicos que anteriormente la ven con impresión, ahora la ven… confundidos—Permítanme… ¡Permítanme entrar a.…!—La voz y la actitud de la chica de repente se modifican, pasando de estar calmada y serena, a emocionada y alterada, y además su volumen de voz aumenta—¡Su-su-su-su-su grupo!—Termina por decir mientras ve a los chicos con ojos decididos.

—… X3—Kazuma, Subaru y Naofumi se quedan en silencio al escucharla. Ninguno de ellos entiende lo que acaba de pasar con esta chica, piensa que hay algo raro detrás de todo—Disculpa. Creo que no te oímos bien ¿Podrías repetir de nuevo lo que acabas de decir?—Hace lo mejor posible el héroe del escudo para ponerse al tanto.

—Me llamo Darkness, soy una paladín ¿Me permitirían entrar, a su equipo?—Parafrasea la paladín sin modificar su actitud, pero un poco más calmada.

—Pues…—Ahora sí, los chicos se metieron en un lío de forma indirecta, la nueva presencia les incomoda con su actitud, no saben si es posible hablar con alguien como ella de forma razonable.

—¡Definitivamente escógeme! ¡Definitivamente, déjenme entrar a su equipo!—Antes de que alguien diga algo, la mujer caballero toma repentinamente la muñeca de la mano derecha de Naofumi.

—¿Eh?—El héroe del escudo queda confundido ante su comportamiento. Intenta zafarse del agarre de su mano, pero la paladín lo vuelve a sujetar.

—Eres el héroe del escudo ¿Verdad?

—…—Queda un rato callado, presintiendo algo malo—Si… lo soy.

—¡Genial!—Al escucharla, Naofumi piensa que esta chica no haya oído sobre su crimen, pero…—He oído muchas cosas sobre ti. Antes tuviste una compañera ¿Cierto?

—…—Naofumi prefiere no contestar, ya que le da mucho coraje... recordarla.

—De todas formas, te estás incorporando, ahora eres el líder de un equipo.

—¿Ah? X3—Quedan otra vez confundidos.

—Disculpa, pero, no hay un líder en este equipo, todos trabajamos juntos—Se añade a la conversación Kazuma.

—¿Ah sí? Hace un momento el héroe del escudo acaba de decir: "¡Seré el líder del grupo! Seguirán mis órdenes al margen, harán lo que yo diga sin perder el tiempo y sin discusión ¡Y aquel que se rehúse a seguir mis instrucciones!" ¿Qué hay de eso?—Todos recuerdan las palabras de Naofumi. Al parecer, ella los escuchó antes sin que se dieran cuenta—Saber que tú eres el líder del equipo, hace que tenga más ganas de entrar. Esas chicas cubiertas de baba y mugre también son sus aliadas ¿No? ¿Qué hicieron para terminar así?—Vuelve a hblar Darkness, refiriéndose a Aqua y Megumin. El héroe del escudo ya no quiere decir nada más, así Kazuma interviene:

—Bueno… este… cuando se las tragaron unos sapos gigantes afuera de la ciudad, ellas…

—¿¡Qué!?—Se sorprende la paladín—Es peor de lo que imaginé—Allí, un sonrojo se vuelve a manifestar en su cara.

—(¿Q-qué le pasa a esta caballera?)—Otra vez piensa Subaru—(Está completamente desquiciada. No sé por qué, pero... a pesar de la poca experiencia que tengo con Aqua y Megumin... me da el presentimiento de que esta chica tiene algo malo)

—¡No, un momento! ¡No puedo ignorar a 2 chicas que deben pasar por tales experiencias! —Vuelve a exclamar Darkness, mirando con unos ojos… aterradores. Kazuma vuelve a tomar evasivas:

—N-No no, espera, no te recomiendo que te unas a nosotros, nuestro equipo tiene muchos problemas. Dos de nuestros miembros son una carga y mi trabajo es el más débil, tenemos un mago que no sabe usar hechizos, y como ya sabes, uno de nosotros es un criminal. Por esos motivos, somos prácticamente basura, así que deberías buscar…

—¡Ahh!—Hace un sonido involuntario el héroe del escudo al sentir que la paladín le aprieta la muñeca de su mano. No le duele, pero... la sensación es otra cosa.

—¡Eso es incluso mejor! A decir verdad, me cuesta un poco admitirlo, pero soy algo torpe a pesar de mi fuerza y resistencia. Verán… mis ataques nunca aciertan al objetivo—Declara sintiéndose avergonzada, con una de sus manos toca su pecho.

—(Parece que mi presentimiento estuvo en lo cierto)—Una vez más piensa el chico de deportivo blanco y negro.

—Así que… ¡Quiero estar a la vanguardia para que me usen como su escudo!—Exclama acercando bastante su cara a la de Naofumi. Si les hubiera hecho esto a Kazuma o a Subaru, estos quedarían sin comprender nada y tampoco sin tener idea qué responder. Pero para Naofumi no aplica el caso.

—¡No!—Responde el héroe del escudo con su actitud seria, librando finalmente su mano del agarre de Darkness—Yo soy el que se encargará de la defensa del equipo, no necesitamos a otro escudero más.

—¡Por favor! Debe de haber una manera para que cambies de opinión, es muy importante que tu equipo tenga la mayor defensa posible. Podemos turnarnos si quieres.

—Ese no es el problema. Además... resguardarse tras una mujer...—Ahora declara Kazuma.

—¡Será un placer!—Declara la paladín sin tener problemas.

—Pero nos atacan monstruos todos los días—Da un último esfuerzo Subaru.

—¡Eso es incluso mejor!—Exclama que a la vez se emociona.

—¿Ah? X3—Preguntan, pero en vez de decir algo más, piensa al mismo tiempo mientras ven a Darkness, mirándolos mientras su cara está casi roja y su respiración agitada—(Aah, ya entendí lo que está pasando. Esta chica... no solo es inútil... su mente es un caso perdido)


	8. La andanza de Shin, y la semi-elfo

Hola a todos aquellos seguidores de mi fanfic. Primero que nada, les deseo salud y bienestar a cada uno, segundo, me quiero disculpar por dejar el fic mucho tiempo: Me quedé múltiples veces atascado en este capítulo al tratar de formarlo y darle sentido a la historia, recreando los eventos y corrigiendo faltas ortográficas. Además, estaba en época de exámenes para entrar a la U, por lo que el uso de mi pc y celular era limitado. Pero ahora ya estoy de vuelta, trataré de seguir con el fic si ustedes lo desean, no me tardaré tanto como ahora.

Quiero que consideren a este capítulo como un especial de regreso, porque he vuelto, y además este capítulo contiene más palabras comparado a los anteriores. Bueno eso es todo, así que sin más les presento:

**La aventura de Subaru, Kazuma, Naofumi y Shin en el mismo mundo**

**Capitulo 7: La aventura del nieto del mago Merlín y la semi-elfo**

**Días antes**

—¡Bienvenido de nuevo, Maestro!—Mayordomos y sirvientas, alineados en ordenadas filas, vienen y saludan.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué significa esto? —Pregunta Shin mientras ve a todo el personal.

—Hoho, parece que Diseum ha enviado a estas personas para nosotros.

—Haa. Odiaba este lugar debido a este tipo de cosas—Comentan el abuelo y la abuela mientras los ven con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿¡En serio!?

…

Cuando Shin y sus abuelos llegan a la casa en la capital real, hay porteros, sirvientas, y mayordomos.

El mago Merlín dijo que Disceum envió a estas personas. Pero eso no era algo que esperaba Shin, tenía planeado vivir sólo con su abuelo y su abuela. Sin embargo…

—¿Qué? —Pregunta la abuela Mélida al ver a Shin desilusionado—No esperabas que sólo nosotros tres vivamos en esta enorme mansión ¿Verdad? Aproximadamente la mitad de las habitaciones son de los sirvientes ¿Sabes?

—¿Es eso así? O más bien, si ya sabías eso, deberías habérmelo dicho antes.

—Hohho, ya que pensé que este asunto era demasiado obvio, me olvidé decírtelo—Comenta por su parte el abuelo.

—¿Es eso así? Esto también es sentido común, huh...

—En lugar de esto o eso siendo sentido común, si lo piensas un poco, lo entenderás—Declara la abuela Mélida.

Shin queda sorprendido. Bueno, aunque es natural. En su mundo anterior, sólo las casas especiales estaban en condiciones de emplear sirvientes y tales, así que, en lugar de no tener ninguna familiaridad con ello, es difícil para él siquiera imaginarlo. Mientras hacen esto y lo otro, una mujer ligeramente mayor se adelanta desde donde las sirvientas están.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos, señor Merlin, señora Mélida, y joven Shin. Me encomendaron como la jefa de sirvientas en la residencia Wolford, me llamo Marika. Aunque puede que no esté a su nivel, trabajaré con mi mayor esfuerzo. Espero trabajar con usted.

—¡Esperamos trabajar con usted! X10—Todas las sirvientas hacen una reverencia al mismo tiempo. El uniforme de las sirvientes es un vestido negro de sirvienta que llega hasta los tobillos, junto con un delantal blanco. La falda no es corta en absoluto, y tampoco tiene volantes. Ciertamente, tiene una sensación de ser ropa de trabajo. Por supuesto lo son. En este lugar, una sirvienta no es un estilo de moda, sino una legítima ocupación. No hay necesidad de disfrazarse. Mientas Shin mira a las sirvientas y a la vez pensando en lo de antes, se acerca un mayordomo de mediana edad.

—Es un honor verlos por primera vez. Me encomendaron como el jefe de los mayordomos de esta mansión. Me llamo Steve. Como voy a tomar por completo la gestión de los asuntos de esta mansión, estoy deseando trabajar con ustedes.

—¡Esperamos trabajar con usted! X6—Aunque sus números no son tantos como las sirvientas, también hay mayordomos. Pero… ¿Qué puede hacer un mayordomo cuando hay sirvientas? Otro individuo de la gente en la mansión se adelanta, siendo una persona joven comparada con los otros jefes.

—Me encomendaron como el jefe de la cocina. Me llamo Correll. Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para la satisfacción de todos. También espero trabajar con usted.

—¡Esperamos trabajar con usted! X4

—¿Incluso tenemos chefs? ¿Qué pasa con este tratamiento de VIP? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué diablos puedo hacer?

—Está bien para el joven Shin no hacer nada. La limpieza, lavado, y cocina, por favor, déjelo todo para nosotros.

—In… Incluso si dices eso… hasta ahora he hecho todo yo mismo, o más bien, me voy a sentir mal si lo dejo todo a ustedes.

—Incluso si dice eso, hemos recibido órdenes directas de su Alteza. Más aún, como es de la familia de los héroes, no podemos tratarte de forma inadecuada—Desde las criadas, mayordomos, y cocineros, asienten de una exagerada manera.

—(Oh no… ¡Tío Dis! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?)—Piensa totalmente avergonzado. Por otra parte, todo el personal mira al abuelo y a la abuela con anhelo. El brillo en los ojos al hacerlo es tan apasionado. A pesar de que se trata de una historia de cuando eran jóvenes, o incluso de antes de que nacieran…—A pesar de que dices que mi abuelo es un héroe, dejando de lado al señor Steve y a la señora Marika, para todos los demás ¿No es una historia de un momento en que todavía no nacieron? ¿Por qué incluso ahora, los ven como héroes?

—Es como algo natural—Contesta el jefe de la cocina Correll—Los actos de ambos se han convertido en historias, y para los jóvenes chicos y chicas, todos han crecido leyendo estos cuentos. Los chicos anhelan ser el mago Merlin y conocer a una mujer como la señora Mélida, y en cuanto a las chicas, anhelan ser la bruja Mélida y conocer a un hombre como Merlin—De alguna manera se convierte en algo increíble. Cuando Shin mira en secreto el estado de los mencionados, se retuercen en vergüenza—Además, también hay representaciones basadas en sus cuentos. La primera actuación fue aproximadamente hace unas décadas, y hasta ahora, es la actuación número uno y más popular. Y para los actores y actrices, se ha convertido en su objetivo el representar el papel de cada uno—Debido a que es sólo un cuento, probablemente fue embellecido y dramatizado.

—Abuelo, abuela ¿Saben sobre esto?

—Cuando se publicó el libro, recibí una copia y lo leí, todavía recuerdo que mientras lo leí en aquel momento, me dije a mí mismo… ¿De quién es esta historia?

—Una vez recibí una invitación para la obra. Todavía me acuerdo de caer en una aversión a mí misma cuando me di cuenta de cómo estaba siendo mirada por la gente de los alrededores—Ambos ancianos tienen caras que parecen que han renunciado a algo. Sus ojos no tienen vida. Por otra parte, cuando Shin pregunta más detenidamente, parece que todos en este lugar se han reunido por contratación pública. Un examen de selección se llevó a cabo porque había demasiados candidatos que lo inundaron. Parece que se desarrollaron rivalidades extremadamente feroces, y para todos los presentes que ganaron y fueron seleccionados, sus rostros estaban llenos de honor "¿¡Qué pasa con esta decisiva batalla de los sirvientes!?" Fue una de las preguntas que se hizo Shin, y después de que la agotadora presentación terminara, su vida en la ciudad de Axel comienza.

...

**El presente**

La vida en la ciudad es un completo cambio en la vida de Shin hasta ahora. Por las mañanas, se despierta temprano debido a sus hábitos, pero como no hay necesidad de cazar o hacer el desayuno, no hay algo que hiciera incluso cuando se despierta tarde. Como no se puede evitar, hace un entrenamiento matutino. Después de comer el desayuno hecho por Correll y los demás, se dedica a estudiar para el examen para entrar a aquella academia de magia. Aunque Shin ya sabe todos los contenidos, solamente comprueba y revisa las partes que cubre el examen.

Después de comer el almuerzo, ahora sí, no tiene nada que hacer. Así que, para pasar tiempo, vaga por los alrededores de la ciudad, observando las diferentes casas, tiendas, comercios. En cualquier caso, para él es difícil matar el tiempo. Fuera de todas esas cosas, dando un paseo por Axel es su actividad número uno para matar el tiempo. Mientras pasea, es la primera vez que tiene dinero desde que nació en este mundo. La moneda de este mundo sólo tiene monedas, no hay dinero en papel, porque no hay tecnología para hacer billetes que no puedan ser falsificados. El tipo de monedas que se usa se la conoce como "eris" una moneda de estaño pequeña y de importante valor, llamada así en nombre de la religión de los creyentes de la diosa Eris. Pero eso es lo de menos. Como Shin aún no puede ganar dinero por su cuenta, las monedas son calderilla del abuelo. Recibe de él alrededor de 15000 eris, y con eso dar un paseo en la ciudad. Sin embargo, como es de esperar de una ciudad real, es enorme, hay un montón de gente: humanos como el, semi-humanos, animales antropomórficos, y uno que otro ser considerados mitológicos en su anterior mundo. Lagartos, dragones y pollos gigantes que son usados como medio de transporte, y por supuesto, un montón de tiendas. Ya que hay un montón de puestos abiertos en esta zona, camina por esa zona mientras come brochetas a la brasa adquiridas en una de esas tiendas. También va a la tienda de objetos mágicos que su amigo Sieg le mencionó. Honestamente, si se comparan con los objetos mágicos hechos por su abuela, estos se encuentran en mal estado, y, sobre todo, son caros. Es por eso que de inmediato sale, pero al hacerlo por error le dice al dueño que sus objetos son malos llevándose una impresión negativa. Y mientras Shin se tambalea por la ciudad, se desvía de la calle principal y se topé con un lugar parecido a un callejón. Debido a que también hay varias tiendas en esta zona, está pensando en mirar los escaparates de allí… pero al mirar, en una intersección de este callejón y otro, mira cierto evento…

—¡Espera! ¡Por favor paren!

—¡Ustedes! ¡Basta ya! —Escuchan la voz de 2 chicas.

—Oh, qué miedo, no se enojen. Sólo les pedimos que vengan a jugar con nosotros.

—Así es, así es. Será divertido si vienen a jugar con nosotros, además de que incluso podrías sentirte bien, también.

—Gyahaha! ¡Eso es verdad! —Contestan 3 tipos. Al principio, Shin se le vino la idea de que esos tipos sólo estás ligando con chicas, piensa en dejarlos, pero de alguna manera, parece que las cosas no se ven bien. Como que los hombres van, de algún modo, a secuestrar las chicas. Las personas que pasan por la zona apartan su vista y pasan por delante sin parar. Bueno, los chicos que rodean a las chicas están llenos de músculos, y llevan una armadura de cuero y metal en su cuerpo, además de una espada grande y gruesa. Como son los enemigos, una persona normal dudara de enfrentarse contra ellos, supongo que no se puede evitar. Así que se acerca hacia ellos.

—Disculpen—Comienza a hablar, los tipos lo regresan a ver indiferentes—A esa joven de por allá ¿Estás en problemas? —Pregunta por si acaso. Ya que, si esto fuera un malentendido, estaría muy avergonzado.

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy súper en problemas! —De las dos chicas que están rodeadas, una chica con el cabello rojo claro hasta la altura del hombro grita. La otra en cambio está escondida detrás de la pelirroja por el miedo, por lo que no se la puede ver. Shin se acerca un poco más a los chicos mientras piensa en qué tipo de respuesta fue esa.

—¡Qué pasa, mocoso! ¿¡Tienes algún asunto con nosotros!?"

—Te ves bien, huh ¿Pretendiendo ser un aliado de la justicia?

—¡Hah! ¡Nosotros cazamos demonios y protegemos a estas chicas, sabes, somos los aliados de la justicia! —Comentan los 3 tipos, tratando de persuadir a Shin para que dé marcha atrás.

—(Ah, estos tipos son los llamados cazadores de demonios; es eso así, es eso así. O más bien…)—Piensa Shin al escucharlos, por la actitud, no parece muy convencido de que ellos sean lo que dicen ser—Podrán ser aliados de la justicia si son cazadores de demonios, pero si también cazan chicas ¿No los convierte en villanos?—Les refuta. Con esas palabras, la complexión de esos tipos cambia.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? ¡Este mocoso!

—¡Parece que no entenderá a menos que sienta un poco de dolor!

—¡Tú! ¡Muere!—Exclamar los 3 tipos muy enojados. Formando un perímetro en forma de triángulo rodean a Shin, donde después desenfundan sus espadas, lo que indica que estos tipos no tendrán reparos en lastimar, o incluso, matar a Shin. Este está calmado, consciente de lo que va a pasar, su actitud cambia, volviéndose un poco más serio, colocándose en guardia para cualquier ataque contingente. No obstante, el ambiente intranquilizante de la zona desaparece cuando de la calle…

—¡Hey! ¡Quítense del camino! ¡Quítense del camino! ¡Les hablo a ustedes! ¡Muévanse!—Grita alguien con una voz que suena nerviosa mientras corre por el callejón. Tanto los hombres como Shin, miran en la dirección de la voz, sin moverse.

Lo que ven, es una pequeña chica con un largo pelo rubio corriendo. De sus ojos rojos, puede sentir una fuerte voluntad, y un diente canino que se muestra, y le da un look de bromista. Ella parece más descarada que nadie más, pero Shin siente que si sonriera se vería bastante linda. La chica, en sus ropas usadas y sucias, tiene apariencia de ser una ladrona, una de esas ágiles que se desplazan a través de los tejados, siendo su arma su propia velocidad, y una daga o cuchillo.

—Oh, vaya, has venido a ayudarme, es muy considerado de tu parte—Comenta Shin al verla. Siente este evento como un abrumador sentido de justicia. En su mente, imagina que la chica llega para ayudarlo en su combate, y juntos darles una paliza a los perversos cazadores de demonios. Sin embargo...

—¡Parece que estas en un aprieto, pero lo siento! ¡Ahora mismo tengo mis manos llenas! ¡Buena suerte! ¡Vive al máximo!

—¡Espera ¿Qué?!—La chica levanta la mano en un gesto de disculpa hacia Shin y no se detiene mientras continúa corriendo por el callejón. Pasa a través de él y los hombres, y sigue corriendo hasta que llega a un camino sin salida, patea una tabla de madera contra la pared, agarra su cima y ligeramente se cuelga al techo de uno de los edificios, donde finalmente desaparece. Desafortunadamente para Shin, ese sentido de justicia desaparece al instante cómo lo hizo ella. Después de que la chica desaparece, un silencio cae en el callejón. Es como si un huracán hubiera pasado, llevándose el ambiente. Shin, las chicas que intenta proteger y los hombres, están estupefactos. Sin embargo, esto no significa que la situación de Shin ha mejorado—¿Lo que acaba de pasar hizo que su ira se apagara y los hizo cambiar de parecer sobre todo esto?—Pregunta a los tipos, un poco indiferente.

—Más como que mató el ambiente y ahora estoy más enojado ¡No creas que sufrirás una muerte placentera!—Responde uno de los tipos, y luego le exclama. Los hombres colocan de nuevo sus posiciones de combate para atacar a Shin, y este también hace lo mismo para ellos. Por supuesto, Shin no tiene que preocuparse, gracias al entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y su magia, será pan comido. Se sentiría mejor si alguien lo ayudara, pero ya es inevitable, tendrá que pelear sólo…

—¡Deténganse ahí, malhechores!—La voz sobrepasa el ruido de la multitud, el vulgar ruido de los hombres, la propia respiración de Shin, al igual que la de las chicas y sacude las bases del mundo. Cuando las personas dicen "el tiempo se detuvo", seguramente hablan de momentos así. Hay una chica de pie en la entrada del callejón, es hermosa, de largo cabello plateado con trenzas que llegan a su cadera, mirando directamente a Shin con ojos violetas que brillan con inteligencia. En sus suaves facciones están ambos elementos de juventud, pero también de belleza madura. También hay un aire noble a su alrededor que le da un encanto peligroso y encantador. La chica es media cabeza más pequeña que Shin, la ropa que usa, tiene el blanco como color base y no hay nada terriblemente vistos en ello, pero, por otro lado, la simplicidad enfatiza su presencia. La única cosa que sobresale es el abrigo blanco que usa, engalanado con un bordado que representa un ave de presa, añadida a su impresión majestuosa. Sin embargo, no son las ropas que usa lo que la hace brillar—¡No toleraré y observaré más de sus fechorías! ¡Es suficiente!—Su voz, como campanas plateadas, resuena hermosamente en los oídos de Shin y por un momento olvida la situación en la que se encuentra. Un rayo golpea su cabeza, quedando deshecho por la presencia de la chica de cabello plateado.

—(Esta… chica… ¡Es muy linda!)—Exclama en su mente—(Tiene el pelo plateado ¡Es… es… no lo puedo creer! ¿¡Acaso es el resultado de una batalla de genes por su color de cabello!?)—Mientras tanto, los otros hombres están confundidos por la presencia de la chica.

—Qu… ¿Quién te crees que eres…?—Pregunta uno de ellos.

—Si se detienen ahora mismo, los dejaré ir. En cierta manera, es mi culpa por no ser cuidadosa. Así que hagan lo correcto y regresen lo que robaron.

—Hey, lo que está usando parece costoso. ¿Crees que sea una noble...? Espera, ¿Huh…? ¿Qué robamos?—Pregunta confundido uno de los individuos.

—Por favor. Es muy importante para mí. Lo dejaría en alto si fuera algo más, pero absolutamente no puedo en este caso. Por favor. No les haré nada, así que regrésenlo—La chica parece que ruega con todo su corazón. Sin embargo, hay un inexplicable sentimiento de presión que se levanta dentro del grupo. Algo está pasando que es difícil de explicar.

—¡E-espera un minuto! ¡No sabemos de qué estás hablando!

—¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunta la chica plateada. Los hombres apuntan a Shin.

—No viniste a rescatar a este sujeto… ¿Cierto?

—¿Tuvieron una pelea entre ustedes? No creo que tres contra uno sea realmente justo, pero… si me preguntan si conozco a esta persona, nunca lo he visto en mi vida—Tal vez sea porque piensa que los hombres están tratando de cambiar el tema, se puede oír cierta irritación en su voz. Por eso, cada quien se apresura a explicarse.

—¡Espera un segundo! ¡Si no estás tras este tipo, entonces no estamos involucrados!

—¡Apuesto a te estás refiriendo a la chica rubia de antes!

—¡Dijiste que algo te fue robado, ¿Cierto?! ¡Esa pared! ¿Ves esa pared? ¡Saltó por esa pared y huyó por los tejados!

—Hmm… no parece que estén mintiendo. ¿Así que la que me robó está más lejos? —Pregunta para confirmar.

—Sí. Está más adelante. Creo que al ritmo que iba, probablemente está a 3 calles de distancia—Confirman de una vez por todas. La chica mira por un instante a Shin, como si con la vista le preguntara si todo es cierto, por lo que Shin asiente.

—Tengo que apresurarme—Una vez que todos abogaron su inocencia, la chica corre a través de ellos, girando por la calle principal para ir por una ruta que iguale el destino de la anterior chica.

Después de que la chica desaparece, otra vez un silencio cae en el callejón, todos volvieron a quedar estupefactos.

—¿Podemos continuar? —Pregunta uno de ellos a sus cómplices, los cuales asienten y vuelven a ponerse en guardia para atacar a Shin, Shin también se vuelve a colocar en guardia contra ellos. Ahora sí parece que iban a combatir, no obstante, cuando uno de ellos iba a atacar...

—Pero aun así... esta situación es algo que simplemente no puedo ignorar—Vuelve a aparecer la chica de cabello plateado, por la calle donde se fue. Mientras todos la vuelven a ver, la chica levanta la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, una serie de brillantes luces empezaron a bailar ante ella. Un ruido sordo resuena, como un objeto duro golpeando carne, seguido de la serie de llantos de los hombres mientras son tirados. Entonces, hubo un sonido agudo como si un bloque de hielo del tamaño de un puño cayera al lado de Shin. El bloque de hielo, que parece haberse formado haciendo caso omiso de la razón y las leyes físicas, rápidamente se evapora como si fuera devorado por el aire circundante.

—Magia…—La mejor palabra para describir lo que acababa de pasar inmediatamente sale de la boca de Shin. No hubo una indicación, movimiento en sus manos, palabras mágicas, uso de algún artefacto o algo similar, pero el bloque de hielo definitivamente salió de la palma de la chica. Shin, habiendo visto a alguien que no sea sus abuelos, familiares o amigos usar magia... no es tan sorprendente como imaginaba, es más, para él se le hizo algo decepcionante. Si ella, al tener una apariencia como la que tiene iba a usar magia, imaginaba que habría bastante luz y energía. Pero todo lo que pasó fue que un bloque de hielo había sido materializado, y luego usado como un objeto para daño físico para luego desaparecer. No hubo sentimiento o emoción puesto en ello. No obstante, eso no era lo importante, sino, que la chica lo ayudó contra los hombres.

—Ahora… la hiciste—Dice uno de los individuos. Los hombres, que han sido golpeados por esos pedazos de hielo, se volvieron a levantar, bastante enojados. A pesar de estar moderadamente heridos, cogen sus espadas y corren hacia ella. Pero en el instante...

—¡Muy lento!—Shin interviene, tomando por sorpresa a los hombres, ya que estos dejaron de prestarle atención. Shin aprovecha la sorpresa para agarrar el brazo a uno de los tipos y barrer su pierna, lo que lo hace caer muy fuerte sobre su cabeza—(Cielos, no murió ¿Verdad?)—Piensa Shin que por un segundo se preocupa por él. Los hombres restantes que vieron lo que pasó, se pusieron aún más furiosos, y volvieron a ver a Shin cómo su objetivo. Uno de ellos lanza un golpe descendente con su espada, pero Shin lo esquiva, y aprovechando que descuidó su defensa, da un tajo en su mano con las suyas, y cuando el tipo suelta su espada, realiza un lanzamiento de hombro, haciéndolo caer al suelo sobre su espalda. El último hombre que queda, también vino y blande su espada, pero como probablemente está siendo cauto con sus lanzamientos, Shin ya no podía saltar al pecho, en vez, evade para luego contraatacar con un golpe con la palma de su mano a la cara, y al hacerlo el tipo es mandado a volar contra una pared del callejón. Shin, una vez que realiza sus ataques, retrocede cerca de la chica plateada, aún en posición de combate, ya que tiene el presentimiento de que esto no ha terminado. Por cierto, la chica plateada se impresiona bastante por las habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Shin, la precisión, la fuerza, la velocidad, comienza a considerar que su intervención no era necesaria. Los dos, miran a los tipos volviéndose a levantar: dos de ellos con heridas intermedias, y el otro, al cual Shin tiró de cabeza al suelo con una barrida, con graves heridas, le cuesta levantarse.

—Ustedes si que son muy necios—Les comenta Shin. Como haz bajo la manga, usa sus manos para juntar el oxígeno en el ambiente, y al tener la cantidad necesaria en la palma de sus manos, crea una chispa, y la combustión genera su muy sorprendente fuego azul. La llama tan intensa, el color, la forma, la textura, y su poder, dejan más impresionada a la chica plateada. Si antes consideraba que su intervención no era necesaria, ahora está muy segura. El objetivo de Shin es utiliza también magia para intimidar a los hombres para que se vayan. Pero su orgullo y necedad, hacen que se vuelvan a poner de pie por completo, empuñando sus espadas otra vez. La chica plateada, se pone a lado de Shin, y también prepara su magia, generando cristales de hielo a su alrededor.

—¡No… nos importa si son usuarios de magia o nobleza o lo que sea! Tuve suficiente ¡Vamos a matarlos!—Comenta uno de ellos con sus pocas fuerzas.

—¡¿Realmente creen poder ganar una pelea de tres contra dos?!—Grita otro, sosteniendo su cara porque un hilo de sangre sale de su nariz. En respuesta a sus amenazas, la chica cierra sus ojos.

—Tienes razón, dos contra tres suena como que podría ser un poco duro…

—En ese caso ¡Tres contra tres es más que justo!—Como si terminara la oración de la chica, una nueva y aguda voz sin género entra a la lucha. Sorprendido, Shin mira alrededor. Los otros hombres hacen lo mismo, pero no hay nadie dentro o en la entrada del callejón que pareciera ser el dueño de esa voz. Entonces, como para mostrarles a todos lo que pasa, la chica extiende su mano izquierda. Sentado sobre su palma y blancos dedos, está allí—Cuando todos me miran así, llenos de expectación, es... uh… algo vergonzoso—Usando su pata para limpiar su cara, un gato del tamaño de la palma se para en sus dos patas traseras. Tiene pelo gris y orejas caídas. Al conocimiento de Shin, si ignora el hecho de que su nariz es rosada y tiene una cola del largo de su cuerpo, luce como un gato americano. Viendo al pequeño gato, los hombres parecen vencidos por el miedo y uno de ellos grita:

—¿¡E-eres una maga espiritual!?

—Es correcto. Si quieren irse ahora mismo, no los perseguiré, pero decídanse rápido. Estoy hambriento—Responde el gato en su lugar. Con eso, los hombres se apresuran a recoger sus cosas y dejar el callejón, pero mientras pasan por la chica plateada y Shin en su salida, uno de los hombres chasquea la lengua para luego decir:

—No olvidaremos sus caras. La próxima vez que nos veamos no les irá tan bien.

—Y si tú les haces algo, te maldeciré y a toda tu descendencia. Aunque, en ese caso no tendrás ninguna—Para el tipo, ese debe haber sido su mejor intento de intimidación, pero en contraste, la respuesta del gato es ligera, con un tono mucho más severo. El gato no parece ser completamente serio, pero el hombre empalidece más de lo que hizo al principio y escapa a la calle principal con los demás sin decir nada más.

Una vez que los cazadores de demonios se fueron, Shin es dejado con la chica y su gato. Pensando que al menos debía decir gracias, Shin hace desaparecer sus llamas azules y se acerca a ella, pero al hacerlo…

—No te muevas—Dice la chica con una voz sin emociones. Puede verse en sus ojos que está siendo cautelosa, sus cristales de hielo a su alrededor desaparecen. A pesar de que Shin fue su aliado en la pelea, no iba a bajar la guardia, eso está claro por sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y magia. Es en realidad la reacción de Shin la que estaba fuera de lugar. A pesar de que la chica lo mira así, está fijo en su belleza y fascinantes ojos violeta. No acostumbrado a ver tal belleza, Shin sin pensar se ruboriza y desvía la mirada.

—¿Ves? Sabía que pasaba algo. Si no tuviera nada que ocultar, no hubiera volteado la mirada así—Declara la chica.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso. Parece que es una reacción natural para un chico como él. Estoy sintiendo cero intenciones malignas—Responde el gato.

—Cállate, Puck… conoces a la chica que robó mi medalla ¿Verdad?—Callando a su gato, la chica se gira hacia Shin. Su expresión, llena de confianza, es encantadora. Sin embargo…

—Lamento decepcionarte así, pero no la conozco, en absoluto.

—Espe… ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?—Mientras su confianza deja su cara, Shin es capaz de dar un vistazo a como se expresa naturalmente, lo opuesto a su acto. Con ese digno aire de ella fuera del cuadro, la chica nerviosa gira rápidamente hacia el gato que aún descansa en su palma.

—¿Qu-qu-qué vamos a hacer? ¿Realmente esto fue una pérdida de mi tiempo…?

—Una perdida que sigue en proceso… realmente creo que deberías apurarte. Fue realmente rápida cuando huyó, así que hay oportunidad de que la culpable tenga algún tipo de protección de su lado.

—Ugh… ¿Cómo puedes estar dan desinteresado sobre todo esto, Puck?

—Tú eres la que me dijo que no me involucrara ¿Sabes? De todas formas ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?—Dice el gato, como si acabara de recordar a Shin. Mientras el tema de la conversación se centra en Shin.

—Oh—Dijo la chica cuando se percata que el gato habla de él. En respuesta, el peliazul hace una demostración de confianza vacía y responde mientras inclina su cabello a un lado y muestra una sonrisa:

—No te preocupes por mí. Gracias por su ayuda. Estaré bien. Estás apresurada ¿Cierto? Deberías irte…—Originalmente Shin le hubiera gustado decir: "Si quieres, no me importa ayudarte ¿Qué te parece?", pero recién se conocían, así que su confianza es nula, lo único que puede hacer ahora es irse—Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, espero que nuestros camin...

—¡Alto!—Cuando Shin se voltea para irse, la chica plateada lo detiene. Shin recuerda que también se tiene que disculpar ya que, por él, se quedó, interrumpiendo su búsqueda

—No es necesario que me ayudes, estoy bien, pero agradezco tu preocupa...

—No te hagas ideas. La única razón por la que te hago quedar es porque aún tengo preguntas que hacerte. Si no fuera por eso, te hubiera dejado. Lo digo en serio. Así que no te hagas ideas raras—Presionando el punto, la chica puso fuerte énfasis en sus palabras. Este es un nivel de poder femenino que Shin, simplemente no puede resistir. Es tan fuerte que no puede hacer nada más que asentir, ignorando el contenido de lo que sea que está diciendo—La razón por la que te ayudé en tu pelea con esos hombres... fue por mí. Así que voy a hacer que lo pagues ¿Entiendes?

—Hehe, no es por ser grosero o malagradecido, pero realmente no necesitaba tu ayuda.

—Es verdad, les diste una paliza con tus propias manos, he ibas a usar esa genial magia de fuego azul contra ellos—Apoya al comentario el pequeño felino.

—Cómo lo mencionas, tus habilidades en combate y magia son muy impresionantes, considero que son incluso más fuertes que las mías. Pero de todas formas ya te he ayudado, el tiempo no es algo que puedas devolver, así que te ordeno que me digas lo que sabes.

—Sé que estas tratando de arreglarlo y todo, pero si solo tienes algo que preguntar, adelante—Dice Shin con toda confianza. Analizando un poco a la chica plateada, parece que es una de esas personas que solo dicen "ayudar a otros no es solo por su bien". La chica mira severamente a Shin y sacude la cabeza.

—No estoy preguntando, estoy ordenando. Sabes algo de mi insignia robada ¿No es así?—Pregunta, bajando su tono de voz. Sin embargo, como esto no es diferente de lo que pregunta antes, Shin inclina la cabeza, estando confundido.

—(Parece que llama a la cosa "insignia" ¿Así que es algo como lo que la policía y detectives tienen para probar quiénes son? No he visto nada como eso)—Piensa, y luego responde—Bueno… si ese es el caso, tengo que decir que realmente no lo sé. Haha…—La respuesta de Shin no es diferente que antes. Sin embargo, la chica no parece particularmente decaída, sino que en su lugar asiente.

—Bueno, si no lo sabes, no lo sabes. Pero, el hecho de que no sabes absolutamente por sí mismo es información que me has dado y suficiente para justificar que te ayudara—Comenta la chica plateada, usando lógica lo suficientemente retorcida para impedir cualquier estafa al describir su completa perdida, así que de un momento a otro, aplaude como para terminar las cosas—Bueno, estoy hambrienta así que ya me voy. Amenacé lo suficiente a esos otros tipos que dudo que se acerquen a ti de nuevo, pero aun así es peligroso entrar a un callejón como este solo. Oh y no digo esto porque este preocupada por ti; esto es una advertencia; si te veo en una situación similar de nuevo, no habrá razón para ayudarte, así que no esperes que lo haga de nuevo—Declara con la velocidad de una ametralladora. Toma el silencio de Shin como afirmación, asiente para sí misma y gira para irse. El cabello plateado de la chica se balancea cuando se mueve, y brilla fantásticamente en la tenue luz del callejón.

—Lo siento por eso. En realidad no es honesta consigo misma. No pienses mal de ella ¿Okay?—Aclara el gato sonriendo mientras salta al hombro de la chica. Ella acaricia su espalda para afirmar su toque y el gato desaparece, deslizándose detrás de la cortina de su cabello. Sin mirar atrás, la chica continúa caminando. Mientras la ve irse, Shin piensa sobre lo que el gato le dijo, sobre ella no siendo honesta consigo misma y sus intenciones. Algo le había sido robado, y a pesar de que está en un apuro para recuperarlo, lo ayudó. Entonces, usa un terrible razonamiento para tratar de mostrarle que no era peor por hacerlo. "En realidad no es honesta consigo misma", no es ir muy lejos. Sus esfuerzos están saliendo negativos en todo, y es difícil de ver.

La chica tiene toda la razón de culpar a Shin por ponerse en su camino, pero no se quejó ni una vez y ni siquiera buscó una disculpa, porque para ella, la única razón para ayudarlo era para sus propios propósitos.

—(Hmm… si vives así, solo vas a seguir perdiendo hasta que no quede nada)—Piensa para si mientras la ve irse, así que limpiando el polvo de su ropa, causado por la pelea de antes, corre hacia ella. De nuevo, Shin recuerda la mundanidad de la magia, al igual que la generosidad de la chica que, a pesar de seguir diciendo que se lo haría pagar, no tomó nada de él a cambio—¡Hey, espera!—Shin llama a la chica que había llegado a la entrada del callejón, frente a la calle principal, viéndose insegura de a dónde dirigirse ahora. La chica toca su cabello plateado y parece un poco preocupada cuando gira.

—¿Qué pasa? Intenta ser breve, solo tengo un poco más de tiempo para tratar contigo.

—¡Entonces ¿Un poco está bien?! De todas formas, perdiste algo importante ¿Cierto? Déjame ayudarte a buscarlo—La chica parpadea varias veces, sorprendida.

—Pero dijiste que no sabías nada…

—¡Es verdad que no es el nombre de la chica que robó tu insignia, o de donde es, pero sé cómo se ve! Tiene pelo rubio, parece una niña, tiene un diente canino que sobresale y es difícil no verlo. Es más pequeña que nosotros, y su pecho es… bastante plano, es posible que tenga 12 o 13 años ¿¡Qué te parece!?—Cuando se pone nervioso, Shin tiene el mal hábito de hablar rápido y realmente no saber lo que dice. Justo ahora ese es el mal hábito que corre a toda potencia, e incluso él mismo se quiere distanciar de sus propias palabras. El silencio consiguiente es doloroso. Un sudor frío moja su espalda, manos y axilas, lo que sigue con palpitaciones cardíacas, falta de aliento, al igual que mareos y añadido a sentirse débil, su nariz se llena de una reacción alérgica acompañada por migraña, y estos apenas son los problemas en la línea frontal...

—Eres raro—La chica dice con una mano en su boca, inclinando la cabeza como si viera un raro animal. Con un dedo aun en sus labios mira a Shin, evaluándolo—Debería decir que no puedo ofrecerte nada a cambio por tu ayuda. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero no tengo ni un eris conmigo.

—Ni yol, por si acaso me quieras preguntar. Es bastante terrible para nosotros como dúo—Añade una pequeña voz bromeando desde el cabello plateado de la chica.

—No es necesario—Responde, donde después enseña una bolsa en su cinturón donde tiene su dinero—Tampoco necesito alguna otra cosa como agradecimiento. Soy el que debería agradecerte a ti. Es por eso que quiero ayudar.

—No he hecho nada que merezca tu gratitud. Ya obtuve algo por haberte ayudado—Vuelve a apelar.

—(Ella no se rendirá ¿Verdad?)—Shin mira a la chica en su actitud obstinada con una sonrisa débil—Si ese es el caso, entonces te ayudaré por mi bien. La razón es… sí, eso es ¡Te usaré para mi nuevo proyecto: "Una buena obra al día"!

—¿Una buena obra al día?

—Correcto. Una vez al día haces algo bueno ¡Si lo haces, tienes un punto a favor para ir al cielo después de morir! Es por eso que te ayudaré, por mi propio bien—Shin se siente como girarse y preguntarse qué demonios sucede, pero al menos logra aclarar su punto. La chica se detiene pensando y considerando, cuando su gato toca su mejilla con sus patas.

—Como te dije antes, no siento ninguna mala intención de él y realmente no creo que sea mala idea ¿Sabes? Con lo grande que es la ciudad, es mejor que ir sin ninguna pista.

—Pero si lo involucro…

—Eres linda cuando eres obstinada, pero es tonto dejar que tu obstinación saque lo mejor de ti y te haga perder tus objetivos. Realmente no creo en mi propia maestra como una tonta—El gato añade su ayuda a favor del peliazul, pero la chica sigue vacilante. En respuesta, el gato tira su expresión amigable y habla con una voz seria—Además, si nos tardamos demasiado, el sol se va a poner. Si cae la noche, no seré capaz de ayudarte. No estoy preocupado que te encargue de uno o dos matones, pero… es mejor evitar que lamentar.

—¡Bueno, suena como si tu fueras a quien llamar si hay peligro! Pero, espera… de acuerdo a lo que dijiste ¿No puedes salir de noche? ¿Es ese uno de los acuerdos de tu contrato o algo?—Shin pregunta, dando un paso más cerca. El gato golpea sus bigotes con su pata delantera y responde:

—Es más como… puedo parecer lindo, pero soy un espíritu ¿Sabes? Uso un montón de maná solo con materializarme. Cuando cae la noche, regreso al cristal que es mi contenedor y me preparo para cuando salga el sol de nuevo. Supongo que podrías decir que es el trabajo perfecto de 6 de la mañana a 6 de la tarde.

—¿Doce horas? Eso suena como un trabajo del gobierno… ¡Las condiciones de contratar un espíritu suenan más severas de lo que esperaba…!—Shin es capaz de hablar naturalmente sobre espíritus gracias a su nivel de poder, esta es la primera vez que lo hace.

Mientras Shin y el gato continúan su conversación, la chica continúa angustiándose sobre su decisión. Sin embargo, el último punto parece haber inclinado la balanza a favor de Shin, así que después de gemir con un número de "peros", "aun así", he "y sí". Finalmente cede.

—Te lo digo desde el inicio. No tengo nada para darte ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo, así que andando—Una vez que aclaran términos y condiciones, los tres se disponen a salir del callejón…

—¡Hey!—Alguien de forma repentina llama. Shin y la chica plateada se disponen a ver quién llama, y al darse vuelta, miran a aquella chica pelirroja de antes. No sólo ella, la otra chica que está detrás de ella también aparece, siendo una hermosa chica de pelo largo y celeste, grandes ojos verdes un poco sesgados, una pequeña nariz bien formada, y unos brillantes labios carnosos como si brillo de labios se había aplicado en ellos.

—Eh… ¿Y ustedes son? —Pregunta Shin confundido.

—¿¡Qué pregunta es esa!? ¡Somos las chicas a las que salvaste!—Responde enojada. Shin parece tener problemas para recordarla, pero al tener a la mente el móvil por el que se enfrentó a esos hombres en primer lugar...

—¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! —Exclama—Que bueno que estén bien, por suerte no les pasó nada. En fin, nos vemos.

—¡Oye!—Vuelve a llamar, pero más enojada—¿¡Eso es todo lo que piensas decirnos!?

—Hmm… supongo que…—Trata de pensar algo el peliazul—Como ya amenazamos lo suficiente a esos hombres, dudo que se acerquen a ustedes de nuevo, pero aun así es peligroso entrar a un callejón como este. Si llegan a pasar por una situación similar de nuevo, no creo que aparezca para ayudarlas. Así que tengan precaución—Después de que Shin parafrasea algo parecido a lo que le dijo la chica plateada, la chica pelirroja queda sin habla porque ante el comentario fuera de lugar, no sabe que decirle.

—Ya he perdido mucho tiempo, si en serio vas a ayudarme, hay que irnos—Hace mención la chica plateada. Shin asiente y salen del callejón por la calle principal.

—¡Espera…!—Quiere llamar la chica pelirroja otra vez a Shin, pero este ya no le hace caso—¿¡Puedes creerlo Sicily!? ¿¡Quién hace algo así!?—Ahora exclama a su compañera.

—Yo… considero que hay que dejarlo María, está ocupado con aquella chica.

—Pero no entiendo porque qué la está ayudando, no llevan ni 10 minutos desde que se conocieron.

—Ufufu… supongo que es porque le gusta—Declara después de reír un poco.

—¿Qué? ¡Agh… es ridículo! ¡Eso de enamorarse a primera vista es ficción, no hay forma de que ocurra! —Vuelve a exclamar María, pero su compañera ya no le dice nada, en vez, mira el callejón en donde la chica plateada… y Shin, salieron.

…

Después de la primera interacción amigable de Shin con la chica plateada. Una hora pasa.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto?—Su investigación se estanca. Mientras Shin enfrenta la fría mirada de la chica, se rasca la cabeza tratando de buscar una salida.

—Incluso con toda mi experiencia, nunca pensé que sería así de difícil…

—Pareces tener una gran opinión de ti mismo, pero no he visto nada de ti que lo pruebe ¡No importa como lo pongas, las cosas no van bien!

—Ya nadie dice "no importa como lo pongas"—Decir eso solo empeora las cosas y la mirada de la chica se hace más afilada, ante la cual Shin se encoge. A pesar de que han buscado por poco menos de una hora, por alguna razón, Shin y la chica están de vuelta en el callejón (Que ahora está vacío). Por supuesto, hay una buena razón para esto. Existe un único factor clave que Shin descubre que hace la búsqueda difícil: no conoce la ciudad. Se diría que del 100%, conoce apenas el 21.6%. Dado que acaba de llegar a una ciudad muy grande, es difícil culparlo por querer evitar esta. Adicionalmente, parece que la chica no conoce el área, y al menos veinte minutos fueron desperdiciados con ambos teniendo total confianza de que el otro sabe el camino. Es bastante gracioso en realidad, o eso piensa Shin, pero por la manera en que la chica lo mira, no lo encuentra gracioso para nada—Aun así ¿Por qué tienen que aumentarme la dificultad así? El mundo no es amable para nada—Piensa por un momento el peliazul mientras mira de un lado a otro. Antes de gastar todas las opciones, es peor encontrar problemas críticos incluso antes de empezar. Y mientras desesperándose y absolutamente sin hace progreso durante la pasada hora, Shin nota que su compañera está parada por la pared del callejón con los ojos cerrados, sin prestarle atención. Viendo sus labios moverse mientras murmuraba algo, inclina la cabeza en confusión.

—Me pregunto qué está haciendo…

—Oh ¿Eso? Se está comunicando son espíritus menores—Shin eleva sus cejas mientras el gato gris de la chica repentinamente aparece ante sus ojos.

—Pensé que no te había visto por un rato, pero no te habías ido ni nada ¿Estabas aquí todo el tiempo?

—Aún hay tiempo antes de que me vaya. A diferencia de esos espíritus menores con los que ella está hablando, tengo que tomarme mi trabajo seriamente.

—Eso es bastante honorable de tu parte… pero ¿Qué son estos espíritus menores? Juzgando por el nombre ¿Son un rango menor que los espíritus normales? —Como si estuviera de acuerdo con la hipótesis de Shin, el gato, flotando en el aire, balancea su larga cola.

—Los espíritus menores son seres que, en un estado anterior a convertirse en verdaderos espíritus, empiezan a desarrollar cierto conocimiento. Si con el tiempo, ganan poder y conciencia de sí mismo, se convertirán en espíritus como yo—Mientras asiente, escuchando la explicación del gato, el peliazul nota que el área alrededor de la chica empieza a brillar. La chica de cabello plateado es rodeada de tenues luces que se ven como si fueran luciérnagas. Es el tipo de escena ante la cual la mayoría de personas vacilarían subconscientemente. Es como tierra sagrada, donde solo a los bendecidos, por la influencia de lo sobrenatural, les es permitido entrar. Shin queda altamente impresionado, pero más cautivado ante la belleza de la chica plateada al ser iluminada, se llega a sonrojar mientras la ve.

—¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Todas esas cosas brillantes son espíritus?— En respuesta a esa escena, Shin pregunta.

— ¡Ah!—Pero la pregunta interfiere con la meditación, rompiendo la fantasía de todo cuando habla con la chica. Mientras la chica exclama sorprendida, se pueden ver gotas de lágrimas que se forman por la reacción, brillando en sus ojos. Entonces el estado nervioso de la chica se esparce a las luces alrededor y las muchas luces empiezan a huir antes de finalmente dispersarse y desaparecer en el aire.

—Umm… X2—Ambos, Shin y la chica, abren estupefactos sus bocas, buscando por donde los espíritus menores se fueron. Rápidamente la chica trata de continuar lo que estaba haciendo, pero no parece que los espíritus menores fueran a responder su llamado.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Se fueron! ¿Qué vas a hacer sobre esto?

—Ah… Um… ¡Lo siento! Era mi primera vez viendo espíritus así y me emocioné un poco. No quería, no parecía que fueran peligrosos o algo.

—Solo era seguro porque los tenía bajo control. Si le hubieran hecho eso a un mago espiritual inexperto, hubiera sido horrible. En el peor caso, los espíritus hubieran enloquecido y… ¡BOOM!

—¿¡BOOM!?—La chica trata de amonestar a Shin por no tomar sus acciones seriamente, pero usando la palabra "BOOM", no ayuda—Oh, vamos. No hay manera de que esas cosas brillantes fueran peligrosas... ¿O si?

—Bueno, para ponerlo simple—Dice Puck uniéndose a la plática—Puede que me vea lindo… pero solo me tomaría seis segundos reducirte en polvo y a lo que esté a un kilómetro a la redonda.

—¡Cielos, los espíritus dan miedo! —Un escalofrío recorre la espina de Shin en respuesta a la pacifica amenaza de muerte del gato y mira de nuevo a la chica—Espero que no estés tan molesta para que uses al gato contra mí o algo…

—No. Nunca usaría a Puck para algo así. Si fuera a hacerte algo, lo haría yo misma... ugh... realmente parece que ya no van a responder—Fallando al establecer un segundo contacto con los espíritus menores, la chica, deprimida, sacude su cabeza indefensa.

—Supongo que no sirve preguntar ahora que los espíritus se han ido ¿Pero exactamente qué era lo que tratabas de hacer?

—Estaba tratando de ver si podía obtener información de ellos sobre lo que estoy buscando. Aunque, desaparecieron antes de que pudiera preguntar.

—¿¡Qué, en serio!?—Shin se queda estupefacto por la gravedad de su error. Viendo eso, la chica interrumpe.

—Um, p-pero… toma algo de tiempo y los espíritus menores no tienen el tipo de autoconciencia que los espíritus regulares tiene, así que no esperaba mucho, pero… okay, lo siento es mentira...—La chica trata vacilante de mentir en conflicto con su deseo de un panorama positivo, así que mientras trataba, fue incapaz de suavizar el golpe. De hecho, su lucha consigo misma solo le ilumina al peliazul su propia estupidez. A este paso, Shin no sería capaz de hacer nada para ella, excepto atrasarla.

—(Esto es malo, considerando la deuda que le debo y el hecho de que ella es mi única hermosa conexión externa en esta ciudad… ¡Voy a hacer lo mejor para pegarme a esta relación y no dejarla ir…!)

—Por la mirada en tu cara, parece que no tramas algo bueno, pero… ¿Pensaste en algo? Um…—En frente de Shin que ha encontrado un cuestionable nuevo sentido de determinación, la chica vacila. Shin inclina la cabeza y la mira por un rato mientras ella frunce el ceño... pero es el gato el que llega al rescate.

—Ah, ahora que lo pienso, aun no nos hemos dicho nuestros nombres ¿Verdad? ¿Deberíamos presentarnos?

—Oh, tienes razón ¡Bueno entonces, supongo que me presentaré primero! —Dice en una manera energética, en parte para cubrir su anterior error—¡Mi nombre es Shin Wolford! ¡No tengo nada especial, además de que soy un experto en la magia! ¡De vez en cuando puede que actúe un poco ignorante, pero es porque no estoy acostumbrado a un ambiente urbano, así que pido disculpas!

—Espera… ¿Dijiste que tu apellido es Wolford?—Analiza el gato—¿Que ese no es el apellido del mago Merlín?

—¿El mago Merlín, el mismo mago que salvó el país de un archidemonio hace años?—Pregunta sorprendida la chica, mira a Shin para recibir una respuesta.

—¡No no no, están malentendiendo, es una coincidencia que me apellide Wolford, no tengo nada que ver con mi abu… digo… con el mago Merlín!—Toma evasivas el peliazul. La razón por la que evita que sepan que él es el nieto del mago Merlín, es porque ya le ha causado muchos problemas, tanto en su casa con los empleados, como en su barrio con la gente de allí. Así que, para evitar una situación similar, oculta parte de su identidad.

—Bueno, eso no es algo que se escuche todos los días—Comenta el pequeño gato mientras frota su cara—De todas formas, soy Puck. También es un gusto conocerte—Cuando Shin pone su mano, Puck brinca a ella con todo su cuerpo para un apretón de manos. Un externo probablemente pensaría que el peliazul trata de apretar al gato hasta la muerte. La chica parpadea sorprendida por la audaz interacción de Shin.

—Es raro ver a alguien que deseosamente se aproxime a un espíritu tan fácilmente… y tu nombre es igual de inusual. Con el cabello azul y ojos morados… simplemente ¿De dónde vienes?

—Ha, no debería sorprenderme que me hicieras esa pregunta ¡Dada esta situación, debo decir que vengo del suroeste, viví en una casa en medio del bosque a casi medio día de aquí! También por si querías preguntarme, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí.

—Ah, ya veo. Eso explica por qué no sabes dónde estás. Empiezo a creer que estás mucho peor que yo…—Mientras Shin es sacudido por ese nuevo desarrollo, la chica luce ansiosa. Con cada acción que realiza, puede verse el elemento de su personalidad que la hace querer ayudar a otros. Probablemente no puede evitar preocuparse por Shin, ya que, a pesar de ser un mago excepcional, es un pueblerino. La chica mira de nuevo a Shin cuidadosamente, de arriba hacia abajo—Mirándote de nuevo, realmente pareces estar en buena forma. Um… Uh… Shin.

—¿Huh? Oh. Sí, Shin. Ese es mi nombre—Siendo llamado por su nombre de manera vacilante, por alguna razón lo siente como una nueva experiencia fresca, y no pudo evitar tropezar en su respuesta—Cómo no tengo nada mejor que hacer, entreno mi cuerpo y mi magia todos los días. Ya que actualmente casi siempre estoy encerrado en mi casa, tengo que hacerlo como mínimo para seguir en forma.

—Realmente no entiendo a qué te refieres con "encerrado en tu casa", pero eres de una familia de alta clase, ¿Cierto? Se te enseñó algún tipo de arte marcial.

—Supongo, soy considerado como clase alta por mis abuelos que lo son. Haha, me sorprende que de la nada hayas deducido que soy de clase alta.

—Bueno, tienes un tipo de aire curioso, al menos—Shin bromeando eleva sus manos como si reconociera el halago. Pero entonces la chica agarra esas manos, y Shin, sorprendido por lo súbito de su toque, contiene un chirrido que iba a salir de su garganta—Son también estos dedos tuyos, tu piel y cabello. Estas no son las manos de un pueblerino, y tus músculos parecen producto de entrenamientos difíciles—Shin se ruboriza mientras la chica continúa tocando sus manos, pero entiende—Cabello azul y ojos morados. No es un rasgo común, para nada, tal vez en un país lejano, pero el hecho de que estés aquí en Axel con esos rasgos significa que eres capaz de vivir una vida de lujos. También, la artesanía de estas ropas raras tuyas en magnifica… así que ¿Estoy en lo correcto?—Mientras Shin sigue callado, la chica pone una sonrisa orgullosa. Sintiendo ciertamente atraída por la fascinante atmósfera que tiene, hace adecuada su hermosa sonrisa, el peliazul procesa los contenidos de lo que dijo y hace una cara reacia.

—Si me preguntas si está equivocada o estas en lo cierto… estás en un punto medio ¿Hay alguna manera en que lo pueda contar sin que termines sorprendiéndote?

—Si estoy equivocada en algo, solo dímelo. Si no lo haces, solo será más vergonzoso para mí—La chica enrojece cuando su anterior confianza se transforma en vergüenza. En cuanto Shin la ve callarse, piensa cómo le iba a explicar quién es realmente: podría decir "¡Soy el nieto del mago Merlín y la bruja Mélida!" pero dada la lógica he inteligencia de la chica plateada, eso abriría las puertas de ser tachado como un vulgar mentiroso o un fraude, ya cuando antes dijo que no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Viendo los resultados de lo que dijo hasta ahora, siente que hay un riesgo significativo en decir la verdad—No tienes que pensar tanto sobre eso ¿Sabes? Si es algo de lo que no puedes hablar, ya no preguntaré—Viendo a Shin pensando qué decir, la chica llega a sus propias conclusiones y no lo presiona. Dado que ella fue a su rescate una vez más de cierta manera, Shin hace una mueca, sintiéndose más inútil—Pero… realmente no se ve bien—Murmura en un tono más débil, con una expresión nublada en su cara. Viendo que la chica ya no puede ocultar lo impotente que se siente, Shin siente una débil llama encenderse dentro de él.

—¿Qué soy? ¿Un idiota? Bueno, sí, y no. ¿Qué hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo…?—Justo en frente de Shin está la chica que lo ayudó ¿Él no había ofrecido ayudarla también? En ese caso ¿Entonces cómo se supone que explicaría su total falta de ayuda?

—¿Shin?—Viendo cómo el peliazul se queda callado, y preocupado de repente, la chica inclina la cabeza y lo mira desconcertada. Viéndolo como con ese movimiento, su cabello plateado cae por su hombro, Shin piensa tan fuerte como pudo, tratando de recordar lo que sucedió antes que la ladrona corriera por el callejón mientras esos hombres lo rodeaban. Concentrándose en ese instante, necesitaba encontrar algo, algo que pudiera usar…

—Tengo una cosa que quiero corroborar contigo ¿Está bien?

—Um… okay, sí. Adelante.

—Gracias. Estoy bastante seguro que estamos en el centro de la ciudad… ¿Verdad? Así que, básicamente es el lugar donde está el castillo del rey, la nobleza, la gente de clase alta, y es un lugar realmente grande—Analiza, usando la lógica y recordando pedazos de la conversación que tuvo con la chica antes. Aunque se percata que sus preguntas suenan extrañas, la chica no lo interrumpe y simplemente asiente como un sí—Así que, en esta gran ciudad, hay una chica que parece vivir robando cosas. Por su apariencia, definitivamente no parecía que fuera de aquí… ahora, esto puede ser obvio, pero tiene que haber un lugar donde gente como ella viva.

—…

—¿Hay un lugar donde el crimen sea desenfrenado o algo como un barrio bajo? Estoy seguro que es fácil intercambiar bienes robados por dinero con algunas conexiones clandestinas, así que creo que hay una oportunidad de que haya ido a un lugar así—Con la imagen de la ladrona quemada en su memoria, Shin la analiza de pies a cabeza y usa todo su conocimiento sobre escenarios de fantasía para ayudarlo en su hipótesis—Así que, creo que en lugar de buscar sin rumbo, tendremos mejores oportunidades si apuntamos a eso… ¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunta viendo a la chica, la cual lo queda viendo.

—Solo estaba sorprendida. Realmente tiene una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros. Pero no es de sorprenderme, los magos poseen gran inteligencia.

—Bueno, es más bien el uso de la lógica, como un tema común en fantasías medievales, pero… si esto es todo lo que te toma empezar a pensar mejor de mí, tengo el presentimiento de que tengo un largo camino por delante…—A pesar de la respuesta de Shin, parece estar tomando el halago de la chica bastante bien. Mientras rasca el lado de su cabeza como para evitar mostrar lo avergonzado que está, la chica asiente varias veces.

—Iremos con tu plan. Regresemos a la calle principal y preguntemos si alguien sabe de un lugar como el que describiste.

—Realmente estamos detrás como estamos, después de todo. Apresurémonos y vamos—Después de que Shin y la chica se miren y asientan, salen del callejón hacia la calle principal. Sin embargo, antes de empezar su búsqueda por un lugar donde un montón de personas a las que les pueden preguntar pasan, Shin recuerda algo—Estaba pensando… ya sé el nombre de tu gato, pero no creo que me hayas dicho el tuyo, haha—Mientras Shin piensa que ahora no es el mejor momento para decirlo, los ojos de la chica se abren completamente por la sorpresa. Entonces los cierra, y después de unos segundos dice:

—Satella...

—¿Ah?—Shin, quien a causa de su silencio empieza a pensar que se equivocó, reacciona un poco tarde a su respuesta susurrada. En respuesta, la chica se gira lejos de él y continúa—No tengo apellidos, así que solo llámame Satella—Su voz no tiene emoción. A causa de su actitud, es como si a pesar de haber dado su nombre, rechaza ser llamada con él. A través de sus acciones, esta chica que da su nombre como "Satella", está poniendo distancia entre ella y Shin, más de lo que ha hecho antes. Por ahora, buscando una salida, decide usar su nombre, aunque se le hiciera incómodo. Mientras observa el intercambio de Shin y la chica desde el lado, Puck tiene una cosa que decir antes de deslizarse de vuelta bajo el cabello plateado de la chica:

—Eso es de mal gusto ¿Sabes?—Murmura, aunque su voz no "llega" a los oídos de la chica. Usando los sonidos de la ocupada multitud como guía, Shin y Satella caminan de vuelta a través del callejón en el que están y llegan a la calle principal.

…

Treinta minutos después. Cambiando su mirada para aquí y allá, Shin busca a alguien a quien pueda preguntar primero, cuando Satella estando su lado, le jala su manga.

—Hey, Shin…—Cuando el peliazul mira de vuelta a Satella, ve que tiene su mirada fija en algo al otro lado de la calle. Mira en la misma dirección y se percata de lo que pasa.

—(Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto)—Piensa. Añadiendo más peso a sus miedos, Satella continúa, con una mirada seria en su cara.

—¿Crees que esa niña está perdida? —De todas las posibles cosas que podrían salir mal en este plan, al final levanta la cabeza.

—Bueno, uh…—Una de las varias cosas que Shin descubre a través del día es que la chica de cabello plateado a su lado es una persona incorregiblemente amable. Pero, ya fuera a causa de una maldición o alguna otra razón, nunca lo admitirá ella misma. Shin hace un suspiro profundo ante ello.

Donde Satella está viendo, cerca de un edificio al otro lado de la calle está una niña de diez años, con cabello verde hasta los hombros que es bastante lindo, lleva ropa que hace referencia a una pijama, es tan encantadora, tanto que si ella sonriera, las personas de alrededor probablemente no se resistirían a sonreírle de vuelta, pero desafortunadamente por el momento, sus ojos están llenos de ansiedad y parece que está a poco de llorar. Hay probablemente un 80% o 90% de que la observación de Satella es correcta. Shin está seguro que lo es, pero…

—Hay que pensar mejor sobre esto—Declara sonando analítico.

—¿¡Qué harás si se levanta y se va a algún sitio mientras estamos perdiendo el tiempo!? Tenemos que ir a hablar con ella de inmediato…

—Sabes, esa amabilidad tuya es una gran virtud, y dado el hecho que fui asistido por ella, realmente no quiero decirte esto, pero… ¿Tienes idea en la situación en la que estás ahora mismo? No es que sea un desinteresado y egoísta, pero la ladrona que robó tu insignia cada vez se aleja más de nosotros. Si perdemos más tiempo aquí, para el momento en que la atrapemos, ya podría haberla vendido y no tendremos manera de recuperarla.

—Probablemente tengas razón… pero…

—Entonces…—Ciertamente se sentiría mal solo dejar a la niña así, pero con toda la gente alrededor, la probabilidad de que alguien más la ayude es alta. Por otro lado, Shin y Satella están presionados por el tiempo y necesitaban reunir información para continuar su búsqueda. No importa como lo piensan, el plan actual debe tener más prioridad que ayudar a la niña, sin embargo…

—¿Pero no lo ves Shin? Mírala, está llorando ¿En serio quieres dejarla?

—…—El peliazul no parece ceder ante la petición de Satella... por lo que esta se enoja.

—¡Bien! ¡Si no quieres quedarte conmigo, no hay problema! Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Arreglaré esto por mí misma… después de ayudarla—Mientras Shin queda sin palabras, Satella ya toma una decisión. La manera en que lo dijo, no es como si dijera que Shin no la entiende y está cansada de él, sino que siente culpa al obligarlo a seguirle el juego a sus irracionalidades. Ella, con su cabello plateado danzando detrás, trota al otro lado de la calle donde se encuentra la niña. Ella, que ha estado mirando hacia abajo con ojos llorosos, nota que alguien se acerca. Hay luz tenue de esperanza en sus ojos mientras mira hacia arriba, probablemente porque piensa que la persona que está buscando la encontró—Lo siento, no soy la persona que buscas—Dice la chica plateada mientras se arrodilla para hablar con la niña, cuyos ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Pero en esos ojos no hay un sentimiento de alivio, sino de miedo. Se puede decir desde lejos que el que le hablara un extraño causa que su corazón se encoja aterrado—Lo lamento si te molesto. Pero... ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿No están contigo?—Satella no nota que la niña está asustada, y que su voz es un tono más amable del que hace normalmente. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para transmitirle su preocupación a la niña que tiembla porque no sabe qué hacer—Umm… Uh… Por favor no llores. No te lastimaré—Satella trata de abrir el corazón de la niña antes de que se cerrara completamente, pero no parece funcionar y la niña solo sacude su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Las lágrimas que se amontonan en sus ojos pareciendo que están a punto de desbordarse, cuando…

—¡Ahora, deleita tus ojos con esta magnífica moneda de 1000 eris!

—¿Huh?—Se sorprende Satella por la repentina voz, y cuando mira hacia arriba, está Shin. Este primero sonríe débilmente por la reacción de Satella y entonces dirige su sonrisa a la niña, cabe decir que el repentino intruso también la sorprende. El peliazul entonces pone su mano ante ella.

—¿Puedes ver esta moneda en mi mano derecha? ¿Sí? Muy bien, ahora voy a apretarla. Así… más, más, y más fuerte...

—Espera, Shin… ¿Qué estás…?

—¡Y mira esto!—Ignorando la interrupción de Satella, Shin toma su puño donde está sosteniendo la moneda y la abre para que ambas lo vieran. Cuando lo hace, la moneda que debería de estar en su mano desaparece—¡Wow! ¡La moneda que estaba apretando desapareció! ¿A dónde habrá ido…? —La niña parpadea varias veces y entonces mira la mano derecha de Shin, pero ya sea que mirara el dorso de su mano o la palma, no puede encontrarla. Shin, animado por la reacción de la niña, asiente y levanta la misma mano en donde desapareció la moneda, y gentilmente frota sus dedos a través de su cabello y por detrás de su oreja—¡Mira! Así que es aquí donde la moneda se estaba escondiendo—Cuando la niña ve la moneda descansando entre los dedos de la mano de Shin, se sorprende más que la primera vez. Satella, que no pudo adivinar el truco, está igual de confundida. Shin se inclina magníficamente ante las dos y coloca la moneda en la mano de la niña—Te dejaré tenerla como regalo ¿Okay?—Shin mira con una sonrisa a la niña que sostiene la moneda, y ella asiente vigorosamente. Mientras lo hace, Satella lo pincha de lado.

—Hey, Shin…

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de antes. Sólo trataba de ayudarte, pero al hacerlo, no me di cuenta que…

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—¿Ah?

—¿Usaste algún hechizo de teletransportación, o algo por el estilo?

—Oh ¿Te refieres a eso? Haha ¿No vas a cuestionar mi comportamiento, sino cómo hice el truco? Haha—Shin después de encontrar gracioso el comentario de Satella, le dice que le promete explicarle el truco a Satella después, ella parece estar interesada en ese truco. Después ambos se giran hacia la niña, que está mirando curiosamente la moneda. Parece que la sorprendente magia de Shin ayudó bastante a calmar su ansiedad. Cuando el peliazul se arrodilla y le hace unas preguntas, la niña responde rápida y claramente—Ya veo. Así que te separaste de tu madre mientras hacían las compras. No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Déjanoslo a nosotros ¡La encontraremos de inmediato!—Después de darle a la niña otra caricia en la cabeza, Shin le ofrece su mano, y con un poco de vacilación, la niña acepta y la agarra. Satella abre los ojos por completo, impresionada del acto.

—Realmente parece que estás acostumbrado a esto Shin ¿Es tu profesión domar niños?

—¡Cuando lo dices de esa manera, suena horrible! Y no. No tengo trabajo—Gracias a la experiencia que le brindaron su mundo y éste, sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer—Muy bien niña ¿Qué tal si sostienes la mano de esta solitaria chica de hermoso cabello plateado? Parece que la podrías usar para otro amigo ¿No crees? —Comenta Shin con un guiño. La niña le tiende la otra mano a Satella. Esta se sorprende por un momento y contiene el aliento, pero lo deja salir y agarra la mano de la niña con la suya.

—Cierto. No te preocupes. Deja que nos ocupemos de esto. Definitivamente encontraremos a tu mamá ¿Okay?—Satella dice, sonriéndole a la niña, esta asiente en silencio. Y así, Shin y Satella guían a la niña caminando por la calle principal a través de las oleadas de personas.

—Haha, por la manera en la que estamos ahora ¿No crees que algunas personas que nos ven pensarían que somos una joven pareja? Es… un poco vergonzoso.

—¿Huh?… incluso con el beneficio de la duda, no veo como alguien podría pensar que tú y la niña son algo más que hermanos.

—¡No puedo decir si eso fue una broma, o eso es realmente lo que pensaste que quería decir!

—¿? ¿Entonces qué querías decir?

—Bueno... es que... como tú y yo estamos... juntos... y ella... parece como si... fuera... umm... olvídalo—Se rinde al tratar de explicarse. Mientras Shin y Satella siguen caminando, la niña entre ellos deja que una pequeña sonrisa se esparza por su cara.

…

Afortunadamente, tal vez porque son los más destacados de toda la gente, no pasa mucho antes de encontrar a la madre de la niña. En este caso, no es solo Shin el que resalta, sino también Satella con su cabello plateado y extraordinaria belleza.

—¡Muchas gracias!—Una vez que la madre se reúne con su hija, agradece a Shin y Satella varias veces, aunque sonríen y lo pasan como si no fuera nada. Mientras la niña y su madre se van, la niña mira hacia atrás y se despide varias veces, en respuesta, ambos jóvenes hacen lo mismo. Shin se gira hacia Satella, mientras está a su lado despidiéndose de la niña, viendo que hay una brillante y animada expresión en su cara.

—Ahora, tengo el sentimiento de que perdimos mucho tiempo con esto, pero ¿Qué tiene que decir nuestra protagonista? ¡Estoy seguro de que encontrará una manera de describir esto como para un fin hasta el final!—Shin dice de manera orquestada, burlándose de la naturaleza amable de Satella. Por supuesto, no la está criticando, es más como si le tomara el pelo. Después de todo, Satella ha dado tantas excusas indirectas del por qué su encuentro con Shin es útil, así que está curioso de lo que va a decir.

—Es simple—En respuesta, Satella sonríe—Ahora estaremos de buenos ánimos mientras seguimos buscando. Incluso si recupero mi insignia, estoy segura que me hubiera lamentado de no ayudar a la niña ¿No crees que es mejor hacer ambos? —No parece que Satella solo dice eso para mantener sus esperanzas. Parece tan fresca que probablemente lo cree. Con ese tipo de respuesta, Shin realmente no sabe que decir. Tendría que repensar su opinión de esta chica. No solo es el tipo de persona que es tan amable que siempre termina perdiendolo todo, también es el tipo de persona que quiere tenerlo todo.

—Ya veo. Tienes razón. Gracias por tu rápida decisión, no tendremos que decir "seguro, abandonamos a una niña llorando perdida, pero fuimos capaces de recuperar la insignia, sana y salva ¡Hurra!"

—Bueno esa es realmente una negativa manera de ponerlo—Argumenta Satella, ceñuda, entonces mirándolo como si tuviera algo que decir—Pero además de eso… ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Pensé que estabas en contra de ayudar a la niña.

—No estaba en contra, la ayudé porque te involucraste con ella, y te tengo que ayudar ¿No lo dije antes? Voy a ayudarte a encontrar tu insignia para que pueda hacer mi buena acción del día, he ir al cielo.

—Pero… ya que ayudaste a la niña ¿Eso ya no cuenta como tu buena acción del día?

—¡Bueno… sí, tienes razón!—Actúa un poco nervioso—Pero… quiero decir, no es como que estoy limitado a una buena acción al día o nada. Es posible hacer más ¡Así que, de todas formas, voy a hacer suficientes para hoy y mañana! ¡Puede que hasta toda una semana de una vez!—Shin se le viene el presentimiento de que se está descarriando del verdadero significado del concepto de "una buena acción al día", pero aun así trata de argumentar. Satella se detiene sorprendida.

—Shin… con una personalidad así, algún día vas a terminar perdiéndolo todo.

—Por favor ¡Tú eres la última persona de la que quiero escuchar eso! —Responde devolviendo las palabras de Satella, pero ella solo inclina la cabeza en confusión. Aparentemente no lo entiende.

—Realmente eres un buen chico ¿Cierto?

—Sabes, tengo la sensación de que me tratas como si fuera menor que tú. Cómo eres un poco más pequeña que yo, debes de ser menor a mí, o al menos de mí misma edad ¿Cierto?—Pero en respuesta, Satella entrecierra sus ojos violetas y ligeramente dice.

—Por más edad que creas que tengo, no creo que estés muy cerca, después de todo, soy una semi-elfo.

—¿?—Shin queda sin habla. Viendo su respuesta, un número de complicadas expresiones pasan por los ojos de Satella. Finalmente, la emoción que queda es una inefable mezcla de resignación e impotencia—Ahora lo entiendo. Es por eso eres tan linda. Después de todo, es regla del mundo de fantasía que los elfos siempre sean hermosos.

—¿Huh?—Shin finalmente asiente, habiendo llegado a sus propias conclusiones sobre Satella siendo una semi-elfo. Satella parpadea varias veces. Sus expectativas fallan completamente.

—¿Hmm? ¿Sucede algo?

—No es que suceda algo, es solo que… quiero decir… soy una semi-elfo y…

—Sí… te escuché la primera vez—Inseguro de con qué tiene un problema Satella, esa es la única manera en la que Shin piensa que puede responder, pero la reacción de Satella es dramática.

—¡Ah!—Satella hace un extraño sonido en su garganta, antes de alejarse de Shin contra la pared más cercana, se arrodilla y agarrar su cabello plateado con sus manos de forma delicada. En cara de tal inexplicable reacción, Shin no sabe que decir.

—¡Toma eso!

—¡Ow!—El gato gris, que siempre parece ir y venir como quiera, golpea la cara de Shin con su pata como si recreara un movimiento de karate. Después, Puck ronronea, acariciando sus bigotes con la misma pata con la que golpeó al peliazul—¡Que rayos! ¿¡Por qué demonios fue eso!?

—No lo sé, solo sentía esta abrumadora frustración y no podía mantenerla dentro de mí.

—Si esa es la única razón, va a ser difícil librarme del sentimiento que una gran injusticia me fue hecha, pero, porque fue un puño suave y blando, te perdono.

—Quiero decir, no es que esté enojado ni nada. Si tengo que decirlo de alguna manera, diría que es lo opuesto.

—¿Lo opuesto? —Pregunta Shin, confundido.

—Sí, lo opuesto—Responde asintiendo. Antes de que le pudiera preguntar a Puck qué quería decir, Satella se reincorpora. Retorciendo las puntas plateadas de su cabello, mira ferozmente al peliazul.

—Shin… tú… ¡Tonto!

—Ya nadie usa la palabra "tonto" ¿Y qué hice para que me insultaras?

—Hmph... Si no lo entiendes no es mi problema. Más importante, tenemos que seguir con nuestra búsqueda—Con el sujeto de la irracionalidad de Satella cortado sin otra palabra, Shin mira irritado, pero esa irritación desaparece cuando Satella de la nada vuelve a actuar amigable y familiar. El peliazul aún no sabe por qué tuvo tal repentino cambio de actitud, pero existen cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

—De todas maneras, el episodio con la niña lo hizo dolorosamente claro… ¿No es la ciudad demasiado grande para buscar algo?

—Bueno, dado que es la ciudad de novatos, y la más lejana del castillo del Rey demonio, es la quinta ciudad más grande del país. Si recuerdo correctamente, hay cerca de… doscientas veinte mil personas viviendo aquí, y muchos otros que vienen y van—Satella responde en detalle y con un poco de orgullo en su voz.

—Vale, vale. Doscientas veinte mil personas, huh. Eso es bastante… gracias por la información regurgitada.

—Urr… —Satella murmura. Parece que la suposición de Shin ha dado en el punto. Tratando de usar la nueva información para hacer una imagen de la ciudad de Axel en su mente. Tiene una población de 220,000 personas, entonces para una ciudad en un escenario fantástico medieval, es grande. Por supuesto, el número solo refleja la gente que vive en la ciudad, así que después de añadir a los mercaderes y aventureros, ese número de personas probablemente es mayor. Mientras Shin mira la gente que pasa por el lado de la calle, se asombra de nuevo por la concentración de tal variedad de grupos de gente. Semi-humanos, semi-bestias, humanos, y otros regulares juntos, y realmente es como un caldero que une diferentes razas. El hecho de que caminar en círculo por al menos una hora no es algo para reírse tampoco. El área es tan grande que los caminos son tan complicados que alguien si no está atento se puede perder. Con tanta información, Shin analiza cada dato para el siguiente movimiento—En otras palabras, no tenemos espacio para equivocarnos. Ya le hemos dado mucha ventaja al ladrón y si nos atoramos de nuevo será demasiado tarde. Si seguimos con nuestra búsqueda sin ningún tipo de plan, no tendremos resultados. En cambio, si vamos de nuevo al lugar donde tu insignia fue robada, tal vez seamos capaces de obtener información de la gente ¿Habrá alguien que viera lo que sucedió? De acuerdo a lo que dijiste, tu insignia fue robada en pleno día, justo en medio de la multitud. Si era así, la ladrona fue muy audaz, pero viendo la conmoción en la calle ante ella, pienso que no es necesariamente una mala decisión de su parte. Entre más gente, más fácil perderse entre la multitud. Bueno, hay que averiguarlo ¿Recuerdas donde te fue robada?

—Este… sí, creo… fue por aquí—Shin sigue a Satella. Mientras atraviesa la confusión de la multitud con muchos diferentes tipos de gente, Shin siente que le es quitado su sentido de dirección y distancia tan rápido como atraviesan el laberinto de callejones, no tiene idea de dónde hacia dónde camina, al final, el lugar donde están debería ser uno que Shin nunca ha visto, pero en vez, tiene un extraño sentimiento de que ya lo ha visto antes, y no lo duda.

—Espera. No, definitivamente he visto este lugar antes—Viendo que el lugar al que Satella lo condujo, rasca el lado de su cara y hace una media sonrisa. La zona donde a Satella le habían robado su insignia, es conocida por Shin. Es parte de ese 21.6% de lo que conoce de la ciudad desde hace días—Este sector es donde se pasear para pasar el tiempo, hoy pasé por aquel callejón, y entonces tuve mi encuentro con los cazadores A, B y C para ayudar a aquellas chicas—Recordando lo que pasó dos horas antes, Shin medita para sí mismo sobre qué asombrosas son las coincidencias. Y si es así, está de suerte, porque tiene a alguien en mente con quien puede hablar.

...

—Así que esa es la situación. Le dije "¡Déjamelo a mí!" y vine a verlo, señor vendedor de objetos mágicos—Shin gira y apunta al dueño de la tienda de objetos mágicos que visitó momentos previos de conocer a Satella, el local se encuentra a lado de la calle principal.

—¿Qué, tú de nuevo? Estaba esperando un cliente—Dice el dueño con una mirada fría que no es adecuada para tratar con clientes a diario. El hombre usa un pañuelo en la cabeza, cubriendo parte de su cabello verde, y es muy musculoso, además de una cara severa y una profunda y amenazadora voz. Sobre todo, también posee una cicatriz blanca que corre desde el lado izquierdo de su cara, probablemente dejada por algún tipo de cuchilla. No importa cómo se viera, no hay manera de que sea un respetable, y/o respetuoso de la ley. Es por eso que es tan sorprendente verlo detrás de un mostrador de una tienda.

—Oh, por favor, no sea tan frio. La primera vez que vine actuó bastante amable.

—Eso fue porque pensé que eras un cliente. De haber sabido que no ibas a comprar nada y criticar mis artículos, te hubiera echado, como lo voy a hacer ahora—Shin trata de actuar como si los eventos previos no fueran para tanto, pero el dueño de la tienda no tiene nada de ganas, mueve su mano como si estuviera espantando un insecto.

—Oh, vamos—Suspira el peliazul relajando sus hombros—¿Está seguro de querer tratarme así? ¿No ha notado que hay algo diferente de la última vez que vine?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Dice el dueño de la tienda, inseguro de cómo reaccionar mientras Shin hace una expresión triunfal, inflando las fosas nasales. Después da un paso al lado, extiende sus manos como para presentar a Satella, que está detrás de él.

—¡Mire eso! ¡Traje a alguien conmigo! ¡Me hubiera echado si no le comprara nada, pero qué cree, ahora he traído a alguien que bien podría ser un nuevo cliente frecuente!—Satella se sorprende al ser mencionada, pero en su cara refleja de que… no es un buen plan…

— Um, ¿Shin…? No me gusta decirlo cuando alguien tiene tantas esperanzas, pero no tengo nada de dinero.

—Huh... ¿Qué, de verdad? ¿¡Me estás diciendo que has estado andando por la ciudad sin ni una sola moneda!?

—Pero te lo dije desde el principio: "No puedo ofrecerte nada a cambio por tu ayuda".

—Ah… es verdad… ¡Rayos, lo olvidé tan rápido! —Exclama apenado. Luego Satella se acerca un poco más a Shin, como para decirle algo en voz baja—Además, aún si tuviera dinero, no me gusta la idea de comprar algo aquí, los objetos son caros y están en mal estado.

—Si lo sé... es por eso que cuando vine no compré nada—El dueño suspira mientras ve a los dos jóvenes en su tienda, opinando sobre sus artículos, posiblemente los haya escuchado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que querías decir, que ahora que de un inconforme se volvieron dos?

—Bueno, en realidad estamos buscando algo, y quería preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto.

—¡Estaba siendo sarcástico! ¡Fue mi manera de decir que no tengo tiempo para tratar con ustedes! ¡Toma nota!—El dueño de la tienda grita, y con ello Shin siente que sufre un intenso daño en su tímpano.

—Es-esto no fue una buena idea después de todo ¿Verdad? —Dice Satella, encogiéndose mientras tira de la manga de Shin para retirarse. Pero en vez de retroceder, el peliazul buscar monedas en su pequeña bolsa—¿Shin?

—Es verdad que pedir ayuda sin comprar nada es bastante egoísta, así que, si queremos información sobre tu insignia, hay que comprar algo. Tampoco creo que sea para tanto—El peliazul no está completamente disgustado por ser forzado a comprar, supongo porque es lo mejor para cada parte: una tiene información, y la otra una venta. Pero cuando Shin iba hablar con el hombre para comprar algo, escucha una voz.

—¿Hmm? ¿Son ustedes… los dos de antes?—Shin y Satella se giran. De pie frente a ellos está la mujer con largo cabello marrón. Alguien que ya vieron antes; después de todo, la mujer no está sola. Agarrando de su mano está una niña que parece muy feliz de verlos.

—Lo somos, pero… ¿Por qué las dos están en un lugar así? La única persona aquí es este descorazonado hombre con cara de miedo.

—Jaja… esta es la tienda de mi esposo, así que pensé en pasar y saludar.

—¿La tienda de tu esposo? X2—Shin y Satella se miran, y después giran a mirar a la tienda, sus miradas finalmente llegaron a la cara del hombre con la cicatriz, que ha cruzado sus brazos—Señor… no mató al esposo de esta mujer y tomó su tienda ¿Verdad?—Pregunta el peliazul.

—¿¡Qué demonios quieres decir!? ¡Esta es mi tienda, y ella es mi esposa!—Shin mira asombrado de nuevo a la mujer, quien sonríe viéndose insegura de cómo reaccionar. Es una mujer hermosa, con facciones finas y conducta gentil ¿Ella y ese hombre de aspecto tosco y severo: son marido y mujer? Bueno, uno no es nadie para comentar al respecto sobre temas así.

—(No la está amenazando ¿Verdad?)—Shin piensa con una mirada preocupada. Pero a pesar de la conjetura, la niña que sostiene la mano de su madre, la suelta y pasa al lado del peliazul hacia el dueño de la tienda, quien la abraza y la alza.

—¡Oh, mira eso! No estás toda emocionada. Ahora dime ¿Conoces a estos dos conchudos?

—¿Conchudos? ¡Cariño, no les digas así!—Después de escuchar las palabras afiladas y vulgares de su esposo, la madre de la niña alza sus cejas y lo regaña. Entonces explica cómo ella, su hija, Shin, y Satella se conocieron.

.

—Lamento eso. Esa no es manera de hablarles a las personas que salvaron a mi hija. Por favor, discúlpenme—Después de escuchar lo que ocurrió, el dueño de la tienda baja a su hija mientras se disculpa arrepentido.

—Oh, no se preocupe. Quiero decir, es verdad que no compramos nada, comentamos lo negativo de sus productos y lo interrumpimos en su trabajo, así que tenía todo el derecho de tratarnos así.

—Es verdad. No se preocupe, no hay resentimientos—Aceptan a la disculpa Satella y Shin. Después de eso, la niña acerca su mano a Satella. Allí está un pequeño adorno de forma de una pequeña flor roja. Satella contiene el aliento, y mira del adorno a la niña varias veces, con una expresión ligeramente inquieta.

—Por favor, tómalo—Dice la madre, colocando su mano en la espalda de Satella, incitándola—Mi hija quiere agradecerte en su propia manera—Satella asiente ligeramente y entonces toma el adorno de la mano de la niña y lo coloca en la base del pecho izquierdo de su abrigo, antes de arrodillarse para que la niña pueda verlo.

—Gracias. Me gusta mucho—Mientras Shin ve la radiante sonrisa de Satella desde el lado, fue incapaz de desviar la mirada a otro lado, sólo mira la sonrisa, donde provoca que se sonroje. La niña también se sonroja y aparta la mirada, y el dueño de la tienda viendo todo esto, aclara su garganta.

—Salvaron a mi hija. Quiero agradecerles. Pregúntenme lo que quieran—Con una fuerte cabezada, el dueño de la tienda de aspecto severo pone su mejor sonrisa. Satella se sorprende, pero entonces mira a Shin y sonríe, pero no es la misma sonrisa de antes, sino, una sonrisa triunfante.

—Ves, te lo dije ¡Realmente regresar aquí nos ayudó al final!—Comenta Shin, como si este giro del destino fuese algo que él y ella hicieron.

...

A pesar de que la calle solo está un par de calles lejos de la calle principal, la atmósfera se volvió llena de pesimismo, quieta y silenciosa, y no hay señales de que alguna persona esté por aquí. La calle en la que Shin y Satella se encuentran, no está muy lejos, pero el ajetreo y bullicio de antes ahora sólo parece un sueño lejano. Lo único que escuchan es el sonido de una alerta por parte de parlantes situados en puntos estratégicos por toda la ciudad:

_«¡Misión de emergencia! ¡Misión de emergencia! ¡A todos los aventureros en el pueblo, por favor reúnanse en el gremio de aventureros! Repito ¡Misión de emergencia! ¡Misión de emergencia! ¡A todos los aventureros en el pueblo, por favor reúnanse en el gremio de aventureros!»_

Aquel fuerte anuncio pudo ser escuchado en el pueblo entero al ser amplificado con magia. Anteriormente, Shin pensó que hay monstruos cerca de la ciudad, tan fuertes que era necesario llamar a todos los aventureros de la ciudad. Pero un aventurero promedio que se toparon en el camino explica que no es algo para lo que se deban preocupar, sólo fueron llamados para recolectar "coles". A Shin se le hizo raro que llamen a un monstruo como una simple verdura, pero al escuchar que esas criaturas son inofensivas, se despreocupa. Y una vez que aclararon la situación, siguieron en su búsqueda de la insignia robada.

—El aire aquí y la atmósfera, sin mencionar el carácter general de las personas, probablemente van a ser terribles ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? —Murmura Shin mientras mira la calle que supuestamente los guiará a los barrios bajos.

—Tú eres el que sugirió que mi insignia podría estar aquí en primer lugar y el dueño de esa tienda dijo que probablemente estuviera ahí también…

—No deberías olvidar lo que dijo justo después de eso, añadió que probablemente deberíamos rendirnos—Dice el peliazul, reflexionando con una cara agria lo que se dijo en esa tienda. Al cabo de unos minutos, Shin y Satella ahora están en la entrada de los rumorados barrios bajos, donde la mayoría de los bienes robados se decía que eran vendidos. Después de saber que ambos chicos ayudaron a su hija, el dueño de la tienda se hizo más amigable con ellos y escuchó su situación. Por eso, fueron capaces de obtener información sobre el lugar, pero ahora están vacilando—Probablemente debí mencionar esto antes ¿Pero no sería mejor buscar ayuda? Estoy seguro que si hablamos con los guardias, ayudarán a buscar enviando un equipo o algo para encontrarla, de esa manera esto se resolvería mucho más rápido.

—¡No podemos!—Satella inmediatamente rechaza la sugerencia. En realidad, la rechaza tan planamente que toma por sorpresa a Shin—Lo siento, pero… no podemos. También, no creo que los guardias actuarían por un robo pequeño y… tengo otras razones por las que no les puedo pedir ayuda —Continúa Satella, pausando por un momento con sus labios cerrados fuertemente, antes de mirar a Shin de forma suplicante en sus ojos—Lo siento, pero no puedo decir por qué.

—... Bien... como quieras—Notando que claramente no quiere que le pregunte, Shin cede, pero no de buenos ánimos—Así que... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces? Supongo que aún podemos emplear tácticas de equipo nosotros dos—Argumenta.

—¡No me olvides!—Replica Puck, quien aparece en el hombro de Satella, viendo a los dos mientras limpia su cara con su pata—Pero realmente no tenemos tiempo para solo sentarse y hablar. Incluso si quieres tratar esas tácticas de equipo con dos personas y un gato, no funcionará cuando se me acabe el tiempo—Mientras Puck mira el cielo, Shin sigue su mirada, viendo que la mayoría del cielo cambió de azul claro a uno opaco, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que esté se volviera naranja. Este efecto se hizo más notable en los barrios bajos, porque está al este de la ciudad—Así que, si deciden ir o regresar, es mejor hacer esa decisión pronto—Le dice en cambio a Satella.

—No sé a qué te refieres con "tácticas de equipo", pero tenemos que seguir. No hay manera de que dejemos pasar esta oportunidad y arriesgarnos a que mi insignia se pierda para siempre—Responde a Puck. Entonces se gira a Shin—Muy bien, decidí que iré, pero… la gente que vive aquí probablemente está acostumbrada a meterse en peleas, así que quiero que seas cuidadoso, más que antes, no uses tu magia de fuego azul u otra que tengas, a menos que sea necesario. Si no estás de acuerdo, puedes esperar aquí hasta que regrese.

—¡En serio te preocupas demasiado por mí!... Pero entiendo. Voy a ir bajo tus condiciones ¡No usaré ni una pizca de magia, y me pegaré a ti como si fuera un espíritu que regresó a embrujarte! Pero eso no significa que seré un inútil, aún tengo mi combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Así que en otras palabras quieres estar al frente. Aunque pensándolo bien lo haría más fácil, tu atacarías a corta distancia, y yo a larga distancia—Satella suspira de nuevo, planeando aquella táctica de equipo sin más. Shin piensa ante la situación, desde que él y Satella se conocieron, solo la ha hecho parecer preocupada. Las pocas veces que sonreía, no tuvieron nada que ver con él. Es desafortunado. Dado lo linda que se ve incluso cuando muestra emociones negativas, el peliazul piensa que sería maravilloso si alguna vez le sonriera a él.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Hagamos esto! ¡Es momento de entrar en acción!

—¿Por qué de repente estás tan emocionado? —A pesar de que tiene su energía disparada a un nivel superior desde el principio, Shin apresura su paso para no quedarse detrás de Satella, sus brazos se balancean hacia adelante y atrás mientras se apresura para no ser dejado atrás por la chica que continúa hacia su objetivo. Mientras tanto, aquella alerta de emergencia para los aventureros deja de sonar.

…

Ahora, Shin y Satella entran al siguiente escenario en su camino de completar su tarea… los barrios bajos. Y parece que van a tener muchos problemas… eso es, hasta que se vuelve claro que un personaje improbable probaría ser útil, muy útil en realidad:

—¿Quién de nosotros va a preguntar?

—¡Yo! ¡Si, yo! Por alguna razón, la gente aquí en los barrios bajos es amable conmigo ¿Qué tipo de variable desconocida es responsable de esto? ¿He de tener un buen carisma? ¿Cambió algo en mí desde antes? ¿Tengo, algo en la cara?—Satella pone un dedo en sus labios y piensa.

—Hmm… probablemente tenga algo que ver con cómo te ves y la manera que actúas. Eres bastante guapo, y tienes el don de la palabra, algo muy poco común y lo bastante útil para dialogar y persuadir, es posible que por eso la gente de aquí es amable contigo…

—Haha, haces que me sonroje, no sigas por favor ¡Pero tienes razón! ¡Tiene perfecto sentido! ¡Cielos! —Mientras es genial que Shin parece ser más agradable en los barrios bajos de una manera inesperada, la simpatía de Satella se mantiene baja—Los cazadores de antes hicieron comentarios similares, pero realmente estás bien vestida ¿Cierto?

—Supongo que destaco ¿Verdad…? Aunque no tan bien como tú—Replica Satella, viendo a Shin nerviosamente, mientras baja las mangas de su abrigo blanco. Sin embargo, mientras reconoce el problema con su ropa fina, parece ser inconsciente del hecho de que no solo la ropa, sino la persona que la usa también:

—Um, tengo algo que me gustaría preguntarte, pero…

—¿Qué es eso? ¡Este no es lugar para que caminen tú y tu ropa lujosa, jovencita, así que sigue avanzando, lárgate! —Otra vez, Satella es bruscamente rechazada mientras trata de pedirle ayuda a alguien.

Dado su bajo grado de éxito que tiene que ver con su buena apariencia y su ropa fina, es dos veces peor, y duplicado, es mejor decir que es "peor al cuadrado". Sin embargo, no es como si Shin le sugiriera que se ensuciara.

—Al menos estarías un poco mejor si te quitas tu abrigo—Sugiere el peliazul.

—Lo sé, pero…—Satella agarra ambos hombros de su abrigo con sus manos, pero no se lo quita. Shin Piensa que su respuesta es un poco extraña, pero no la menciona. Mientras Satella luce deprimida, ligeramente pasa su mano contra la decoración de flor roja puesta en su pecho izquierdo. Shin, viendo como Satella encuentra consuelo en esa decoración, no puede evitar sonreír, y lo hace querer continuar por su bien. Si Satella no puede hacer esto sola, hará uso de su don de la palabra para hacer progreso.

—(Supongo que esto significa que cosas buenas vienen incluso estando en problemas por un grupo de cazadores en un callejón)—Piensa Shin—Bueno, no te preocupes mucho. Puedes dejarme esto. De todas maneras, con los frutos de nuestra labor, pronto la tendremos arrinconada, así que sigamos persiguiendo a la crimina ¡Sigamos… buscando!

—Entiendo que estés feliz por ser útil, pero es realmente lamentable cuando pones tanto énfasis en ti mismo—Satella mira a Shin con una cara que parece que lamentaba elevar su opinión de él antes y Shin solo responde con una débil sonrisa. Ha sido poco más de 3 horas desde que se conocieron, pero con cosas así, Shin siente como si hubiera conocido a Satella por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, este pequeño episodio tiene un final diferente que los últimos:

—Lo siento, pero ya estoy en mi limite—Dice Puck débilmente mientras se inclina contra el cuello de Satella. Su abrigo gris brilla con una débil luz y su figura se hace borrosa como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—La manera en que desapareces… parece como si estuvieras muriendo.

—Traté de quedarme más de lo usual porque quería proteger a mi preciosa hija. Pero cuando trabajo de más, termino desvaneciéndome cuando es tiempo de que desaparezca.

—Eso es terrible ¡Pero no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí! ¡La protegeré de cualquier mal que se aparezca!

—Espera ¿Eso significa que está bien que elimine la faz de la Tierra antes de que desaparezca?

—¡No! ¡No está bien! —Grita Shin, alejándose y abrazándose a sí mismo.

—Estoy bromeando—Puck bromea con una pequeña explosión de risas, aunque después se vuelve serio—Cuento contigo, Shin.

—Te lo prometo. Hasta pronto—Despide Shin, que luego ofrece su mano para un apretón, Puck acepta haciendo un apretón con su pata a un dedo de la mano del peliazul, y así se despiden. Después, mira a Satella, que saca del bolsillo de su pecho un cristal que brilla con una luz verde.

—Lamento presionarte tanto, Puck. Haré lo mejor de aquí en adelante, así que solo descansa—El cristal verde sigue brillando con una débil luz en las manos de Satella mientras lo sostiene. Parece diferente a lo que se podría llamar a una joya. Por lo que se puede decir que "cristal" es la palabra que mejor queda. Puck se arrastra desde el brazo de Satella y se acerca al cristal, entonces lo abraza a su pequeño cuerpo. Finalmente se gira hacia Satella.

—Estoy seguro que ya sabes esto, pero se cuidadosa y no te sobre esfuerces. Si algo sucede no dudes en usar tu solicitud y llamarme.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No soy una niña. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Me pregunto sobre eso… mi preciosa hija, siempre me haces preocupar cuando son cosas así—Puck mira a Satella con afecto, en la manera en que un padre mira a su hijo. Satella se sonroja, pero también parece irritada—Buena suerte—Con la última palabra, Puck finalmente se desvanece. Su pequeño cuerpo se convierte en una pequeña bola de luz, que gradualmente se derrite alrededor como si desapareciera. Aparte del hecho de que es un gato parlante, esta era la primera vez que Shin ve a Puck hacer algo de espíritu. Ahora ve esa muestra fantástica, sentimientos mixtos de emoción y admiración brotando dentro de él. Mientras Shin se emociona por sí mismo, Satella corre ligeramente sus manos sobre el cristal y cuidadosamente lo coloca de vuelta en su bolsillo del pecho. Por las conversaciones que han tenido antes, Shin piensa que ese cristal debe estar conteniendo el núcleo de Puck ahora mismo.

—Ahora solo seremos los dos—Aparentemente Satella toma las últimas palabras de Puck seriamente, por lo que ahora está alerta.

—Muy bien.

—Pero recuerda, sin Puck necesitamos ser más cuidadosos que antes.

—Lo tengo bien claro. Estaré en la vanguardia, así que solo mantén tus ojos en lo que está detrás de nosotros. Si algo pasa, dime de inmediato. No debes pensar que puedes encargarte de todo por ti misma. No quiero ser vil… pero comparada conmigo... no eres tan fuerte.

—Bueno, cuando lo pones así, es difícil enojarse por eso…—Dado que no puede ocultar lo que siente, Shin es suave en el fondo… le da un codazo suave a Satella, a pesar de que parecía que ella quería decir algo y continúan su búsqueda.

…

A pesar de toda la charla, su búsqueda sigue igual que antes. Sus métodos son básicos. Cuando encuentran a alguien, describen a quien buscan y preguntan si la persona tiene alguna idea de quien podría ser. Shin, quien hace todas las preguntas, se ha vuelto mejor después de haber hablado con muchas personas.

—Hmm… puede que estés hablando de Felt. Es rubia y muy rápida ¿Cierto? —Un poco más de 15 minutos después de que Punk los dejara, finalmente han encontrado algo de información valiosa—Si es a Felt a quien buscan, lo que haya robado probablemente está en la bodega de botines. Usualmente lleva las cosas allí, las etiqueta y entonces el viejo que es el maestro del lugar, las vende a un mercado en algún otro sitio.

—Eso suena como un sistema extraño… ¿Nadie se preocupa por el maestro de la bodega que se vaya con todos los bienes?

—La razón por la que es el maestro es porque la gente confía que no lo haga. Pero bueno, incluso si vas y le dices que es robado, probablemente solo te diría "¿Y qué?", así que mejor ve preparado para negociar un precio para comprarlo de vuelta ¡Después de todo, es la culpa del dueño original por ser un zoquete y dejar que se lo robaran en primer lugar! —El hombre termina con una risa. Shin hace capaz de hacer que el hombre le dijera la ubicación de la bodega de botines, así que probablemente serán capaces de encontrarla pronto, pero con los nuevos datos, se manifiesta un nuevo problema… dinero.

—Ese tipo dijo que debemos comprarla de vuelta, pero sin siquiera una buena palanca, tengo el presentimiento de que este maestro limpiará el piso con nosotros.

—¿Por qué tengo que pagar para recuperar algo que ya es mío…? —Con el problema girando a sus escases de fondos, Satella parece preocupada. Tiene un punto, por supuesto, pero no es como si pudieran esperar que el maestro de la bodega de botines estuviera de acuerdo. Para resolver el asunto pacíficamente y con certeza, será mejor seguir el aviso de ese hombre y tratar de negociar.

—Es muy tarde para preguntar, pero, de todas maneras, esa insignia que te fue robada… ¿Parece cara? Incluso si entramos esperando ser sobrecargados, será imposible negociar sin tener idea de lo que vale.

—Es pequeña, pero hay una joya incrustada en el centro. No sé por cuánto dinero alguien podría comprarla, pero tengo bastante certeza de que no es una cantidad pequeña.

—Una joya, huh… ese parece que va a ser un problema—Incluso para las personas que no están familiarizadas que tan valiosas son las cosas, una joya es uno de esos artículos convenientes que puedes decir que son caros a simple vista. Shin duda que haya la tecnología para producir imitaciones en este mundo, así que las cosas que se parecen a las joyas, son probablemente joyas. En otras palabras, valen mucho dinero.

Mientras que nada de eso suena bueno, el peliazul piensa que hay algo raro en lo que Satella dice: a pesar que la insignia es suya, dijo que no sabe su valor. Mientras que es posible que fuera algo que recibió de alguien más, un regalo o algo por el estilo, se queda en su mente el pensamiento—De todas maneras, primero encontremos esta bodega de botines. Es posible que podamos negociar para recuperar…

—¡Cuidado!

—¿Ah? —Una voz advierte a la distancia, Shin, al escucharla, voltea a ver qué sucede, sin embargo, a sólo milésimas de segundo después de que voltea, un joven lo choca, el choque es tan fuerte que ambos caen y ruedan por el suelo un par de metros.

—¡Shin!—Exclama preocupada Satella, que de inmediato corre hacia el para auxiliarlo.

—Ay cielos.

—Oh genial—Comentan a distancia 2 personas acompañantes del individuo que arroyó a Shin, uno se ve preocupado por el estado de ambos, y el otro molesto.

—Ahhh… mi cabeza—Se queja el peliazul mientras se sienta con la ayuda de Satella y sujeta la zona donde más recibió daño, la parte derecha de su cabeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien Shin?

—Si, eso creo. No siento que tenga algo roto. Gracias por tu ayuda Satella.

—Por supuesto—Mientras Shin y Satella hablan, aquellos 2 sujetos ayudan a levantar a la persona que golpeó a Shin.

—¿Te encuentras bien Subaru?—Pregunta un individuo de extraño atuendo verde.

—Si… pero me duele la cabeza—Responde, este chico en cambio tiene ropa similar a la del chico con ropa verde, sólo que la suya es de color negro y blanco.

—Genial, ahora hay que lidiar con estas personas—Refuta en cambio el tercer individuo, este en cambio viste con harapos blancos en mal estado, una capa vieja de color verde, y un escudo pequeño en su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Kazuma! —A la distancia de todos, se acercan 3 nuevas personas, que vienen de la misma dirección de los 3 chicos. Al acercarse, lucen preocupadas a pesar de que no tienen idea de lo que pasa. Son 3 chicas: una de ellas posee cabello y ropa azul, y un bastón blanco con punta rosada, por su apariencia se la puede identificar como una clérigo. Otra es una maga, ya que su vestimenta se conforma de un sombrero, un bastón de madera con una piedra mágica, y una cota de malla roja, su cabello es corto y de color marrón, y lleva un parche en su ojo izquierdo, es la menor de todos. La última tiene cabello rubio, armadura blanca y por debajo una cota de malla amarilla y una espada guardada en su funda, es como una mujer caballero—¿Por qué se detuvieron? ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta la chica de azul hacía el chico de vestimenta verde.

—Si. Mientras corríamos, Subaru chocó con un tipo, ambos se lastimaron, pero creo que todo está bien.

—¡Claro que no! No está bien—Interrumpe a la explicación Satella—¡No deberían correr por las calles así, es peligroso!

—Lo sentimos, es que tenemos prisa, debemos llegar a la entrada de la ciudad porque está pasando algo importante.

—Hablando de eso, hay que seguir, no podemos quedarnos ¿Puedes continuar, Subaru?—Dice y pregunta la chica maga.

—Si, ya estoy mejor—Responde el individuo de ropa blanca y negra, allí, gira hacia Shin y Satella—En serio lamento mucho haberte golpeado, espero que me puedas perdonar.

—No te preocupes, afortunadamente no me hiciste un daño severo, así que no hay problema—Le responde Shin.

—Te lo agradezco.

—¡Deprisa, estamos perdiendo el tiempo! Hay que seguir ¡Andando! —Declara el tipo del escudo, que después corre.

—¡Espera, Naofumi!

—¡No nos dejes atrás! —Exclaman el chico de ropa verde, y la chica caballero. Todos los del grupo siguen corriendo hacia el lugar donde apuntaron. Y al alejarse lo suficiente, Shin se levanta, aún con dolor de cabeza.

—¿Me pregunto por qué tienen tanta prisa? ¿Estará ocurriendo algo?

—No creo que haya que preocuparnos por eso, son sus asuntos. Pero… ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

—No pasa nada. Aunque el choque pareció bastante fuerte, estoy bien—Contesta el peliazul mientras limpia el polvo de su ropa, y en ello nota que cerca, en el suelo, está tirado un objeto extraño—¿? —Con duda de lo que es, agarra el objeto extraño. Desde el suelo, ve que es pequeño, lo suficiente para tenerlo en la palma de su mano, es blanco y de forma rectangular con esquinas redondeadas, excepto una, donde sobresale algo que simula a un cacho. Pero una vez que lo tiene en su mano, se da cuenta de lo que es...—¿¡Un teléfono celular!?—Exclama sorprendido. A pesar de posibles objetos y artefactos de todo tipo que por azares de la vida tengan la misma forma que un celular, este no se parece en nada a algo que exista en este mundo. Al verlo mejor, en efecto se asegura que es un celular: uno de esos con tapa clásicos, lo abre y mira sus respectivos componentes: la cámara, la galería, los reproductores de audio, música y video, una pequeña linterna (la cual funciona con el flash de la cámara), el calendario, la fecha y hora, la alarma y los ajustes. También está lo demás: teléfono, mensajes, contactos, el navegador de internet y el correo electrónico, pero como no hay tecnología para hacer que funcionen, no son útiles. Sin embargo, sigue sorprendiendo al ver un objeto de su mundo AQUÍ. El teléfono está en buenas condiciones, posee un par de rasguños, no tiene abolladuras, la pantalla está bien, aquel cacho que sale de una de las esquinas resulta ser la antena. Todo parece en orden, aunque se ve que ya ha sido usado por un muy buen tiempo.

—Shin ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta Satella al ver a Shin manipular el teléfono celular, que para ella se le hace un aparato desconocido.

—Hmm… no sé cómo explicarte, en resumen, es un objeto usado para comunicarse con alguien a distancia, pero en este caso no sirve porque no existe la tecnología para hacerlo funcionar—Satella no entiende, queda más confundida que antes, pero también tiene curiosidad por el objeto que tiene Shin, él en cambio, sigue admirado al ver un teléfono celular, ha pasado más de 18 años, pero recuerda bien este objeto.

—¿Me pregunto de dónde salió?

—¿No… se le habrá caído a aquel chico de antes que te chocó?

—¿?—Ante la posible respuesta, Shin se le ocurre la idea de revisar la galería del celular, para encontrar alguna foto que muestre al dueño… y la hay. Existe un gran número de fotos en la galería, pero no es necesario verlas porque en la primera foto está la persona a la que buscan. En efecto, la persona dueña del teléfono celular, es la misma con la que el peliazul tuvo un accidente.

Es una selfie de él, haciendo la V con su mano mientras sonríe a la cámara, detrás de él están dos personas más: la chica maga y la de ropa y cabello azul, ambas haciendo lo mismo que él, la única diferencia es que las dos sostienen en sus otras manos jarros de metal, lo que posiblemente indica que ellos se tomaron la foto en una taberna. La hora y fecha de la foto revela que fue tomada el día de hoy, hace 2 horas.

Una vez que Shin descubre el dueño del celular, se pregunta: ¿Cómo es que tiene un celular, si en este mundo no existen? La pregunta es buena, pero no encuentra una posible solución. Entonces para resolver la incógnita, es necesario buscar al chico de ropa blanca y negra. Cosa que está considerando hacer en este momento, pero no quiere hacer perder el tiempo a Satella, por lo que…

—Satella. Es verdad, este objeto le pertenece a aquel chico con el que choqué, así que tengo que devolvérselo.

—¿Ah? ¿Pero… qué hay de mi insignia?

—Puedes irte adelantando, y tratar por ti misma de recuperar tu insignia. Una vez que le devuelva el celular, te alcanzaré.

—Pero, no estoy segura si…

—Te lo prometo, no tardaré más de 10 minutos. Te llevaría conmigo, pero es mejor recuperar la insignia lo antes posible, y si vamos a la bodega, al regresar es posible que ya no lo encontremos ¿Estás de acuerdo?—Satella al estar confundida ante este repentino cambio de planes, no sabe qué hacer. Pero al ver que Shin en serio está preocupado, cede y asiente con la cabeza:

—Ten cuidado—De dice después de aceptar.

—Eso debo decirte a ti. Buena suerte—Acto seguido, el peliazul corre hacia la dirección en donde se fueron los 6 individuos, se acuerda que dijeron que se dirigen a la entrada de la ciudad, así que se dispone a ir allá. A la distancia, Satella lo ve alejarse, sintiéndose un poco preocupada por él a pesar de que sabe que se puede cuidar sólo. Así que sigue su búsqueda, por su propia cuenta.

…

Han de haber pasado 5 minutos. Shin a las duras llega a la entrada de la ciudad. En su camino se perdió, pero gracias a las indicaciones de varios transeúntes, llega a su destino. Pero hay algo en el ambiente que le da mala espina:

Primero: Varios de los ciudadanos cerca de la puerta principal se resguarda en sus casas, atrancando las puertas, y cerrando las ventanas.

Segundo: Cerca de las puertas de la ciudad, suenan un par de campanas, los hombres que las hacen sonar lucen preocupados mientras ven a la distancia a "algo" aproximarse.

Tercero: Frente a la puerta, está un gran número de personar, aventureros de hecho, equipados con sus respectivas armas y armaduras, o con sus artículos mágicos, están preparados para recibir a lo que sea que venga. Todos ellos lucen preocupados y/o serios.

A Shin se le hace demasiado extraño todo lo que ocurre: según le dijeron, llegarían coles, que son pequeños monstruos compuestos del mismo vegetal con el que son conocidos, y que los aventureros fueron llamados para atraparlos. Pero más bien parece que se avecina un mal, todos los civiles resguardándose en sus casas, las campañas, todos armados, lo hace ver así.

Dejando a un lado su verdadero objetivo, y luciendo preocupado, se acerca a los aventureros con el fin de ver en primera fila lo que pasa. Y al hacerlo, ve algo inigualable:

A la planicie, lo que parecen ser múltiples criaturas redondas de color verde se acercan a Axel, la forma en la que se mueven y su formación los hace parecer un nubarrón. Es imposible saber la cifra exacta, pero son miles y miles de coles que se aproximan.

—Oh… santo… Dios—Susurra para sí el peliazul al ver la escena.

—Ahí vienen.

—Este año será difícil.

—Se avecina una tormenta—Escucha a tres diferentes aventureros hablar mientras ven a las coles venir. Todos esperan un poco, un poco y un poco más. Y cuando las coles están cerca de la entrada a la ciudad…

—¡A COSECHAR!—Todos los aventureros gritan al unísono, algunos emocionados y otros serios. Todos los aventureros que se especializan en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, corren hacia las coles con armas como espadas, hachas, lanzas, martillos, mazos o cualquier objeto contundente que sirva para cortar o golpear en mano, mientras hacen un grito de guerra como si en serio estuvieran en una. Mientras que los aventureros que se especializan en combate a distancia, preparan arcos y flechas, y hechizos.

Las coles en cambio, no son grandes, pero tampoco pequeñas. Son del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol de mundial, no tienen apariencia especial, son coles con vida, tienen ojos de caricatura antigua… eso es todo, no se ven que tengan orejas, boca, nariz, es difícil creer que se haya hecho tanto escándalo solo por esto. Pero de todas maneras existe un enfrentamiento entre ambos bandos. Los aventureros comienzan el primer ataque, espadas, hachas, lanzas, etc, son usadas para rebanar a las coles:

Un aventurero con espada corta por la mitad a 3 coles con una estocada.

Otro con una lanza traspasa a 4 coles con la punta de su arma.

Un tipo grande con una almádena, hace un muy fuerte revés, golpeando a 7 coles al mismo tiempo.

Los aventureros de ataque a distancia tampoco se quedan atrás:

Arqueros situados en lugares estratégicos forman una lluvia de flechas hacías las coles, su ataque es tan efectivo que dejas clavando en el duelo a 32 coles.

Los magos y hechiceros después de recitar sus conjuros y acumular el suficiente maná, lanzan sus hechizos. Existen diferentes variedades de magia dependiendo del atributo elemental:

Alguien de atributo fuego usa su báculo para expulsar un rayo espiral de fuego, eliminando 18 coles.

La magia de una maga de atributo de tierra, provoca que desde el suelo múltiples aguijones de roca perforen a 13 coles.

Dos hechiceros de atributo viento hacen un ataque combinado realizando cada uno un corte aéreo, donde se fusionan y forman un corte en forma de X que elimina a 21 coles.

Cada quien hace algo que sea útil, espadachines, lanceros, escuderos, inclusive los clérigos que, a pesar de no poder atacar tan seguido, se encargan de curar a los aventureros heridos en combate… ¡Un momento! ¿Heridos? ¿De qué? Bueno… eso es lo que sigue:

Las coles tal vez se ven inofensivas, adorables, y simpáticas. Pero resulta que, sin querer, son peligrosas. Su composición las hace fuertes y resistentes, pero no sólo eso, su velocidad es el verdadero factor clave: se estima que las coles viajan a 44Km/h en línea recta, puede variar dependiendo de la dirección del viento, lo que expresa un problema para quien sea que esté en su camino y cuando el viento está a su favor. Pero he aquí un dato clave, no es que lastiman porque quieren, son coles, no es su culpa que alguien esté en su camino cuando sólo quieren hacer su gran viaje hacia algún lugar lejano y morir en paz.

Pero el punto en esto es que, con su velocidad y fuerza, lastiman a quienes impactan, ya sea en los brazos, las piernas, el torso, y en especial la cabeza. Los aventureros tratan lo más posible de esquivarlos, moviéndose a los lados, agachándose, colocándose a cubierto, y usando escudos, armas y armaduras para reducir el impacto. Sin embargo, debido a la enorme cantidad de coles que atacan tan seguido, la tarea es muy difícil.

Al cabo de un minuto, todos los aventureros han conseguido abatir a un poco más de 800 coles, algo que parece ser bueno. Pero en cambio las coles dejan heridos al 38% de los aventureros, y no es todo, muchas más coles se aproximan a Axel.

Tanto los aventureros especialistas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como los de distancia salen afectados en cadena. Ya que: sin más aventureros que se enfrenten a las coles cara a cara, el camino es despejado y las coles continúan, donde están ubicados los arqueros y magos, que ahora quedan vulnerables. Y sin ellos en cambio, no hay nadie que apoye a los aventureros de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Muy pocos son los arqueros, magos y hechiceros que se pueden defender de cerca, y los que tienen defensa alta, pero los que no, sólo con tres o cuatro golpes quedan fuera de combate.

Shin se puso a cubierto momento previo a la "cosecha", mirando a la distancia a los aventureros y coles en una lucha de proporciones épicas.

—Esto no se parece en nada a lo que me dijo aquel aventurero!—Recuerda el peliazul.

Sin embargo, su objetivo no le permite distraerse más y piensa en una forma de encontrar al chico de ropa blanca y negra. Poniéndose a pensar, aquel muchacho estaba acompañado por 5 personas: uno como él, un escudero, una clérigo, una archimaga y una paladín. Lo que indica que ellos al decir que tienen que ir a la entrada de la ciudad, es para esta cosecha de coles. Así que, en medio de todo este alboroto, alguno de sus compañeros han de estar por ahí, por lo que tiene que encontrar a uno de ellos y así tener el paradero del dueño del teléfono. Después de pensar en su plan, Shin se mueve de su escondite y corre hacia la zona de combate, con la guardia arriba por si las coles lo atacan. Recordando que cuando lo vio llevaba una lanza mágica, Shin no está seguro si el chico está con los aventureros que atacan cuerpo a cuerpo o a distancia, por lo que, de forma prematura, corre a cualquier lado para encontrarlo. Pero mientras lo hace...

—¡**Explosion**!—Una maga entre los aventureros, grita su ataque, y al cabo de un par de segundos, una gigantesca explosión azota a un gran número de coles que se acercaban. Shin ante la gran ola explosiva, se tira al suelo para no ser llevado. Mientras tanto en la zona de impacto, un gran número de coles son incineradas de forma intensa, el ataque acaba con más de 100 coles. Después de que la nube de polvo se disipa, Shin se pone de pie, tose por el polvo restante en el ambiente, y al restablecerse mira a las coles que sufrieron el ataque explosivo regadas en el suelo y medianamente quemadas. Parece ser que el ataque explosivo es el símbolo de la victoria para los aventureros… pero están muy equivocados porque entre la cortina de humo salen muchas más coles, que golpean a los aventureros restantes. Luego de eso, se estima que, desde el inicio de la cosecha hasta ahora, los aventureros han abatido a más de 1600 coles. Y en cambio las coles dejan fuera de combate al 80% de los aventureros. Algunos de los aventureros restantes tiran la toalla y corren hacia la ciudad, solos, o con amigos en su mismo estado o heridos. Varios clérigos se encargan de curar a los más afectados. El resto, pasan de la ofensiva a la defensiva, colocándose a cubierto y sólo atacando cuando tienen oportunidad.

Shin, en medio de aventureros heridos y coles abatidas, trata de buscar al dueño del teléfono, o a alguno de sus a pesar de la situación… y lo encuentra.

El muchacho dueño del celular se encuentra de pie, estando delante de 2 de sus compañeras, la archimaga que cayó en combate, la clérigo que la cura, tiene la actitud de que las va a proteger. Empuñando su lanza, mira a un grupo de coles que van hacia ellos. Por lo que el joven de vestimenta blanca y negra se prepara para usar su magia. La gema de su lanza brilla de color rojo intenso, y cuando apunta con la punta de su lanza hacia las coles… lanza su hechizo:

—¡**Chaotic stab**!—La lanza de Subaru se ilumina más, y genera 6 lanza espectrales de color morado envuelto en oscuridad, que luego de aparecer, son lanzadas hacia las coles. Las lanzas aciertan, haciendo que del grupo de coles caigan 6, una por cada lanza, pero las demás siguen su camino, y golpean a Subaru: dos de ellas en su pecho, una en su vientre, y otra remata en la cabeza, por lo que Subaru queda fuera de combate cayendo al suelo cerca de las 2 chicas que quería proteger.

—¡No! —Exclama Shin, que después corre hacia Subaru. En el camino, es golpeado por 3 coles en el torso, pero no se inmuta—Oye ¿Estás bien? ¡Dime algo! —Dice el peliazul preocupado al llegar y revisar a Subaru, este no responde, sólo hace una expresión de dolor por los golpes recibidos. Shin preocupado, carga desde el hombro a Subaru para llevarlo a cubierto. En el camino es de nuevo golpeado por 3 coles, pero continúa y llegan a un montículo de tierra generado por un hechicero de atributo tierra que lo usa para cubrirse—Por favor, ayúdalo—Le dice al dueño de la cobertura de tierra, y después va al frente.

Una vez que llega al frente de todos los aventureros que quedan, observa que más coles se aproximan, hay bastantes, pero al verlas mejor, descubre que son el último grupo de coles que hay, así que, si los aventureros sobreviven a este ataque, vivirán para contar este día. Pero el problema es que son cientos y cientos de coles, mil, dando un número específico, arrasarían con lo que queda, y más, por lo que sobrevivir es imposible.

—Esto no puede terminar así—Dice para sí mismo Shin en un semblante serio que se prepara para una ofensiva. Una vez más, acumula el oxígeno en el ambiente, donde después genera una chispa y la combustión genera su inigualable fuego azul en ambas manos. Encarando a las coles que vienen, Shin junta ambas esferas de fuego en sus manos, y genera una más grande que sostiene con las dos manos—¡**Infernal Fire Blast**!—De sus manos a través de la gran esfera de fuego, sale una sofocante, intensa, gruesa y espesa llama azul. El ataque es tan grande que los aventureros aunque quisieran, no podían evitan verlo, quedando estupefactos. La llama de Shin acierta a todas las coles que se aproximan, y al simple contacto caen al suelo con múltiples quemaduras por todo su ser. Y a pesar de que es imposible, las mil coles sufren este ataque.

Después de que Shin dejé de atacar, la temperatura del ambiente sube. La cortina de humo del calor de disipa, revelando a las mil coles que cayeron después del ataque. El peliazul suspira aliviado porque toda esta locura acabó, y al cabo de unos segundos, escucha a los aventureros murmurar:

—Ese… ese… ese chico… venció a todas esas coles por si solo…

—No… no lo puedo creer…

—Pero…

—Ganamos… lo logramos…

—Cosechamos a todas las coles.

—¡Vencimos a todas las coles! ¡A todas!

—¡Victoria!

—¡VIVA!

Entre los primeros murmullos de los aventureros se siente el miedo y terror que sienten cuando vieron lo que hizo Shin. Pero desaparecieron cuando se dan cuenta que ganaron está "cosecha". Los aventureros restantes se acercan a Shin y lo levantan por ser el héroe de la cosecha, primero lo lanzan al aire y lo atrapan varias veces. Luego dos hombres aventureros lo levantan con sus hombros, y con el resto de los aventureros caminan hacia la ciudad con la felicidad reflejada en sus caras. Shin queda confundido cuando ve a los aventureros acercarse, pero entiende lo que pasan cuando lo tiran al aire y lo cargan, por lo que sonríe por todo el júbilo que recibe.

…

Han pasado varias horas después de la cosecha de coles, ya es de noche. El gremio trae carrozas llenas de las coles cosechadas. Mientras tanto con los aventureros, se encuentran en la taberna, celebrando con deliciosa comida y bebidas por su victoria ya sea bailando, cantando en coro diferentes odas, o simplemente disfrutando de la comida. La recepcionista llega a un lugar visible en el gremio, y llama la atención de todos.

—Escuchen todos—Habla la recepcionista, los aventureros dejan de hacer ruido y le prestan atención—Felicito a todos por la cosecha. Este año se han recolectado más coles que los demás, y también hemos tenido menos heridos. Se estima que se han recolectado más de 2700 coles, así que dependiendo el número de coles que recolectaron se les entregará la paga estimada, 1000 eris por col—Los aventureros hacen un grito, gozándolo—Se ha escuchado que, entre los aventureros, uno acabó con más de mil coles… ¿Dónde está por cierto?

—¡Aquí, aquí está!—Un aventurero con espada señala a Shin que está cerca de él, el peliazul se encuentra en una mesa solo, pero se sorprende al ser mencionado.

—Genial ¿Puedes venir? Comparte algunas palabras con nosotros—Llama la recepcionista mientras que con su mano le simboliza que venga hacia ella. Los aventureros hacen un grito de admiración cuando escuchan que aquel fuerte mago hablará. Shin, sintiéndose nervioso y avergonzado se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia la recepcionista, no sólo por él mismo, también por la insistencia de aventureros cerca. Cuando llega hacia la recepcionista, está lo recibe con una sonrisa—Felicidades, eres el MVP de esta cosecha, debes sentirte orgulloso.

(PD: M.V.P Son las siglas en ingles que significa: Most Valuable Player, cuya traducción la español vendría siendo: Jugador más valioso)

—Hehe… si, aunque me siento avergonzado por tanta atención—Responde observando por un momento a todos los aventureros que lo miran.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, no te he visto por aquí.

—Si… hace casi una semana me mudé a Axel. Es mi primera vez en este gremio

—Oh… ya veo. Pues por parte de todos los aventureros, te damos la bienvenida—Los aventureros vuelven a hacer un grito de admiración estando de acuerdo—¿Cómo te llamas por cierto? —Pregunta ahora la recepcionista. Shin se pone más nervioso al preguntarle su nombre, tiene la idea de mentir otra vez, pero tiene el presentimiento de que existe la posibilidad de que pregunten también cómo hizo aquel ataque de fuego, sabe bien que no creerían que alguien común como él posea un ataque muy fuerte, por lo que no habría explicación para eso, así que…

—Me… me… me llamo Shin ¡Shin Wolford!—Lo dice con determinación, esperando un grito por parte de los aventureros... pero en vez, todos se callan ante el enunciado.

—¿Shin?… ¿¡Shin Wolford!? ¿¡El nieto del mago Merlín!?—Pregunta con mucha sorpresa la recepcionista.

—Si…—Responde, pero no tan animado después de que en el gremio sólo hay silencio, se enfrenta a la mirada de sorpresa de todos los aventureros. Pero eso cambia cuanto…

—¡YYYEEEAAAHHH!—Todos los aventureros gritan en júbilo ante la noticia. Los hombres levantan sus puños mientras corean el nombre de Shin. Mientras que las chicas hacen gritos enloquecedores porque se enamoraron de Shin. De hecho, algunas chicas ya se estaban interesando en él antes de que dijeran que es nieto del mago Merlín, ya que después de todo es bastante guapo. Pero el hecho es que todos lo idolatran.

—¡Es un honor tener al nieto del héroe del país en este gremio!—Exclama emocionada la recepcionista—¡Todos te agradecemos mucho tu ayuda con la cosecha de coles! —Una vez más los aventureros gritan estando de acuerdo.

—Hehe. No hay problema.

—Bien, es hora de que recibas tu recompensa—La recepcionista hace una señal con su mano para que dos asistentes traigan un cofre de madera grande. Shin se sorprende por escuchar que recibirá algo, pero más cuando ve el tamaño y peso de la caja—Después de un largo conteo, se determinó que ha eliminado a 1024 coles, por lo que su recompensa será de 1.024.000 eris—Las asistentes, abre el cofre donde revela a todo el dinero mencionado, brillando como si fuera oro. A Shin se le ilumina los ojos al ver tal cantidad de dinero… para él solo. Acerca sus manos para recibir el cofre, pero para la sorpresa de todos, Shin se detiene a medio camino y retrocede—¿Sucede algo, Joven Shin?—Pregunta la recepcionista confundida.

—No es nada… es sólo que…—Shin hace una pausa para ver a los aventureros, mira con detalle que varios tienen vendajes, yesos, y marcas de golpes producto de la cosecha—Prefiero que esté dinero quede para todos ustedes—Deja sorprendidos a todos—Ustedes no la tuvieron fácil como a mí. Se esforzaron mucho para conseguir las demás coles, y en el proceso terminaron heridos. Así que quiero que mi dinero se divida equitativamente para cada uno, como una recompensa extra. De hecho…—Se gira a la recepcionista—También, quisiera que me registraran como aventurero, desde el principio vine a la ciudad para serlo, y vivir aventuras como los demás ¿Es posible que me inscriban? —La recepcionista queda en shock ante las palabras del peliazul, que después de procesar todo en su mente y balbucear un poco responde:

—¡Po-por supuesto! ¡Como quieras! En este momento te ayudaré a registrarte ¡Chicas, dividan el dinero para todos! ¡Por favor sígame! —Los aventureros gritan de felicidad tanto por el dinero extra que recibirán como al saber que Shin será uno de ellos—En cambio, la recepcionista guía al peliazul hacia la recepción, y prepara todo para el registro—Muy bien, normalmente se requiere una cuota para el registro. Pero como eres tú…—Se acerca un poco para susurrarle—Va por mí cuenta—Y le guiña el ojo de forma seductora y con una sonrisa antes de retroceder, y Shin sólo sonríe nervioso—Por favor llena todos los datos de esta hoja.

—Si—Shin después de recibir el formulario por parte de la recepcionista, escribe en ella llenando todos los datos solicitados. Cuando termina, se la devuelve. La recepcionista después le explica a Shin los datos de la tarjeta de aventurero que necesita saber (Pero en nuestro caso como ya se explicó esto en el capítulo 2, no es necesario contarlo)

—Muy bien, Ahora que le expliqué lo necesario, toca la tarjeta para revisar tu estado—Con la orden dada, Shin toca la tarjeta de aventurero donde recopila su estado, y al finalizar la devuelve a la recepcionista, está revisa la tarjeta antes de hablarle—Tal y como imaginé, todas tus habilidades están al tope: fuerza, resistencia, vitalidad, magia, velocidad, inteligencia, agilidad, suerte. Todo lleno. Jamás he visto a una persona con todas sus habilidades al máximo. Pero en tu caso no me sorprendo demasiado. En fin, puedes escoger cualquier clase de tu preferencia, un hechicero, clérigo, crusader, ruin knight, tienes para escoger. Tómate tu tiempo.

Shin, pensando sobre las clases, todas suenan buenas... ¿Cuál escoger? Al saber pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, las clases de caballero, maestro de la espada, o paladín se les haría perfectas. Pero también emplea magia, la indicada para ser un clérigo, mago, o un alquimista. Se le es muy difícil escoger... así que tomando en cuenta varios conceptos del mundo de fantasía, y recordando un poco lo que pasó el día de hoy, ya tiene una idea de lo que puede ser:

—Quisiera saber si... existe la clase de... mago espiritual...

—¿Mago espiritual? ¿Qué clase es esa?

—Por lo que entiendo, son magos que tienen habilidades de contacto y manipulación con espíritus el mundo... sé que me quedo corto de información... pero es lo único que sé.

—Entiendo. La verdad es que es la primera vez que escucho una clase así. Por favor, espéreme un momento, voy a revisar si hay disponible una clase así—La recepcionista se aleja del mostrador, y de un gabinete con muchos cajones largos, abre uno de ellos revelando que en su interior hay un gran grupo de carpetas hechas de cartón y documentos en papel, revisa uno por uno cada carpeta y cada documento para encontrar la información que busca—Ah, aquí está—Casi dos minutos de búsqueda, la recepcionista encuentra lo que busca, saca una carpeta entre la pila de archivos, y cierra el cajón, con la carpeta en mano, se dirige de nuevo la mostrador—Bien, resulta que si tenemos la clase que mencionó: "Mago espiritual"—Comenta. Para informarse un poco más, abre la carpeta y mira el formulario de la clase—Por lo que leo, es una clase de mago exclusivamente raro que posee habilidades que le permite tener contacto con espíritus, y usarlos a su favor.

—Genial—Comenta el peliazul mientras ve los documentos que tiene la recepcionista.

—Es una clase extremadamente complicada: requieres tener años de estudio, disciplina, y tener alguna forma de vida mística—Esta parte de la explicación, la recepcionista lo dice con un tono de voz más serio que en el principio, para profundizar más el tema, lee otras hojas—Según esta información, la última vez que alguien se convirtió en unmago espiritual fue hace 40 años, y... no terminó muy bien.

—¿Qué?

—Resulta que dos semanas después de volverse un mago espiritual, intentó canalizar energía para comunicarse con espíritus menores, pero al parecer su concentración falló, fue poseído por un espíritu, y...

—Hmm... ¿Boom?

—No creo que sea la palabra indicada... pero podríamos decir que sí—Shin al escuchar todo lo que dijo la recepcionista, coloca bastante seriedad al tema, comprendiendo que si se quiere volver un mago espiritual, tendría que dedicarse a su magia bastante, estudiar muchos temas con relación a su oficio y... rezar para que no le pase algo similar. La recepcionista lo mira preocupada, y añade—Mire... joven Shin, no sé si te sirva de lago, pero considero esta clase muy peligrosa, ahora entiendo por qué ha permanecido abandonada por cuatro décadas, así que, le recomiendo bastante que desista en convertirse en un mago espiritual, el gremio no capacita a nadie para volverse un X guerrero o un Y hechicero, ya sea que tengan la experiencia o no. Hay otras clases que puedes elegir, incluso son mejores y más populares que esta... pero si en serio quiere volverse un mago espiritual... será bajo su propio riesgo...—Lo último que dijo la recepcionista, se queda en la mente de Shin, repitiéndose una y otra vez, como si de un eco se tratara, coloca una cara más seria mientras mira los documentos sobre el mago espiritual que tiene la recepcionista en sus manos. Pero lo último que hace es dar un largo y profundo suspiro para des-estresarse, y responde:

—Lo haré... me quiero convertir en un mago espiritual...

—Comprendo...—La recepcionista actúa triste ante Shin, sintiéndose preocupada ante la decisión, pero si así quiere, así sera. Así, la recepcionista añade los últimos datos que necesita, y completa el registro—Esto va a quedar entre usted y yo—Añade intentando eliminar el anterior ambiente—No le diré a nadie que la clase de mago espiritual es muy peligrosa, así que puede estar tranquilo—Añade con una sonrisa de cariño—Tambien... voy a tener esperanza en usted, en que dominará la clase muy bien, cualquier cosa que me quiera decir o consultar, lo escucharé—Shin, al recibir tal apoyo, le sonríe a la recepcionista mientras asienta—Eso es todo, entonces...¡Listo, ya está registrado en el gremio!—Exclama en voz alta para que escuchen los demás aventureros—Lo único que me queda por decirte es que... ¡Esperamos trabajar con usted!

—¡Esperamos trabajar contigo, Shin!—Todos los aventureros gritan otra vez, estando de acuerdo con lo que dice la recepcionista. Shin vuelve a apenarse por la amabilidad que recibe, similar a la del personal de su casa. Como los aventureros no escucharon la clase que Shin eligió y su peligro, siguen con su mismo humor. Una vez que todo queda aclarado, todos los aventureros vuelven a su celebración, pero ahora más energizados gracias al Shin. Todos, ya sea bailando, cantando en coro diferentes odas, o simplemente disfrutando de la comida, celebran este día, que para muchos será inigualable.

…

Una larga fiesta después. Shin vuelve a casa, cansado, somnoliento, y satisfecho por la comida del gremio. En la fiesta, no ha dejado de recibir halagos, comentarios positivos, ofertas y coqueteos por parte de los aventureros y del personal del gremio:

Varios hombres, jovenes novatos y veteranos halagaron a Shin por no solo ser el nieto del mago Merlín, sino por ser un excelente usuario en la magia. Y también ante su intervención en la cosecha.

Los comentarios son parte de otros hombres y del personal del gremio ante su unión a ellos. Nadie le ha dicho algo malo, grosero u ofensivo, sino lo contrario, parte de ellos en serio están deseando trabajar con él.

Otro grupo de aventureros se adelantan y le ofrecen a Shin a que forme parte de sus equipos. Gran parte de ellos son de clases ya avanzadas y con grandes logros. Otros en cambio son novatos que, a pesar de ser débiles, están dispuestos a demostrar su valía ante el nieto del mago Merlín. Shin al no estar seguro de cual elegir, les dice que lo pensará, por lo que ellos esperan su respuesta. Pero en el fondo a Ahin ya se estaba decidiendo por el grupo más avanzado, así sus poderes y el suyo estarían lo más parejo posible, pero, también les quiere dar una oportunidad a los nuevos, ya que, en común, son nuevos, y sería genial progresar todos juntos. También ha recibido múltiples ofertas de comerciantes sobre armas, armaduras y objetos varios que le servirán para sus aventuras. Por ahora no está interesado ya que tiene en casa su propio equipamiento ya mejorado y encantado por sí mismo, pero piensa en comprar varios objetos que le ayuden en sus futuras aventuras: como pociones de curación, para restablecer maná, remover diferentes estados, etc.

Los coqueteos, todos son de chicas que se han interesado por Shin, aún si no fuese el nieto del mayor héroe del país, es lo bastante guapo para encantar a muchas chicas, actualmente es capaz de enamorar a muchas chicas, y volverse... el nuevo rey del harem. Pero Shin no está interesado en tener alguna relación con las chicas del gremio, ni mucho menos volverse un rey del harem. Tal vez llegue a cenar con las chicas, pero nada más. Posiblemente porque es algo inmoral salir con múltiples chicas, pero eso no evita que las chicas sigan interesadas en él.

Bueno... después de caminar bastante, llega a su casa a las diez y media de la noche. Aunque antes de entrar, le preocupa un poco qué le puedan decir sus abuelos al llegar a estas horas de la noche, pero no es que esperara otra cosa, tienen el total derecho de regañarlo por regresar tan tarde. En todos los paseos que ha dado por la ciudad, ha llegado a casa antes de las siete de la noche. Asi que ahora está en una situación complicada.

—¡Ya llegué! —Anuncia Shin entrando a la casa.

—¡Shin! X2—Exclaman sus abuelos que salen rápido de la sala de estar hacia él—¿¡Qué son estas horas de llegar niño!? ¿¡Dónde demonios te metiste!?—Exclama su abuela bastante enojada.

—Abuelo, abuela. Lo hice, finalmente soy un aventurero—Responde mientras les enseña su tarjeta de aventurero. Sobre eso, es una idea de Shin que se le ocurre para tratar de cambiar el tema a sus abuelos y evitar ser regañado, algo que da efecto cuando sus abuelos ven su tarjeta confundidos.

…

—Hmm... ya veo. Te has convertido en un aventurero como tanto has querido—Comenta el mago Merlín mientras mira junto a Mélida la tarjeta de aventurero de Shin—Y además te volviste en un mago espiritual... no creí que fueras capaz de optar con esta clase.

—Si. Considero que es bastante útil, porque la invocación de espíritus es la mejor de las magias.

—Es verdad. Casi nadie llega a ser uno. Creo que la ultima vez que alguien lo hizo, fue hace... 40 años, creo... no sé que ha sido de él en la actualidad—Shin al escucharlo, ríe, pero en el fondo su risa demuestra preocupación.

—Puede que te hayas vuelto un aventurero de una clase casi extinta... ¡Pero esa no es razón para que llegues a estas horas! —Exclama Mélida aun enojada—¡No vuelvas a llegar tarde sin decirnos a qué hora llegas!

—Si abuela, lo siento otra vez.

—Bueno, lo importante es que estás aquí, sano y salvo—Refuta el abuelo—¿Quieres comer algo?

—No gracias, ya estoy lleno con tanta comida del gremio.

—Este niño. Bueno, entonces ve a dormir que mañana... bueno, no haremos nada mañana, pero es importante que duermas bien.

—Si abuela. Entonces me despido, hasta mañana a los dos.

—Hasta mañana—Despide su abuelo, y la abuela asiente. Con ello, Shin sube al segundo piso y se va a su habitación.

...

Una vez allí, bosteza por el cansancio por el día que tuvo.

—Este día ha sido agotador...—Comenta para sí con cansancio, pero cuanto saca su chaleco casual su tarjeta de aventurero, le da un ultimo vistazo, pero al hacerlo, siente algo extraño, que lo hace preocupar y a la vez confundir—¿Por qué creo que estoy olvidando algo?—Pregunta. Ahora, saca de su otro bolsillo por casualidad... el teléfono celular que se encontró esta tarde—Ah claro, olvidé darle su celular a aquel chico—Aclara asintiendo, pero... sigue sin estar tranquilo—Pero... no... no creo que sea eso lo que olvidé ¿Qué sera? Bueno... lo que sea que fuera, lo recordaré en otro momento—Así, dando una solución temporal a su problema, se quita su chaleco casual, levanta las sabanas y se acuesta a dormir. Primero queda viendo el techo de su habitación, y después la ventana donde esta enseña un poco de la ciudad en un ambiente nocturno. Y al sentirse más cansado... cierra sus ojos para dormir...

.

.

.

—¡OH NO! ¡ME OLVIDÉ DE SATELLA!


	9. La cosecha de coles

**La aventura de Subaru, Kazuma, Naofumi y Shin en el mismo mundo**

**Capitulo 8: La cosecha de coles**

Hoy. Siendo un hermoso día en la ciudad de novatos Axel, donde los rayos del sol iluminan la ciudad de forma tan fluida que ningún juego online, offline o VRMMO en máxima calidad estaría a su nivel, donde los más de doscientos veinte mil habitantes circulan en su día a día, y por último, donde Kazuma camina por las calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a la entrada del gremio de aventureros. Tiene una cara de estar agotado y a la vez deprimido, se desconoce la razón. Al llegar a la entrada, se queda allí:

—Dormí hasta el mediodía del cansancio… en estos momentos no estoy de humor para realizar alguna actividad—Kazuma, con ojos cerrados y en el estado de agotamiento y cansancio, dice para sí mismo mientras coloca su mano en la perilla de la puerta para abrirla y entrar. Sin embargo apenas la abre:

—¡Veamos!—Exclama de forma expositiva una voz familiar.

.

En el interior del gremio, se encuentra Aqua con un grupo de aventureros en una mesa, todos menos ella beben un buen vaso de cerveza de raíz. Resulta que Aqua les está haciendo varios trucos usando su atributos más destacados… el agua y sus tonterías.

—¡Listos!—Les avisa mientras que, usando un par de abanicos y un vaso de agua en su cabeza, hace aquellos trucos. Usando sus propias manos y los abanicos, crea chorros de agua similares a los que haría una fuente decorativa de agua, y con el vaso en cambio, emerge una bonita flor rosa, donde primero sale del vaso simulando su nacimiento y brote, y después florece, expulsando un muy pequeño grupo de pétalos rojizos de su interior. Aquellos aventureros ovacionan a la clérigo después de realizar sus trucos, mientras que ella agradece con varios "gracias" y con reverencias.

Kazuma, después de entrar al gremio, la alcanza a ver, pero sólo la parte donde florece la flor y es ovacionada. No parece estar sorprendido por sus trucos, pero tampoco aburrido, es mejor decir que está neutro.

—¡Mira, Kazuma! ¿Qué opinas de mi habilidad más reciente?—Pregunta la clérigo al darse cuenta de su presencia, la cual le pregunta expectante—¿No te parece adecuado para una diosa del agua?—Si uno se pone a pensar, es lógico que Aqua tenga magia de atributo AGUA, no sólo por su apariencia y vestimenta azul, sino porque como diosa, ya es nato para ella la magia de tal atributo.

—Son simples trucos de magia, diosa de tercera—Le responde, pero cambia su cara neutra, a una en la que expresa que lo que hace Aqua es patético—No me hagas perder el tiempo con tus tonterías, voy a desayunar—Después de su comentario, camina hacia el mostrador. Aqua primero hace un puchero al sentirte ofendida, pero regresa a la normalidad cuando los aventureros a los que les enseña su magia, quieren otra demostración, así que cumple sus deseos y vuelve a generar agua de las manos y los abanicos.

…

No pasa ni media hora, Kazuma se encuentra un mostrador del gremio junto con Megumin y Naofumi que también desayunan: el Héroe del Escudo desayuna un plato de avena de dudosa procedencia, y la archimaga un plato de carne con verduras, Kazuma, después de haber desayunado, mira su tarjeta de aventurero.

—Se puede aprender habilidades con los puntos de habilidad que se han acumulado ¿Verdad?—Les pregunta Kazuma quién sigue viendo su tarjeta—Debería elegir con cuidado y no usarlos en nada extraño… ¿Pero cómo se aprenden?

—Le preguntas a la persona equivocada—Le contesta el Héroe del Escudo—Tú tarjeta de aventurero y mi estado mágico son completamente diferentes—Megumin, al escucharlos, antes de llevarse otro bocado de comida a su boca, se une a la plática:

—Lo normal es que selecciones en tu tarjeta la opción de habilidades, y allí escoges la habilidad que quieras y que esté disponible. Pero… como tu clase es baja… necesitas a alguien que te enseñe las habilidades que quieres aprender. Cuando haga eso, aquella habilidad estará disponible, y la puede aprender utilizando los puntos de habilidad requeridos—Al terminar su explicación, se lleva el bocado de comida a su boca.

—Ya veo…—Comenta en voz baja Kazuma. Si se pone a pensar: recuerda que la recepcionista le dijo que teniendo el trabajo básico, podría aprender cualquier habilidad—Si ese es el caso, creo que lo entiendo: por ejemplo, si quisiera aprender, digamos… explosión, Megumin tendría que enseñarme ¿Verdad?—El Héroe del Escudo asciende ligeramente con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

—¡En efecto!—Exclama de sorpresa Megumin, que acerca su cara a la de Kazuma—¡Así es, Kazuma! ¡Si quieres aprender la magia explosiva, te la mostraré cuando sea necesario! ¡Y estás de suerte, porque además de los archimagos, tu clase puede aprender la magia explosiva, a cambio de invertir más puntos de habilidad de lo normal, pero créeme que vale la pena porque…! ¿Hay algún otro hechizo que valga la pena aprender a parte de la explosión? ¡No, no hay! ¡Ven, Kazuma, recorramos juntos el camino de la explosión!

—(¡Su cara está demasiado cerca!)—Piensa para sí Kazuma, incómodo mientras mira la cara de Megumin, a solo milímetros de la suya—¡Espera, cálmate niñita!—Responde mientras la aleja empujándola de sus hombros—Solo tengo 3 puntos de habilidad… aún cuando no me has contado cuántos puntos necesito para explosión, no creo estar ni cerca de…

—¿Ni-niñita…?—Pregunta de forma temblorosa e impactada la archimaga. La conversación se corta, y Megumin vuelve a comer, pero ya no con la misma actitud de antes, sino con una fría y triste expresión en sus ojos. Lentamente se lleva un pedazo de zanahoria a su boca, y la mastica con lentitud—Soy una… niñita…—A pesar de no ser gran cosa, Megumin en serio le afecta ser llamada niñita, aunque lo sea. Kazuma la mira lamentable, pero decepcionante ante su exagerada reacción, y en cambio Naofumi gira sus ojos tratando de soportar tales tonterías.

—¿Crees que me puedas enseñar alguna habilidad… Naofumi?—Ahora pregunta—¿Qué tal tu escudo hoja? Me parece útil si algún día...

—No—Responde mientras se lleva un bocado a su boca.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué no?

—No te puedo enseñar algo en lo que no te especializas, ni siquiera tienes un escudo, sólo pierdes el tiempo—La respuesta de Naofumi hace que Kazuma baje la cabeza, sintiéndose decepcionado—¿Ya le has preguntado a Aqua si te puede enseñar alguna habilidad?—Pregunta en cambio.

—No, pero ya que lo mencionas, lo intentaré, ya regreso…—Con un nuevo objetivo, se levanta…

.

Cuando Kazuma llega donde Aqua, esta había terminado su espectáculo con los aventureros, ahora está en una mesa bebiendo un vaso de cerveza de raíz.

—Oye, Aqua. Tú debes tener muchas habilidades útiles ¿Cierto? ¿Tienes alguna habilidad fácil de aprender para que me enseñes? Preferiría una que no necesite muchos puntos de habilidad y sea muy útil—Aqua piensa por un momento mientras sostiene su vaso.

—No hay de otra eh, pero debo advertirte que mis habilidades son asombrosas. No es algo que se pueda transmitir ligeramente—Le contesta arrogante. Kazuma no se siente feliz de que Aqua se lo diga de esa forma, pero como él se lo pidió, la tolera y asiente con la cabeza obedientemente. Aqua toma cerca de su mesa dos vasos de agua—Bueno, mira estas tazas con agua. Coloca una de ellas encima de tu cabeza y no dejes que se caiga la taza. Toma—Es un poco vergonzoso hacerlo en público, pero Kazuma imita la acción de Aqua y coloca la taza encima de su cabeza. Después, Aqua saca una semilla desconocida de su bolsillo y la pone en la mesa—Está bien, ahora usa tu dedo para golpear la semilla hacia la taza, debes hacerlo en un solo intento. Así, la semilla despertará la maldición del agua de la taza, la absorberá, crecerá, para que al final emerja una hermosa y radiante…

—¿¡Quién te dijo que me enseñaras trucos de fiesta, diosa inútil!?

.

—¿Tuviste suerte?—Pregunta Naofumi quién después se lleva otro bocado a su boca, mientras Kazuma toma de nuevo asiento.

—…—Pero este no responde a nadar, sólo cubre su cara con sus brazos sintiéndose mucho más decepcionado. Naofumi entonces entiende que no le fue bien—Hmm… me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Subaru…

—Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Dijo que buscaría una habilidad para aprender… no le gustaron ninguna de las habilidades que tiene disponibles, así que fue en búsqueda de alguien para que le enseñe algo bueno.

—Ah…—El diálogo entre ambos se acaba, hasta que una persona se acerca desde atrás.

—Los estaba buscando—Dice. Kazuma y Naofumi voltean a ver, sin embargo sintieron que la voz es conocida… y lo es. Es la paladín de extraña actitud con la que hablaron ayer, se la ve normal y con una sonrisa.

—¿Tu otra vez?

—¡Maldición!—Comentan Naofumi y Kazuma. Los dos ahora se acercan para hablar entre ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Kazuma? Me dijiste que ya te encargaste de ella—Exige una explicación el Héroe del Escudo.

—Le dije que hemos bebido mucho y que volveríamos a casa. Estaba intentando rechazarla con discreción… pero creo que no se dio cuenta.

—No. Lo que hiciste fue ganar tiempo… tiempo el cual no utilizaste para buscar una verdadera solución.

—Lo… lo siento…—Se disculpa, pero Naofumi no la acepta.

—Bueno… ahora deben sentirme mejor para hablar—Interrumpe la paladín mientras toma asiento a lado de Naofumi, y este se incomoda al tenerla cerca, en especial porque todo lo que quiera decir va a ser para él, como pasó ayer—¿Reanudamos nuestra conversación de ayer, Héroe del Escudo? Permítame entrar a su…

—¡NO! ¡Me niego!—Grita Naofumi, dejando clara su respuesta, y con la que espera terminar el diálogo con la paladín… pero…

—¡Ahhh…!—Darkness hace un sonido de… es difícil decirlo, es como un gemido de placer, al mismo tiempo su cara se sonroja y abraza su propio cuerpo—¡Que… cortante…!—Vuelve a hablar mientras respira intenso.

—(¿Qué? ¿Lo disfrutó? ¡Está chica… es de temer!)—Piensan Kazuma aterrado y sorprendido. Naofumi por su lado no le agradó para nada esta reacción, ahora espera que la paladín ya no insista más. Los acontecimientos dejan la conversación en un terrible y confuso punto muerto… hasta que otra persona se acerca al grupo.

—Ya no sigas Darkness—Dice. Kazuma y Naofumi miran a otra chica: esta viste una armadura ligera de cuero, su cabello es semilargo, blanco con un tono morado bastantes claro y brillante, también posee una cicatriz pequeña en su cara. Parece ser dos o tres años menor que Kazuma. Y por último, tiene la pinta de ser muy inteligente y razonable—No seas insistente—Le vuelve a decir a la paladín mientras coloca su mano en su hombro.

—Disculpa… ¿Y quién…?—Pregunta Kazuma.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Chris, como puedes ver, soy una ladrona, también puedo decir que Darkness y yo somos amigas—Responde la ladrona que en la última frase señala a la paladín.

—(Que alivio. Parece alguien relativamente normal)—Piensa por un momento. Aquella chica ladrona se acerca un poco más, donde se percata de la tarjeta de aventurero de Kazuma. Al verla se da cuenta de su situación.

—Parece que necesitas una habilidad útil ¿No? Hmm… ¿Qué te parece la rama de los ladrones?—Sugiere.

—¿La rama de ladrones?

—Si. Las habilidades de ladrón son excelentes, te dan bastantes beneficios a cambio de pocos puntos. Es una rama muy útil, te vendría bien.

—¿En serio?—Kazuma se sorprende, al escuchar la explicación, está interesado en aquella rama. Naofumi a su lado los escucha, pero no está tan interesado, así que se limita a eso.

—Si quieres, a cambio de una cerveza te puedo enseñar varias habilidades para ver si te convence.

—¡Qué barato!—Comenta por la oferta bastante emocionado—Está bien, lo dejo en tus manos ¡Disculpen, alguien que me traiga una cerveza carmesí bien helada para la señorita!

…

…

…

En otro lugar de Axel, casi cerca de la puerta de la ciudad, se encuentra el chico que viste un atuendo deportivo de blanco y negro con pequeñas líneas amarillas como decoración, Subaru. Este camina por la ciudad, teniendo en su mano su tarjeta de aventurero, y detrás suyo su lanza mágica, abrochada con un cinturón:

—Hmm… ya llevo una hora y media buscando—Dice para sí mismo—Y aún no encuentro lo que quiero… ya he preguntado a un puñado de aventureros que me enseñen habilidades, y ninguna me gustó—Mira por un momento su tarjera, mientras se detiene—Cuando en la Tierra jugaba este tipo de juegos, nunca tuve este problema, ganaba habilidades conforme subía de nivel, algo que facilitaba las cosas… pero ahora yo mismo tengo que escoger qué aprender ¡Y tiene que ser algo bueno! Si gasto mis puntos de habilidad a lo tonto, me costará muy caro en el futuro—Sintiéndose presionado, Subaru suspira y baja la cabeza en decepción. Sin tener otra idea u opción, se limita a eso.

—¡Vamos, deprisa!—Cerca, una chica con la apariencia de ser una simple ciudadana, corre y alienta a otras dos chicas con apariencia similar a seguirle el paso. Subaru, por reacción, alza su cabeza para ver qué pasa—¡Rápido, antes de que se vaya!—Vuelve a alentar. Las dos chicas aceleran su paso ligeramente, y ahora que las tres están juntas, toman otro camino para ir a su destino.

—Me pregunto qué estará pasando—Se pregunta a sí mismo. Su curiosidad es lo suficientemente grande como para que el chico de deportivo blanco y negro vaya por donde se fueron las chicas, pero a su ritmo, caminando y pensando mejor. Después de cruzar aquel camino, llega a la mitad de otro. Todo luce normal, hasta que gira a la izquierda.

Allí, está un gran grupo de gente, reunida y murmurando, todos viendo a una dirección, hay tanta gente reunida que bloquearon el camino por completo. Entre la gente, hay ciudadanos normales, aventureros de todo tipo, niños, uno que otro anciano, y por último… mujeres. Casi todo el escándalo que hace la muchedumbre es por parte de ellas, y si uno se daba cuenta, era de esperarse, puesto a que conforman la mitad de la gente reunida. A primera vista Subaru se impresiona por la cantidad de gente reunida, no es algo natural ver algo así… y ese es el caso, entonces deduce que lo que sea que esté del otro lado debe ser algo increíble, lo suficiente para que aquella gente haga tal escándalo, en especial las chicas. Así que, Subaru se pone el objetivo de ver de lo que hay al otro lado: primero intenta pasar entre la gente, cosa que falla al instante, ya que hay tanta gente que no deja pasar… a menos que uno lo haga por la fuerza. Otra alternativa que usa es buscar un lugar alto por donde ver, usa las gradas de las casas, intenta trepando las ventanas, y hasta saltando… no lo consigue, la gente del lugar es bastante alta comparada con él. Ahora, trata de al menos saber lo que pasa, preguntando a la gente reunida, es un buen plan… o eso pensaba, porque la gente no le hace caso, trata de llamar a los que puede, pregunta directamente, jala de la ropa, pero todos lo ignoran por estar viendo lo que tanto los hipnotiza. Subaru, ya cansado de portarse bien, opta por hacer lo primero que hizo… pero a la fuerza.

—¡Disculpen, con permiso, a un lado, abran paso!—Son varias de las cosas que dice mientras pasa por la gente, dando codazos, empujando con sus brazos y cuerpo, agachándose para pasar entre las piernas de la gente. Y gracias a ello, llega casi a primera fila. Para cruzar, vuelve a pasar a la fuerza… sólo que esta vez no lo consigue del todo. Sólo avanza un poco, ya que entre la gente de la primera fila hay aventureros de cuerpo grueso que dificulta que alguien pase a través de ellos. A pesar de las circunstancias, Subaru logra pasar la mitad de su cuerpo de forma sagital (la mitad derecha de su cuerpo está libre, mientras que la mitad izquierda está atascada por la gente), y así, mira lo que provoca todo esto:

—¡Todos! Contemplen al héroe más fuerte entre los Héroes Santos, quien embarcará con su equipo en un viaje inhóspito por todo el país para volverse más fuerte de lo que es, tal vez sea la última vez que lo veamos. Así que mirad… ¡Al Héroe de la Lanza, Motoyasu Kitamura!—La voz que hizo la introducción viene de entre la gente. No se sabe si lo dijo por querer llamar la atención, obtener gratitud, si era premeditado, o si solo lo hace por diversión. Pero cualquiera de las opciones es válida… pero dejemos eso a un lado porque no es nada relevante…

¡Motoyasu Kitamura! Quien es conocido por todos como el Héroe de la Lanza, se halla en frente de toda aquella gente, quienes ahora ya se sabe, se reunieron para verlo. En fin, no es que Motoyasu esté haciendo una demostración de su poder, o que está enfrentando a un maleante para que la gente lo admire… ¡Sólo posa! Sonríe hacia un lado mientras sujeta su lanza con una mano en un ángulo de -45 grados y con la otra, acaricia su cabello, mostrándose como alguien fuerte, valiente, talentoso, noble, puro y apuesto. Hay que admitir que se ve genial, ya que lleva puesto una armadura completa hecha de acero brillante, de color blanco, rojo, y con detalles amarillos. A lado de él se encuentra su equipo, conformado por 4 mujeres: una joven de cabello castaño y corto, hace alusión a una conde de traje elegante púrpura oscuro, quien lleva una espada de la época del cristianismo. Una joven maga de cabello corto rojo, que lleva un vestido gris y blanco, y un sombrero de mago color negro, con una cinta roja en aquel sombrero, y otra en el cuello. Otra joven belleza también cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo con un listón morado, que viste un bonito y llamativo vestido de color rosado, que hace una referencia a una bailarina exótica. Y por último… por supuesto… ¿Por qué no?... Myne Suphia.

Sí, aquella hermosa chica de cabello semilargo rojo, que en un punto de la historia era la compañera de Naofumi, y luego se convirtió en una traidora. Viste una armadura ligera de acero con pequeñas piedras rojas situadas en diferentes lugares en orden, una semilarga falda color púrpura y una cota de malla negra en su interior, es una bonita armadura… armadura que en un tiempo anterior, se la compró el Héroe del Escudo. Es sorprendente que Myne a pesar de la… entre comillas "experiencia" que tuvo con el Héroe del Escudo, aún quiera ser parte de la aventura de los Héroes Santos, está vez quedándose en el equipo de Motoyasu como lo hizo la primera vez, pero la historia de ello se desconoce, y aunque se conociera… no importa en realidad. De todas formas, el Héroe de la Lanza, tal y como dijo aquella voz de la multitud, se irá de la ciudad para emprender su viaje con el que se hará más fuerte para combatir contra las olas de la destrucción y a su creador.

—Ah… así que por eso hay tanta gente—Llega a la conclusión Subaru—Ese tipo debe ser bastante fuerte como para… ah, como para… derrotar al mal... aunque presume demasiado...—Sus palabras de repente acortan debido a la presión que la gente de la primera fila provoca con sus empujones y movimientos. Subaru siente que está a punto de ser aplastado, así que intenta salir del aprieto, su única salida ahora era salir por delante porque también hay gente detrás de él, así que se empuja así mismo para salir… y…—Ahhh.

*Pam*

Cae al suelo. Ya que usó bastante fuerza para salir, teóricamente era de esperarse que uno obtenga un impulso después de salir, unas personas tienen la resistencia suficiente para que después de salir, se queden en el mismo lugar pero sin ser apretado… pero en el caso de Subaru no fue así, porque este no puso resistencia al salir y cae al suelo de frente después de avanzar un par de pasos.

—Mi cabeza…—Comenta para sí, al momento de sujetarse la cabeza por el dolor que recibió…

—¿Hmm? ¿Te encuentras bien?—Una voz frente a él le pregunta.

—Si estoy bien—Responde mientras se pone de pie y limpia su ropa… hasta que se da cuenta de…—¿Qué? ¿Quién?—Es lo único que puede decir cuando se da cuenta que el Héroe de la Lanza, Motoyasu le habló, estando ligeramente preocupado por el chico de deportivo blanco y negro. Subaru queda frío en su mente, en shock. Jamás pensó que algo así pasaría. Y si algo así pasaba, no sería en una situación así, sino en una tranquila. Pero en una situación en donde se cae frente a él, y donde hay una multitud de gente viéndolo, es algo como para morir de la vergüenza.

Subaru y Motoyasu se miran, el primero trata de mantener la calma, y el segundo no está seguro de cómo reaccionar, sus compañeras de equipo se acercan un poco a los dos, también sin saber qué reacción tener… y…

—Eh... eh... ¡Hey… hermano! ¿¡Qué tal!? ¿Cómo va la vida?—De la nada, Subaru le pregunta… como si fueran mejores amigos. Motoyasu y su grupo quedan peor que como antes. Esta es una estrategia por parte de Subaru, tratando de sonar natural, para que ellos y la multitud olviden su caída. No funcionó muy bien con la gente, pero con el Héroe de la Lanza tuvo cierto efecto.

—Eh… ¿Bien?—Responde.

—Me alegro, bien por ti.

—Oye… ¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Yo? Sólo soy un simple aventurero novato, Subaru Natsuki, es un gusto conocerte.

—Eh… gracias…

—¡Señor Motoyasu!—La chica de traje elegante interviene, se interpone entre ambos, sacando su espada. La maga y la bailarina muestran también una actitud ofensiva.

—Oye, tranquila—Trata de calmar—No quiero hacerle nada al Héroe de la Lanza, sólo quiero hablar un poco con él, de lancero a lancero—Gira un poco hacia un lado para señalar su lanza mágica. Pero ninguna desiste y muestran la desconfianza que le tienen.

—Esperen—Detiene el Héroe de la Lanza a sus compañeras.

—Señor Motoyasu, este tipo…

—Está bien, no parece ser una amenaza, pueden bajar sus armas—Siguiendo las instrucciones de su líder, las tres dejan de mostrarse agresivas con Subaru, y se alejan para darle paso al Héroe de la Lanza, sin embargo, ninguna de ellas sigue sin confiar, por lo que mantienen sus armas en mano. Myne, es la que más desconfía de Subaru, lo observa con una mirada fría, prestando atención a cualquiera de sus movimientos—Mira, no se como hagas las cosas, pero la próxima vez que quieras dirigirte a un grupo bien armado, al menos debes presentarte con cautela.

—Bien, lo tendré en claro—Responde bromeando.

—Bueno ¿Y de qué quieres tanto hablar que irrumpiste mi despedida de la ciudad?

—Oh, no, nada en especial, la verdad es que quería ver si eres fuerte.

—¿Fuerte? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno…—Piensa en un rápido y creíble concepto como parte de su plan—Dado que el destino de este mundo mayormente depende de los Héroes Santos... existen dudas respecto a su fuerza.

—¿Dudas?

—Si, algunas personas dicen que ustedes no parecen diferentes a los aventureros ordinarios. Así que vine a ver si de verdad son fuertes. Antes… ya probé la fuerza del Héroe de la Espada y del Arco, estuvieron bien, ahora te toca a ti.

—... No se quien eres como para venir y probarnos, pero no tengo nada de qué demostrarte, si no fuera fuerte, no sería el Héroe de la Lanza ¿No lo crees?—Las compañeras detrás de él asienten con seguridad, dándole la razón.

—Vamos, al menos en estas dos semanas de estar aquí ya debiste aprender alguna habilidad fuerte ¿Verdad?

—Lo hice, pero no quiere decir que voy a enseñarte alguna—Responde sonando molesto.

—¿No quieres… o no puedes?—Sigue insistiendo—Supongo que las habilidades que tienes no han de alcanzar mis expectativas. Cierto, teniendo en cuenta que también eres un novato, tu no…

—¿Novato? ¿¡Acabas de llamarme novato!?—La actitud de Motoyasu cambia radicalmente.

—No se preocupe señor Motoyasu, yo me encargaré de él…—Aquella chica de traje elegante quiere hacerle frente a Subaru con su espadas en mano, pero el Héroe de la Lanza la detiene con su mano.

—No. Está bien. Tú ganas, Subaru. Te mostraré mis técnicas, las cuales te dejarán sin habla—Motoyasu acepta el reto, y sin perder más tiempo, camina hacia la puerta de la ciudad junto con su equipo. Subaru se alivia por salir de aquella vergonzosa situación, pero ahora está preocupado por el giro de los acontecimientos, en donde despertó la ira del Héroe de la Lanza, por lo que al no tener escapatoria, tiene que seguir adelante con esto y sigue al grupo.

…

Al salir, estando a 250 metros lejos de Axel, campos de hierba se extienden en todas las direcciones. Hay un camino de tierra que serpentea por el paisaje, pero una vez que Motoyasu, su equipo, y Subaru salen de la ciudad, parece que el mundo no es más que verde, verde y verde. Es insólito y fascinante. Se puede ver tanto la extensión del cielo como el horizonte. Hay tanta paz, que uno no podría evita inhalar y exhala de forma relajante y pacífica... pero en estas circunstancias, nadie lo iban a ser. Para Motoyasu, que le hayan dicho novato se volvió personal, y está dispuesto a cerrarle la boca a Subaru de cualquier modo. Todos miran un terreno vacío, lo suficientemente grande para ser usado como campo de entrenamiento.

—¿Este lugar te parece bien?—Pregunta el Héroe de la Lanza al joven de deportivo blanco y negro.

—Si, es perfecto, no tengo ningún problema.

—Bien, ahora te enseñaré un par de mis técnicas, primero, te voy a enseñar…

—Espera, espera, espera—Detiene Subaru antes de que diga algo más—Yo soy el que tiene que probarte, así que… tendré que pedirte que primero uses una habilidad sencilla… una que hayas tenido en tus inicios… una que hayas adquirido cuando llegaste al nivel… 4.

—¿4? ¿Por qué quieres que enseñe una habilidad tan baja? Soy nivel 15, tengo habilidades más poderosas.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que comprobar si progresas bien. Es algo así como de la habilidad más débil a la más fuerte.

—Ah, entiendo. Bien, entonces te enseñaré la primera habilidad que tengo—Motoyasu se aleja un poco de los demás, quedando al frente—Tal y como dijiste, esta habilidad la obtuve justo cuando llegué al nivel 4. Su poder depende del número de ataques que logras hacer a la vez, y del atributo que tengas.

—Muy bien, entonces, haz una pequeña demostración—Reta. Todos están mirando hacia el lugar en donde Motoyasu usará para la demostración.

—Bien, aquí voy ¡Este es mi ataque especial! ¡**Chaotic stab**!—Agitando su lanza violentamente, Motoyasu apunta al lugar del ataque y en un parpadeo dispara desde su lanza 16 lanzas hechas de luz que adquieren una enorme velocidad, todas ellas impactan el suelo del terreno vacío y crean una pequeña nube de polvo. Es como si la lanza de Motoyasu atacara como lo haría un fusil de asalto, usando lanzas de luz del tamaño de la lanza de Subaru como balas. Sus compañeras detrás de él aplauden, admiradas y orgullosas, y Motoyasu sonríe orgulloso.

—(Ese ataque…)—Subaru queda cautivado del poder del ataque—(Es original, veloz, preciso, y fuerte… ¡Es justo lo que estaba buscando! Tengo que aprenderlo)—Subaru aprovecha que todos están distraído para sacar su tarjera de aventurero y registrar el ataque para sí. Es algo interesante ¿No? Qué por el azar, Subaru encontró una habilidad que lo impresionase. No estaba en sus planes, pero tiene que aprovechar—(Lanza caótica… tres puntos)—Confirma, y cuando presiona la tarjeta… su cuerpo brilla. Una luz transparente y pequeña rodea todo su cuerpo. En su interior, siente como de alguna manera su ADN se modifica, esto dura un par de segundos, y cuando termina, vuelve a la normalidad. Justo a tiempo, porque Myne antes que todos, se voltea a ver a Subaru porque siente algo extraño, pero no alcanza a ver nada. Subaru actúa como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Dime ¿Qué te pareció mi ataque?—Pregunta arrogante Motoyasu.

—¿Eh? Ah, si. Muy impresionante—Responde un poco nervioso—Me gusta mucho esa técnica, la he usado un par de veces y me encanta la sensación.

—¿Sabes usar la lanza caótica?—Pregunta un poco impresionado.

—Por supuesto, digamos que... es la primera habilidad que adquirí.

—Ya veo… hmm… ya que estamos aquí, demostrando habilidades ¿No nos quieres enseñar cómo lo haces tú?

—Ah… ¿Qué?

—Si. Demuéstranos cómo usas la lanza caótica.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿No hay problema, verdad?—Este giro de los acontecimientos, coloca a Subaru en un aprieto. Siendo desafiado a usar la misma habilidad que usó el Héroe de la Lanza cuando la acaba de adquirir hace segundos, es de esperarse que no tenga una respuesta a eso.

—Me… me encantaría, pero no creo que sea necesario. Es decir, tú eres el que hace la demostración, como dije antes, lo has hecho…

—No no no—Interrumpe—Insisto en que tú también nos enseñes. No te preocupes, no importa qué nivel seas, soy comprensible, al menos quiero que lo hagas.

—Jeje… bueno… yo…—Subaru intenta alejarse lentamente, pero para su sorpresa, las compañeras del Héroe de la Lanza lo interceptan.

—¡El señor Motoyasu no aceptará un no como respuesta!—La joven bailarina, sin previo aviso, agarra a Subaru y lo coloca en frente. Ahora, el grupo de Motoyasu y él prestan atención a Subaru, quien fue colocado en el mismo lugar en donde se situó Motoyasu para enseñar el ataque.

—¡Puedes comenzar!—Indica el Héroe de la Lanza.

—Muy bien… aquí voy…—Responde Subaru estando nervioso, mira al frente, tratando de mantener la calma—(Muy bien Subaru, este es el momento de la verdad, demostraré que no sólo soy un tipo con suerte, sino que merezco ser nombrado un aventurero. Si, eso es. Tal vez no sepa el motivo por el que vine a este mundo de fantasía, pero de algo estoy seguro: fui traído por algo importante, y tengo que demostrar que soy apto para lograrlo… ¡Así que aquí voy!)—Toma aire mientras mueve sacude su lanza de forma violenta—¡**Chaotic stab**!—Para la sorpresa de todos, cuando Subaru agita su lanza, también salen disparadas lanzas hechas de luz con gran velocidad… sin embargo, hay dos detalles que las hace diferentes a las de Motoyasu: el primero, es que no dispara 16 lanzas, sino 6, más pequeñas incluso. Y segundo, las lanzas lucen muy diferentes, están hechas de luz, pero tienen un extraño recubrimiento oscuro, era como si las lanzas estuvieran hechas de luz y cubiertas de oscuridad. No obstante, a pesar de la apariencia, obtiene el mismo resultado, todas las flechas impactan el suelo y crean una nube de polvo como la que hizo Motoyasu. Existe la posibilidad de que el ataque de Motoyasu y Subaru tuvieron el mismo nivel de poder.

—¡Vaya! Nada mal—Se impresiona un poco el Héroe de la Lanza quien se acerca—No mentías cuando dijiste que sabías usar lanza caótica.

—Te… te lo dije—Responde, estando emocionado, sin embargo, también está cansado, puesto a que lanza caótica resultó consumir bastante maná, y Subaru tiene que descansar un poco para recuperarse.

—Es verdad que no disparas tantas lanzas como yo, pero lo compensaste usando tu atributo de magia, ¿Eres atributo de oscuridad, cierto?

—Si… lo soy—Motoyasu asiente para si mismo al llegar a la conclusión.

—Muy bien, me impresionaste, te ganaste el privilegio de revisar mis habilidades—Acorta—Okey, entonces, ahora voy a usar…

—¡No, espera!—Interrumpe.

—¿Ah?

—He visto suficiente.

—¿Qué? Pero aún no te he enseñado todo—Subaru, quien finalmente logra su inesperado plan de aprender una habilidad por parte del Héroe de la Lanza, ahora tiene que hacer una última cosa… escapar.

—No importa, con la lanza caótica me basta para saber si eres fuerte… y lo eres. Si, eres muy fuerte, incluso más que el Héroe de la Espada y del Arco.

—Pero…

—Oh, mira, ya se está siendo tarde ¿No dijiste que tenías que irte?

—Si… pero ahora…

—Ya no te preocupes, sigue con tu camino, yo ya le diré a la gente que duda sobre ti que estábamos equivocados. Bueno, te deseo suerte, adiós.

—¡Hey!—Antes de que Motoyasu lo detenga, Subaru se fue del lugar corriendo, tomando el camino de regreso a Axel. Motoyasu y sus compañeras de equipo (incluyendo a Myne) no están seguras de cómo reaccionar, aún cuando lo miran alejarse. En cambio con Subaru, mientras corre, sonríe orgulloso, finalmente sabe una habilidad que lo hará fuerte, está muy emocionado por enseñársela a los demás… y con eso en mente, regresa a Axel.

…

…

…

En un lugar despejado cerca del gremio. Chris, Darkness, Kazuma y Naofumi, se encuentran parados en una camino estrecho, arriba suyo está un tendedero donde hay camisas y pantalones secándose con la luz del sol y con el viento. Es sorprendente que Naofumi haya querido venir para ver a Kazuma, sin embargo, sólo es para ver si las habilidades de ladrón en serio son útiles. Ahora, Kazuma y Chris están en medio del camino, Darkness atrás de Chris, y Naofumi a un lado con buena vista de la demostración.

—La rama de los ladrones cuenta con habilidades como: detección de enemigos y acecho, también está la de desarmar trampas, pero no te la puedo enseñar porque aquí no hay trampas, tendrás que aprenderla tú mismo… pero si en serio te quieres destacar, te recomiendo bastante la habilidad de robo.

—Hmm… entiendo—Comenta Kazuma, entendiendo lo que dice Chris.

—Comenzaré enseñándote las dos primeras. Darkness ¿Podrías mirar hacia ese lado?

—Claro—Darkness hace caso y mira hacia el lado opuesto del camino. Chris, rápidamente se esconde en el interior de un barril que hay en un pequeño callejón, luego, se deja ver del pecho para arriba.

—Acecho—Dice. Kazuma y Naofumi no entienden muy bien lo que quiere hacer, así que prestan un poco más de atención a sus movimientos. Allí, Chris le lanza una pequeña piedra a Darkness en la cabeza, y rápidamente se esconde por completo en el barril. Darkness, estando molesta por el golpe, mira por todos lados, pero no encuentra a Chris… hasta que se percata del barril dónde se escondió, y silenciosamente se acerca a él—Detectando al enemigo…. Detectando al enemigo…—Dice mientras Darkness se acerca—¡Puedo sentir fuertemente que Darkness está molesta! ¿Oye, Darkness? Deberías saber que hice eso para enseñarle las habilidades… ¡No se podía evitar! ¡No, por favor espera, así no me llevo contigoooooo!—Darkness lanza el barril donde se escondía Chris y lo tira al suelo (con Chris dentro) haciéndolo rodar. Cuando el barril choca con una pared, se detiene y Chris sale mareada, se le dificultad ponerse de pie.

—¿En verdad podrás aprender la habilidad de esta forma?—Pregunta Naofumi acercándose a Kazuma, con tono sarcástico/serio.

—Estoy comenzando a dudar—Responde.

—Bi-Bien…—Interrumpe Chris ya recuperada del mareo—Ahora te enseñaré robo. Es una habilidad que sirve principalmente para quitar un objeto en posesión de un objetivo, puede ser cualquier cosa: desde un arma sujetada fuertemente en las manos del enemigo, hasta el monedero asegurado en lo profundo de sus bolsillos. Incluso puedes robar el arma o el tesoro de un enemigo poderoso y huir, es una gran habilidad que se puede usar como te plazca, pero, solo puedes robar una cosa a la vez, y es al azar. La probabilidad de éxito depende de los puntos de suerte.

—Hmm…—el Héroe del Escudo se pone a pensar un momento para encajar piezas—(Es verdad, la habilidad robo es bastante útil. Si es cierto que depende de los puntos de suerte para robar, beneficiaría bastante a Kazuma, puesto a que sus puntos de suerte son muy altos)

—Eso suena muy bien. Okey Chris, quiero ver la habilidad de robo—Exclama Kazuma.

—Por supuesto, te la enseñaré, usándola contigo—La ladrona extiende la palma de su mano hacia Kazuma, este la mira atentamente—**Steal**—Dice. Una luz se manifiesta en la palma de la mano de Chris, Kazuma es forzado a entrecerrar sus ojos por la brillante luz. Al cabo de unos segundos la luz desaparece, y al volver a mirar la palma de Chris, esta está sujetando un objeto pequeño, Kazuma al recuperar la visión y Naofumi, miran lo que tiene Chris en su mano. Chris abre su mano para que ambos aventureros y Darkness vean lo que obtuvo, revelando una pequeña bolsita, pero no sólo una cualquiera, sino una con dinero. Un monedero.

—Eso es…

—¿Ah…? ¡Mi monedero!—Kazuma exclama al ver. Por reacción, revisa en sus bolsillos donde confirma que su monedero fue hurtado.

—Genial ¿No? Una habilidad definitiva—Comenta Chris muy orgullosa, luego extiende su brazo para devolverle el monedero a Kazuma… sin embargo, cuando este lo va a tomar, por alguna razón, Chris se retracta y aleja el monedero—Oye ¿No quieres hacer una pequeña competencia conmigo?—De pronto, dice algo interesante—¿Por qué no aprendes la habilidad de robar, y la usas para recuperar tu monedero, u otro objeto mío? No me quejaré si me llegas a robar mi arma o mi monedero, intercambiaremos los objetos que robamos… ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres intentar?

—Ah… oye ¿No es eso demasiado?—Intenta decir algo Darkness sonando preocupada, pero Chris prosigue:

—Eres un aventurero. Ten en cuenta que este tipo de eventos son parte del oficio—Kazuma, antes de decir o hacer algo, piensa un poco mejor las cosas:

—(Vaya matrícula más cara… pero… apuestas como esta parecen ser la forma en que los aventureros temerarios interactúan, es… ¡Es justo lo que estaba buscando! Es cierto ¡Finalmente estoy experimentando algo propio de aventureros después de venir a este mundo!)—Una vez que lo piensa, da su respuesta—¡Bien, acepto!

—Entendido. Entonces usa tu tarjeta de aventurero para adquirir la habilidad de robo, también ya deben de estar disponibles las otras habilidades que te enseñé—Kazuma sigue las indicaciones de Chris, y revisa su tarjeta para adquirir las habilidades.

—Bien, entonces… detección de enemigos, un punto… acecho, un punto… robo, un punto… belleza natural… ¿Belleza natural?—Regresa a preguntar a las chicas.

—Se trata del truco de magia que tu aliada la clérigo estaba utilizando en la mañana—Responde Darkness.

—¿¡Y esa basura cuesta 5 puntos!?—Exclama sorprendido y a la vez irritado. Ignorando la habilidad de belleza natural, Kazuma confirma y acepta aprender las habilidades antes mencionadas, cuando presiona la tarjeta, su cuerpo brilla, una luz transparente y pequeña rodea todo su cuerpo, siente cómo su ADN se altera, y vuelve a la normalidad (Lo mismo que le pasó a Subaru en pocas palabras).

—¡Felicidades, Kazuma Satou! La rama de los ladrones te pertenece—Felicita Chris.

—Muy bien, ahora que aprendí la habilidad de robo, voy a quitarte algo. Espero que no llores cuando lo haga—Advierte, no obstante, Chris en vez de estar preocupada o tomarse el asunto con seriedad, sonríe sin miedo.

—¡Genial! ¡Me gusta la gente que no se retracta! Está bien entonces ¿Qué podrás robar? Mira, el premio principal es mi daga mágica encantada, lo creas o no, tiene un valor de 400,000 eris. Ahora, el segundo lugar está mi monedero, nota que es más grande y gordo que el tuyo, imagina tú mismo cuanto hay. El tercer lugar es tu monedero, relativamente. Y por último pero no al final, como premio de consuelo, están todas estas piedras—Explica. Dando detalles, Chris primero enseña su daga mágica encantada, que está casi detrás de ella en su funda implantada en su cinturón, moviendo el lado derecho de su cadera, señala su propio monedero, que como dijo, es mucho mas grande que el de Kazuma, moviendo el lado izquierdo de su cadera, señala el monedero de Kazuma, y por último y de la nada, saca de sus manos un gran número de piedras pequeñas, como la que lanzó a Darkness. Dando un número específico, serían 20.

—¿¡Ahhh!? ¡Eso es trampa! ¡No vale!—Protesta Kazuma con voz alta cuando ve las piedras que Chris sacó.

—(Lo entiendo)—Naofumi vuelve a pensar—(Ya me preguntaba por qué se veía tan confiada. Si tiene más objetos basura, la probabilidad de que los objetos importantes sean robados es más baja, una forma de salvarse contra otros ladrones. Debo admitir que es una estrategia bastante ingeniosa)

—Esta es mi tarifa de enseñanza—Vuelve a hablar Chris sonando bastante confiada—Como puedes ver, ninguna habilidad es completamente poderosa ¿Aprendiste algo el día de hoy, cierto? Ahora sí, puedes intentarlo… si te atreves.

—Maldición ¡Sí que aprendí algo!—Mirando a Chris riéndose fuerte, Kazuma siente que fue un gran tonto por caer en este truco. Después de todo, esto no es Japón, sino un mundo en donde sobrevive el más fuerte—Naofumi ¿Y ahora que hago?

—No me metas en esto, tú aceptaste el desafío, así que tú lo solucionas—Responde para después retroceder unos pasos.

Kazuma luce nervioso al querer intentar robar algo de Chris. Trata de tranquilizarse un poco respirando profundamente, luego se pone a pensar un rato: es cierto que la probabilidad para robar alguno de los tres objetos importantes disminuyó de forma exorbitante por culpa de todas esas piedras. Algo que está en contra… no obstante… recuerda que su suerte es bastante alta, por lo que quiere decir que aún hay un pequeño rayo de esperanza para robar algo bueno. Así que ya estando determinado en lograrlo, exclama:

—¡Esta bien, lo intentare! ¡Desde mi juventud lo único bueno que he tenido es mi suerte! ¡Aquí voy! ¡**Steeeaaal**!—Mientras grita, su mano derecha brilla. Nadie sale afectado de los ojos porque la luz que provoca Kazuma no es tan intensa como la que hizo Chris, aún así, la habilidad de Kazuma tiene éxito cuando siente que sujeta algo.

—Bien, creo que funcionó—Dice al sentir el objeto en su mano. Mientras, Naofumi nota que algo extraño pasa con Chris. No le robó la daga, su monedero, o el de Kazuma. Regresándolo a ver, no parece que Kazuma haya robado una piedra. Pero con todo, el Héroe del Escudo no entiende por qué Chris tiembla, un sonrojo se manifiesta en su cara, y parece que quedó afectada de mente porque deja caer las piedras que tenía en su mano.

—¿Qué fue lo que robaste Kazuma?—Pregunta al nombrado mientras se acerca, esperando así encontrar el motivo por el que la ladrona actúa extraño.

—¿Ah, y esto que es?—Pregunta mientras mira lo que tiene. Una vez que los dos están juntos, Kazuma estira un poco el objeto que robó. Es una pieza de ropa blanca a simple vista, pero para estar seguros, a Kazuma se le ocurre levantarla hacia el sol para verla mejor.

—Ah… ¿Qué rayos…?—Intenta decir Naofumi, poco sorprendido.

—¡Vaya, fue un éxito! ¡Un completo éxito!—Exclama. Lo que robó Kazuma no era algo que fuera parte de los objetos de la apuesta… sonn unas bragas… sí, unas bragas blancas con pequeños detalles morados—Me gané la lotería, el premio mayor—Siento bastante raro, Kazuma actúa como si las bragas fueran el tesoro más grande que haya obtenido… incluso más que la daga mágica encantada, el monedero de Chris, y el suyo juntos.

—¡Noooooooo! ¡Regrésame mi ropa interior!—Exclama Chris completamente avergonzada y con lágrimas. Estira una mano para que Kazuma le devuelva sus bragas, y sujeta con la otra sus shorts.

—¡Naofumi, mira, mira lo que robé, es genial ¿No? Robé sus bragas… dime algo, lo que sea…!

—¡Aleja eso de mí degenerado! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!?—Exclama el Héroe del Escudo que retrocede debido a que Kazuma le enseña las bragas en su cara y de cerca. Entre los llantos de Chris, y Naofumi alejándose de Kazuma, Darkness mira todo esto con ojos bien abiertos:

—Cuanta brutalidad al actuar… ¡Sabía que mis ojos me habían guiado bien!—Se exclama para sí misma, mientras que su cara se sonroja.

…

…

…

En el gremio, ubicando en el bar, se hallan Subaru, Aqua y Megumin en una mesa bebiendo un vaso de cerveza carmesí.

—Jajaja…—De repente, Aqua ríe mientras en su cara se muestra un pequeño sonrojo producto al alcohol de la bebida—¿Hablas en serio Subaru? ¿Engañaste al Héroe de la Lanza para que te enseñe una habilidad?

—No es para tanto, quiero decir, vi la oportunidad y la tomé, aunque también corrí un enorme riesgo.

—Es verdad, si descubría que estabas mintiendo, ni siquiera estarías aquí para contarlo—Ahora comenta Megumin—¿Qué aprendiste de él?

—Un ataque llamado lanza caótica, es un ataque genial, se los voy a enseñar a todos cuando vayamos en una aventura—El chico de deportivo blanco y negro termina de beber su vaso carmesí, quedando satisfecho. Luego, Subaru saca de su bolsillo su teléfono celular, abriéndolo e interactuando un poco con él.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de objeto es ese?—Pregunta la archimaga con curiosidad he impresión por el nuevo objeto.

—¿Un celular?—Pregunta impresionada la clérigo—No sabía que trajiste uno, es genial… pero no creo que sea muy útil. No hay tecnología para que puedas llamar.

—Es cierto, aquí no puedo usarlo para llamar, enviar mensajes, o mirar mis correos. Pero si sirve para otras, por ejemplo…

—¿? X2—La clérigo y la archimaga se acercan un poco más a ver, y Subaru les pone en frente su celular a las caras de la chica.

—¡Tomen esto! ¡Nueve disparos por segundo: fuego continuo!

*Flash* *Flash* *Flash* *Flash* *Flash* *Flash* *Flash* *Flash* *Flash*

—¡Ahhh! X2—Subaru toma fotos en ráfaga con el flash activado, cuando el celular toma las fotos, dispara nueve destellos en menos de dos segundos. La serie de flash deja cegadas a Aqua y Megumin, que cubrieron sus ojos intentando aliviar su ardor—¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!?—Pregunta exclamando Megumin, ella solo cubre un ojo porque el otro estaba cubierto por su parche.

—Si vas a usar el flash al menos avísanos—Ahora reclama Aqua frotándose ambos ojos

—Jeje, lo siento, sólo estaba alardeando—Responde—La verdad es que me siento bien por tener mi celular, me voy a poner triste cuando se le acabe la batería, no le falta mucho para que eso pase—Subaru les indica a las chicas, quienes ya recuperaron la visión, la pantalla de su celular (en especial a Aqua porque ella sabe sobre esto), señala la esquina superior derecha en donde está el icono de la batería: este se compone de cuatro rayitas, actualmente sólo posee una de las cuatro, indicando que queda 25% o menos de batería en el celular.

—Es una lástima—Comenta Aqua.

—Bueno, será bueno mientras dure, lo usaré con el mayor provecho posible.

—A propósito Subaru ¿Qué nos hiciste con las luces que hizo tu objeto ese?—Pregunta la archimaga.

—Nada, sólo tomé fotos.

—¿Fotos? ¿Ese aparato puede hacer fotos?

—Si, pero se quedan allí mismo, observa…—Subaru abre la galería, he indica una de las fotos que tomó, Megumin y Aqua se acercan para ver: se miran a sí mismas, en el momento en donde se acercaron para ver el celular de Subaru, la foto no tiene mucha calidad, pero está bien, la imagen también se ve un poco brillante debido al flash que hizo.

—¡Vaya! Este aparato es asombroso ¿Dónde consigo uno de estos?

—En ningún lado. Este objeto es único, no hay otro igual, así que no te emociones—Megumin baja la mirada un poco triste.

—Es verdad, aún así un celular es de lo mejor—Aqua comenta, para luego estirar su mano para que Subaru se lo preste, éste acepta y se lo entrega.

—¿Ustedes los dioses no tienen uno?—Pregunta a cambio.

—No los necesitamos, nosotros podemos comunicarnos a distancia por medio de esferas de cristal o a través de la mente, y pasamos muy ocupados como para usarlos—Aqua empieza a interactuar con el celular, apretando botones y viendo los icono de aplicaciones, poco a poco se acostumbra a usarlo, y gracias a ello, mira la galería en donde mira las otras fotos que tomó Subaru en ráfaga—¿Verdad que me veo muy bonita?—Pregunta mientras indica una de las fotos a los demás.

—Supongo—Responde la archimaga.

—¡Ya sé! Tomémonos una foto los tres, toma Subaru, tú tómala—La clérigo entrega el celular, ya listo para que tome una foto.

—Muy bien, acepto—Responde el joven de deportivo blanco y negro, que se da la vuelta para tomar una foto todos juntos (hace eso debido a que su celular no tiene cámara frontal).

—¿Una foto, con ese objeto…? No lo sé, no estoy segura.

—No te preocupes Megumin, sólo has lo mismo que yo, y saldrá bien—Le asegura Aqua, que se coloca a un lado de Subaru.

—Si tu lo dices—Responde la archimaga que en cambio se sitúa al otro lado de Subaru para también salir, alza su parche para que su otro ojo también salga.

—Muy bien… todas digan: ¡Whisky!

—¡Whisky! X2—Dicen, y entonces Subaru toma la foto, también con flash, aunque Aqua y Megumin ya se lo esperaban y resistieron el brillo.

Cuando los tres revisan la foto, quedan satisfechos porque quedó muy bien: los tres sonríen mientras guiñan un ojo (Subaru y Megumin el derecho y Aqua el izquierdo), con una mano cada quien hace la V, Subaru usó su otra mano para sostener su celular y tomar la foto, en cambio con Aqua y Megumin con sus otras manos sostuvieron sus vasos de cerveza. La calidad de la imagen sigue igual, pero gracias al flash, se la ve muy bien.

—Quedó genial—Comenta Megumin.

—Si, a mí también me gusta.

—¡Tomémonos otra!—Propone Aqua.

—Si, yo también quiero…—El comentario de Megumin se acorta, ya que se da cuenta que la puerta del gremio se abre. Allí, entran sus otros dos compañeros de equipo: Kazuma y Naofumi. También detrás de ellos están las dos chicas con las que se fueron—Ah, hey, miren, ya regresaron—Enuncia.

—¿Ah? Es verdad.

—Ahora que recuerdo, me dijeron que Kazuma y Naofumi se fueron con otras dos personas, que les iban a enseñar nuevas habilidades.

—Correcto. Si ya están aquí, significa que terminaron—La clérigo se levanta de su asiento, y va hacia ellos. Subaru y Megumin la siguen. Cuando llegan, querían preguntar cómo les fue… pero… ya no lo hacen porque cuando los vieron, daban una extraña sensación.

—Kazuma… ¿A dónde fuiste? —Empieza a hablar Subaru con una extraña sensación en el fondo, pero este no le responde.

La apariencia de Kazuma, Naofumi y las dos chicas detrás suyo es complicada: Kazuma tiene cara de que lo que pasó es difícil de explicar, Naofumi es como si con ella dijera: "No quiero hablar de esto", una de las chicas con las que están, una que tiene cabello semilargo blanco y un tono morado bastantes claro y una cicatriz, solloza, y por último, la chica rubia de armadura blanca y amarillo (que Subaru reconoce al instante), tiene una cara extraña, una con la que indicara que está… satisfecha… y a la vez, posee un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas—Eh… ¿Les pasó algo?—Vuelve a preguntar.

—Bueno, es difícil, sucede que…—Kazuma intenta explicarse, pero la paladín se adelanta:

—La chica que ven a lado mío, está en ese estado porque luego de enseñarle a Kazuma las habilidades de un ladrón, le robó su ropa interior, y después todo su dinero—La forma en la que lo dice parece como si estuviera reportando una noticia en la TV (sin dar una opinión).

—¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué les cuentas de ese modo!?—Exclama Kazuma en shock. Sin embargo, ya no era un problema porque Chris interviene:

—Dijo que… devolverle su monedero no bastaba… y cuando le dije que pagaría cualquier precio para recuperar mi ropa interior… me obligó a ponerle precio yo misma—Cuando hace una pausa. Se pueden ver las caras de Subaru, Aqua y Megumin en completo shock, también se oscurecen.

—¡Espera, un momento!—Reclama Kazuma tembloroso—¡No digas algo así… no estás mintiendo, pero no sigas!

—Dijo que de lo contrario…—Continúa—Guardaría mi ropa interior… como el nuevo tesoro de su familia… y ahora… no tengo ni un eris…—Termina. Algunos aventureros que estaban cerca y escuchaban la historia, quedaron sin habla, sin entender, sin saber siquiera cómo reaccionar, algunos de los aventurerosos… y en especial, las aventureras y parte del personal del gremio, comenzaron a mirar a Kazuma con ojos bastante fríos.

—¡Oye, detente! ¡Las miradas de los aventureros se están volviendo tan frías que siento que me va a dar hipotermia! ¡Ya no sigas!—Suplica el joven de deportivo verde y gris. Chris aprovecha el momento para que por un segundo mientras solloza, le saque la lengua junto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿Al final pudiste aprender habilidades de ladrón?—Pregunta Aqua para cambiar el tema.

—Ah… ¡Sí! Ya lo verán—Responde recuperando su confianza—¡Miren esto! ¡**Steal**!—Exclama, mientras que en su mano aparece un destello, tampoco nadie tuvo que cerrar los ojos, el brillo era tolerable. Cuando termina, siente que tiene algo en su mano… sin embargo, entre los que estaban observando, Megumin de repente siente una sensación extraña, primero se manifiesta un pequeño sonrojo, luego tiene indicios de que va a llorar, pero resiste y cambia a una expresión seria y triste—¿Ah…? ¿Y ahora qué…?—Se pregunta Kazuma mientras mira lo que robó… ¡Volvió a obtener unas bragas! Unas casi del mismo diseño que las de Chris, pero de color negro.

—¡Como! ¿¡Otra vez!?—Reclama enojado el Héroe del Escudo.

—¡No, yo no…!

—¿Qué sucede Kazuma?...—La voz fría y triste de Megumin lo interrumpe—¿De repente… preferiste cambiar de idea, y pasar de ser aventurero a un pervertido?—Kazuma se queda sin habla al escuchar a la archimaga y su temible tono de voz—Oye… me está haciendo un poco de frío allá abajo… ¿Me las puedes regresar?—Pregunta mientras extiende un poco su mano hacia él.

—Kazuma…

—Eres un…—Intenta decir algo Subaru y Aqua, pero están tan impactados que no pueden.

—¡No, esperen!—Se defiende—¡Esta es una habilidad que sirve para robar algo de alguien… pero se supone que roba algo aleatorio, no sólo ropa interior! Naofumi por favor ayúdame, tu también lo escuchaste ¿Verdad? Uno roba de forma aleatoria, diles, por favor…—Suplica de nuevo, no obstante, es interrumpido por Darkness.

—¡Eres un salvaje! ¡Eres incluso capaz de quitarle la ropa interior a una pobre chica en público!—Exclama enojada hacia Kazuma—¡No puedo soportar esto…!—Allí, se dirige hacia el Héroe del Escudo con un sonrojo—¡Por favor Héroe del Escudo! ¡Te ruego que me acepte en su grupo!

—¡NO! ¡Eres una MOLESTIA! ¡Ya déjame en PAZ!—Responde bastante enojado.

—¡Ahhhh!—La paladín vuelve a exclamar un gemido de placer, su cara se sonroja, y abraza su cuerpo. Algo que le desagrada bastante a Naofumi. Cuando las cosas se tranquilizan un poco, Aqua nota a Darkness.

—¿Eh…? Oye, Subaru ¿Esta no es la mujer que dijiste que vino ayer para una entrevista mientras me estaba bañando con Megumin…

…

Una vez que todos se calmaron, y que Kazuma le devolviera la ropa interior a Megumin. Todo el grupo, Darkness y Chris, se sientan juntos en una mesa.

—Oigan pero… esta chica es una paladín. Es una clase alta, no veo por qué hay que rechazarla—Habla la archimaga mientras mira la tarjeta de aventurero de Darkness.

—Tú no viste lo mismo que nosotros el día en el que se presentó—Le responde Subaru, pero Megumin no lo escucha porque le indica a Aqua la tarjeta de aventurero de la paladín. Mientras tanto, Kazuma piensa un poco preocupado:

—(Quería evitar a toda costa que Aqua y Megumin se encontraran con ella… esto puede terminar mal. Muy bien, entonces… tendré que usar un as bajo la manga)—Kazuma aclara su garganta para llamar la atención de todos—Escuchen, Darkness, Megumin—Nombra—Tengo que decirles algo importante: la verdad es que… Aqua, Subaru, Naofumi y yo nos hemos unido para eliminar al Rey demonio—Aquellos parte de esa alianza asienten ligeramente, excepto Naofumi.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vaya!

—¿En serio?—Dicen Darkness, Chris y Megumin sorprendidas.

—Si ¿No somos geniales?—Pregunta Aqua orgullosa. Pero Kazuma la deja en visto y prosigue:

—Nuestra aventura se volverá más dura y peligrosa mientras más avanzamos… Darkness, en tu caso, al ser caballera sería terrible que fueras capturara por el Rey demonio, si eso llega a pasar… ¡Serás condenada a un destino lleno de sufrimiento y tortura!

—Si. Me parece bien—La paladín responde sin ninguna duda—De hecho, padecer a un destino pervertido por parte del Rey demonio ha sido mi expectativa y deber como caballera ¡Así que vale la pena ir!—Exclama segura.

—… X4—El grupo se queda callado ante la confianza de la paladín. En cierto punto podían ser comprensibles con la determinación de Darkness… pero cuando usó la palabra "pervertido", no tuvo nombre.

—¿Eh, qué? ¿Acaso dije algo extraño?—La paladín pregunta como si de verdad no entendiera el silencio del grupo.

—(... No funcionó…)—Kazuma en su interior se frustra al no conseguir que la paladín cambie de idea—(En otro momento me encargaré de ella… entonces…) ¡Megumin!—Llama a la archimaga, y está le presta atención—Nuestro enemigo será el Rey demonio, el ser más poderoso de este mundo, pasaremos por mucho si queremos derrotarlo, puede que nos lleve años. Así que no te tienes que obligar a…—La archimaga se levanta de golpe de su asiento, interrumpiendo al joven de deportivo verde y gris.

—¡Soy Megumin, la mejor usuaria de magia de los demonios carmesí, y de la magia explosiva! El Rey demonio se considera el mejor, y se hace llamar "el más fuerte", y por eso he de eliminarlo con mi magia insuperable!—Exclama con voz seria y posando genial usando la mesa. Otra vez el grupo se vuelve a quedar en silencio.

—(Esta tampoco tiene remedio…)—Otra vez piensa Kazuma, sintiéndose decepcionado.

—Oye, Kazuma—Aqua estando a lado suyo lo llama en susurro—Escucha, la verdad es que después de escuchar esto, me estoy comenzando a arrepentir, no creo que tengamos la fuerza para vencer al Rey demonio… ¿Tal vez no tenemos otra opción de vida?

—¡Oye, se supone que debes de estar motivada por esto, es tu misión si quieres volver a tu casa!—Refuta en respuesta. Aqua queriendo responder, es interrumpida por…

_«¡Misión de emergencia! ¡Misión de emergencia! ¡A todos los aventureros en el pueblo, por favor reúnanse en el gremio de aventureros! Repito ¡Misión de emergencia! ¡Misión de emergencia! ¡A todos los aventureros en el pueblo, por favor reúnanse en el gremio de aventureros!»_

Unos megáfono usados como parlante, emiten una llamada de alerta, a voz que la dice pertenece a la recepcionista del gremio, quien en otra habitación del lugar, comunica usando un equipo avanzado de comunicación. Ella y otros presentes en la habitación, lucen preocupados. Aquella alerta no sólo comunica al gremio, sino que también se transmite por toda Axel. Afuera, otros aventureros dejan lo que están haciendo y corren al gremio. El escándalo también provoca que varios ciudadanos entren en pánico y se resguarden en sus casas.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué está pasando?—Pregunta Kazuma preocupado al ver que aventureros dentro del gremio también forman un escándalo. Chris, de repente se levanta de su asiento:

—¡Tengo que volver con mi equipo!—Exclama para luego correr entre la multitud. Los demás quedan solos y sin saber qué hacer.

…

Al cabo de 10 minutos, un gran grupo de aventureros se reúne en el gremio. Aproximadamente entre 120 y 150. Aunque deberían de haber más, es comprensible, porque el oficio de aventurero es bastante duro: tienen que trabajar diariamente recorriendo largas distancias y durante mucho tiempo. No siempre pueden quedarse en un solo lugar, y si lo hacen, es porque bien: tomarán otra misión, compran equipo y suministros, están enfermos, o en el mismo caso que Kazuma y su equipo, son novatos y no tienen nada que hacer.

—¡Atención!—La recepcionista inicia un aviso a todos los presentes—¡Ellos… están aquí, más pronto de lo que pronosticamos!—Gran grupo de los aventureros abrieron sus ojos ante la sorpresa. El grupo de Kazuma no entiende lo que sucede—No falta mucho para que ellos lleguen ¡Todos, diríjanse a la entrada de la ciudad! ¡Vamos a luchar!—Entonces, los aventureros hacen un grito de guerra, determinados en participar. Salen del gremio mientras se preparan, unos con sus grupos y otros por su cuenta.

—N-no entiendo lo que sucede—Inseguro de qué es lo que pasa, Kazuma camina entre los aventureros con su equipo atrás—¿Por qué todos están así de agitados? ¿¡Quiénes vienen!?

—¿Serán… tropas del Rey demonio?—Teoriza el joven de deportivo blanco y negro detrás, un poco preocupado—Finalmente ha decidido atacar Axel.

—¿Es así?

—No lo sé, sólo es una teoría. No conozco a todas las criaturas de este mundo como para saber si hay que estar preocupado o no.

—Naofumi ¿Qué opinas?

—... Hagan lo que quieran, no me importa—Responde y desvía la mirada.

—Hmm… bien, entonces también iremos, y así sabremos lo que pasa—Ya con un plan, Kazuma, Subaru y Naofumi (sin algún interés en esto), caminan con el resto de los aventureros, hasta quedar en un lugar despejado para después correr. Mientras.

—Ah, eso explica todo, gracias—La clérigo, acompañada de la archimaga y la paladín, hablan con otro aventureros, quien ya les explica lo que pasa. Cuando quiere compartir la información con Kazuma y el resto, estos ya se fueron—¿Eh, dónde se fueron Kazuma y los demás?

—Los vi, ya se adelantaron—Responde la paladín, mirando hacia donde se fueron—Se fueron corriendo.

—No pensé que estuvieran emocionados por la cosecha. Esta es su primera vez.

—La mía también, estoy emocionada ¡Adelante, vamos!—Estando de acuerdo, las tres chicas corren en la misma dirección en donde corrieron Kazuma y los demás.

.

Corriendo por un camino de la ciudad casi despejado de los civiles y de otros aventureros que corren en la misma dirección, Kazuma, Subaru y Naofumi corren a la puerta de la ciudad. Las demás, Aqua, Megumin y Darkness aún no los alcanzan.

—A este paso, llegaremos pronto a la entrada de la ciudad—Empieza a hablar Kazuma—Creo que seremos entre los primeros en llegar.

—Recuerden, Kazuma y Subaru, si nos enfrentamos a una amenaza del Rey demonio, yo estaré a cargo.

—Lo sabemos X2—Responden al Héroe del Escudo—Ese era nuestro trato después de todo—Siguen su paso. Entre tanto, el joven de deportivo blanco y negro, mira hacia donde camina, es extraño, pero está entusiasmado:

—(Finalmente, es el momento)—Piensa estando emocionado—(Voy a usar la nueva habilidad que adquirí, y demostraré que soy lo bastante fuerte como para haber sido invocado a este mundo. Ya verán, Kazuma, Aqua, Naofumi, es mi hora de brillar)—Sin que Kazuma o Naofumi se lo esperaran, Subaru acelera el paso, quedando ahora primero, pero no lo normaliza, sigue más rápido.

—¡Subaru no te adelantes, tienes que ahorrar energías hasta llegar!—Kazuma le dice, un poco fuerte porque Subaru ya estaba lejos como para decirle así nomas.

—¡Descuida, estoy tan emocionado que tengo energías de sobra!—Exclama bastante animado, mirando a los demás mientras sigue corriendo.

—¿Emocionado? Pero esto es algo serio, peligroso tal vez.

—Exacto. A lo que sea que nos enfrentemos, combatiremos, y demostraremos nuestra…

—¡Cuidado!—Kazuma exclama, estirando su mano hacia el frente de Subaru. Este se voltea para ver, sin embargo, a sólo milésimas de segundo después de voltear, choca con un joven. El choque es tan fuerte que ambos caen y ruedan por el suelo un par de metros.

—¡Shin!—Exclama preocupada una chica a que estaba a lado de aquel chico, de inmediato corre hacia él para auxiliarlo.

—Ay cielos.

—Oh genial—Comentan a distancia Kazuma preocupado por ambos, y Naofumi molesto.

—Ahhh… mi cabeza—Se queja aquel joven que fue arroyado. Este es un joven de cabello azul semi oscuro que le llega a cubrir las orejas, ojos morados y viste una ropa artesanal y casual. Se sienta con la ayuda de aquella chica que lo fue a auxiliar. Esta en cambio es una belleza de un hermoso y largo cabello plateado, viste un abrigo casi por completo blanco, y ropa interna también blanca.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Pregunta la chica de cabello plateado a su acompañante.

—Si, eso creo. No siento que tenga algo roto. Gracias por tu ayuda, Satella.

—Por supuesto—Mientras ambos jóvenes hablan, Kazuma y Naofumi (en especial Kazuma) ayudan a levantar a Subaru.

—¿Te encuentras bien Subaru?—Pregunta el primero.

—Si… pero me duele la cabeza—Responde.

—Bien hecho, por tu emoción ahora hay que lidiar con estas personas—Refuta en cambio el Héroe del Escudo.

—¡Kazuma!—A la distancia de todos, se acercan Aqua, Megumin y Darkness, que finalmente los alcanzaron y se detienen al llegar—¿Por qué se detuvieron? ¿Pasa algo?—Pregunta la clérigo.

—Si. Mientras corríamos, Subaru chocó con un tipo, ambos se lastimaron, pero creo que todo está bien.

—¡Claro que no! No está bien—Interrumpe a la explicación la belleza peliplateada—¡No deberían correr por las calles así, es peligroso!

—Lo sentimos, es que tenemos prisa, debemos llegar a la entrada de la ciudad porque está pasando algo importante.

—Hablando de eso, hay que seguir, no podemos quedarnos ¿Puedes continuar, Subaru?—Dice y pregunta la archimaga.

—Si, ya estoy mejor—Responde, allí, gira hacia los dos jóvenes—En serio lamento mucho haberte golpeado, espero que me puedas perdonar.

—No te preocupes, afortunadamente no me hiciste un daño severo, así que no hay problema—Le responde el joven peliazul.

—Te lo agradezco.

—¡Deprisa, estamos perdiendo el tiempo! Hay que seguir ¡Andando!—Declara Naofumi, sin esperar a nadie, corre de nuevo

—¡Espera, Naofumi!

—¡No nos deje atrás!—Exclaman Kazuma y Darkness. Los demás también corren, dejando a aquellos jóvenes solos.

…

El grupo llega. Alcanzan a otros aventureros que también van hacia la puerta, en el camino observa que el ambiente puede llegar a dar escalofríos: campañas situadas en torres en la puerta de la ciudad suenan, las personas que las hacen sonar están bastante preocupadas… pero lo que realmente preocupa son los civiles cerca de la puerta que entran en pánico:

—¡No puede ser! ¡No sabía que pasaría hoy!

—¡Ay no! ¡Ay no!

—¡Que no salgan los niños!—Son algunas cosas que dicen los civiles, todos rápidamente se resguardan en sus casas, cerrando puertas y ventanas. Entre tanto, los aventureros ya llegan a la puerta de la ciudad.

—¿¡Están listos!?

—¡Arriba esos ánimos!—Algunos aventureros tratan de mantener la calma a los demás antes de situarse afuera. Todos están en posición, esperando a lo que sea que se aproxime, estando serios o preocupados.

—No veo a nadie ¿Quién viene?—Pregunta Subaru, mirando a la planicie, tal como dijo, no ve algo amenazante que se acerque.

—Los protegeré a todos—Darkness dice para si misma. Kazuma la escucha:

—¿Entonces… nos van a atacar monstruos?—Pregunta preocupado.

—¿Monstruos? Noo, son coles ¡Coles!—Exclama de buen ánimo Aqua mientras carga una gran cesta.

—¿Coles? X3—Preguntan los tres protagonistas. Sin embargo, se ven interrumpidos por lo inimaginable:

A la planicie, lo que parecen ser múltiples criaturas redondas de color verde se acercan a Axel, la forma en la que se mueven y su formación los hace parecer un nubarrón. Es imposible saber la cifra exacta, pero son miles y miles que se aproximan.

—¡Ahí vienen!

—Este año será difícil.

—Se avecina una tormenta—Escucha a dos diferentes aventureros hablar mientras ven a las coles venir. Megumin habla al final, situada al frente de todos los aventureros, bastante sería. Todos esperan un poco, un poco y un poco más. Y cuando las coles están cerca de la entrada a la ciudad…

—¡A COSECHAR!—Todos los aventureros gritan al unísono, algunos emocionados y otros serios.

—¡Traigan la mayonesa!—Exclama Aqua bastante emocionada.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué diablos está pasando!?—El Héroe del Escudo exclama, ya bastante molesto al no tener una explicación. Una horda de criaturas verdes se acerca a los aventureros, allí, se contempla su forma en todo su esplendor… monstruos con forma de col.

_Misión obligatoria_

_Datos de la misión: __Derrotar el mayor número __posible __de coles que se aproximan a la ciudad._

_Recompensa: ?_

_Tiempo límite: Hasta que la horda termine._

Tal y como se dijo en el capítulo anterior: aventureros de espadas y más, atacan de cerca, y aventureros de arcos y hechiceros atacan de lejos. Antes de seguir, Aqua explica el tema a los chicos:

—Las coles vuelan en este mundo, cuando están maduras y se acerca la época de cosecha, no se dejan atrapar sin luchar. Cruzan ciudades, praderas, desiertos, países enteros, continentes y hasta océanos para morir en paz y tranquilidad… en una tierra lejana y desconocida donde nunca serán comidos. Es por eso… que las atrapados cuanto podamos para comerlos en exquisitos platillos.

—… X3—Los tres chicos no saben qué decir.

—Cuando se adelantaron, ya pregunté lo que pasaba. La cosecha se adelantó y nos reunieron para atraparlas ¡Así que adelante!—Anima para que todos vayan a la carga… pero…

—... Quiero volver a mi mundo…—Se limita a decir el Héroe del Escudo, tratando de mantener la paciencia lo mejor posible.

—¡Anímense, dijeron que pagarían 1,000 eris si alguien acaba con una col, y 300 por asistencia!

—¿1,000 eris? Hmm…—Kazuma reconsidera, tenía el mismo pensamientos de Naofumi, pero el dinero hace que reconsidere su opinión.

—¡Amenaza o no, quiero participar!—Exclama emocionado Subaru, y va a la carga.

—¡No, espera, Subaru!—Intenta detener Kazuma que corre hacia él.

—Es momento de brilla, aquí voy ¡**Chaotic stab**!—Subaru hace el ataque de la lanza caótica, seis flechas de luz envueltas de oscuridad salen disparadas y aciertan a 4 coles. Kazuma se impresiona.

—¡Su-Subaru… eso fue impresionante!—Halaga.

—Y eso es sólo el comienzo ¡**Chaotic stab**!—Otra vez vuelve a lanzar su ataque, acertando a otras 4 coles. Un par de segundos después, Subaru vuelve a lanzar el mismo ataque, y otra vez, y otra, mientras Kazuma lo mira impresionado, aún no hay muchas coles atacando, así que no hay problema en que los lastimen.

Mientras tanto, a distancia, Naofumi los mira, simplemente se siente decepcionado de su grupo, porque da igual si son de clase alta, o si tuvieran habilidades de héroes, son… hmm…

—Héroe del Escudo—Prestando un poco de su atención, Darkness lo llama—Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que vea mi destreza como paladín en persona—La paladín, determinada en el asunto, saca su espada larga y delgada. Naofumi no le dice nada, se queda en espera.

Al estar lista para la cosecha, Darkness corre hacia la horda de coles. Lanzando una fuerte estocada con la que podría partir en dos a las coles… PODRÍA, porque falló. La paladín aún determinada lanza un tajo diagonal descendente hacia la derecha… otra vez fallar, intenta con un tajo horizontal hacia la izquierda, y vuelve a fallar. Lanza múltiples tajos para atacar a un grupo de coles, y en todos ellos falla, ningún ataque acierta, NINGUNO.

—(No le pega a nada…)—Piensa en lo obvio Naofumi y se guarda sus propias opiniones. Los ataques de Darkness continúan pese a sus precisión, cuando se siente cansada de tanto atacar, desvía la mirada a los demás aventureros, estos se encuentran en problemas ya que las coles fueron a la ofensiva, lastimándolos. Entre ellos, un aventurero cae inconsciente encima de otro, este queda atrapado, estando a merced de las coles que vuelan hacia él, el hombre cierra sus ojos para no ver su impacto, sin embargo, siente que algo se interpone, al abrir sus ojos contempla a Darkness, que al percatarse de su problema, intercepta los ataque con su cuerpo, también usa sus brazos para cubrirse de las coles que la golpean.

—¡Yo puedo con ellos, huye mientras puedas!—La paladín muestra su confianza, resistiendo los ataques para ganar tiempo para que el aventurero escape.

—¡No, son demasiados! ¡Huye sola y déjame!—El aventurero responde, preocupado por todos los golpes que su defensora recibe.

—¡No seas tonto! ¡Te estoy protegiendo para que salgas, vete mientras puedas! ¿¡Acaso crees que pondría… agh… abandonar a un caído!?

—Darkness está…—Kazuma al ver a la paladín recibiendo daño, no puede evitar preocuparse, Subaru estando a lado de él, también siente lo mismo. Los dos dejaron de atacar cuando las coles aumentaron, y tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto. Entre tanto con Darkness, su armadura es seriamente dañada ante tantos ataques seguidos, su armadura blanca se desprende a pedazos, en especial en los brazos y el torso, en segundos, la parte superior de Darkness queda sin defensa, y esta solo se podía defender con sus brazos, su cota de malla negra también estaba siendo afectada, estando rasgada en los brazos, parte del pecho y muslos.

—¡Que caballerosidad!—Un aventurero exclama al ver la nobleza de la paladín.

—¡Salga de allí caballera!—Una persona muy joven le exclama de lejos, también preocupada. Pese a eso, Darkness sigue firme, recibiendo golpe tras golpe, un acto muy valiente… la triste realidad es que Darkness no se quiere ir porque lo disfruta, esto es fácil de creer porque se manifiesta un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y mientras más golpes, más se nota. Kazuma y Naofumi ya notaron esto desde pronto, y sólo colocan una cara neutra, aún sin saber qué reacción deberían tener.

—(¡Me están observando!)—La paladín piensa para sí—(¡Esos hombres salvajes, se deleitan observando mi piel! ¡Que vergüenza!)—Al fijarte, parte de los hombres aventureros la quedan viendo con ojos lujuriosos, claro, como la armadura superior de Darkness fue destruida, se puede apreciar su… busto de considerable tamaño, y como parte de su cota de malla está rasgada, se aprecia su piel blanca y suave. Hay que admitir que es bastante atractivo.

—(¿¡Lo disfruta!?)—Se da cuenta Subaru al ver una reacción fuera de lugar que hace la paladín después de recibir todos esos impactos. Tanto es su placer que dejó de cubrirse con sus brazos para recibir los ataques directamente con su cuerpo.

—¡Llegó a tales extremos para protegerlo!

—¡Como aventureros, en vez de escondernos, deberíamos seguir su ejemplo!—Dos aventurero comentan, sintiéndose preocupados pero también admirados ante la "valentía" de Darkness.

—(¡Lo malinterpretan!)—Exclama para sí Kazuma tras escucharlos.

Con cada golpe que recibe, Darkness lentamente está llegando a su límite, no importa cuanto lo disfrute, pronto perderá el conocimiento y estará en muchos más problemas.

—No resistirá más tiempo, tengo que ayudarla, ahora que recuperé maná puedo atacar de nuevo—Determinado a demostrar su valía de nuevo, Subaru sale de su cubierta y corre hacia la paladín, esquivando las coles lo mejor que puede—¡**Chaotic stab**!—Exclama su ataque para abrirse camino. Cuando está cerca, alguien más se adelanta:

—Lo tengo—Naofumi, quien hasta ahora no ha participado en la cosecha, se coloca frente a Darkness para protegerla. Usa su escudo para ello, pero dado que el escudo es pequeño, no lo protege del todo, así que parte de los impactos golpean al Héroe del Escudo en sus piernas, hombros, y cabeza, pero gracias a su enorme defensa, no le pasa nada.

—Naofumi… X2—Kazuma y Subaru se impresionan ante el acto del Héroe del Escudo. Pese a no importarle la cosecha, defiende a Darkness por voluntad propia.

—¿El Héroe del Escudo?

—¿Qué está haciendo? No debería estar aquí.

—Es un criminal ¿Qué se cree al actuar como un héroe?—Muy al contrario de Darkness, Naofumi es abucheado y menospreciado por la gente, dividiendo opiniones y reseñas negativas de él y para él. Este los escucha, pero no les hace caso y continúa defendiendo a Darkness.

—Héroe… del Escudo…—Darkness habla con un poco de sus fuerzas restantes.

—¡Quédate detrás de mí, baja la cabeza y no te muevas hasta que te diga!—Ordena, la paladín asciende y se pone detrás de él como si fuera una roca para cubrirse. Subaru, estando cerca, también se coloca detrás de Naofumi para cubrirse de los ataques. Naofumi continúa resistiendo los golpes, entre tanto, piensa en un plan para salir. Subaru en cambio aprovecha cuando no hay mucho fuego enemigo y ataca con la lanza caótica lo más que puede, en parte para cubrir a Naofumi.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—Pregunta.

—Espera, aún no se me ocurre algo—Sigue pensando—... Podríamos resguardarnos en un lugar seguro si el fuego parase un momento.

—¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

—Hmm… ¡La magia explosiva! Si, ella ¡Subaru, dile a Megumin que use explosión contra las coles! Eso me dará tiempo para llevarme a Darkness a un lugar seguro.

—Entendido—Siguiendo órdenes, Subaru sale de la protección del Héroe del Escudo, y corre hacia atrás para contactar con la archimaga—¡Megumin!—Llama después de llegar con ella.

—Subaru ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesitamos tu ayuda. Usa tu magia explosiva contra las coles.

—¿Mi magia explosiva?

—¡Si! Creemos que será lo suficientemente poderosa para que las coles detengan su ataque.

—¿Creen...? ¿¡Que será poderosa!? ¡Nada ni nadie puede oponerse a mi letal magia explosiva!

—¿Entonces lo harás?

—¡Busca un lugar donde cubrite! ¡Volaré todo en pedazos!—Parte del orgullo que tiene la joven archimaga, no tolera que alguien dude ante el poder de la magia explosiva, así que con la frente en alto, Megumin se coloca al frente para usar su mejor magia (y también la única):

—_Oscuridad envuelta en luz, llamas ardientes vestidas de negro ¡En nombre de los magos carmesí, que se manifieste el colapso de su origen! ¡Trae ante mí la raíz de su poder, oculto en las tierras del Reino del fin!_ ¡**Explosion**!—El ataque de Megumin se hace presente, el ambiente se vuelve caluroso, y en el cielo el vórtice del hechizo aparece. Tomando el suelo como su objetivo, donde se sitúan un gran grupo de coles, la magia explosiva crea efecto. Una enorme explosión azota el campo de batalla. Los aventureros fueron forzados a quedarse en cubierto, otros al no estarlo, son empujados por la potente onda expansiva de la explosión, la flora alrededor se desintegra, y por último las coles, una buena cantidad de ellas caen, la magia explosiva de verdad que fue efectiva.

Entre el caos, el Héroe del Escudo aprovecha la oportunidad para llevarse a Darkness y a los dos aventureros que ella protegía a cubierto, lo hace lo más rápido que puede para que ninguno salgan afectado por la explosión. Logran llegar y cubrirse en una barrera de rocas.

La explosión termina, el polvo se despeja poco a poco, y la temperatura se normaliza. Un cráter queda en medio de la zona de combate, dentro de este, están las coles que salieron afectadas, medianamente quemadas, pero en buen estado. Los aventureros presentes gritan victoriosos al haber vencido a las coles... hasta que, se dan cuenta que esto no acaba. Cuando el polvo se despeja, revela que aún hay coles que vienen hacia ellos, grupos más grandes que los de antes, los aventureros rápidamente se vuelven a colocar en guardia para atacar, continuando esta cosecha.

—¡Subaru!—Aqua llega a donde están él y Megumin—¿Se encuentran bien?

—Estoy bien, pero Megumin colapsó—Responde, mientras carga con sus brazos el cuerpo inmóvil de la archimaga. Recordemos que ella colapsa después de usar explosión.

—¡Rápido, hay que llevarla a un lugar seguro!—La clérigo y el joven de deportivo blanco y negro que carga a la archimaga, caminan a otro sitio para cubrirse, cosa que no es tan fácil porque las coles vuelven a atacar.

—¿¡Donde están Kazuma y Naofumi!?

—¡No lo sé! Perdí su rastro después de la explosión.

—Ugh… espero que estén bien.

—¡Ahh!—Una col casi golpea la cabeza de Aqua, falló por unos centímetros. Aqua en reacción se agacha y cubre su cabeza con sus brazos, no queriendo avanzar más.

—¡Tienes que seguir, Aqua, aún no estamos seguros!

—No puedo…—Responde con voz temblorosa—No quiero que una col me golpee, esa por poco me da, ya no quiero seguir.

—¡No pienso dejarte!—Subaru se arrodilla cerca de la clérigo, no sólo para hablar con ella de frente, también para cubrirse de las coles.

—Uh… hugh…—Ante el ruido, Megumin empieza a recobrar la consciencia—Lo lamento, chicos…—Se disculpa. Los dos la miran preocupados—Si no colapsara cuando usó mi magia explosiva, tendría fuerzas para ir por mi misma y no retrasarlos.

—Es algo inevitable—Responde Subaru con una pequeña sonrisa—Además, yo fui el que te pidió que la usaras, así que es mi culpa.

—No es culpa de nadie, sólo es algo que tenía que pasar—Aqua enuncia. Se acerca un poco a Megumin y extiende sus manos hacia ella, empieza a curarla.

—¿Ah…? ¿Qué estás…?

—Voy a curarte un poco, lo suficiente para que puedas caminar por ti misma—Le enuncia a Megumin—No me llevará mucho tiempo, sólo relájate y deja que yo me… ¡Ahh!—Otra col por poco golpea a Aqua, esta estaba a milímetros de golpearla en la cabeza. El repentino ataque hace que pierda concentración y deje de curar a Megumin. Los tres jóvenes se agacha para evitar el ataque continuo de un grupo de coles. Subaru es golpeado por dos de ellas: una en el hombro izquierdo y otra en la cadera, haciendo que gima de dolor. Aqua y Megumin no salen lastimadas—¡Subaru ¿Te encuentras bien?!—Pregunta preocupada.

—¡Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, sigue curando a Megumin!—Responde, sujetando su hombro lastimado y resistiendo el dolor. La clérigo hace caso y prosigue en curar a la archimaga.

Al frente de ellos, otra horda de coles se acerca, no muy grande, pero sigue representando un problema. Subaru mira la horda, preocupado pero decidido, también exhala un poco por el cansancio.

—Aqua ¡No te detengas, sigue curando a Megumin!—Comenta, la clérigo lo mira un poco sorprendida—Ganaré un poco de tiempo, enfrentaré a las coles para que la sanes, trata de ser rápida, no me queda mucho maná para resistir.

—Subaru… X2—Aqua y Megumin tratan de decir algo, pero no les salen más palabras de sus bocas.

—¡Ahora!—Exclama, y luego se coloca a unos metros de distancia para encarar a las coles. Aqua no pierde el tiempo y acelera el proceso de curación a la archimaga—¡Tengo que seguir un poco más! ¡No puedo terminar así! Protegeré a mis compañeras con todas mis fuerzas… ¡**Chaotic stab**!—Exclama una vez más el nombre de su ataque. Otras seis lanzas de luz y oscuridad vuelven a salir de la lanza mágica, y vuelan hacia las coles: cada una impacta a una col, algo bueno, hasta que las demás coles se aproximan…—¡Ma-maldición… ya no me queda más maná!—Exclama intentando atacar de nuevo con la lanza caótica, sólo que ya no funciona debido a la falta de maná, pues ha usado todo el que tenía. Sin ni siquiera tener fuerzas para esquivar, las coles golpean a Subaru: dos de ellas en su pecho, una en su vientre, y otra brinda el golpe final en la cabeza, Subaru queda fuera de combate, cayendo al suelo cerca de Aqua y Megumin.

—¡Subaru!—Exclama Aqua que interrumpe su sanación y estira una mano hacia Subaru. Megumin también quiere demostrar su preocupación, sin embargo, su escases de fuerzas se lo impide. El resto de coles continúan atacando. Ambas chicas se vuelven a cubrir para no ser golpeadas, cosa que funciona. El ataque de las coles termina, y hay un tiempo sin fuego enemigo para que se puedan organizar.

—Aqua… tienes que curar a Subaru…—La archimaga comenta—Él necesita más ayuda que yo. Déjame.

—¡No puedo dejarte aquí! ¡Le prometí que te curaría!—Demuestra su preocupación—¡Resiste un poco más, ya casi termino. Recuperarás tus fuerzas y podrás caminar por tu cuenta!—Aqua trata de mantener la calma ante este conflicto de ayudar a Megumin y a Subaru. Aunque realmente está bastante preocupada—(No sé que hacer. Aún no termino, y más coles se acercar)—Piensa, muy preocupada—(Kazuma, Darkness… Naofumi, que alguien me ayude)—Suplica. Sin tener más ideas, sólo puede hacer eso. Hasta que siente… siente que alguien se acerca… corriendo hacia ellos… y con preocupación… Aqua voltea a ver lo que pasa:

Un joven… uno bastante atractivo, de cabello azul semi oscuro se acerca, y sí, a ellos. No sabe por qué, pero el tipo se le hace conocido, pero no sabe de dónde. Tal vez si fuera Kazuma, Subaru, o Naofumi, o si simplemente estaba con ellos cuando corrían a la puerta de la ciudad, sabría de quién puede ser. Aquel joven de buena apariencia corre hacia ellos, antes de llegar es golpeado por tres coles en su torso, pero no se detiene. El tipo al llegar se acerca a Subaru, estando preocupado por él, se arrodilla para verlo.

—¡Oye ¿Estás bien? ¡Dime algo!—Pregunta con preocupación el nuevo individuo. Subaru no le puede responder, está bastante herido y sólo hace una expresión de dolor. Aqua no sabe que hacer, sólo mira a aquel joven, aún continúa en sanar a Megumin. En un acto de sorpresa, el joven peliazul carga desde el hombro a Subaru para llevárselo. Aqua quiere decir algo, pero es interrumpida por otra col que casi también la iba a lastimar. En el camino, aquel joven es golpeado de nuevo por 3 coles, aún así, continúa, y llega a un montículo de tierra generado por un hechicero de atributo tierra, quien lo usa para cubrirse. Aqua lo mira a distancia, sorprendida de la ayuda voluntaria del peliazul, después de que dejara a Subaru a aquel lugar, corre hacia el frente de otros aventureros.

—Ah… ahh—Megumin respira fuerte y luego con normalidad, abre sus ojos por completo, lentamente se sienta, sin mostrar cansancio o dolor. Finalmente ha sido curada.

—¡Megumin!—Exclama feliz la clérigo al verla sentarse—¡Gracias al cielo, ya estás mejor!

—Si. Estoy bien, ya me puedo mover—Responde en calma—¿Estás bien Aqua?

—Si, no te preocupes—Responde. La conversación amigable termina cuando recuerdan lo que pasa—¡Megumin, Subaru fue herido, hay que llegar a él para que pueda curarlo!

—¿Llegar a él? ¿En dónde está?

—¡Está en un…!

.

_La tierra tiembla… el ambiente alrededor se vuelve caluroso… un fuerte brillo de azul se manifiesta al frente… hordas y hordas de coles que se aproximaban a Axel son afectadas por este extraño fenómeno… todos los aventureros son forzados a cubrirse la cara mientras lo que sea que pasa ocurre… es tan… es tan… mágico…_

.

Aqua es interrumpida por el ataque definitivo de alguien que está al frente. Esta junto con Megumin se echan al suelo para no salir afectadas. En otro lugar, resguardados en un muro de rocas debilitado, Naofumi y Darkness también se cubren con aquella barrera. El Héroe del Escudo trata de mantenerse firme estando arrodillado, y la paladín detrás le sujeta el brazo, aquellos dos aventureros que protegieron cubren su cara para también no salir mal. Cerca de la entrada a la ciudad, Kazuma también se protege junto a otros aventureros en una pequeña trinchera hecha en el combate, es pequeña, por lo que todos están muy juntos para tener espacio. Y Subaru… sigue inconsciente, apenas siente lo que pasa, está inmóvil, sus ojos están cerrados, aún está a cubierto por aquel montículo de tierra creado por aquel hechicero de atributo tierra, este también usa el montículo para protegerse. Otros aventureros que formaron parte de esta cosecha, también se protegen por medio de montículos, rocas, hoyos de tierra, cualquier estructura que sirva como protección, o de forma más sencilla pero peligrosa, quedándose en el suelo. Ninguno se quiere mover mientras sucede este acontecimiento. Sienten que son alcanzadas por una onda de calor creada de aquel ataque. Sus vista se alteran, casi todo lo ven de azul, un pequeño zumbido se genera en sus oídos. Esto dura por varios segundos… segundos que para ellos duran minutos.

Aquel brillo azul desaparece poco a poco, los colores regresan, el ambiente sigue caluroso, pero no tanto como al principio. Finalmente llega el punto en el que desaparece, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Varios aventureros, aún preocupados, salen de sus refugios y miran lo que pasa: no tienen espacio para la sorpresa al ver que un rastro de lo que antes fue césped, ahora es tierra que emana vapor, un largo sendero de tierra, en él, está una gigantesca cifra de coles que sucumbieron ante el ataque, todas ellas también emanan vapor, aunque no están quemadas… y todo esto… es producto de un tipo que está al frente de todos, alguien que tiene las palmas de sus manos extendidas hacia el sitio de ese caos, de hecho, aquel camino de tierra comienza en el lugar donde está parado, el camino es pequeño en ese lugar, y se hace más grande frente a él. Aventureros aún en shock se acercan lentamente hacia aquel joven, uno cuyo cabello es azul oscuro, y su ropa de un llamativo diseño. Lo escuchan suspirar aliviado, bajando sus manos.

—Ese… ese… ese chico… venció a todas esas coles por si solo…—Un aventurero, aterrado, comenta. Aquel joven peliazul los voltea a ver, a todos, mirando sus caras de miedo y sorpresa.

—No… no lo puedo creer…—Dice otro. Con el paso del tiempo los aventureros miran a todas las coles que están en el suelo.

—Pero…—Otro aventurero, con poco miedo, ahora dice. Y otro le sigue.

—Ganamos… lo logramos…

—Cosechamos a todas las coles—Todos miran los resultados. Muchas y muchas coles. Han acabado con todas… gracias a él.

—¡Vencimos a todas las coles! ¡A todas!

—¡Victoria!

—¡VIVA!—Los aventureros exclaman. Su nueva reacción deja confundido al joven peliazul, quien no termina de confundirse cuando los aventureros se acercan y lo levantan mientras gritan un grito de victoria. Primero lo lanzan al aire y lo atrapan, varias veces, demostrando una forma de felicitarlo. Cuando terminan, dos aventureros, de los más grandes, lo cargan en sus hombros para que todos puedan verlo. Acto seguido, ellos con el peliazul en sus hombros y otros aventureros detrás, caminan hacia la entrada de la ciudad mientras exclaman sonidos victoriosos. Aquel joven, ante todo el júbilo que recibe, deja de estar confundido, en vez, sonríe muy feliz, mirando a varios aventureros que lo felicitan (algunos le devuelven la sonrisa), y mira el camino de vuelta a la ciudad.

Los únicos que aún están en el campo de batalla son algunos aventureros que se les dificulta caminar, otros que son auxiliados por otros aventureros, y Kazuma y los demás.

—¿Eh…? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?—Pregunta.

_Misión obligatoria_

_Derrotar las coles que se aproximan a la ciudad._

_¡Misión completada!_

…

En un gran cuarto con camas, aventureros que resultaron heridos por la cosecha de coles, están siendo tratados para curar sus heridas, los clérigos no bastaron y/o también se cansaron, así que no pueden ayudar a los heridos. En una de esas camas, está aquel joven de deportivo blanco y negro que también es un lancero y mago que lo dio todo en la cosecha y quedó herido después de recibir fuertes golpes. Ahora está mejor, tiene un pequeño vendaje en su cabeza, está rodeado por los demás. Cada quien sostiene un plato de plástico con comida, todos degustar, nada raro, aunque… lo curioso es que están comiendo col.

—Me niego a aceptarlo—Subaru comenta mientras come un trozo de col—¿Cómo puede ser tan deliciosa una col que antes estaba viva?

—Eso es lo que las hace tan codiciadas… son deliciosas—Le responde la paladín con una sonrisa.

—No me invocaron a este mundo a pelear con verduras… pero de todas maneras… lo hice—Naofumi no acepta este tipo de acontecimientos, sintiéndose decepcionado, come un trozo de col en su plato. Esta aventura hace que todos se reúnan, de buen humor y ánimos.

—Jeje, todos hicieron un excelente trabajo—Aqua alaga—Darkness, no esperaba menos de ti, siendo una paladín, a las coles les costó mucho atravesar tu muy fuerte defensa.

—Bueno, no. Simplemente soy alguien de complexión robusta—Responde un poco avergonzada—Lo único que se puede rescatar de mí es que puedo escudar a otros… como lo hizo el Héroe del Escudo—Ahora señala a Naofumi.

—Es verdad Naofumi, no pensé que irías a auxiliar a Darkness. No te agradó para nada la cosecha, pero de todas maneras lo hiciste—Kazuma lo alaga. Naofumi se limita a desviar la mirada a otro lado, cierra sus ojos para luego decir con tono serio:

—No tienen que alagarme por una simpleza, como lo indica mi título, soy el Héroe del Escudo, mi trabajo es proteger.

—Pero no sólo participaste protegiendo a Darkness—Añade Subaru—También hiciste que Megumin usara explosión. Sirvió para que los aventureros se puedan reagrupar y cubrir para el siguiente ataque—Los demás asienten en afirmación.

—Naofumi—Ahora Kazuma le dice con un aire amigable y confiable—Tal vez digan que eres un criminal… pero para mí, eres un excelente Héroe—Naofumi, mira con el rabillo de sus ojos a Kazuma, por un momento sintiendo algo… pero termina y vuelve a cerrarlos.

—Tú belleza natural también estuvo increíble—Comenta la archimaga a la clérigo—Sirvió para subir la moral a los aventureros y conservó la frescura de las coles.

Después de la cosecha. Aqua participó en recolectar a las coles caídas y colocarlas en jaulas, ella generó agua en las celdas para que mantuviera frescas las coles, y también sirvió agua en vasos para aventureros que estaban cansados.

—Bueno, era de esperarse—Responde con un aire creído—El agua que producen las clérigos es muy pura.

—Tu magia explosiva también fue impresionante—Darkness ahora coloca al centro de atención a Megumin—Acabaste con un gran número de coles de un solo golpe.

—Ja, es el poder de mi linaje—Responde con la frente en alto—¿Ya vez Subaru? Y tú "creías" que iba a funcionar.

—Jaja, vale, me retracto, lo siento—Ríe un poco el joven de deportivo blanco y negro.

—Aunque tampoco lo hiciste mal. Diste una verdadera lucha. Ese ataque de la lanza caótica estuvo impresionante. Has demostrado tu valía—Subaru se sonroja un poco por el alago de Megumin, y simplemente sonríe. Casi todos ríen ante la convivencia.

—¡Kazuma!—Finalmente toca hablar del joven líder de este grupo—Tú eres el que hizo el mejor trabajo de todos—Le alaga la clérigo.

—Me acuerdo. Cuando estabas conmigo, usaste acecho para colocarte detrás de las coles y atacarlas—También dice Subaru.

—No sólo eso. Después de la cosecha, usaste robo para capturarlas en las jaulas, lo hiciste rápido e impecable. Te veías tan genial.

—Genial. Hiciste más bajas y asistencias que cualquiera, de seguro el gremio te nombrará el MVP de la cosecha.

—Gracias chicas—Agradece al cumplido de Megumin un poco apenado—Por cierto ¿No creen que deberíamos ir al gremio para ver qué dicen? Subaru ya está mejor.

—Lo que sea que vayan a decir lo sabremos mañana, ahora vamos a descansar—Sugiere. Por unos segundos todo está tranquilo, hasta que Darkness se dirige a Naofumi:

—En fin, Héroe del Escudo, ahora ya sabes mi valía como paladín.

—Supongo…—Se limita a decir. Darkness se pone de pie:

—Lo diré otra vez… me llamo Darkness, y soy una paladín. Soy algo torpe, y terrible para atacar… ¡Pero hago un excelente trabajo como muro para defender! ¡Así que pido que me deje entrar en su grupo!

—Nuestro repertorio no estaría nada mal…—La clérigo interviene—Una clérigo, una archimaga, y una paladín. Sólo hay un puñado de grupos que tienen tres o más miembros de clase avanzada. Así que piénsalo—Termina. Naofumi vuelve a cerrar sus ojos:

—(Hmm... no tendría tantos problemas si fuera alguien normal… sí, es fuerte… pero el verdadero problema… es que es una masoquista, una temible, rara y perturbadora masoquista)—Cierra un poco más fuerte sus ojos—(¿Podré vencer al Rey demonio con ella como mi compañera? Hmm… bueno, con Aqua y Megumin no hay mucha diferencia… ugh…)—Abre sus ojos, mirando a la paladín bastante serio—Te lo dijimos ayer. Yo no soy el verdadero líder de este equipo, sólo cuando toque enfrentarnos a las fuerzas del Rey demonio. Esto normalmente es un tipo de democracia dirigida por Kazuma, así que si los demás quieren, eres bienvenida—La paladín abre sus ojos, que brillan por la felicidad—En mi caso, si de verdad vas a ayudar, eres bienvenida.

—¡Entonces yo voto que se quede!

—¡Yo también!—Apoyan a favor Aqua y Megumin, felices.

—No tengo problemas en que te quedes.

—Yo… también digo lo mismo—Da también su voto Subaru y Kazuma, neutrales

—Entonces… bienvenida al equipo, Darkness—Termina la votación Aqua. Darkness muestra indicios de que va a llorar por la felicidad, seca esos indicios y les dice a todos:

—¡Será un placer trabajar juntos!—Todos asienten en repuesta—Héroe del Escudo…—Otra vez se dirige a él—No dude en utilizarme cómo carnada o escudo a partir de hoy—De la nada, dice algo que le quita el ambiente amigable y hace que se vea extraño—Como lo que le escuché decir: si hago algo mal o lo desobedezco, castígueme con severidad. Incluso puede usarme para llevarle sus globos… ¡Me estremezco con el simple hecho de pensarlo!—Darkness muestra un pequeño sonrojo en su cara ante la… (¡Ya mejor lo diré directo!) ¡Excitación! Naofumi la vuelve a mirar con desagrado. Pero la paladín sacude su cabeza para recuperar la cordura—Reitero… será un placer trabajar con usted, Héroe del Escudo—Finaliza estirando la mano para un apretón.


	10. Una búsqueda gracias a un celular

Hola a todos aquellos seguidores de mi fanfic. Primero que nada, les deseo salud y bienestar a cada uno. Me disculpo nuevamente por mi inactividad. Este capítulo estaba originalmente programado para salir el 18 de abril, Sin embargo, el 15 tuve una pequeña dificultad. Por razones personales no quiero decir qué es, lo único que puedo decir es que el Covid-19 tiene que ver con ello. Dejando eso de lado, para los que aún siguen interesados en mi fic, espero que les guste este capítulo...

**La aventura de Subaru, Kazuma, Naofumi y Shin en el mismo mundo**

**Capitulo 9: Una búsqueda en relación gracias a un teléfono celular**

—Esto no puede estar pasando ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!—Se repite una y otra vez Shin, sentado en la mesa del comedor, actuando como si hubiera quedado traumado.

—Calma, calma. Estas exagerando ¿No crees que te lo tomas demasiado a pecho?—Le dice el mago Merlín que también está sentado en la mesa, leyendo un periódico.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso abuelo? ¿No prestaste atención a lo que conté?

—El muchacho tiene razón Merlín, estas siendo muy suave—Se une a la conversación la bruja Mélida, también en la mesa del comedor, leyendo un libro de pasta roja—¡Todo es culpa de Shin! ¡Es un malvado egoísta que dejó a una pobre chica a merced del peligro!

—¡Abuela! ¡Eso tampoco ayuda, me estas haciendo sentir peor!—Reprocha el peliazul. Mélida se ríe ante el comentario.

Después de que Shin se despertara a las cuatro de la mañana gritando que se olvidó de Satella, no pudo dormir más, estuvo lamentándose y murmurando hasta las 8. Cuando sus abuelos de dieron cuenta, pidieron una explicación. Así que Shin les cuenta sobre lo demás que no contó ayer en la noche, por lo que explica sobre la pelea con los cazadores para rescatar a dos chicas, sobre la ayuda mutua que se brindaron él y la chica de cabello plateado, la niña que ayudaron a volver con su mamá, el vendedor de objetos mágicos, cuando chocó con el individuo de blanco y negro y su grupo, (no mencionó el celular), y la cosecha de coles. Casi todo. Así, Shin se le hizo más fácil explicar su problema de haber dejado a Satella en los barrios bajos.

—Eres irremediable, quieres que te hagamos sentir culpable, pero no tanto. Decídete ¿Quieres?

—Lo lamento, es que... no puedo perdonarme por haberla dejado sola. Le dije que volvería, pero no lo hice. Y a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

—Pero tu mismo nos dijiste que ella desde el principio no quería tu ayuda ¿Por qué debes de sentirte culpable?

—Ya me estaba ganando su simpatía, su confianza. Era posible que nos volveríamos amigos si la ayudaba a recuperar su insignia, pero… lo arruiné.

—Por favor niño, ya deja de pensar en ella. No es como si te gustara—Ante el comentario de la abuela, Shin desvía la mirada a cualquier lado menos a sus abuelos, ya que a estas alturas… existe esa posibilidad.

—Bueno… yo…

—Hohoho, eso explica mucho—Ríe un poco el abuelo al darse cuenta del sentimiento de Shin.

—Era tan obvio desde que la mencionaste—Dice en cambio la abuela. Shin se sonroja ante los comentarios de su abuelo, con el sentimiento de querer ser tragado por la tierra, baja la mirada en vergüenza—Shin, querido, es normal que a tu edad sientas atracción por una chica, pero necesitas ser racional, mantener la mente fría. No debes sentirte obligado a ayudarla hasta el final. Estoy seguro que ya resolvió su problema con la insignia.

—No lo creo—Declara Shin, dejando de lado la vergüenza y volviéndose serio—Antes de separarnos, aún no llegábamos a la bodega de botines, no teníamos la forma de recuperar la insignia. También me preocupa cómo se habrá resuelto eso.

—Bueno, lo que sea que haya pasado ya pasó, y no creo que a estas alturas puedas hacer algo al respecto—Escuchando un comentario lógico por parte de su abuela, el peliazul suspira, intentando quitarse el estrés que tiene. Ahora se queda callado.

—Por cierto…—El mago Merlín añade—¿Cómo es esa chica?

—¿Ah?

—Debe de tener algo especial como para que te guste ¿No? Cuéntanos—Pregunta con una sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo Mélida cierra su libro para prestar atención. Shin se sonroja, pues obviamente es vergonzoso hablar de algo así, pero lo hace:

—Su nombre es Satella, es una hermosa chica de cabello plateado, largo y lacio… creo que con hermosa me quedo corto ¡Es divina! Ojos púrpura azulados que la hacen parecer alguien de carácter fuerte, pero le conservan su belleza. Cuando la conocí creí que era de esas persona que ayudaban a otras para su propio beneficio, pero realmente ayuda hasta a los más inocentes porque ella mismo quiere, aún si se perjudica. Su magia no es tan impresionante como la de nosotros, pero se esfuerza mucho, es una maga espiritual, como yo, pero muchísimo más avanzada, me sorprendí mucho cuando me dijo que es mitad elfo, pero también entendí la razón por la que es tan linda, los elfos son criaturas divinas, además de estar tan avanzada en magia espiritual ¿Verdad?—Compartiendo con un poco de pena y con energía a la vez la descripción de la belleza peliplateada, Shin quiere una opinión de sus abuelos, espera a que le den la razón, o que vuelvan a comentar algo que lo haga avergonzar… pero… cuándo los mira, ve que sus abuelos lo miran como si lo que contó fuese algo como para quedar impresionado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

—Dijiste que esa chica es mitad elfo, tiene cabello plateado, y que se llama "Satella"?—Pregunta el mago Merlín con un poco de seriedad en su voz.

—¿Si?—Shin no entiende por qué este repentino comportamiento por parte de sus abuelos. Es raro, pero si es así ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué tiene Satella que los hace comportar así? ¿La conocen? ¿Es alguien buscada por la ley? ¿Está involucrada en la política? ¿¡Qué!? Estas preguntas dejan un poco preocupado al peliazul, y antes de poder preguntar la razón, Mélida se adelanta:

—Shin… ¿De casualidad sabes la historia de la Bruja de los Celos?

—¿La Bruja de los Celos…?—Pregunta para confirmar. Merlín y Mélida asienten—No, nunca he escuchado de ella…

—Ya veo…—Se limita a decir, después, toma un poco de aire para la explicación—La Bruja de los Celos era una antigua bruja que en un tiempo perteneció a las Brujas del Pecado.

—¿Brujas del Pecado?

—Son un grupo de brujas cuyo poder representaba a los pecados capitales—Explica también el mago Merlín.

—En el caso de la Bruja de los Celos, era la envidia—Prosigue—Hace 400 años en aquella generación de las brujas del pecado, la bruja de los celos absorbió lo que se conoce como "los genes de la bruja", genes altamente especiales que conceden la "Autoridad de la Bruja", que a su vez otorga múltiples habilidades mágicas a sus portadores, bastante poderosas incluso para nosotros. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, resultó que no eran compatibles con ella. Esto provocó que se generara una personalidad siniestra en ella, quien se la conoce como "La Bruja de la Envidia". La personalidad de la Bruja de los Celos y la Envidia terminó en un conflicto. Traicionaron a las demás brujas del Pecado, y su inmenso poder casi provocó la extinción de toda la vida en la Tierra—Esa parte deja asombrado al joven peliazul.

—Estuvo a un paso de extinguirnos—Prosigue esa parte el mago Merlín—Pero fue detenida por cuatro seres: Volcanica, el dragón defensor del reino de Lugunica. Reid Astreal, el antiguo Héroe Santo de la Espada. Flugel, el sabio ex vigilante de la Atalaya Pléyades. Y… hmm…

—Shaula—Añade Mélida.

—Sí, Shaula, quien era discípula de Flugel. Actualmente es la protectora de la Atalaya Pléyades. Los cuatro le hicieron frente a la Bruja de los Celos. Como no podían eliminarla físicamente, la sellaron, con ello, los Genes de la Bruja abandonaron su cuerpo. Todo terminó, pero el resultado fue horrible.

—Shin—Llama de nuevo la bruja Mélida—¿Sabes por qué te estamos contando esta historia? Porque la descripción que nos diste de la chica que conociste ayer… es la misma que la de la Bruja de los Celos.

—¿¡Qué!?—El peliazul, siente como la piel se le pone de gallina al escuchar lo último, corre un sudor frío en su cuello, tiembla… del miedo, escucha sus latidos del corazón…

—Cabello plateado, mitad elfo, ojos púrpura azulados… y en especial… su nombre…

—Satella: La Bruja de los Celos…—Terminan por completo la historia ambos ancianos.

—…—A Shin se le quedan las palabras en la garganta, el shock que tiene le impide hablar, traga un poco de saliva y mueve la cabeza de lado varias veces para solucionarlo—Eso quiere decir que la Satella que conocí ayer es…

—¡No! ¿No escuchaste lo que dijimos? Fue sellada, es imposible que vuelva—Interrumpe su abuelo.

—Pero…

—Puede tratarse de una extraña coincidencia—Trata de analizar su abuela—Si en serio se ve como dijiste, no la tiene muy fácil.

—¿Qué quieres decir abuela?

—La Bruja de los Celos ha dado mucho de que hablar, se dice que fue más poderosa que el Rey demonio, quien apenas era un rumor en esa época. Así que imagínate cómo se siente la gente que sabe de esa historia cuando la ve. Ya de por sí, la gente de cabello plateado y/o mitad elfo es víctima de rumores maliciosos. Entonces alguien que se vea ¡Y que se llame igual a ella! Es como para dar miedo ¿No crees?

—Cuando lo dices así… es comprensible…—Se limita a responder—Ahora que lo dicen, cuando Satella trataba de ayudar a la niña, esta la veía con terror, con mucho miedo, se iba a asustar mucho más que antes, pero no lo hizo porque me acerqué y mostré que confiaba en ella, así pudo calmarse.

—No hay que llegar a esa conclusión—Descarta el gran mago—No creo que la niña se haya asustado de ella porque sabe de la historia, es muy joven para entender un tema así. Más bien, pienso que es la reacción cuando un desconocido se acerca y te habla, combinado con el hecho de no encontrar a su mamá, dio como resultado que se asuste.

—¿Tu crees?

—Te lo aseguro.

—Shin—Una vez más, su abuela lo llama—¿Estás seguro que esa chica se llama Satella?

—¿Ah?

—Pensándolo mejor, no creo que sus padres hayan tenido un terrible gusto como para llamarla así. Satella en pocas palabras es como… un nombre prohibido. Así que tengo la teoría de que hayas escuchado mal su nombre… o te mintió. Una de dos—El joven Shin al escuchar la posible teoría, se pone a pensar, recolectando cualquier dato de ayer que le pueda servir:

—La he llamado Satella varias veces, y no me ha dicho nada—Los ancianos asienten—Pero… cuando le pregunté su nombre, reaccionó extraño.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Dudó un poco, como si quisiera poner una distancia entre nosotros, lo dijo con tono serio. Por un momento creí que se había equivocado, pero no fue así, me dijo que la llamara Satella—Ambos ancianos vuelven a asentar, comprendiendo.

—Entonces es posible que te haya mentido—Llega a la conclusión Mélida—Es comprensible, apenas se conocieron… aunque pedir que la llames así es…

—Hmm…—El peliazul se queda callado, ya sin saber más qué decir. En el fondo sigue preocupado por ella, es una persona amable, y aunque haya sido por un corto tiempo, convivieron un poco de cada quien al otro ¿Está bien dejarse de preocupar por ella, a pesar de que ahora sabe una triste anécdota? No hay nada que garantice que Satella haya recuperado su insignia, o que al menos esté sana y salva. Es un terrible conflicto que el peliazul enfrenta en su mente. Merlín, al verlo preocupado y con duda, se queda un momento callado para decir con una pequeña sonrisa:

—Hmm… me da un poco de curiosidad saber sobre la insignia de tal Satella.

—¿Abuelo?

—¿Merlín?—Shin y Mélida preguntan.

—¿No me digas que a ti tampoco te da curiosidad, Mélida?—Pregunta guiñando un ojo. Mélida no sabe cómo reaccionar, acomoda sus lentes antes de dar una respuesta:

—Bueno… supongo que… también me intriga…

—Lo sabía—Allí el anciano, dirige su vista a su nieto—Shin ¿No te importaría ir a los barrios bajos a investigar, verdad?—Shin abre los ojos por la sorpresa, jamás pensó que su abuelo dijera algo así, así que sin pensarlo dos veces aprovecha la oportunidad.

—¡Sí!—Exclama mientras asiente. Merlín entonces, mira hacia la cocina:

—¡Correll! ¿¡Puedes preparar un almuerzo rápido para Shin!? ¡Saldrá y no volverá hasta más tarde!

—¡Entendido mi señor, estoy en ello!—Exclama desde la cocina el jefe de cocina, quien se dispone a poner manos a la obra.

—¡Bien, entonces me voy a arregla!—Exclama, y de inmediato se levanta de su asiento para subir a su cuarto. Los abuelos lo miran subir, un poco preocupados, pero con confianza hacia él.

.

Arriba. Shin se cambia de zapatos, de unos casuales a unos para salir, y encima de su camisa crema, se coloca un chaleco rojo, amarra su monedero a su cintura, y con ello ya está listo.

—Oh… casi lo olvido…—Recuerda algo antes de salir de su habitación. Se acerca a una mesita cerca de su aparador, en ella, está un reloj, una pequeña planta, y… dos artefactos: el primero es un objeto que se asemeja a una placa calefactora, es pequeña y totalmente negra, un objeto interesante. Y el otro, es aquel celular que se encontró el día de ayer, situado encima de la placa. Shin toma el celular y lo abre, todo normal, aunque, tiene algo distinto. El pequeño tanque que indica la batería, tiene sus cuatro rayitas… y esto es raro porque ayer tenía una ¿Cómo es posible que el celular se haya recargado cuando no existe tecnología para ello?—¡Genial! La placa funcionó—Exclama feliz al ver el celular 100% cargado.

Aquella placa, es un objeto mágico especial, que emana ondas eléctricas. Originalmente es usado para pequeños experimentos con electricidad. Shin, gracias a sus conocimientos, modificó aquella placa para que en las ondas eléctricas se separaran las cargas positivas y negativas. Gracias a ello, la placa puede recargar la batería del celular de forma inalámbrica. Cosa que tuvo un rotundo e inesperado éxito.

—Hmm… tengo el presentimiento de que este celular me servirá para algo.—Acuerdo a su decisión, Shin guarda el celular en su bolsillo y sale de su habitación.

…

…

…

El gremio de aventureros. En estos momentos, muchos de ellos se encuentran dentro, ya sea para comer, beber un trago, o prepararse para una misión. Aunque, si se quiere mencionar lo más llamativo del gremio: no es la comida, la bebida, o las nuevas misiones. Sino, algo más especial.

—¡Kazuma, Kazuma!—Aqua, la clérigo del grupo llama a uno de los protagonistas.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunta en un estado de ánimo neutro.

—¡Ya salieron las tablas de posición!—Exclama emocionada—¡Ven, tienes que verlas!

—No estoy interesado—Responde desviando la mirada a otro sitio.

—¡Claro que te interesan! Es seguro que estás allí ¡Vamos!—Insistente, Aqua agarra del brazo a Kazuma y lo lleva.

—¡Espera, puedo caminar por mi mismo!—Reclama mientras es jalado. Una vez que llegan, contemplan a una multitud de aventureros que miran las tablas de posición. Entre ellos están Megumin y Darkness.

—¡Chicos, chicos, miren!—Exclama la joven paladín cuando llegan—¡Estamos en las listas!

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde?—Pregunta el joven de deportivo verde y gris mientras mira todas las tablas.

Estas tablas están ordenadas conforme al ranking de los aventureros que participaron. Existen tres tablas diferentes: la primera indica los aventureros entre los lugares 21 al 30. La segunda del 11 al 20. Y la tercera del 10 hasta el MVP. La tabla se divide en cuatro columnas que indican:

/Nro de posición/Nombre del aventurero/Clase/Nro de coles eliminadas y por asistencia/

Todas son así, excepto por una, la primera. Esta en cambio en los puestos del 10 al 6, tiene las cuatro columnas. Pero en los puestos del 5 al MVP contienen cinco:

/Nro de posición/Nombre del aventurero/Clase/Nro de coles eliminadas y por asistencia/Acción destacada/

Aparte, los cinco puestos más altos están en una tabla un poco más grande, no es la misma como la de los demás puestos, estas incluso están con colores (los puestos del 6 para abajo están en blanco y negro).

—¡Miren, allí estoy!—Señala Darkness el décimo quinto puesto de las tablas:

/#15/Darkness/Paladín/0 bajas, 38 asistencias/

—¿Cómo es que estás en esa posición, si lo único que hiciste fue escudar a dos personas?—Pregunta Kazuma.

—Porque lo hice tan bien que recibí méritos por los demás aventureros—Responde con una sonrisa.

—¿Y las asistencias? Eres terrible atacando.

—Cuando las coles me atacaron, se llevaron un buen golpe, como quedaron en el suelo, otros aventureros aprovecharon para atacarlas.

—¡Ya me encontré, allí estoy!—Exclama Megumin emocionada al encontrarse en un lugar entre los 10 mejores.

/#8/Megumin/Archimaga/106 bajas, 8 asistencias/

—Sabía que mi magia explosiva me daría un buen lugar.

—¡Genial! ¡Estoy en quinto lugar!—La clérigo exclama más que emocionada:

/#5/Aqua/Clérigo/26 bajas, 86 asistencias/Aumento de la moral de los aventureros en 28%. Aumento de calidad de las coles en un 30%/

Las chicas entre ellas hablan, felices por sus posiciones. Entre tanto, Kazuma mira los demás puestos:

—No entiendo por qué ellas tan emocionadas por esta en… oh ¡Santo cielo! ¡Soy el segundo!—Exclama impactado al verse:

/#2/Kazuma Satou/Ladrón/73 bajas, 326 asistencias/Mayor número de asistencias de todos los aventureros/

Mirando su nombre en el segundo puesto más alto de la tabla, Kazuma adquiere un pequeño aire de arrogancia:

—Al parecer soy el más destacado de nosotros.

—Si. Aunque es una lástima que no esas el MVP. Por cierto ¿Ya recibiste tu recompensa?—Pregunta la clérigo.

—Todavía no. La fila estaba muy larga cuando fui. Pero ahora qué me haces acuerdo, iré—Kazuma al terminar la charla, da la vuelta y va hacia la recepción, dejando a las chicas solas. Aunque su soledad termina cuando alguien se acerca.

—Ah, Subaru, que gusto verte—Saluda la clérigo.

—Eh….hola…—Devuelve el saludo. Aqua nota que Subaru no tiene sus mismos ánimos, luce preocupado y triste, en su mano sostiene un trozo de papel. Aún posee el vendaje en su cabeza producto del golpe recibido por las coles del día de ayer.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Mi celular. Lo perdí—Responde, triste y preocupado.

—¿Tu celular?

—¿Aquel aparato con el que tomabas fotos ayer?—Pregunta en cambio la archimaga.

—Si… ese mismo. No lo encuentro—Subaru añade algo más: aquel papel que sostiene en sus manos, lo abre y se lo enseña. En ese papel tiene el dibujo de su celular, en cuatro ángulo diferentes: cerrado y abierto de frente, y cerrado y abierto detrás. Los dibujos en sí, no son muy buenos, pero sirven para identificar al dispositivo—Hice estos dibujos para ver si alguien lo ha visto. Pero no tuve éxito.

—Es una lástima. Pero no creo que debas preocuparte, después de todo tu celular se quedaba sin batería, ya no te iba a servir.

—No lo entiendes. Aún cuando no funcione es un objeto importante para mí, no puedo olvidarme de él—El diálogo de Aqua y Subaru termina cuando alguien más se acerca—Ah… Naofumi—El joven de deportivo blanco y negro va con ansias hacia el Héroe de Escudo—¿Lo encontraste?—Le pregunta.

—No. No encontré nada que se parezca a tu celular—Dice sin demostrar algún sentimiento.

—Eh… ahh…—Se lamenta. Baja la mirada en tristeza.

—¿También ayudas a buscar el celular de Subaru?—Pregunta Aqua.

—No exactamente. Salí de la ciudad para recoger plantas para ganar un poco de dinero. Subaru me pidió que de paso viera si su celular se cayó en el campo de batalla. Pasé por allí, pero no hallé nada—Responde con poca importancia. La conversación termina, y Subaru sigue con la mirada baja. No dice nada.

—Por cierto Naofumi ¿Ya recibiste tu recompensa de la cosecha?

—Sí. Gané un poco más de 20 mil eris…

—Nada mal ¿Sabias que el MVP de la misión decidió no aceptar su recompensa, y en vez decidió donarla a todos.

—Sí. Qué desperdicio—Se limita a responder.

—Gracias a él, obtuve más de 60 mil—Anuncia muy orgullosa. El Héroe del Escudo voltea la mirada a otro lado para no hablar más. Entre tanto, Aqua ahora conversa con Megumin y Darkness—Hey, Megumin, Darkness ¿Cuándo ganaron en la cosecha?

—Hmm… casi obtuve 120 mil eris.

—Yo sólo obtuve 21 mil y algo más. Pero ya los gasté para reparar mi armadura. Incluso tuve que poner un poco más, jeje. Por cierto ¿Cuánto dinero obtuviste, Subaru?

—88 mil…—Responde, aún triste.

—¡Ya regresé!—Enuncia Kazuma que se acerca al equipo.

—Hola otra vez ¿Ya recibiste tu dinero?

—Sí. Miren—Enseña su monedero en su cintura, este es grande, muy grande, deja impresionados a las chicas.

—Oye ¿Cuánto dinero te dieron?—Pregunta la archimaga dudando del contenido.

—Hmm… cómo unos 180 mil eris.

—¿¡Vaya!? X3—Se sorprenden las tres chicas al saber la cifra.

—Genial ¿No? Y todo gracias a las asistencias que hice—Comenta orgulloso.

—Oye, Kazuma—La clérigo se le acerca, pero no parece que tenga buenas intenciones—¿Tal vez me puedes prestar unos 50 mil eris? Te los devolveré después.

—¡Claro que no, diosa inútil! Este dinero va a ser para hospedarme en un lugar mejor que esos graneros ¿¡Por qué quieres mi dinero si ganaste 60 mil!?

—¡Kazuma, tu no entiendes! ¡Estoy endeudada hasta el cuello, ya gasté mi dinero para pagar parte de lo que debo al gremio!—Confiesa con lágrimas de forma graciosa.

—¿¡Lo que debes al gremio!? ¿¡Qué le debes!? ¡Lo único que haces aquí es comer y beber!

—Si… pero se siente mejor cuando lo hago con compañía, así que… invito a grupos de aventureros para caerles mejor. El gremio me cobra después.

—¡Si esa es la razón por la que te endeudaste, entonces olvídalo, no te prestaré nada!

—¡Kazuma!—Otra vez vuelve a suplicar. Se arrodilla y abraza la pierna de su compañero.

—¡Aagghh, está bien, está bien, te voy a prestar… pero sólo por esta vez, si te endeudas así de nuevo no pienso ayudarte!

—Entendido—Se vuelve e a reincorporar la clérigo con su actitud de antes. Kazuma desvía la mirada, para ver a Subaru.

—Hmm… ahora que veo a Subaru ¿Apareció su celular?—Pregunta. Los demás le responden con un no, moviendo sus cabezas de un lado a otro—Hmm… es una lástima, lo siento.

—Descuida, no es tu culpa—Le responde el joven de deportivo blanco y negro alzando un poco la mirada—Debí ser más cuidadoso.

—¿Ya lo buscaste por todos lados?

—Sí. Lo busqué por todo el gremio preguntando de persona en persona. Incluso Naofumi me ayudó buscando a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero no encontré nada.

—Hiciste algo más para encontrarlo.

—Con ayuda, coloqué un anuncio en la cartelera del gremio por información sobre mi celular, dibujé un boceto.

—¿Un boceto?

—¡Sí, un boceto!—Una voz diferente a los miembros del grupo habla. Todos miran al dueño de esa voz, que se acerca con un papel en sus manos—¿Qué tal?—Saluda un nuevo individuo, un joven de aproximadamente 18 años, viste una túnica naranja oscura, tiene cabello negro, una vara mágica grande parecida a la de Megumin, y su ropa interna también es naranja oscura.

—¿Eh? X5—Se preguntar todos (excepto Naofumi)—¿Quién eres?—Pregunta Subaru.

—Oh, es verdad, estabas inconsciente—Recuerda—Mi nombre es Tanaka, soy un mago aventurero—Por la forma en la que habla, aquel tipo habla en dirección a Subaru, y este no entiende por qué:

—¿Ya nos hemos conocido antes?—Pregunta.

—Supongo. Ayer en la cosecha de coles fuiste herido y quedaste inconsciente, te ayudaron a llevarte a un montículo de tierra que creé, y así te resguardaste.

—Oh, ya veo. Hmm... gracias, por cierto.

—Claro. No hay problema.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu inesperada visita?—Hace una nueva pregunta.

—Estaba pasando por aquí en el gremio para tomar una misión con mi equipo. Cuando cerca, encontré este anuncio—Tanaka enseña el anuncio de que habla. Mirándolo, es un anuncio simple en donde dice que se busca un objeto llamado celular, y se dará una recompensa a cualquiera que de información respecto a este. Abajo, están los cuatro dibujos del celular de diferentes ángulos—¿Es tuyo, verdad?

—¡Sí, es mío!—Exclama Subaru, sintiendo un poco de esperanza—¿Sabes dónde está mi celular?

—Hmm… dónde… no sé. Pero si sé quién lo tiene—Ante el anuncio de Tanaka, Subaru se acerca a él.

—¿¡Quién!? ¿¡Quién lo tiene!?—Pregunta ansioso. El mago, lentamente alza su mano, y señala con su dedo un lugar específico. Todos miran al lugar señalado, percatándose de que señala la tabla de posiciones de los primeros 10 mejores, aunque, para ser más específico, señala el primer lugar:

/MVP/Shin Wolford/Mago espiritual/1024 bajas, 0 asistencias/Eliminación del más del 35% de coles. Mayor número de bajas de todos los aventureros. Récord por el mayor número de bajas de la historia del gremio/

…

…

…

—No estoy seguro qué pensar, no estoy seguro qué decir, no estoy seguro qué hacer, me siento preocupado… y a la vez confundido. No sé si debería considerar a Satella algo para mí… ¿Es una conocida, una compañera, una amiga, una aliada…? No lo sé. Por lo poco que entiendo, en este mundo, parte de las personas adoptan la idea de "cada uno por sí mismo", buscando beneficios para ellos solos y no les importa el resto. Pero también hay gente que ayuda a los demás sin la necesidad de algo a cambio. Es el caso de ella… le robaron algo valioso, y en ese instante estaba en una persecución para recuperarlo, así que era bastante obvio que no tenía tiempo para mí, ni un segundo. No obstante, me ayudó… pese a ser un desconocido, y no solo eso, aceptó que la ayudara aún considerando que no sería de mucha ayuda, dejó incluso que me sintiera importante por eso. No llevo mucho tiempo en la ciudad, y tampoco he tenido mucho contacto con la gente, así que no sé si una persona de verdad es buena o mala, uno tiene que considerar muchas cosas: su pasado, su familia, la gente con la que se relaciona, su oficio, sus gustos… hmm… creo que entiende de lo que hablo ¿Debería tener alguna relación con Satella, a pesar de no conocerla en nada?

—¿Tú cómo lo piensas?

—¿?—Un pensamiento profundo sale de la mente del joven peliazul nieto del mago Merlín y la bruja Mélida, su pocos ánimos lo interrumpieron en su trayecto hacia los barrios bajos. En el camino se vuelve a topar con el hombre que tiene un negocio de objetos mágicos situado por la calle principal.

—No te sientas único. Estoy seguro que cualquier otra persona tendría el mismo conflicto que el tuyo, así que también dudarían. No tengo una respuesta a tu pregunta, porque eso es algo que tienes que ver por ti mismo. Es cierto que se tiene que conocer a una persona muy bien para considerarla alguien de quien preocuparse, sin embargo, para simplificar eso, se requieren sólo dos cosas: acciones de aquel individuo que determina si es bueno o malo, y lo que uno siente.

—¿Lo que uno siente?

—Sí. Si tú sientes con todas tus fuerzas que aquella persona es buena o mala, entonces trátala cómo tal. Pongámoslo aprueba: ¿Qué piensas de ella cuando ella te ayudó contra esos cazadores de demonios?

—Hmm… que es alguien buena.

—Bien… ¿Qué piensas de ella cuando ella y tú ayudaron a mi hija?

—Que es alguien buena.

—Muy bien… ¿Y qué piensas de ella cuando ha tenido cuidado y paciencia contigo?

—Que… ¡Es alguien buena!

—Las acciones determinan mucho si una persona es buena o mala. Tómalo en cuenta. Y ahora dime ¿Qué sientes por ella?

—Siento que… quiero ayudarla en todo lo que pueda, quiero ayudarla a ayudar a otras personas, quiero ayudarla a destacarse como ella misma y no como la viva imagen de la Bruja de los Celos ¡Quiero… ayudarla!

—Bien dicho.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasará si me equivoco en sus acciones y en lo que siento, y resulta ser alguien mala?

—Es como tomar un camino de muchos, con el tiempo sabrás si elegiste el camino correcto.

—…—Gran parte de las dudas que tiene el joven nieto dejan de sofocarlo, no todas, pero ahora la sensación ya no es tan fuerte. Shin deja de preocuparse, y coloca una pequeña sonrisa—Gracias, en serio le agradezco mucho que me haya prestado atención, aún estando en horas de trabajo y cuando no compré nada.

—Bueno, ustedes dos ayudaron a mi hija cuando se perdió, es lo menos que puedo hacer—El hombre también hace una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo mientras cierra los ojos. Shin se siente más relajado, hablar sobre esto en serio lo ayudó mucho, tanto que piensa que ahora él está en deuda con el vendedor.

—Gracias de nuevo. La próxima vez que venga, le prometo que le compraré algo.

—Bien, y si lo haces serás un cliente.

Despidiéndose de aquel hombre vendedor de objetos mágicos, Shin continúa su camino por las calles de Axel, ahora estando tranquilo, relajado, y feliz, y después de salir de una charla motivacional, Shin está preparado para ir de nuevo a los barrios bajos, encontrar la bodega de botines, y saber si aquella persona que se hace llamar "Satella" pudo recuperar su insignia. En su mano izquierda lleva una pequeña bolsa de plástico, que en su interior tiene un favela de comida. Correll, el jefe de los chefs de la mansión Wolford preparó un almuerzo en el poco tiempo que tuvo: Dangos. Varias brochetas de dangos de todos los colores y sabores posibles, preparando 24 brochetas, suficientes para que sirvan como almuerzo y como entre día, ahora le quedan 21, ya que le dio tres brochetas al vendedor, a su esposa y a su hija. En fin, el plan está listo, lleva todo lo que necesita, y está más que preparado para ir a por todas.

—Hum… ¿Era por aquí?—Sólo hay un pequeño problema… no recuerda el camino hacia los barrios bajos. Ayer, estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas por toda la ciudad, y como pasó tan rápido, le es difícil saber la dirección, ya no recuerda parte del camino y se queda estancado—Hmm… de aquí, tengo que ir a la izquierda—Dice. Entre los callejones que cruza, tratando de recordar la ruta de ayer. En uno, gira a la izquierda, pasando por otro callejón, sin embargo, en medio camino se detiene—Hmm… ¿O era a la derecha?—Rectifica. Vuelve por donde vino, y en vez de girar a la izquierda lo hace a la derecha y continúa, no obstante, se vuelve a detener en medio camino—Estoy confundido ¿Era la derecha que tenía que tomar antes de esta? ¿O mismo era a la izquierda? A menos que… esté en un callejón equivocado. Estos callejones no se parecen a los que cruzamos ayer… ¿O sí?—Se hace una interrogante. Para tratar de recordar, Shin no se mueve de donde está, y piensa mejor las cosas paso por paso, encajando las piezas. Como una ayuda extra, extrae de la favela una brocheta de dango para comérsela—Esto está delicioso—Comenta el peliazul al degustar. Cuando está dispuesto a comerse una segunda bola (porque en una brocheta hay tres), sombras aparecen al final del callejón—¿Ah?—Interrumpiendo su comida, observa a… un hombre con una gran estructura, y detrás de él están dos más. Los tres hombres se paran de tal manera como para bloquear el paso para salir del callejón a la calle principal. Por la manera en la que se mueven, no parece que fuera la primera vez que estos hombres hicieran esto, y Shin tiene un mal presentimiento de lo que vendría a continuación.

El primero es un hombre del mismo tamaño que Shin, un poco gordo, con un pañuelo en forma de vendaje en su cabeza, chaleco verde, camisa blanca sucia, y pantalones cafés. El segundo es un tipo más bajo que el primero, cabello semi largo celeste con tonalidades rosadas, su cabello es tan largo que le cubre un ojo, además, tiene una camiseta gris claro y un pantalón del mismo color. El último es el más pequeño de todos, su cabello tiene el corte hongo, sus ojos son grandes donde sus pupilas son bien detalladas (como los ojos de Rock Lee del manga/anime Naruto), lleva una bufanda naranja, y vestimenta larga de verde. Un grupo de gente interesante.

—Hum… ¿Puedo preguntar lo que ustedes tres, amigos, piensan hacer conmigo?—Pregunta Shin.

—¡Oh, parece que este es uno listo!—Responde el pequeño—Bueno, nada de qué preocuparse. Solo danos todo lo que tengas y no habrá necesidad de que nadie salga lastimado—Las miradas de los hombres están llenas de desdén y ridiculización. Se ven como si estuvieran en sus veintes… o veinticinco… o quince (es difícil saber porque se ven muy distintos en tamaño y apariencia), con la maldad de sus personalidades reflejadas en sus caras y sucias apariencias. No parecen que fueran semi-humanos, y ciertamente tampoco unos santos. Se puede llamar un desarrollo usual de la trama. Encontrar matones es una manera de mostrar los peligros de la vida diaria. En otras palabras…

—(Maldición, provoqué un evento innecesario)—Piensa el actual protagonista.

Mientras mira a los hombres sonriendo satisfechos, Shin trata de mantener el estatus quo con una pequeña sonrisa, y considera un grupo de ideas y referencias. Esto es algo parecido a lo que pasó ayer, sólo que en vez de ser cazadores de demonios que molestan a chicas para que salgan con ellos… son vándalos que merodean de callejón en callejón para encontrar a un transeúnte que pasa por aquí y aprovechar para quitarle todo lo que tiene encima. En estos momentos, él es un transeúnte que pasa por aquí.

—¿Cómo puedo decirles algo que también les haga cambiar de contextura?

—¿? ¿De qué demonios está hablando?—Habla el de cabello semi largo después de alcanzar a escucharlo.

—¿Será correcto decirles lo mismo que les dije a los cazadores, o tengo que decir algo nuevo?

—No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que se está burlando de nosotros ¡Yo digo que además de robarle, hay que darle una lección!—Replica el pequeño.

—Hmm... interesante, estoy de acuerdo, me apunto ¡Lamentará esto!—El último maleante exclama, y todos toman posiciones de combate.

—Por favor, sé que podemos resolver esto de forma pacífica. No soy muy amante a la violencia innecesaria—Les responde un poco incómodo.

—En pocas palabras quieres decir que no puedes pelear—Llega a una conclusión el maleante gordo—Entonces será mejor que pidas clemencia, mientras más humillante mejor.

—Sí. Te sugiero que te coloques como un perro y nos pidas perdón mientras ladras, eso nos divierte—Aquel pequeño sugiere de forma desagradable.

—Estoy bien con lo que sea, siempre y cuando pueda usar… ¡Esto!—El maleante de cabellera semi larga saca de su pantalón una navaja cuya hoja es larga, afilada y un poco oxidada. Es algo como para intimidar.

—(*Suspiro* ¿Por qué toda la gente mala tiene que ser irracional?)—En su mente, el peliazul queda decepcionado al no saber cómo solucionar este evento sin necesidad de la fuerza bruta. Claro, con ella hace tiempo estaría bien, pero, cuando peleó con los cazadores de demonios les hizo bastante daño a pesar de haberse contenido, sin mencionar que son profesionales, tienen años de entrenamiento. Uno no los puede comparar con simples vándalos cuya técnica es intimidar, robar, y para pelear usan un arma blanca, el daño que recibirían sería fatal. Es mejor resolver esto de forma pacífica… ¿Pero cómo?

—Y bien ¿Ya decidiste cómo quieres pedir misericordia? ¿Vas a gritar por tu mami?

—¿Te arrodillarás ante nosotros?

—¿O harás algo patético como llamar a los guardias? Jaja—Los tres dan ideas, ninguna agradable.

—(¿Es necesario que sean tan groseros?... gritar… arrodillarme… llamar a los guardias… ¿Eh…? ¿Llamar… a los guardias?)—Shin nota la idea de aquel maleante de cabellera semi larga, pensando un poco, es una idea que puede ser la solución de sus problemas ¡Por supuesto!—Oye… no es una mala idea lo que dijiste. Gracias por la sugerencia—Agradece con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? X3—Quedan confundidos los matones. Shin entonces, afina un poco su garganta, toma mucho aire y…

—¡Guardías!—Escuchando la repentina e inesperada llamada de auxilio de Shin, el trío salta. El silencio del callejón es roto, y es muy seguro que los gritos hayan llegado a la calle principal. Shin no siente vergüenza al gritar por ayuda, después de todo no esta mal hacerlo cuando alguien se encuentra en una situación así—¡Alguien! ¡Por favor que alguien llame a los guardias!

—¿¡Que… qué, estás jodiendo!? ¿¡Realmente vas a comenzar a pedir ayuda!? ¿Quién hace eso?—El sujeto gordo exclama.

—¡En este tipo de situación se supone que escuches lo que te decimos si quieres evitar ser herido! ¿¡Solo vas a ignorarnos y pedir ayuda!? ¡Eso no es normal!—El pequeño comenta con voz temblorosa.

—¿Qué? ¡No me digan que no es normal! ¿En qué mundo no es normal pedir ayuda cuando se está en problemas? ¡Además ustedes mismos me sugirieron que los llame!

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú sabes que estábamos bromeando al decir eso!—Aclara el de cabello semi largo.

—¡No estoy escuchando! ¡No puedo escucharlo a través de esa gruesa pared de insinceridad! ¡Guardias!—Shin sigue gritando y manteniendo a raya a los matones, incluso le llega a parecer divertido y educativo. Esa información le da la opción de "Pedir Ayuda", incluso si consideraba que el enemigo es un miserable. En fin, Shin sigue y sigue gritando… pero desafortunadamente no sucede una reacción favorable por parte de la multitud en la plaza principal—Bueno… parece que no funcionó—El peliazul comenta, sintiéndose decepcionado y cansado de la garganta de tanto gritar.

—Amenazándonos de esa forma… casi estuve un poco asustado, hombre.

—Solo un poco.

—¡Ni siquiera un poco! Solo una pequeña parte—En unísono, el trío procede a negar lo patéticos que son… de la manera más patética posible. Cuando intentan recuperar el control de la situación, se miran entre ellos, y después de asentir con la cabeza, cada uno saca sus armas. El semi largo tiene aquel cuchillo que sacó antes, el gordo un hacha rústica de mano, y finalmente el pequeño… no tiene ningún arma, va a atacar a puño limpio. Razón: desconocida.

—¿Podrían al menos dejármela fácil? Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no soy amante de la violencia innecesaria—Comentario totalmente inútil porque los tipos simplemente lo ignoran y poco a poco se acercan a él. Shin ya no tiene más opciones, por lo que también se coloca en posición de combate defensivo, tratando de hacer lo mejor posible para no lastimarlos demasiado. Todos preparados para atacar…

3… 2… 1…

—¡Es suficiente!—Esa voz de pronto aparece, eliminando la tensión seca del callejón. Es una voz con un tono galante en donde no hay sensación de vacilación y ninguna pizca de piedad. Sólo escuchar la voz es suficiente para ser dominado por su existencia, y que coincide perfectamente con las verdaderas intenciones del dueño de la voz. Shin levanta la cabeza, y el trío se da la vuelta. Delante de ellos hay un hombre joven. Lo que destaca de su apariencia, más que cualquier otra cosa es su cabello rojo llameante de excelente estilo. Debajo de ese cabello brillan los ojos azules que sólo pueden ser descritos como "atrevidos". Su extraordinaria buena apariencia ayuda a magnificar su sentido de la galantería, y con una sola mirada se puede notar que este joven está por encima del resto. Es delgado y alto, lleva puesto una ropa de color negro bien hecha, y aunque no tiene ninguna elaborada decoración, alrededor de su cintura también lleva la espada de un caballero, que hace que denote un interesante aire intimidante—No importa cuáles sean las circunstancias, no voy a permitir que perpetren violencia contra ese joven ¡Es suficiente!—A medida que el joven dice esto, se dirige directamente pasando a un lado de ellos, y se coloca en una posición que le permite interponerse entre ellos y Shin. Este se queda sin habla ante la actitud valiente del joven, por otro lado, las reacciones del trio es muy diferentes: todas sus caras se pusieron pálidas, y con labios temblorosos señalan al joven:

—Ese cabello rojo flameante…

—Y sus ojos de color azul celeste…

—Más la funda de la espada de aquel caballero de las garras del dragón…

—¡No puede ser…! X3—Los matones miran con impacto—¡Reinhard…! ¡Eres el Maestro Espadachín Reinhard!

—Bueno, supongo que no tengo que perder el tiempo presentándome… aunque no le tengo afecto a ese título que todo el mundo me da. Es todavía demasiado pesado para mí—El joven llamado Reinhard murmura con un tinte de auto desprecio en su voz. Pero la luz de sus ojos sigue inquebrantable. Los matones, dominados por la mirada del joven, dan un paso hacia atrás. Se miran el uno al otro como si se preguntaran entre ellos qué hacer—Si planean salir corriendo, les dejaré ir esta vez. Sólo diríjanse hacia la calle principal. Sin embargo, si planean ser necios… tendrán que enfrentarse conmigo—Reinhard coloca su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y le indica a Shin detrás de él con la barbilla—Estamos en desventaja tres contra dos. Tienen la ventaja sobre nosotros en número. No estoy seguro de si la pequeña ayuda que pueda dar será suficiente para hacer una diferencia, pero voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda, por mi honor como un caballero—Shin, siente a este joven como alguien de gran nobleza, fuerza, inteligencia, y valor. Es la persona más espectacular que ha conocido en todo su tiempo en Axel… ¡Espera! Por lo que le acabó de decirle: "No estoy seguro de si la _pequeña_ ayuda que pueda dar será suficiente para hacer una diferencia" ¿¡Está actuando como si fuera inferior!? ¿De qué? ¿De quién? ¿Y por qué? Los maleantes están temblando de miedo, dijeron que es un Maestro Espadachín, su aire determinado lo hace ver como un clase élite ¡En este momento es el más dominante de todos! ¿Por qué actúa así?—No se preocupe Shin Wolford ¡Estoy con usted!—Al llamarlo por su nombre… y apellido… ¡Creo que eso explica todo!

—¿Shin…? ¿¡Wolford!?

—En… ¡Entonces es verdad…!

—Es-está aquí…

—¡El nieto… del mago…! ¡Merlín! X3—Los tres hombres se empalidecen aún más. Llegaron a tal punto de estar asustados que hablaban entre cortado mientras tiemblan como gelatinas. Y allí, llegan a su punto de quiebre:

Se dispersan como arañas bebés, tirando sus armas mientras corren afuera hacia la calle principal. A diferencia de los cazadores de demonios cuando se rindieron y se fueron poco a poco recogiendo sus cosas y hasta advertir que la próxima vez no será tan fácil… ninguno de ellos arrojó algún insulto mientras se iban. Eso es un testimonio de la diferencia de escala entre ellos y Reinhard y Shin. Tan pronto como los matones salieron del callejón, la tensión generada inmediatamente se desvanece. Al darse cuenta de que revelar su identidad era algo que hizo a propósito el joven, Shin vuelve a quedar sin palabras. Más que cualquier otra cosa…

—(Para que pueda hacer todo eso y todavía seguir siendo tan genial… es como si él y yo no fuéramos de la misma especie)—El nivel de pureza humana en su cara, su voz, su postura y acciones, todos son bastante altos. Si su personalidad y la educación son también de la misma manera, es lo máximo. Colocando a un lado su admiración, Shin deja escapar una risa que suena plana, y luego hace una reverencia—Has salvado mi vida, y yo, Shin Wolford, estaré por siempre agradecido. Debo decir que estoy impresionado por tus buenas intenciones y valentía…

—Me está dando demasiado crédito. Fue debido a su identidad que se volvieron inseguros de sí mismos. Hubiera sido diferente si sólo era yo contra ellos.

—No. En vista de lo asustados que estaban, incluso si se tratara de diez contra uno, sigo pensando que habrían escapado, jeje—Shin observa de nuevo a Reinhard, y cuanto más lo mira, más piensa que este joven atractivo es un prodigio—Por cierto ¿Cómo es que me conoce? No creo que me haya vuelto tan famoso por todo el reino.

—¿No lo sabe? Se ha vuelto un escándalo.

—¿A sí?—Queda impresionado de él mismo—¿Pero por qué?

—Por su participación en la cosecha de coles de ayer, y por volverse un aventurero—Reinhard sonríe, respondiendo sin problemas.

—Pero eso pasó ayer en la noche ¿Tan rápido se esparció la noticia?

—Usted no se imagina qué tan rápido circulan los rumores por aquí, en especial los de mayor tendencia. Tome por ejemplo lo que ocurrió con el Héroe del Escudo. De la noche a la madrugada, pasó de ser un héroe a un criminal—Aún cuando no sabe de ese sujeto, Shin asiente para darle la razón por educación.

—De todas formas sigo sorprendido, gracias por la información. Hum, puedo llamarle por su nombre, señor… Reinhard ¿Verdad?

—No necesito el "señor" No tiene que ser tan formal joven Shin.

—Bueno, ambos nos estamos tratando con formalidad—Ambos jóvenes sueltan una pequeña carcajada—De todos modos, gracias de nuevo Reinhard. Es el único quien vino corriendo cuando grité. Tengo que decir, que me hace sentir un poco solo que a nadie más le importara—Teniendo en cuenta cuántas personas estaban caminando en la calle principal, no era posible que Reinhard fuera la única persona que escuchó a Shin. Así que tiene razón.

—Realmente no quiero decir esto, pero creo que puedo entenderlos. Para la mayoría de la gente es peligroso interferir cuando uno pide ayuda de rufianes como esos. Hizo lo correcto en llamar a los guardias, pero no entiendo por qué ¿No es alguien muy fuerte?

—Es exactamente por eso que pedí ayuda. Si peleaba con ellos, podía causarles daños muy graves, aún me cuesta contener mi fuerza—Reinhard asiente, entendiendo y dando razón—Hablando de guardias, me interesa preguntar… ¿Es uno? Porque si es así, no tiene la apariencia… sin ofender.

—Descuide. Lo que pasa es que estoy fuera de servicio el día de hoy, así que no estoy usando mi uniforme, también sé que la manera en que me veo hace que me falte la severidad de una figura de la autoridad—Responde, extendiendo ambos brazos, pero Shin piensa diferente. La principal razón de que Reinhard no se ve como un guardia era porque parece estar muy lejos de la idea… más o menos aproximada de Shin de cómo tienen que verse un guardia. Cuando llegó a Axel, el guardia que cuidaba la entrada llevaba una armadura de metal completa, lo mismo con los guardias que lo recibieron en la mansión. Debido a ello, obtuvo esa idea de un guardia.

—Hmm… ¿Pero no lo llamaron algo así como "Maestro Espadachín"?

—La posición de mi familia es bastante especial. Así que tengo muchas expectativas sobre mis hombros. Cada día es una batalla.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, lo mismo pasa conmigo al llevar el apellido Wolford—Reinhard y Shin sonríen, para después encogerse de hombros.

—Es alguien muy agradable, me encantaría ayudar si necesita algo.

—Está bien. Dijo que es su día libre. No es necesario que lo gaste para ayudarme, ya ha hecho más que suficiente… pero, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta, si se puede.

—Soy todo oídos. No soy un individuo muy informado, así que no estoy seguro si puedo ser de gran ayuda.

—Lo agradezco. Bien, entonces usted, de casualidad… ¿Has visto a una chica de cabello plateado el día de hoy?—La apariencia de Satella ya de por sí es muy destacaba. De todas las cosas acerca de ella, el color de su cabello es casi único. Así que si alguien como ella estuviera caminando en la ciudad no había mejor oportunidad que Reinhard, un guardia, la viera.

—¿Cabello plateado…?

—Si fuera a añadir algo más a su descripción: lleva un manto blanco con un bordado de ave, aunque no sé si lo estará usando hoy. Ojos púrpura azulados, media cabeza más pequeña que nosotros, y es extremadamente bella y amable. También tiene un gato… bueno, no es como si ella lo estuviera llevando con ella, es un espíritu, pero tiene uno, si eso es de ayuda—Si hay alguien que vistiera un manto blanco, tuviera pelo plateado, ojos de tal color, y llevara un gato espiritual, tenía que ser ella. De todas formas, Pack usualmente se esconde dentro de ella, así que esperar un vistazo que incluyera al gato es esperar mucho.

—Desafortunadamente pese a la información específica, no puedo decir que he visto a alguien así, pero si la está buscando, no me importaría ayudar a encontrarla.

—No puedo pedirte tanto. No te preocupes, me las arreglaré solo.

—¿Tienen algún tipo de relación?

—No exactamente, somos conocidos. Sólo quería saber si se encuentra bien, nada más—Reinhard entre cierra sus ojos ante la respuesta de Shin, entonces silenciosamente piensa por un momento antes de responder. El peliazul levanta su mano para refutar la petición de Reinhard, y entonces se gira hacia la salida del callejón hacia la calle principal. Por un momento habla para sí mismo:

—Hmm… el problema es, considerando si la tal Felt ya vendió la insignia, entonces ya fue demasiado tarde para ella. Pero aún así, iré a la bodega de botines para confirmar. No pierdo nada averiguando.

—¿Hmm? ¿Bodega de botines?—Reinhard le pregunta escuchándolo a la distancia.

—¿Qué? Ah… no. No es algo de lo que se deba preocupar. Olvide lo que dije. Es solo el nombre de un lugar de los barrios bajos al que me dirijo. Bien, es hora de irme. Gracias de nuevo, Reinhard. Tengo que regresarle el favor algún día, hasta entonces, aquí tiene—Shin se acerca a Reinhard y le da una brocheta de dango.

—¿Oh? ¿Para mí? Lo agradezco—Acepta tomándola con su mano izquierda.

—Por cierto, si algún día quiero volver a verlo… ¿Puedo encontrarlo si voy a la estación de los guardias o algo así?

—Eso creo. Si da mi nombre, ellos saben dónde encontrarme. Me encantaría volverlo a ver, así que estaré allí por cualquier cosa.

—Genial. Entonces algún día pasaré por allí—Shin, jocosamente, ondea su mano diciendo adiós—Ahora sí, hasta pronto.

—Buena suerte—Despide Reinhard. Motivado por sus palabras, Shin sale del callejón y continúa su travesía. Sin notar que el joven con ojos azules lo evalúa mientras lo ve irse, antes de darle una mordida a una bola de dango.

…

…

…

—¿Shin Wolford? X3—Pregunta parte del grupo al ver el nombre del MVP de la tabla de posiciones.

—Si. El tiene eso que llaman celular—Responde el mago de atuendo color naranja.

—¿Estas seguro?—Intenta asegurar el joven de deportivo blanco y negro un poco preocupado.

—Por supuesto. Recuerdo bien que él mismo dijo que se llama así.

—¿Ah? X6—Ahora sí a todo el grupo le entra la duda. En ello, Tanaka explica parte de su historia:

…

**Ayer en la noche**

Después de la cosecha de coles. Todos los aventureros presentes celebran su victoria en el gremio: solos, en grupos, cenando, bebiendo, cantando, etcétera. Tanaka, al igual que otros, festeja su participación bebiendo con su equipo, pero aun no estaban ni cerca de sus límites, por lo que ordenan otra ronda. En esta, él es el encargado de traerla. Así que se levanta de su asiento hacia el mostrador para ordenar más bebidas. Cerca del mostrador, en una mesa se encuentra una sola persona, un cierto joven de cabello azul y bastante carismático.

—Hey ¿Qué tal?—Saluda. Tanaka ya escuchó de él y de su participación, así que se dirige hacia él para hablar, también lo hace para que pase el tiempo hasta que las bebidas estén listas.

—Ah… hola—Responde el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—He escuchado de ti. Eres aquel tipo que se cargó por si solo a más de mil coles—Aquel joven se apena un poco—Vaya, eres alguien muy fuerte.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué tan solo? ¿No tienes a alguien con quien pasar el rato? Si quieres puedes venir con mi grupo.

—Eh… es muy amable. Gracias por la oferta, de verdad. Pero me siento un poco incómodo con tanta gente mirándome.

—Oh, entiendo, no hay problema. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—Por supuesto—Ambos sonríen. Entre sus miradas, Tanaka nota que aquel individuo tiene en sus manos un objeto extraño, uno pequeño, color blanco, cuadrado, parece hecho de metal.

—Oye… ¿Qué es ese objeto que tienes?—Pregunta con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Esto?—Enseña el objeto—Es… hmm… se llama celular. Es un objeto… mágico, se podría decir. Tiene bastantes usos.

—Es genial—Comenta, Tanaka hace una seña para poder tocarlo, el tipo accede y se lo da—No he visto un objeto así en mi vida ¿Dónde lo obtuviste?—Pregunta mientras lo observa detalladamente.

—Se le cayó a alguien esta tarde. No he podido encontrar al dueño para devolvérselo.

—Vaya, así que también eres honesto, es algo que en estos tiempos es difícil de encontrar—Aquel individuo de cabello azul se sonroja un poco. La conversación se interrumpe cuando una empleada del gremio trae los vasos de cerveza llenos—Muy bien, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto hablar contigo.

—Gracias, lo mismo digo. Espero verte otra vez, me gustaría hablar contigo de nuevo.

—Claro. Si algún día quieres hablar puedes buscarme. Me llamo Tanaka, por cierto.

—Shin. Es un placer

…

**El presente**

—Un par de minutos después, resultó que era el nieto del héroe más importante de la nación: Shin Wolford—Así concluye la historia de Tanaka.

—Así que eso es lo que pasa—Entiende Subaru, pensando en la historia que contó el mago naranja.

—Bien. Entonces el misterio está resuelto—Dice Aqua con poca importancia, dejando en seco a los protagonistas.

—¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?—Indiferente pero con razón, Kazuma pregunta.

—¿No te diste cuenta? Dijo que se lo devolvería cuando lo encuentre, así que sólo es cuestión de que aparezca, nos encuentre y devuelva el celular.

—Aqua tiene razón—Da la razón Darkness—Y aún cuando no aparezca, sólo hay que buscarlo. Es alguien famoso, así que también está resuelto.

—Hmm… supongo que tienen razón—No tan convencido, Kazuma opina—¿Qué opinas Subaru?

—…—Este no responde.

—Relájate, te aseguro que todo estará bien—Continúa hablando la clérigo, aún sin darle verdadera importancia al asunto—Bien, ya que todo está resuelto, vamos a almorzar, me entró hambre—Termina para cambiar el tema y camina hacia otro lugar del gremio.

—Espera, yo también voy—Megumin la sigue, y al final Darkness también. Ahora los únicos que quedan cerca del tablero de posiciones son los tres protagonistas y Tanaka.

—Tanaka ¿No sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Shin Wolford?—Pregunta, sorprendiendo un poco a los demás.

—No es necesario ir a buscarlo. Dijo que te lo iba a devolver.

—Lo sé, pero no me siento muy bien sabiendo que alguien más tiene mi celular. Estaré mejor cuando lo recupere. No es que desconfíe de aquel tipo, confió que es alguien honesto y que me lo devolverá, pero lo quiero hacer por satisfacción.

—Hmm…—Tanaka analiza, antes de decir algo—Entonces deberías buscarlo en su casa, no sé la dirección específica, pero si preguntas cerca de los barrios de la nobleza por la mansión Wolford, alguien te dirá en dónde está.

—Te lo agradezco—Subaru agradece con una pequeña reverencia, y después se dirige a los demás—Chicos ¿Me ayudarían a buscar mi celular?—Pregunta.

—¿Por qué tendríamos que ayudarte? Cualquier persona puede hacer eso—Cuestiona el Héroe del Escudo.

—Es verdad, pero no sé leer el idioma de este mundo, así que necesito su ayuda, por favor—Suplica.

—No te angusties, está bien, te ayudaré—Se ofrece Kazuma.

—Gracias.

—…

—¿Nos ayudarás, Naofumi?—Pregunta Kazuma con un poco de esperanza. El Héroe del Escudo suspira antes de responder:

—Pero sólo nosotros tres—Mira a la dirección en donde están Aqua, Megumin y Darkness, quienes están sentadas en una mesa, almorzando y riendo—Perderé los estribos si ellas vienen con nosotros.

—Entendido. Tampoco las iba a llevar, un grupo de tres es suficiente para ir por mi celular, vámonos—Con el nuevo objetivo, Subaru, Kazuma y Naofumi van hacia la puerta para salir del gremio—Gracias por tu ayuda Tanaka, nos vemos después.

—Hasta pronto—Despide. Y aquí todo parece estar bien, hasta que…—¡Espera, ofreciste una recompensa por información!—Exclama, pero ya muy tarde porque los chicos ya se fueron.

…

…

…

Casi dos horas después de salir de su casa, Shin llega a los barrios bajos, hacia la parte más profunda de estos, hasta que al fin llega a la entrada de la bodega de botines.

—Finalmente, al fin lo encontré. Me tomó más tiempo del que pensé… cielos—Dice para sí el peliazul, limpiándose el sudor de su frente a causa del sol y dejándose caer en una viga cerca de la puerta para descansar. Después de recuperar el aliento por completo, llega la hora de que Shin entre a la bodega de botines y averigüe el desenlace del asunto de la insignia. En su interior, se siente nervioso de lo que va a pasar ¿La tal "Satella" consiguió su insignia? ¿Felt alcanzó a venderla a alguien más? Son preguntas a las que encontrará la respuesta. Después de armarse de valor y mirar hacia adelante, Shin se acerca a la puerta del local.

—¿Hola?—Pregunta mientras toca la puerta—¿Hay alguien allí?—Vuelve a preguntar. Shin deja pasar un par de segundos para ver si alguien responde a su llamado, ya sea con un saludo o abriendo la puerta. Pero nadie contesta, nadie responde en el minuto que Shin espera. Lo que lo pone un poco más nervioso que antes—¿¡Hola!?—Vuelve a llamar. Y aún nadie contesta. Otra vez se vuelve a preocupar—(No… te preocupes)—Se dice para sí—(¿Eres un idiota…? Bueno… tal vez… ¡Ése no es el punto! ¿Por qué nadie responde? No creo tener tan mala suerte para haber recorrido todo este camino y volver con las manos vacías)—Piensa en un motivo para esto—(Tal vez el dueño salió a comprar. Tal vez cerró y esté durmiendo. Tal vez no me escuchó. Tal vez… ah…)—La preocupación de Shin se sale de la raya y piensa en lo peor—(Tal vez la tal "Satella" al no poder recuperar la insignia de forma pacífica, atacó a la gente de aquí, resultando ser alguien muy mala. Y… nadie contesta porque todos están muertos…)—La imaginación de Shin combinada con su miedo excede los límites, imaginando escenarios atroces. Volviendo a la realidad, Shin estando bastante preocupado, toma la perilla de la puerta y golpea más fuerte—Alguien… ¡Alguien que me responda! ¡Vamos, respondan…! ¡Por favor, alguien..!—Aferrándose a un sentimiento fugaz de esperanza, esperando y rogando que lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza de alguna forma sea sólo una tonta hipótesis, golpea más fuerte. Incapaz de recibir la fuerza de la desesperación, la puerta comienza a rechinar y sus bisagras se doblan, y entonces…

—¿¡Qué rayos!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo tratando de derribar la puerta sin saber la contraseña!?—La puerta se abre repentinamente con una gran fuerza, y Shin en reacción retrocede. El sujeto dueño de la voz sale, revelando que es un anciano calvo gigante de piel marrón con marcas rojas detrás, como si fuera un tatuaje. El hombre usa ropa andrajosa que cubre su cuerpo musculoso. En otras palabras, es un gigante, un anciano con un aspecto muy enérgico—¿¡Quién eres tú, muchacho!?—Vuelve a hablar, molesto con el peliazul. Lentamente el miedo y la sorpresa de Shin desaparecen, conforme ve al sujeto de gran tamaño.

—Hum... bueno... mi nombre es Shin, y he venido porque tengo un asunto con esta bodega de botines—El peliazul responde, sonando tranquilo y dócil para no alarmar al anciano que lo mira molesto.

—¿Un asunto? Este local es casi privado, muy pocas personas son las que pueden entrar aquí ¿Qué clase de asunto tiene un muchacho como tú en un establecimiento así?—Aquel anciano no deja de demostrar su desconfianza hacia el peliazul, y cuestiona sus palabras.

—Es... complicado, solo le puedo decir que tiene que ver con un artículo que robaron, me dijeron que tenía que venir aquí si quería hablar de ello.

—Robado... hmm, preferiría llamarlo "Casa de empeños", ya que la gente trae artículos para comprar y vender, aunque no puedo negar que también se comercian artículos hurtados—Aclara, sonando un poco más pasivo—Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y si es importante como dices, supongo que te puedo dar un par de minutos de atención.

—¿Entonces... me dejará entrar? —Estando un poco sorprendido de la repentina amabilidad del anciano, Shin pregunta para confirmar, sonando sorprendido.

—Pero no intentes nada, de lo contrario me encargaré de que te arrepientas de haber venido—Vuelve a aclarar, sonando esta vez intimidante y serio—Mi nombre es Rom—Se presenta.

.

Mientras que su primer encuentro violento en ese lugar le había dejado una terrible primera impresión, al final a Shin se le permitió entrar a la bodega de botines. Delante del cajero que estaba al frente de la puerta principal, el peliazul se sienta en una silla fija hecha para los visitantes. Entre tanto, sigue preocupado, aún por aquella loca imaginación que tuvo antes de entrar, así que mira un poco el lugar para calmar los nervios.

—¿Por qué estás tan inquieto?—Aquel anciano gigante pregunta—¿Se te están ahogando las bolas?

—Eh… no. Estoy bien…—El peliazul no está preparado para ese tipo de vocabulario, así que es complicado responder de alguna forma compatible. El anciano gigante toma una botella de licor en su mano, sirviendo un poco en un vaso para llevarlo a sus labios.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para venir aquí. Interrumpiste mi tiempo para beber.

—¿El sol deja de estar en lo más alto y ya está bebiendo? Debe de tener un poco más de moderación con la bebida, no lleva a nada bueno, daña el hígado y el cerebro, es considerado una droga. Tal vez sepa bien y es la bebida más valorada, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea dañina, y en especial si hablamos de alguien con su edad, es incluso peor, le puede causar pérdida de memoria y tambíen dejarlo más débil de lo que está.

—¡!—El anciano gigante, que le había dicho su nombre: "Rom", abre muy bien sus ojos grises en reacción, lo que causa de que Shin haga un espasmo combinado con nervios, comprensible, ya que hizo comentarios irrelevantes de un asunto del que no le incumbe, ofendiéndolo y molestándolo. Sin embargo, el anciano en vez de llevarse otra mala impresión, ríe un poco—¡Ga-ja-ja-ja...! ¡Bueno, supongo que parezco un anciano cuyos días están contados, pero aun estoy bien de salud! Pero agradezco la preocupación—Al parecer, Rom tomó la pregunta de Shin como una señal de preocupación y le responde un poco apenado. Shin suspira aliviado, agradecido de que no se ofendiera. La simpatía de Rom además ayudó también a que dejara de sentirse tenso.

Ahora, sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano y el codo en el mostrador, el peliazul mira a todos los objetos de valor esparcidos por la habitación, no podía decir si estaban organizados de alguna manera o no, pero estaban situados para exhibición. El anciano se da cuenta de que Shin mira a su alrededor y entrecierra los ojos en forma de complicidad.

—Entonces muchacho ¿Estás interesado en algunos de estos objetos?—Dice para ir directamente al punto mientras se sirve otro trago de licor en su vaso—En realidad, sólo hay dos razones por la que la gente viene a este lugar: ya sea que traen algo que robaron, o tienen algún asunto con los objetos robados en sí.

—Bueno, una de ellas es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

—Una de ellas… eh ¿Así que tienes algún otro asunto que tratar aquí?—Rom levanta una de sus cejas mientras Shin asiente, estando de acuerdo. Luego el anciano saca un vaso extra:

—¿Quieres un trago?—Shin rechaza el alcohol con una señal con la mano:

—Lo siento, no bebo—Reanudando con su asunto, añade—Señor Rom, de casualidad ¿Ha visto a una chica de cabello plateado por aquí el día de ayer?—Para él es más importante saber primero sobre "Satella" que cualquier otra cosa, espera saber si vino y si se encuentra bien, además si es posible, saber si consultó sobre su insignia y si tuvo la forma de recuperarla.

—¿Cabello plateado…? Hmm… no, no la he visto.

—¿Qué?—La sorpresa de la respuesta es tan atónita que casi lo deja sin habla—¿E-está seguro?

—El cabello plateado es una de esas cosas que se destaca en un mal aspecto, así que incluso si mi memoria me falla, no creo que olvidaría a alguien así—Responde seguido de una risa. Eso no hizo que Shin se sintiera mejor, ahora un gran número de preguntas invaden su cabeza: ¿Si no pasó por aquí, significa que no encontró la bodega? ¿Se arrepintió? Rom se da cuenta de la gravedad de la expresión de Shin, porque se deshace de su propia sonrisa y dice: "Toma", nuevamente poniendo un vaso con alcohol delante de Shin.

—Adelante, bebe un poco.

—No. Lo siento, pero soy demasiado joven para beber alcohol.

—¿A sí? ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Hmm... 18, pero…

—¿¡Entonces de qué estás hablando!? ¡Eres mayor de edad, no hay problema! Así que adelante, toma un gran trago y calienta tu interior. Cuando hagas eso, serás capaz de decir un montón de cosas que tienes atoradas en el interior, ya que no serás capaz de soportar el calor ¡Así que bebe!—Rom enuncia, empujando el vaso con alcohol hacia Shin. Abrumado por su actitud, Shin toma el vaso en su mano y lleva el líquido color ámbar hacia su nariz. Un fuerte olor de alcohol golpea el interior de su nariz y el rostro de Shin se frunce mientras que casi empezaba a toser. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la resistencia del peliazul, había una parte de él que quería hacer como lo dijo Rom.

—¡Está bien… aquí voy!—Inclina el vaso y bebe todo de un solo trago. Inmediatamente, su esófago comienza a gritar como si se quemara. Golpea el vaso sobre el mostrador—¡Argh! ¡Gah! ¡Es terrible! ¡Es caliente! ¡Es muy amargo! ¡Uf!

—¡No tienes que decir eso! ¡Vamos! ¡Vas a perder la mitad de la diversión en la vida si no puedes entender que tan bien sabe el licor aunque sea dañino como dices!—Mientras Shin exclama junto con el calor del licor, Rom le grita y bebe de nuevo. Esta vez se lleva toda la botella y bebe directamente de ella. Después de beber aproximadamente cuatro veces más que Shin, Rom hace un poderoso eructo y sonríe—¡Pero aun así, debes estar orgulloso de ti mismo! ¡Esa fue una buena actitud! Entonces ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te sientes como si pudieras dejar salir todas esas cosas que tienes acumuladas dentro?

—¡Sí! Eso creo—Aclara su voz—Muy bien, entonces… es hora que me encargue de la otra razón por la que estoy aquí!—Respondiendo la sonrisa del anciano, Shin se limpia la boca con su manga y señala hacia la parte posterior de la bodega, donde parece que la mayor parte de los artículos robados de valor estaban ahí. La cara de Rom emite un aire de seriedad—Estoy buscando una insignia, una que tiene una joya incrustada en ella, es de la chica de cabello plateado de la que mencioné. No se por qué, pero es importante para ella. Se la robaron el día de ayer, así que quiero saber qué le pasó—Este es otro objetivo principal de Shin: aparte de confirmar la seguridad de "Satella", es saber el paradero de la insignia. Puesto a que Rom dijo que no vio a "Satella" entonces ya es posible de que fue vendida, o que siga en stock. Si es lo primero… el arco de la insignia llega hasta aquí… pero si es lo segundo…

—Una insignia con una joya… lo siento, pero nadie ha traído algo así.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿De verdad…?—Vuelve a impresionarse, mucho más que antes, tanto que comienza a cuestionar al anciano—Por favor… piénselo bien. Sé que el alcohol provoca perdida de memoria pero... le pido de favor que haga un esfuerzo.

—¡Muchacho, si no puedo recordarlo cuando estoy en mi mejor forma con el licor corriendo a través de mí, entonces en verdad tengo que decir que no-lo-sé!—Shin queda más confundido que antes, la insignia… ¿No está aquí? Se supone que aquella ladrona tendría que venir aquí ¿No…? O será que el robo era aparte, y ella ya la vendió a alguien más, si es así, de nuevo la historia finaliza de este modo, dando un final malo en donde Shin y Satella no pudieron recuperar la insignia—Sin embargo…—Justo cuando el último hilo de esperanza sobre la insignia estaba a punto de ser cortado, Rom añade con una sonrisa maliciosa—Alguien hizo planes conmigo ayer para entregarme un par de cosas el día de hoy. Dijo que era un excelente botín, entonces es posible que lo que buscas esté allí.

—¿Ayer? ¿Lo dice en serio...?—Una vez más el peliazul se impresiona—De casualidad... ¿La-La persona que lo trae… no es una chica llamada Felt?—Pregunta para confirmar.

—Si… de hecho. Es sorprendente que sepas incluso el nombre. Entonces si ella tiene lo que buscas, lo podrás recuperar…—Shin en su interior, está bastante feliz y aliviado ¡Aún hay esperanza! El peliazul sonríe, aliviado y alegre—Aunque claro, si ella lo trae aquí, tendrás que comprar el artículo. Si tiene una joya incrustada, va a tener un alto precio.

—¿¡Ah!?—Todo se arruinó, está perdido, Rom dijo algo que dejó en seco a Shin. Es terrible saber que uno está tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. En el caso de Shin, la insignia aún no se vende, pero no tiene dinero para adquirirla, y para empeorar las cosas, la insignia es muy valiosa. Claro, antes con Satella ya hablaron de que recuperarla no sería fácil, si la querían, tenían que negociar para tenerla de vuelta, sin embargo Shin se olvidó de ello, y lo deja en una situación en la que no está preparado.

—¿Puedes costear la insignia?—Pregunta el anciano.

—No… apenas tengo dinero.

—¡Entonces tienes mala suerte!—Sintiéndose un poco frustrado y preocupado de este giro de eventos, Shin trata de pensar en una solución:

—(Cielos ¿Qué voy a hacer?)—Piensa mientras revisa sus bolsillos. Tiene los 10,000 eris de ayer, pero eso está demasiado lejos para comprarla. Es difícil saber cuál es su valor aproximado puesto a que no la ha visto, pero es un gran valor—(¿Hmm?)—Revisando otro bolsillo, saca…—(¿? ¿El… celular…?)—Sí, el teléfono celular, aquel aparato cuadrado y blanco que se le cayó a ese chico con el que chocó, un objeto cuyas funciones se redujeron a la mitad por falta de la tecnología, un objeto… único—(¡Sí! Puedo usar el celular para recuperar la insignia)—Dependiendo de como uno lo vea, este objeto puede ser simple basura, pero si se demuestra su verdadera utilidad, el celular pasaría a ser un artículo de tecnología de primera, teniendo un gran valor. Alguien… pagaría mucho si fuera así, así que si Shin demostraba eso, podría cambiar el celular por la insignia—(Un momento ¡Claro que no!)—Interrumpe su pensamiento sobre el intercambio—(No puedo venderlo, no es mío, prometí que lo devolvería al dueño original)—Tiene razón. Es muy malo saber que ese celular es de alguien que más o menos conoce, alguien que sabe también el verdadero uso de este aparato. Shin prácticamente al ver el celular le abrió la curiosidad sobre ese chico. No lo pudo devolver en el momento o saber su historia, pero es como si él y Shin tuvieran algún tipo de semejanza. Así que no debe venderlo…—(Pero… la insignia…)—Esto provoca un terrible conflicto. Supongo que si no se llega a un acuerdo con lo que tiene, entonces no tendrá más opción que… tomar una decisión, no sin antes suspirar deprimido—(Lo siento, pero... necesito esa insignia)—Decide con lástima—(Tendré que mantenerlo en secreto y esperar a que ese chico no descubra de que tuve su celular...)—Finaliza—Rom ¿De casualidad… acepta los trueques?

—¿Trueques? Hmm… supongo, si no hay de otra. Pero no te vez como si tuvieras algo que iguale el valor de la insignia—La última parte la dice mientras mira la bolsa con la favela que trajo Shin.

—Si no tengo otra opción para adquirir la insignia, usaré un objeto que tengo—Responde. El peliazul nota que Rom mantiene su vista en la bolsa con la favela que tiene, así que para saciar la curiosidad del anciano, saca de la bolsa la favela, y la abre, revelando las 19 brochetas de dango restantes—Son brochetas de dango—Hace saber el peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa, en ello, empuja la favela hacia Rom quien está intrigado al ver el alimento—¿Quiere?

—Hmm…—Rom toma una de las brochetas, mira las bolas rosadas de masa dulce. De un bocado se come los tres dangos de la brocheta, mastica para degustar—Hmm… esto está delicioso, un sabor dulce y suave, aunque quedaría mejor con un poco de alcohol—Rom entonces toma con sus dos manos múltiples brochetas de dango y se las come, al igual que con la primera, come de la sola las tres bolas de una brocheta.

—Me alegra que le gusten. El señor Correll me los preparó lo más rápido que pudo, le quedaron muy bien, son incluso más deliciosos que los de la… ¡Espere, no se las coma todas, son mi almuerzo!—Reclama estupefacto al ver que casi la mitad de la favela de dangos ya fue devorada. Así que rápidamente aleja la favela de Rom. El anciano tiene algo que decir, pero antes termina de degustar:

—Bueno, no sé qué es lo que quieres intercambiar, pero tendrás que volver más tarde, cuando Felt llegue. Hmm… delicioso—Comenta mientras degusta otra brocheta de dango que alcanzó a tomar.

…

…

…

—¿Es aquí?

—Debe de serlo, dijeron que era la tercera casa a la derecha, ya estamos aquí, así que debe de ser su casa.

—Cielos, la casa es más elegante de lo que imaginé, estoy un poco nervioso.

—Será simple: saludamos, preguntamos por Shin, hablamos con él sobre mi celular, lo recuperamos y nos vamos.

—Lo haces sonar simple.

—Es simple. Solo… no hay que dudar.

En una zona en donde el área de la nobleza y el área de la gente de clase media se juntan, Subaru, Kazuma y Naofumi se hallan frente a la mansión Wolford. Tal y como se los dijo el mago Tanaka, alguien de la zona les indicó a los protagonistas dónde vive el joven de cabello azul y sus abuelos. Kazuma y Subaru se hallan al frente de la puerta de la mansión, hablando y pensando. Naofumi los espera a un lado, arrimado en una pared, viendo a gente pasar. En esta parte existen dos datos del por qué Naofumi hace esto: el primero es porque no está interesado en el tema de recuperar el celular, esto se lo dejaba a los chicos de deportivo, él solo actuaría en casos especiales (por ejemplo si en esta búsqueda hubiera una pelea). La segunda razón es para un mejor perfil, ya que debido a su mala reputación, será difícil obtener un diálogo con la gente, y esto no llevaría a nada. Este dato tuvo su origen cuándo varia gente de la nobleza lo miraba mal mientras rondaban por las calles, así que se limita a quedarse a un lado, pero tampoco significaba que iba a ser dejado de lado para preguntar la insignia: no será visto por la gente de la mansión, y a la vez podrá escuchar la conversación que tendrán Subaru y Kazuma con las personas de la mansión Wolford, y poder comentar o sugerir. Bien, ahora que esa parte está explicada, Subaru y Kazuma se disponen a preguntar:

—¿Hola?—Comienza Subaru, hablando para ver si alguien se acerca. Pasan un par de segundos antes de que alguien se presente.

—¿Sí?—Un guardia, uno con una armadura de caballero completa de metal cromado aparece y contesta al llamado, lo único que se puede identificar de la persona que hace de guardia es que tiene ojos cafés.

—¿Esta es la mansión Wolford?—El guardia asiente ligeramente, un dato más es que tiene una actitud seria, tomando su trabajo de guardia muy en serio. Subaru prosigue—Estamos buscando a Shin Wolford, queremos hablar de algo importante.

—¿Tienen alguna invitación?

—¿Eh…? No.

—Necesitan invitación para entrar—Termina de hablar antes de salir de la vista de los jóvenes. Subaru queda por unos segundos en seco antes de reaccionar un poco más alterado.

—¡No, espere, vuelva!—El guardia retorna cerca de los protagonistas—Mire, sólo queremos hablar un par de minutos con Shin.

—¿Tiene invitación?—Vuelve a preguntar.

—¡No, pero…!

—Necesita una invitación para entrar. A nadie que no esté registrado como un invitado de confianza se le permite entrar.

—¡Lo entiendo, pero es algo urgente! Sólo déjenos hablar con él por un minuto.

—¿Cuál es su asunto con el amo Shin?

—¿Eh, asunto?—La pregunta del guardia deja en duda a los dos jóvenes.

—¿Son comerciantes?

—No lo somos.

—¿Publicitarios?

—Tampoco.

—¿Son parte del personal de la Academia de Magia?

—Menos.

—¿¡Entonces cuál es su asunto!?—Pregunta con un tono de voz más alto. Subaru no está seguro de qué responder:

—Este… Shin es… es…

—¡Eh… es miembro de nuestro grupo!—Kazuma toma la palabra al instante. Subaru lo mira sorprendido y confundido, y Kazuma le regresa una mirada de confianza acompañada con una sonrisa, y además le guiña el ojo. Una respuesta rápida y razonable, cuyo objetivo es poder persuadir al guardia para que este les permita hablar con Shin. Subaru al darse cuenta de lo que quiere hacer Kazuma, le sigue la corriente:

—¡Sí! ¡Somos aventureros! Nosotros, Shin y otros miembros somos parte de un grupo—Comenta. El guardia los mira, fijos y sin emoción, ya que existe la posibilidad de que dude de lo que cuentan ambos jóvenes, algo que tiene sentido si uno presta atención a las características de ambos; con ello, le parece extraño que Shin se haya aliado con dos jóvenes de ropa extraña y rara actitud.

—Necesito ver sus tarjetas de aventureros—El guardia solicita mientras estira la mano. Kazuma y Subaru sin dudarlo, le entregan sus tarjetas. El guardia queda un momento revisándolas mientras por momentos, mira a los jóvenes.

—Kazuma Satou… y Subaru Natsuki… ambos nivel 4…—Murmura. Ambos chicos lo escuchar, y por los nervios, tragan un poco de saliva. El guardia termina de analizar y devuelve las tarjetas—Esperen un momento—Enuncia antes de darse la vuelta para ir y entrar a la mansión. Una vez que este entró, Kazuma y Subaru suspiran aliviados.

—Bien pensado—A lado de ellos, Naofumi le habla a Kazuma—Nada mal, aprovechaste la noticia de que el tal Shin se volvió aventurero para usarlo a favor ¿No es cierto?

—Es verdad. Para ser honesto, fue algo que lo hice sin pensar.

—Eso tiene sentido—El Héroe del Escudo refuta, dejando en duda a los demás—Dime ¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando el guardia regrese después de que Shin le diga que NO los conoce?

—¿Eh?

—¿Ah?—Tanto Kazuma como Subaru quedan estupefactos. Es cierto, si llega a suceder eso, entonces tendrán muchos problemas, no sólo los van a tachar de mentirosos, sino que pueden llegar a ser reportados por los guardias y recibir un castigo por mentir.

—¡Eso no lo pensé! ¿Y ahora que haremos?

—No lo sé… pero ahí viene el guardia—Notifica Subaru quién se da cuenta de que el guardia sale de la mansión y se dirige de nuevo a ellos, con la actitud fría y seria característica de él. Ambos chicos lo miran nerviosos, esperando lo peor.

—El amo Shin no se encuentra en casa.

—¿Eh?—Esta vez los tres protagonistas se sorprenden, es una noticia que ninguno esperaba. Kazuma y Subaru en parte además de estar sorprendidos también están aliviados, ya que no ocurrió lo que pensaban.

—¿N-no esta?

—No. Salió casi al mediodía, el amo Merlín dijo que tiene que tratar un asunto de suma importancia, en una bodega de botines ubicada en los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

—¿Una bodega de botines?

—¿Hmm?—Naofumi al escuchar ese dato, arquea la ceja en duda, luego cierra sus ojos, para pensar y analizar.

—¿Sabe a qué hora volverá?—Pregunta el joven de deportivo blanco y negro.

—No—Responde a secas—¿Quieren dejar algún mensaje?

—¡Eh… no, volveremos después!—Responde un poco nervioso—Gracias de todas formas, adiós—Despide y se lleva a Kazuma con él. El guardia los queda mirando un poco en duda, puesto a que la actitud de Subaru fue extraña, pero simplemente lo pasa por alto y vuelve a su sitio de guardia. Un par de segundos después, Subaru, Kazuma y Naofumi, quien los sigue detrás, hablan.

—Supongo que tendremos que volver más tarde—Comenta Subaru sintiéndose decepcionado. Ya que nota que hizo este viaje en vano.

—No te desanimes, aún podemos recuperar tu celular—Da ánimos Kazuma, teniendo una actitud positiva.

—Eso espero…—De casualidad, Subaru mira a Naofumi, y ve que está concentrado en sus pensamientos, de hecho, así estuvo desde que el guardia habló sobre el paradero de Shin—¿Sucede algo Naofumi?—Pregunta.

—Hay algo que ha estado llamándome la atención.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ese guardia dijo que el tal Shin fue a una bodega de botines en los barrios bajos.

—Si, lo escuché.

—También yo—También decide hablar Kazuma—¿Pero qué tiene eso de raro?

—¿No se han preguntado por qué alguien como él, una persona de la nobleza iría a un lugar así?

—No lo sé, él ha de tener sus motivos.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas deducir Naofumi?—Pregunta Subaru, pero el Héroe del Escudo no le responde porque este quiere que ellos mismo se dé cuenta, entonces Subaru piensa un poco—(A ver ¿Por qué Shin iría a una bodega de botines? ¿Qué hacen en esos lugares? Comprar, Vender…)—De repente Subaru abre bien sus ojos al darse cuenta de una posible respuesta—¡Mi celular!

—¿Qué?—Pregunta confundido Kazuma.

—¡Shin quiere vender mi celular!

—¿¡Qué dices!?—Esta vez Kazuma no pregunta sino exclama—¿Eso es lo que intentas decir?—Ahora pregunta al Héroe del Escudo.

—Es una interpretación. Es curioso que Shin quiera ir allí después de encontrar el celular de Subaru. Es un objeto raro, así que puede obtener mucho dinero por él.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No es cierto! Si lo vende… nunca lo recuperaré…—Subaru queda atónito, y se le dificulta racionar, queda así por un momento antes de mirar a Kazuma y Naofumi con desesperación—¡Tenemos que ir a esa bodega de botines!

…

…

…

En los barrios bajos, cuando el sol está a un par de horas en irse, y hasta eso forma un atardecer claro. El joven nieto del mago Merlín camina lentamente por las calles. Llega a una zona un poco alta, desde allí ve un grupo de casas que son parte del sector. Las casas están en mal estado, la madera con la que están hechas es vieja, resiste lo suficiente para vivir allí pero si ocurriera un terremoto o una onda explosiva cerca, las casas se vendrían abajo. También se alcanza a ver parte de las personas que viven allí, hay niños que corren entre ellos para jugar, tienen sonrisas dulces, con las que uno también le da ganas de sonreír. A pesar de tener ropa sucia y rasgada, mantienen los buenos ánimos entre ellos. Hay adultos que se quedan sentados en el pórtico de las casas para mirar a los niños o con miradas de estar perdidos en mente en un viaje abstracto. No sonríen, pero tampoco están tristes, no obstante, no lucen tan miserables, son de esa gente que a pesar de ser pobre, es de buen ánimo. Shin, mientras mira toda esa zona, camina un poco más lento para así reflexionar:

—Hmm… supongo que en cualquier mundo hay gente que tiene dinero y gente que no—Deja de ver al lugar antes mencionado, y mira hacia el sector de la nobleza y el castillo a lo lejos. Hay luces que iluminan el lugar, lo hace ver tan bien que con ello demuestra por qué es el sector de la nobleza—Pero en este tipo de mundos, uno puede notar la enorme diferencia social—Este evento hace reflexionar a Shin sobre la mala situación que sufre la gente de los barrios bajos, no puede imaginarse en una situación similar porque ha estado en el bosque todo el tiempo, y porque también vive cerca del sector de la nobleza. Lo único que puede hacer ahora es caminar hacia otro destino que tiene planeado ir: la casa de Felt. Ya que no puede esperar más a que Felt vaya a la bodega de botines, va en su búsqueda. Así que pidiendo indicaciones a la gente de los barrios bajos, encuentra la casa de Felt. Cuando llega, se lleva la amarga sorpresa de que Felt vive en terribles condiciones. La casa está hecha de madera, pero de una más débil que las demás casas, ni siquiera se podría decir que técnicamente es una casa, parece más bien un almacén para guardar herramientas. Sólo tiene dos paredes, izquierda y derecha, la pared de atrás está cubierta por la pared de la casa de a lado, y la última es una sábana que simula ser una pared, pero sólo cubre la mitad, la otra hace un espacio como si representara una puerta. En el interior a simple vista, observa que hay piezas de ropa sucia que juntas forman una especie de colchón, y un pequeño estante mal hecho en donde hay ollas de cerámica vieja. También tiene un techo de madera, pero este tiene agujeros, supongo que quiere decir que la casa tiene goteras, lo que lo hace más preocupante.

—Cielos ¿En serio vive aquí?—Se pregunta para sí mientras se acerca despacio para poder ver el interior—Hmm… lo dudo—Comenta al ver mejor el montón de ropa sucia—¿Será que algo destruyó la casa, y esto es lo único que quedó? ¿Y sigue viviendo aquí porque no tiene otro lugar en donde quedarse?—Sigue teorizando.

—¿Qué haces observando una casa ajena?— La repentina voz de tono serio hace que el peliazul casi salte por el susto, voltea a ver a la dueña de la voz—Es una lástima, pero allí no tengo nada de valor que puedas robar—Finalmente, Shin se encuentra con la persona causante de todos estos acontecimientos: Felt, aquella ladrona que fue lo suficientemente hábil para robarle a una maga espiritual una insignia entre la gente, aquella que el día de ayer, por menos de un minuto alcanzó a verla cuando estaba rodeado por tres cazadores de demonios. Es un encuentro que Shin estaba esperando con muchas ganas después de que el anciano Rom dijo que posiblemente ella aún conserva la insignia.

El cabello rubio de ella es semi-largo, y tiene ojos rojos. Desde un lado de su boca se asoma su diente canino travieso. La ropa que lleva puesta es la misma de ayer, un simple conjunto oscuro, chaleco beige, una pieza de ropa negra que le cubre el pecho, shorts gris bastante gastados, un lazo grueso de color rojo que sujeta su cabello, además de una daga detrás de ella, guardada en su funda abrochada a su cinturón café y rojo. Un atuendo con el que parece fácil para moverse, pero muy desgastado.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, mirándome con esos esos ojos compasivos? ¿Te doy lástima solo porque soy una chica y estar un poco sucia?—Reprocha al darse cuenta de la mirada analítica pero débil del peliazul.

—¿Un poco? Jaja, eres… un asco—Comenta en broma mientras saca su cabeza de la casa. Para su mala suerte, Felt no vio el comentario del peliazul como una broma, sino como un insulto, lo que la lleva a pasar de tener una actitud dudosa a una hostil, entonces de su funda ubicada atrás suyo saca su daga de acero—¡E-espera, lo siento, no quería ofenderte!—Shin trata de disculparse, pero Felt no lo acepta, y de un momento a otro esta lanza una fuerte estocada a Shin. Este la esquiva a las justas haciéndose a un lado. Felt no termina, y se vuelve a lanzar contra Shin—¡Por favor, lo siento de verdad, te lo dije de broma!

—¡Silencio, no quiero oírte!—Responde mientras hace un tajo horizontal que Shin también esquiva. Los ataques de Felt son rápidos, pero poco fuertes y precisos, un humano promedio con buenos reflejos los puede esquivar, por lo que para Shin, no había ningún problema, pero actúa como si lo tuviera para así tratar de que Felt se tranquilice. Además ella busca lastimarlo, no matarlo, así que también trata de controlarse, pero al ver que el peliazul esquiva sus ataques, se frustra, y poco a poco pierde el control, una punzada que quería darle al peliazul, se la iba a dar a la cabeza, y este casi no logra esquivarlo, puesto a que se sorprendió que los ataques de Felt se volvieron más en serio.

Felt toma un pequeño descanso para tomar aliento mientras apunta con la hoja de su daga a Shin, este tampoco se mueve y aprovecha para tratar de apaciguarla:

—Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, no eres ningún asco, es más, a pesar de estar sucia, me pareces muy linda.

—…—Felt no responde nada, se enoja más, pero este no fue un enojo normal, porque sus mejillas ligeramente se sonrojan. Aún así vuelve a atacar con una estocada vertical al peliazul, y este vuelve a esquivar, esta vez retrocediendo. Otra vez, para su mala suerte, Shin pisa mal al retroceder, y cae hacía atrás, donde se encuentra la casa de Felt. Cae encima de ella, y esta se cae a pedazos, por la zona se escuchó las tablas de madera colapsar. Pasa un pequeño momento antes de que Shin muestre señales de vida, este se enredó en la sabana que funcionaba como media pared y como puerta, así que por eso se tardó en salir, tose un poco debido al polvo que ocasionó la caída. Una vez que recupera el aliento, trata de levantarse, pero antes de hacerlo, Felt lo evita, colocando su pie en el pecho de Shin, finalmente estando a su merced, apunta su daga a la vista de Shin, y este se asusta al ver la situación.

—No sólo vienes a insultarme, sino a destruir mi casa, esto no se va a quedar así—Acto seguido, aleja su espada para cargar un retroceso y dar un golpe fatal. Shin se asusta, no puede hacer mucho porque sus brazos están enredados en la sábana, y no se puede levantar porque Felt se lo impide con su pie, lo único que puede hacer por el momento es hablar:

—¡No, por favor, no quería destruir tu casa, sólo quería hablar!—Dice con desesperación y cerrando sus ojos, pero Felt lo ignora, y lanza su ataque—¡Por favor… Felt!—En lo último, la joven ladrona detiene su ataque, estando a centímetros de acertar, el peliazul abre sus ojos para ver lo que ocurrió. Alcanza a ver a Felt, ya no con una mirada hostil, sino otra vez con una de duda, y también ve que la daga estaba cerca de su pecho.

—¿Me... conoces?—Pregunta, refiriéndose a que Shin la llamó por su nombre y esta en ningún momento se lo dijo.

—Algo así... estaba buscándote.

—... ¿Para qué?—Pregunta confundida, pero mientras más confusión adquiría, también más desconfiaba, por precaución, mantiene a Shin en ese estado.

—Espera, primero déjame salir.

—No. Dime primero qué es lo que quieres de mí.

—Está bien, yo… eh... hum... bueno, mi nombre es Shin... y... he venido porque... hum... es complicado decirlo...

—¡Déjate de balbuceos y habla!—Amenaza la joven ladrona, volviendo a tomar un retroceso con su daga—¡Eres alguien estraño, no confío en tí, así que deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y dí de una buena vez lo que quieres conmigo.

—¡Está bien, está bien, lo lamento!—Se disculpa, y a la vez se tranquiliza.

—Olvídalo ¿Entonces, para qué has venido a buscarme?—Devuelve el tema.

—Hum... verás, quiero hablar contigo sobre una insignia.

—¿Una insignia…?

—Si, una insignia con una joya, se la robaste a una chica de cabello plateado el día de ayer—Hay una pausa en donde Felt analiza lo que le acabó de decir Shin.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Era un robo privado, en ningún momento podías haber escuchado sobre esto ¿Qué, acaso eres un rival de mi cont...?

—¡Fue por casualidad!—Interrumpe el peliazul antes de que Felt termine de preguntar—Mira, sé que debes tener muchas dudas de mí... pero yo simplemente quiero esa insignia, estoy dispuesto a pagarte, así que por favor, dame una oportunidad y escúchame—Suplica. Pasa un momento en que Felt guarda silencio antes de hablar, y al tener algo en mente, coloca una pequeña sonrisa mientras su caracter se calma:

—Así que eso era, entiendo—Afirma, aunque lo hace de una manera diferente a la que Shin esperaba, pero no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, así que se queda callado—Bien, entonces te daré esa oportunidad que quieres—Comenta. Ahora que el ambiente hostil se minimizó la joven ladrona deja de hacerle presión de Shin, quitando su pie, y este de inmediato se sienta, y se desenreda de la sabana, una vez que termina, se pone de pie—Muy bien, entonces ven conmigo—Prosigue—Iremos a una bodega de botines para hacer negocios, necesito el apoyo del vejestorio que atiende allí ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro, no hay problema—Shin sabe que de seguro lo llevará a la bodega del anciano Rom, así que de verdad no hay problema alguno, aunque piensa un poco indiferente al escuhcar a Felt llamar a Rom "vejestorio", pero es un tema que no le incumbe, y no dice nada al respecto. Antes de irse, Shin tiene algo más que decir—Hum… lamentó destruir tu casa—Se disculpa, Felt se sorprende un poco porque no se esperaba eso—Si hay algo que pueda hacer para disculparme, estoy dispuesto a…

—¿Cuánto ofreces?

—¿Ah?—La joven ladrona tampoco desaprovecha la oportunidad, apenas se dio cuenta de que Shin quería remendar el daño, le dice lo que tiene que hacer: darle dinero como compensación.

—Dime ¿Cuánto dinero me quieres dar por destruir mi casa?—Pregunta más específica.

—Eh…—Estando en un aprieto, Shin no tiene más opción que continuar, entonces saca de su monedero todo el dinero que tiene—¿Aceptarías… 10000 eris?

—¿Qué, 10000 eris, sólo eso?—Cuestiona, escuchándose decepcionada, antes de que Shin le diga que ya no tiene más, Felt prosigue—Bien, qué otra opción queda, dámelos—La actitud con la que los pide, mezcla la arrogancia y la simpatía, como si ella se creyera superior a cualquiera, y aunque suene contradictorio, eso hace que tenga una actitud simpática. Toma el dinero que le ofrece el peliazul y lo guarda en su bolsillo—Jaja, de todas maneras en algún momento la casa se iba a caer—Murmura en burla.

—¿Qué?—Pregunta Shin, quien no escuchó muy bien lo último que dijo.

—¡Nada! Hay que irnos—Exclama tranquila mientras camina, Shin la sigue de lado. Y así Shin y Felt caminan juntos hacia la bodega de botines.

…

Casi 15 minutos de caminar, Shin y Felt intercambian palabras para pasar el rato hasta llegar. En la conversación, ambos saben que son aventureros del gremio: Felt una ladrona, y Shin un mago espiritual. La primera no sabe qué Shin es nieto del mago Merlín, ya que el segundo se encargó de ocultarlo para mantener una impresión neutra.

—Así que, eres un mago espiritual.

—Correcto. Pero no es algo como para presumir, apenas ayer en la noche me convertí en uno.

—¿Es una clase útil? ¿Qué poderes tiene?

—Hmm… canalizar energía, invocar espíritus, usar magia materializando objetos… cosas así.

—Suena complicado ¿De verdad es útil esa clase? No he escuchado de alguien más que sea mago espiritual.

—Es una clase muy estricta, no cualquiera puede ser uno, requiere muchos años de estudio y una vida espiritual.

—No te vez como alguien que sea así.

—Es verdad, pero por ahí dicen que las apariencias engañan.

—Si tu lo dices. Quédate con tu clase de mago espiritual o lo que sea, yo me quedo con ser una ladrona.

—Por tus encargos, supongo que ya tienes bastante experiencia ¿Qué nivel eres?

—... 6…—Responde un poco decepcionada—Solo se puede obtener experiencia eliminando monstruos. Como necesito dinero, hago encargos pequeños, y como no tengo un equipo, tampoco he podido realizar misiones en el gremio.

—Hmm… suenas como si no te gustara robar, claro, es un trabajo poco honesto.

—Se trata de seguir con vida. Si lo dejo, tendría que hacer peores cosas para sobrevivir. Por ejemplo vender mi cuerpo.

—En eso debo darte razón, seré honesto, haría lo mismo que tú si estuviera en tu situación.

—Por favor, no actúes como si me conocieras, es la primera vez que nos vemos.

—La primera vez... hum... Felt... de casualidad... ¿Tal vez... no te acuerdas de mí?—Shin hace esa pregunta, refiriéndose al momento en el que ambos se vieron por primera vez en el callejón.

—¿Hmm? ¿Nos hemos visto antes?—Felt se impresiona un poco de la pregunta, no solo por la misma interrogante, sino porque el tono de voz de Shin suena como si de verdad ya se habían visto, así que ella analizar con su vista al peliazul para tratar de recordar el momento en el que ella y él se vieron, pero nada se le vine a la mente—¿Hmm…? No, no te recuerdo.

—¿Estás segura? Fue por un pequeño momento, pero nos vimos ayer.

—¡Oye! Soy una mujer ocupada, no puedo recordar a cualquiera que vea sin que me haya dejado alguna impresión.

—Eh... bueno, supongo que tienes razón..—Da la razón, y deja de insistir en el tema—Aunque opino que aunque no haya sido gran cosa, si era algo como para recordar hasta el día siguiente—Hay una pausa en la plática, ya que Shin y Felt pasan por un sector en donde hay gente, también pobres pero de buenos ánimos—La gente de aquí a pesar de su situación se mantiene unida y de buen ánimo. Dicen algo así como "Vive la vida". Es algo bastante noble, a pesar de haberles tocado éste tipo de vida—Felt queda callada por un momento, Shin no lo nota, pero lo que dijo no le gustó mucho a la ladrona.

—No me compares con ellos—Responde con un tono de voz más fuerte—A diferencia de ellos, yo seré alguien que se supere y destaque. Algún día me volveré rica he importante para la ciudad, no, para el país. No importa cuántos obstáculos tenga que superar, o cuanto trabajo tengo que hacer.

—Eso es muy conmovedor, pero... ¿No crees que es un poco contradictorio que digas eso cuando te dedicas a robarle a la gente?—Cuestiona el peliazul. Es verdad, cualquier otra persona le diría a la joven ladrona que está fuera de lugar en decir eso, una persona que viene de abajo le es muy difícil situarse tan arriba como dice ella. Felt, en vez de tomárselo mal, se adelanta un poco para situarse delante de Shin y mirarlo con seriedad:

—No puedo negar eso, sí, le robo a la gente, pero no quiere decir que no tenga un sueño, ese es mi ideal, mi camino. Puedes creerme o no, no me importa, pero estoy segura que tarde o temprano seré alguien importante...—Mira el cielo, con ojos determinados y brillantes—Algún día—Shin, escuchando todo, no evita sorprenderse, y en otro momento sonríe, y después acaricia la cabeza de Felt, sintiendo su sucio pero suave cabello rubio—¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Pregunta incómoda.

—(En todos los mundos, también hay gente que sueña a lo grande ¿Eh?)—Piensa por un momento mientras sigue acariciando la cabeza de Felt—(Si su determinación y deseos de salir adelante siguen con ella, estoy muy seguro que algún día lo logrará)

—¡Ya basta, deja de acariciarme!—Exclama la joven ladrona, pero Shin no la escucha por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—(Tú sueño se cumplirá, al igual que el mío. Sé que tu y yo no perderemos el rumbo a nuestras metas: tú serás alguien importante en el país, y yo me volveré el mejor aventurero de todos)

—¡Te voy a morder la mano, esta es mi última advertencia!

—(Cumpliré mi sueño, resolviendo objetivo por objetivo. Y ahora tengo uno en progreso, obtener esa insignia para devolvérsela)—Recuerda por un momento a Satella, y parte de lo que estuvieron juntos—(A pesar de su mala reputación y su nombre falso, me agrada. Es muy bonita y muy amable, le prometí que la ayudaría… y eso haré. Cumpliré con mi objetivo, y así tal vez… ella y yo podríamos llegar a ser… a ser…)

—¡Déjame-En-Paz!—Felt pierde la paciencia, y muerde la mano de Shin como lo haría un can.

—¡AAAHHHHH!—El grito de dolor de Shin es escuchado por todo el barrio bajo.

…

…

…

En otra parte de los barrios bajos. Subaru, Kazuma y Naofumi están en la búsqueda de la bodega de botines para encontrar a Shin y al celular que tanto el joven de deportivo blanco y negro quiere recuperar. Cuando llegaron a los barrios bajos, lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar sobre aquella bodega de botines, parece simple, pero no lo es, ya que la gente de allí no coopera mucho. La gente de allí está más relacionada a sí mismos: a gente en su misma situación, y como Kazuma y Subaru tienen la apariencia de ser de la clase media debido a sus ropas de otro mundo y su constante aseo, los trata fríos, y a veces los rechazan (como lo que pasó con "Satella"), para una excepción a esa regla, ellos tendría que tener un buen carisma (como lo que pasó con Shin), pero eso no era posible… no es que Kazuma, Subaru o Naofumi fueran feos, sino que no tienen una actitud fresca y cálida, o un "don de la palabra", pero para su suerte, alguien pese a su actitud fría, les indica la ubicación de la bodega de botines, así que van hacía allí.

—Ya estamos cerca—Comenta Subaru, sintiéndose nervioso y a la vez preocupado—Espero que no lleguemos tarde.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien, te doy mi palabra de que recuperaremos tu celular—Otra vez Kazuma se encarga de darle ánimos. Naofumi los mira, con su actitud de siempre y sin decir nada, a menos que quiera hacerlo:

—Más vale que esto no sea en vano, pasé todo el día estando con ustedes.

—¿No crees que de vez en cuando es bueno que demuestres una actitud un poco más amable, confiada y menos interesada?—Pregunta Kazuma con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Para que me vuelvan a engañar? No, gracias—Responde—Espero recibir algo a cambio por ayudarlos, no hago esto de gratis.

—¿Qué? Pero no hemos hecho nada más que hablar de persona en persona y caminar—Refuta Subaru—Además no hablabas con la gente, te ocultabas.

—Eso no es problema mío, debiste pensar eso antes de querer que te acompañe.

—Agh, está bien—Pierde un poco la paciencia—¿Te conformas con que te pague la cena de hoy?

—El desayuno, almuerzo y cena de toda la semana.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Qué ridiculez!—Vuelve a refutar, pero el Héroe del Escudo en vez de decir algo, alza un poco su capa para enseñar aquellas criaturas redondas color naranja que muerden su cuerpo—Pero… es un precio justo…—Corrige después de ser intimidado. Al escuchar la respuesta, Naofumi baja su capa, ocultando los globos amarillos.

—Kazuma, la próxima vez recuérdame que no debemos llevar a Naofumi con nosotros—Ahora susurra a su amigo, y este con una sonrisa nerviosa asiente ligeramente con la cabeza—No importa, con tal de encontrar a Shin Wolford y recuperar mi celular, este viaje habrá valido la pena—Subaru se llenan de ánimos y prosigue su camino con los demás. Y así, dejan la zona en donde están, donde no hay nadie… o eso pensaban…

—¿Shin… Wolford…?—Se pregunta alguien con una voz femenina, quien estaba pasando por allí y de casualidad escuchó lo último que dijo aquel grupo.

…

…

…

En otra parte de los barrios bajos. Shin y Felt llegan a la bodega de botines del anciano Rom.

—Es aquí—Anuncia la joven ladrona al peliazul. Este asiente en razón. Felt al estar frente de la puerta, la toca con un patrón, y al terminar espera. Ambos jóvenes pueden sentir como alguien del otro lado se acerca:

—¿Para una rata…?

—Veneno.

—¿Para una ballena…?

—Un arpón.

—¿Para el Rey Aultcray Melromarc decímos…?

—Vete al infierno.

*Click*

Aquel intercambio de palabras es la contraseña que usa el establecimiento para dejar entrar a la gente; Rom es el que pregunta y la gente autorizada (en este caso Felt) responde. Cada una de las preguntas cortas que hizo Rom es respondida con una respuesta cortante. En fin, satisfecho con las respuestas, el anciano abre la puerta.

—Discúlpame por llegar más pronto de lo que dije, viejo Rom, pero tengo un cliente con el que voy a hacer negocios—Dice como un tipo de saludo mientras entra a la bodega de botines mientras señala a Shin, el cual lo saluda con la mano, y este se lo devuelve haciendo lo mismo.

.

Todos se ponen cómodos para hablar, Rom en su asiento detrás del mostrador, y Shin y Felt en dos asientos frente al anciano. Después, Rom sirve dos vasos de leche y los coloca en frente de ellos. Felt es la primera en servirse, pero al degustar:

—Oye, Rom. No le pusiste agua a esta leche ¿Verdad? ¡Sabe horrible!—Pregunta después de beberla, colocando una expresión poco agradable.

—Te estoy ofreciendo la bondad de mi corazón… ¿Y dices que sabe horrible?—Responde antes de tomar su mano gigante y acariciar el cabello de Felt. Shin piensa que parece como si Rom le fuera a romper la cabeza a Felt, pero era claro que no pretendía hacerle ningún daño y en vez estaba acariciándola, como un abuelo lo haría con su nieto. Parece que Felt está acostumbrada a ese trato. Una vez que terminan, Felt se da cuenta de que Shin la mira con ojos de bondad.

—¿Otra vez mirándome con compasión? ¿Cuál es tu problema?—Pregunta, pero no ofendidad.

—¡Ah, lo siento!—Responde un poco nervioso—Es solo que... se ve que ustedes dos son más cercanos de lo que pensé... eso es todo... incluso me hace sentir un poco solo.

—No lloriquees, si estás solo es porque tu cara que se ve tan pésima como la del viejo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De verdad tengo una cara igual de mala que el señor Rom!?—Exclama un poco asustado mientras se toca la cara.

—Jaja, no, discúlpame por eso, creo que fui demasiado lejos—Contesta con tono burlón.

—De casualidad ustedes dos no se pusieron de acuerdo para molestarme ¿O sí?—Rom les pregunta mientras los mira frío y ofendido. Shin y Felt se miran entre sí: Felt con una sonrisa y Shin confuso. Rom deja salir un profundo suspiro.

—De todos modos, comencemos con las negociaciones ¿Cuánto ofreces?

—Ah... sí, estoy de acuerdo...—Reacciona al ver que llegó el momento de hablar de la insignia—Bien, antes de eso… ¿Tienes la insignia, verdad?

—Sí, aquí la tengo—Felt responde sin problemas. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pecho, saca algo y lo enseña en silencio.

Es la insignia que tanto Satella como Shin han estado buscando. Lo que primero le llama la atención es un diseño en forma de un dragón de color amarillo que decora la superficie negra. El diseño del dragón alado es complejo, y en la boca abierta del dragón está situada una joya roja que lo hace parecer muy única. La insignia además parece estar hecha de metal color obsidiana, que la hace ver genial. Subconscientemente Shin se siente atraído por el brillo de la joya en el centro de la insignia.

—Así que…—La voz de Felt llama su atención, y lo trae de vuelta a la realidad—Como ves, esta insignia tiene una joya, lo que la hace más valiosa. Además tuve muchos problemas para robarla. Si pagas un precio acorde a las características del objeto y a mis esfuerzos, ambos seremos felices.

—Hum, bien, pero... hay un pequeño detalle que no te mencioné... no tengo dinero—El peliazul deja en seco a Felt, y esta se queda un momento en silencio antes de exclamar:

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Entonces cuál es la idea de que estemos aquí!? ¿¡Por qué estamos hablando!?

—Es que... tengo un objeto que vale mucho dinero, quiero intercambiarlo por la insignia—De su bolsillo, saca aquel objeto que puede ser su esperanza para adquirir la insignia.

—¿? X2—Dudan Felt y Rom al ver aquel objeto cuadrado y blanco que el peliazul saca.

—Lo que tengo aquí es un dispositivo de múltiples funcionalidades, se llama: teléfono celular—Explica lo mejor que puede.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Nunca lo había visto—Comentan Felt y Rom confundidos ante aquel aparato. Esa reacción es justo lo que Shin estaba esperando. Así que se pone en marcha, abriéndolo para usar la función más útil del celular en este mundo… la cámara.

—¡Sonrían!—Exclama con una sonrisa.

*Flash*

Una luz blanca brilla en la oscuridad de la bodega, y se escucha el sonido del obturador mecánico de la cámara.

—¡Wah! ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué estás…!? ¡Es muy brillante!—Felt y Rom quedan casi cegados por el flash de la foto, quedaron tan afectados que por unos segundos se les dificultó ver, pero después ya les pasa.

—Si, así mismo son los flash de una cámara—Responde, aún sin darse cuenta de que Felt y Rom se molestaron.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¿¡Trata de matarme!? ¡No te burles de un viejo como yo con esas cosas!—Por obvias razones, tanto Rom como Felt se enojaron de la inesperada acción del peliazul.

—Esperen, esperen. Cálmense por favor y míren, echen un vistazo a esto—Después de intentar calmarlos, Shin extiende el teléfono celular delante de ellos. Después de una mirada dudosa hacia el peliazul, los ojos de Felt o Rom se abren mientras miran a lo que está frente a ellos.

—Eso es… nuestras caras… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?—Pregunta la joven ladrona impresionada, al igual que Rom. Este después toma el celular y lo mira de múltiples lados.

—Creo que lo entiendo. Este aparato corta un pedazo de tiempo, lo congela y lo sella dentro de sí mismo ¿No?

—Hum… no. Es más bien como una cámara de fotos, jaja (¿Qué clase de persona se le ocurriría decir eso)—Corrige, y en su mente hace un comentario de la observación—Una de las funciones de este aparato es tomar fotografías y guardarlas allí mismo, las puedes llevar a donde sea y tomarlas donde quieras. Entonces ¿Qué les parece? Bastante raro ¿Eh?

—Es mi primera vez viendo uno de estos, pero… básicamente, es un Metia, ¿Verdad?

—Hum… sí. Podríamos decir que es un Metia—Afirma el peliazul.

(PD: Metia. Es el término que usa el manga/anime Re:Zero para nombrar a los objetos que permiten a las personas usar magia cuando estas no pueden usarla por sí mismos. Gracias a la bruja Mélida, Shin sabe lo que es un Metia, así que se omite cualquier tipo de explicación adicional)

—Ya veo. Eso es bastante sorprendente... pero estoy más interesada en su precio ¿Cuánto crees que valga ese Metia?—Pregunta Felt a Rom. Felt miró el celular y asiente con la cabeza un par de veces… pero nada más. Sus ojos no se iluminaron, y ni siquiera toma el celular para mirarlo más de cerca. Supongo que de verdad no está interesada en los usos o la rareza del celular, sino en la cantidad de dinero que podía obtener por él. Shin Piensa que su reacción era increíblemente indiferente de lo que esperaba, pero un poco comprensible, puesto que en el mundo de donde viene, los hombres sienten más interés de arquitectura por ciertos aparatos, mientras que las mujeres les interesa más el valor del mismo. Volviendo al tema, Rom hace un rápido pero profundo análisis del celular, mirando su pantalla, lo brillante que es, su color, y su forma, y al tener una opinión, comenta:

—Hmm… no estoy seguro de que pueda darle un precio definido a esto. He trabajado aquí en la bodega durante mucho tiempo, pero es la primera vez que veo y uso un Metia… aunque puedo decir que sin duda sería vendido a un precio alto. Es más, no creo que tenga algo en mi bodega que al menos se acerque a su valor. Creo que la insignia podría valer mucho dinero, es verdad… pero incluso si tiene una joya incrustada, no vale tanto como este Metia, no me parece lógico siquiera compararlos en precio, el intercambio de algo como esto por un simple artículo decorativo sería una situación de pérdida rotunda para el muchacho, y él está consiente de eso. En conclusión, creo que tienes mucho que ganar al hacer este intercambio, Felt.

—Ya veo, ya veo. Si ese es el caso, entonces... ¿Por qué no?—Felt parece estar contenta cuando el intercambio tiene la aprobación de Rom. Si bien la reacción de Felt es un poco diferente de lo que había esperado Shin, parece que el intercambio iba a suceder como esperaba, está muy feliz.

—Creo que eso lo decide todo. El celular por la insignia. No sé mucho de negocios, pero si ambos estamos bien es suficiente. Entonces intercambiemos—Comenta Shin, quien extiende sus manos hacia donde está Felt, una libre, y la otra con el celular, dando a entender que quiere cambiar los artículos en este momento, solo que... Felt no hace lo mismo, alejándose un poco, sorprendiendo un poco al peliazul.

—No, aún no—Añade—Supongo que debí decirte esto al inicio, en parte la culpa es mía, pero la verdad es que… no eres el único que quiere la insignia—Shin queda confundido, así que Felt saca el dedo índice y explica—Verás, la razón por la que robé la insignia fue porque alguien me pidió que lo hiciera. El cliente me dijo que a cambio me daría diez monedas de oro.

—Ow, así que ya llegaste a un precio con la persona por la que lo robaste… por diez monedas de oro, huh… no entiendo bien… ¿No pagará con eris?

—Mi cliente es del país vecino. Allá no usan los eris como nosotros, sino el sistema monetario estándar.

—¿?—Ante la confusión del peliazul, Rom añade:

—El sistema estándar se compone de tres monedas: La moneda de bronce, la de menor valor, pero es la base para las demás. La moneda de plata, la que está en el punto medio del sistema… una moneda de plata equivale a 100 de bronce. Y la moneda de oro, la de mayor valor… equivale a 100 monedas de plata. Bueno, actualmente la tasa de cambio del sistema estándar al Eris sería… una moneda de bronce es igual a 100 eris.

—Una de bronce… 100 eris—Analiza el peliazul, y luego calcula—Entonces… una moneda de plata… 100 de bronce… y luego a la de oro… 100 de plata… serían…

—10 millones—Responde Felt.

—¿¡10 millones!?— Pregunta muy sorprendido.

—Oye ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?—Rom lo cuestiona—Con tu Metia, puede conseguir más de 20 millones. Además, es probable que los coleccionistas de por ahí paguen aún más—Shin realmente no entiende el costo general de los bienes. Pensar que el valor del celular sería más de lo que esperó, y no sólo un millón o dos, sino 20 millones de eris, son lo suficiente para tomarlo por sorpresa.

—Si el Metia realmente alcanza un precio más alto, entonces no tengo ninguna intención de cumplir un acuerdo con otra persona, y no tengo ningún problema en decirles eso.

—¿Entonces... hacemos el trato?—Pregunta, extendiendo ambas manos de nuevo. La sonrisa traviesa de Felt se transforma en una sonrisa aún más malvada… tan malvada que había llegado a un punto de ruptura que en vez de confianza, pareciese una de extorción.

—Todavía no. Verás, si les digo que has hecho una oferta mucho más buena… y si de verdad quieren la insignia ¿No te parece que van a tratar de ofrecerme más dinero?

—Bueno… si lo dices así entonces… tienes un buen punto.

—¿Vez? Aún no puedo darte la insignia, quiero esperar a ver cuál de ustedes me puede ofrecer más.

—¿Qué? Pero... yo de verdad necesito la insignia.

—No lo tomes personal, no estoy a favor ni en contra de nadie, solo quiero lo que más me conviene... es cuestión de supervivencia, espero que lo entiendas—Añade. Con este ominoso giro de eventos, la expresión de Shin se nubla. Pero pese a eso, no pierde la esperanza, y tratará de obtener esa insignia con la ayuda del celular—Entiendo, suena justo, entonces seguiré con esto ¿Dónde y cuándo verás a ese cliente?

—Originalmente lo iba a ver ayer a estas horas, pero por la cosecha de coles se tuvo que posponer para hoy. Vamos a negociar aquí.

—¿Aquí?

—Si alguien pequeña como yo hiciera tratos solas, existe la enorme posibilidad de que termine perdiendo dinero, o en el peor de los casos, me mataran para no pagarme… pero…—Felt, tocando el borde de la mesa con su dedo he inclinándose contra el respaldo de la silla, mira a Rom—Siempre y cuando este el viejo Rom por aquí, la mayoría de la gente se olvidará del uso de la violencia como opción. Sólo la idea de tener que luchar contra este anciano hace que por tu espalda pasen escalofríos ¿No te parece?—Felt mira a Shin, buscando su aprobación, y después de que este le de un rápido vistazo, asiente varias veces. Rom no parece preocupado por ese tipo de opinión acerca de él:

—Realmente no puedes hacer nada sin mí ¿Verdad Felt? Me preocupo por ti ¿Te gustaría otro vaso de leche? También tengo estos dulces que conseguí el día de hoy—De su mostrador, saca una favela de comida, la coloca en el mostrador frente a Felt, donde luego la destapa y enseña 10 brochetas de dango. Fetl abre los ojos ante la sorpresa, y sin dudarlo, toma dos brochetas y las come de una en una.

—¡Oiga, esos son mis dulces! Le pedí que los cuidara mientras estaba afuera ¿Por qué los está ofreciendo?—Exclama el peliazul ofendido.

—No seas egoísta muchacho. La codicia es un pecado capital. Debes ser más solidario y compartir.

—¿Eh? ¡Eh...! Simplemente le estoy diciendo que debió consultarme antes de ofrecerlos, no estoy siendo egoista, y tampoco hago un pecado...

—Hmm… pecado o no, estos dangos son deliciosos—Comenta Felt mientras come. Shin suspira, sintiéndose ignorado.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

Suena la puerta del establecimiento, todos miran hacia allá.

—Felt ¿Le dijiste a tu cliente la contraseña?—Pregunta el anciano.

—No lo hice, pero le dije que tocara la puerta tres veces. Si es así, debe serlo, voy a ver—Después de acabarse las dos brochetas en un santiamén, la joven ladrona salta de la silla para ir a la puerta. Por la forma en la que se comporta, uno podría pensar que actúa como la dueña del lugar.

—¿Realmente está bien con dejarla que haga eso?—Pregunta Shin cuando voltea a mirar a Rom.

—Bueno, no es como si acabara de conocerla. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo… supongo que puedo dejarla que dependa de mí de vez en cuando.

Shin piensa que Rom en verdad se ve muy feliz al ser indispensable para alguien. Entre tanto, el anciano va hacia la parte posterior de la bodega, y de un gran número de armas, toma un gran garrote. El garrote es de la longitud de metro y medio y está hecho de madera, en la punta y sobresaliendo en varios lugares, hay aguijones afilados de metal. Si alguien hiciera un golpe limpio con tal arma, dejaría fácilmente una herida mortal. Lo más parecido con lo que se le puede comparar es con un bate con clavos, pero incluso en este mundo parece que los garrotes son herramientas bastante comúnes. El anciano musculoso de seis pies de altura empuña el garrote, el cual se adapta muy bien a él.

—¡Vaya! Con su temible aspecto y esa arma, cualquier persona que lo vea se pondrá de piedra.

—Dices las cosas sin pensar ¿Verdad? ¿No crees que deberías tener un poco más de cuidado con lo que dices?—Rom añade. Shin lo mira nuevamente por unos momentos.

—Estoy muy agradecido por su ayuda... no es como si todo se hubiera terminado, pero ya casi lo consigo, y la razón por la cual las cosas hayan salido tan bien, es por su ayuda, así que de antemano… gracias.

—Si de repente empiezas a decirme algo así de esa manera, no sé qué decir—Responde en respuesta a la gratitud del peliazul, rascándose la cabeza calva antes de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro—Tienes que agradecerte más a ti por encontrar este lugar y hacer uso de lo que tienes. No he hecho nada digno para merecer tu agradecimiento.

—No es verdad. Después de todo, usted sabía que Felt pensaba en discutir el precio de lo que robó con alguien más ¿Verdad? Entonces, tan pronto como escuchó lo que tenía que decir, tenía toda la razón para alentarme.

—…

—Usted es el que me dio la oportunidad de hablar con Felt... ¡Claro, fue mi esfuerzo el que hizo esto posible! Pero fue un esfuerzo que tomé de allí...—Era importante para Shin decirlo para demostrar su respeto hacia el anciano. La expresión de Rom se complica un poco:

—No diría que la forma en que me siento acerca de esto es "de nada", pero… si cualquiera de nosotros tiene que dar las gracias al otro, entonces debería ser yo en lugar de ti—Murmura, en voz baja. Las arrugas del anciano se profundizan mientras hace una sonrisa—Está el hecho de que tienes un Metia, y luego está tu ropa y tu aspecto… vienes de una familia bastante adinerada ¿Verdad?

—Hum… sobre eso...

—No tienes que ocultarlo. Apuesto que no quieres hacer público que Felt robó esa insignia. Si por algo debo estar muy agradecido, es por el hecho de que estás tratando de resolver esto de una manera pacífica—Parece que Rom ha formado sus propias conclusiones acerca de las estrategias de Shin, y que, dentro de su cabeza, era algo así como un caballero muy amable e inocente—Sabes… Felt y yo, hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, desde que ella era una pequeña niña. En un estilo de vida como este, todo el mundo acaba luchando por sobrevivir, los jóvenes tienden a formar equipos con otros al igual que ellos para fortalecerse entre sí, pero… Felt no está hecha para eso.

—Si la forma en que ha estado actuando es la forma en que actúa con todo el mundo… lo entiendo—La actitud de Felt hasta ahora parece decidida y audaz, pero al mismo tiempo, no es cuestión de preguntarse que toda esa resolución se orienta hacia sus propios fines—¿Pero también no es un problema en la forma en que se acerca a usted, señor Rom? No quiero ser grosero o algo, pero creo que la razón por la cual su egoísmo ha aumentado es porque siempre está ahí para ella.

—No tengo nada que decir contra eso. Después de todo, es cierto que tiendo a consentirla—Responde suavemente mientras pasa su mano por su cabeza calva—De verdad la considero como una persona casi indispensable en mi vida, quiero que tenga un buen futuro y haré todo lo posible para ayudarla a conseguirlo—La forma en cómo se ve el anciano, hace que Shin entendiera que Rom considera a Felt como si fuera su familia. Es muy probable que no sean parientes, pero al menos por el lado de Rom, hay un claro vínculo entre ellos.

—Es… bastante noble de su parte. Estoy muy seguro que el sentimiento es mutuo—Comenta con una pequeña sonrisa. Rom en reacción, abre sus ojos, sintiendo algo complejo:

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Claro. es decir, nadie puede ser tan malagradecido, supongo que también lo hace por usted, y cuando llegue a lo más alto, le dará su respectivo agradecimiento por todo su apoyo—Cada palabra que dijo el peliazul, lo conmueve, lo hace sonreír, lo hace sentir mejor.

—Gracias, por tu apoyo, pero aún si solo es por mi parte... no me importa, de hecho prefiero que fuese así—Hace un comentario más. No tiene nada más que decir, porque no se le ocurre nada.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos murmurando entre ustedes? Es raro, así que dejen de hacer eso—Interrumpe Felt molesta mientras regresa al mostrador—Tenía razón, es para mí. Por aquí, siéntate—La joven ladrona guía a la nueva presencia quien… sonríe. Cuando Shin alza la vista, preparándose para hacer frente a la persona con la que iba a tener de rival para negociar por la insignia, se sorprende. Felt invitó a una mujer increíblemente hermosa:

Es alta, ganándole a Shin con 6 centímetros, y parece estar en sus años veinte. La bella mujer tiene sus ojos mirando hacia un ángulo hacia abajo y hacia los bordes, posee una cierta atmosfera de tranquilidad a su alrededor. Una cosa que sobresale de ella en la oscuridad de la bodega es la blancura casi enfermiza de su piel. Lleva un abrigo negro, pero el frente está descubierto y se puede ver que su ropa debajo, también negra, y está fuertemente apretada a su piel. Aunque es bastante delgada, definitivamente tiene las curvas en donde deben estar, y un cuerpo muy bonito en general. Su color de cabello es negro, pero de una tonalidad tan distinta que la hace ver más única en este mundo, y está atado con una trenza que le llega hasta el final a sus caderas. En resumen, es una hermosa mujer cautivadora. Para Shin, que no tiene experiencia con las mujeres, ver a una mujer así es tan nuevo para él, que no puede evitar sentirse nervioso.

—Me da la sensación de que hay una gran cantidad de personas no relacionadas con algo de esto—Es lo primero que dice, y lo hace al ver al peliazul y a Rom. La mujer no parece molesta, pero se ve confundida.

—Tendría problemas si me estafaras, los débiles tenemos nuestros trucos—Responde la joven ladrona segura de sí misma.

—Entiendo que el anciano este aquí ¿Pero quién es el joven?—La mujer debe haber sido capaz de notarlo por la apariencia de Shin, ya que no coincide con el lugar. En lugar de ser cautelosa con él, hace una pregunta simple. En respuesta, Felt sonríe con su sonrisa malévola:

—Este tipo es tu rival. También ha venido a negociar…

—¿?—Queda en duda. Shin, por educación, se levanta de su asiento, y se coloca frente a la mujer.

—Yo… también he venido por la insignia. Es un gusto conocerla, mi nombre es Shin—Saluda un poco nervioso pero con una sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo extiende su mano para un apretón. La mujer lo sigue mirando, analizándolo de pies a cabeza, acción que pone al peliazul un poco más nervioso.

—Vaya, que joven tan amable y apuesto. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Elsa—Devuelve el saludo, y también estira su mano para el apretón. Parece que todo estaba bien cuando Shin y Elsa hicieron un apretón de manos.

—¡!—Sin embargo, el primero al simple contacto, su cuerpo se altera, no le pasa nada, pero su mente siente un oscuro presentimiento—(¿¡Qu-Qué es esta… sensación!?)—Pregunta en su mente, en completo shock—(Siento que… ya sentí esto… pero fue… hace años… cuando… yo…)—Su impacto es tan fuerte que se le dificulta pensar y recordar.

—¿Hmm? ¿Pasa algo?—Pregunta la mujer denominada Elsa. Aunque no demuestra preocupación verdadera.

—Eh… yo… no, no me pasa nada…

—Tranquilo. No tienes actuar asustado, no es como que te vaya a hacer algo.

—N-no estoy asustado, estoy bien… no sé por qué dice eso.

—Tu olor—Replica Elsa, viendo pasar un intento vacío de Shin de parecer tranquilo mientras lentamente entrecierra sus ojos como parte de una hermosa sonrisa, tampoco tuvo reparos en decir lo que dijo con un tono… frío e intimidante. Shin se sorprende—Te parecerá raro, pero cuando la gente se asusta, huelo su miedo. Puedo oler que tú estás asustado… y también enojado, parece ser conmigo—Elsa se está divirtiendo al hacerle esto al peliazul, éste se limita a responder con una sonrisa falsa, tomando un respiro profundo y dando lo mejor para controlar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Cuando Shin cae en silencio, Elsa entrecierra sus ojos como una serpiente—Me da curiosidad saber por qué, pero no quiero causar un alboroto—Se lame los labios en respuesta. El apretón de Shin y Elsa termina, y la segunda camina a un lado del peliazul para ir al mostrador. Shin, pese a seguir impactado y asustado, toma una actitud un poco más seria para comentar:

—Eso… no sonó muy amable, señorita Elsa—Tomando una actitud desafiante, Shin le comenta, desconfiando la personalidad de la joven mujer—Tener una actitud así le puede incluso llegar a arruinar su belleza ¿No cree?

—¡Por supuesto!—Al terminar de hablar, Elsa se acerca bastante a Shin, de tal forma como si lo acuchillara de frente por sorpresa, pero sólo lo hace para hablar. Éste reacciona tarde y cuando se da cuenta, Elsa tomó su dedo y empujó gentilmente sobre su frente, mientras que con la otra toca... su vientre, acariciándolo, como si le gustara. El cuerpo congelado de Shin se afloja y a la vez se le dificulta la respiración, y mientras trata de recuperarla, Elsa coloca otro dedo en su labio—Si uno oculta su hostilidad, le puede ir mejor… ¿No crees?—Vuelve a finalizar el diálogo con una sonrisa falsa, alejándose de Shin y dejándolo para después actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. El peliazul se mantiene fuerte, tratando también de actuar como si nada pasara. Para la "suerte" de los dos, Felt y Rom no notaron aquel momento, ya que estaban ocupados arreglando una mesa para las negociaciones.

.

—Hmm, ya veo. Entiendo lo que está pasando—Dice la mujer antes de tomar un sorbo de su vaso y lamiendo la leche que quedó en sus labios de una forma… sensual. Lo que dijo es la respuesta después de que Felt le explicara más a fondo el asunto que tiene Shin con la insignia. Ella actúa de nuevo normal, no parece tenerle algún resentimiento a Shin por lo de antes. Este en cambio está bastante incómodo por la presencia de Elsa, por ahora mantiene un perfil tranquilo para no arruinar la negociación. Pero de algo no puede dudar: hay algo en esa mujer que no está bien, no sabe exactamente qué es, pero debió ser algo lo bastante desagradable para que este reaccionara así, lo hizo como si fuera un instinto, algo que ya experimentó, pero no recuerda de qué se trata.

—Así están las cosas, vamos a empezar la oferta. Realmente no me importa quién obtiene la insignia, así que se irá con la persona que pueda hacer la mejor oferta—Felt inicia la negociación. Todos están en una mesa aparte: Elsa en un lado, Shin en otro; ambos están frente a frente, y Felt y Rom están a lado de ellos como si fueran los jueces.

—Tienes una buena actitud. No puedo decir que no me gusta… entonces ¿Cuánto dice que puede pagar el joven por ella?—Elsa originalmente dijo que pagaría diez monedas de oro (10 millones de eris), si Shin iba a competir con su oferta, ella debe haber pensado que ofreció más dinero, pensando que sería mejor tomar un acercamiento de "esperar y ver". El peliazul le sigue el juego y saca el teléfono celular:

—Yo ofrezco este Metia. Un aparato que sirve para tomar fotografías y verlas aquí mismo—Para probarlo, demuestra cómo funciona. Un destello ilumina el interior de la bodega y la imagen de Elsa es capturada por el dispositivo. Elsa levanta las cejas en respuesta ante la acción repentina de Shin, pero este le enseña de inmediato la pantalla—Es un objeto raro, y seguramente el único en todo el mundo. De acuerdo con lo que dijo el señor Rom, puede llegar a venderse por más de 20 millones de eris, que en su sistema monetario serían más de 20 monedas de oro.

—Un Metia…—Dice Elsa, mirándose a sí misma en la pantalla y asintiendo lentamente. Con esto, ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que Shin busca intercambiarlo por la insignia, no pagar en efectivo, sin importarle que pague más de la cuenta, por lo que su oferta no era para tomarla a la ligera—Ya veo...—Elsa entonces toma una pequeña bolsa de tela de su bolsillo y la coloca sobre la mesa. En la bolsa probablemente está el pago en efectivo que había preparado por la insignia, se puede escuchar a las monedas produciendo un sonido metálico mientras son colocadas. Felt observa la bolsa con sus ojos parecidos a los de un gato curioso, mientras Rom en silencio la reprende. Elsa coloca sus dedos blancos sobre la bolsa—La persona que me contrató me dio un poco más en caso de que comiences a dudar sobre el precio, así que tengo un poco más que ofrecer.

—¿La persona que la contrató? ¿Así que…está siguiendo las instrucciones de alguien para obtener la insignia?—Pregunta el peliazul con seriedad.

—Correcto. El que quiere esa insignia no soy yo, sino un cliente mío. Por casualidad ¿Estas involucrado en el mismo tipo de trabajo?

—Hmm… no. Esto lo hago de forma independiente… y sin fines lucrativos.

—Nos estamos desviando. Bueno, como escuchaste, éste chico independiente y sin fines lucrativos ofrece algo que lo pone a la cabeza, un precio mucho más alto de lo que me ofreciste al principio ¿A cuánto está dispuesto a pagar tu cliente?—Pregunta Felt, desafiando a Elsa. Ella silenciosamente abre la bolsa y le da la vuelta. Lo que sale son varias monedas brillantes de oro. Los ojos de Felt brillan cuando ve una moneda encima de la otra, he incluso Rom hace un sonido con su garganta. Shin queda más preocupado por el número de las monedas, ya que al verlas caer alcanzó a contar…

—Veinte monedas de oro, o 20 millones de eris, como quieran—Expone—Esto es todo lo que mi cliente me ha dado. Esto es lo que se decidió que sería suficiente para pagar por la insignia, pero… ¿Hago mal en pensar que sus estimaciones pudieron haber estado un poco fuera de lugar?—Pregunta Elsa, dirigiendo su pregunta a Rom, en lugar de Felt. Después de contar las monedas y confirmar de que hay 20, ordenándolas en cinco colúmnas de cuatro monedas cada una. Rom mira a Shin que tiene un aspecto nervioso, generado por la soprendente cantidad de dinero que hay frente a él, sintiéndose preocupado de que esto supere su oferta. Verlo preocupado, hace que Rom lo cuestione:

—No hay ninguna razón para que actúes como un bebé. Deberías sentirte avergonzado ¿No eres un hombre?

—¿Ah?

—Es cierto que 20 millones es una cantidad exorbitante. Sin embargo, recuerdo haber dicho que el Metia puede venderse por más de 20 millones. En otras palabras, es más valioso que eso—Rom toma su gigante mano callosa y bruscamente le da unas palmaditas a la cabeza del peliazul—Por la forma en que lo veo, las negociaciones siguen inclinadas a favor del muchacho. Lo siento por tu cliente y por ti, pero tendrás que tomar tus monedas he irte—Ahora Rom empuja las monedas de vuelta hacia Elsa.

Es oficial, Shin es el ganador de esta oferta, el celular le gano a los 20 millones de eris de Elsa. Aquella emoción, adrenalina, el sentimiento de haber triunfado y obtener la insignia, hacen que Shin no pueda contener su felicidad:

—¡SIIIII!—Deja escapar un grito de emoción, uno muy fuerte. Cuando termina, mira a los demás que lo quedan viendo. Rápidamente baja la mirada y su cara se sonroja—Di-Disculpen... es que estaba muy feliz como para contenerme. Lo logré, lamento celebrar de esa manera—Declara avergonzado.

—Nadie ha dicho nada. Haz todo el ruido que quieras. Siempre y cuando obtenga mi dinero, no tengo nada que decir—Felt levanta sus manos al aire para indicar que no tiene problema, y Elsa se encoge de hombros, pero no se ve que estuviera disgustada. A pesar de que no le agrada, Shin no es malo como para esperar que Elsa le suplicara que reconsidere la compra, es más, le parece extraño que pareciera tan desinteresada a pesar que las negociaciones acabaron en su derrota.

—Bueno… lo siento, señorita Elsa. Imagino que su cliente va a estar enojado con usted.

—Qué se le va a hacer. Sería diferente si fallaba porque era la única que cometió un error, pero en este caso la culpa es de mi cliente por ofrecer tan poco por ella—Responde.

—Pero cuando planeas pagar hasta 20 millones de eris y aún así no es suficiente, eso tiene que ser duro—Comenta Rom.

—Mi cliente no necesita realmente esa insignia, así que tampoco tiene una razón para ofrecer más dinero por ella.

—Bueno ¡Supongo que sólo significa que mi suerte está en plena marcha! ¿Significa que mi época de grandeza finalmente ha llegado?—Felt ríe, sin darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo, a diferencia de los dos hombres que estaban mostrando condolencias por Elsa. De cualquier manera, Shin logra completar su objetivo actual, continúa feliz. Parece que hay un rayo de esperanza de que él será capaz de devolverle el favor a Satella, lo único que le falta ahora es tener la insignia en sus manos e ir a buscarla.

—Bueno, ya que las negociaciones no fueron a mi favor, creo ahora me retiraré—Elsa se levanta y bebe el último sorbo de leche. Una vez más, utiliza su lengua de una manera sensual para lamer la leche que quedó en sus labios antes de darse la vueta y caminar hacia la puerta. Pese a que esto se resolvió de forma pacífica, al peliazul no le pareció bien que Elsa se vaya como si nada, después de ser la causante de todo, así que se le vino la idea de informar a los guardias de este robo, y señalar a Elsa y su cliente como los responsables, pero no podía hacer eso por dos razones: lo primero es que ayer, Satella dijo que no quería involucrar a los guardias en esto, por lo que tiene que mantener su palabra, y lo segundo es porque si hacía eso, existía la posibilidad de que también señalen a Felt como una responsable, puesto a que fue la mano de obra para robar la insignia. Así que para su seguridad, se quedará callado. Entonces deja ir a Elsa, que antes de llegar a la puerta, de repente, se voltea para verlo, mirándolo como si sus ojos lo estuvieran atando a este lugar en específico:

—Por cierto, joven ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer con esa insignia?—Pregunta con una voz algo fría y poco profunda. El dulce tono de su voz amenaza los tímpanos de Shin, y lo hace sentir, de algún modo, que no le puede mentir. Shin ya no tiene una razón para ocultarlo, y como la insignia es suya, puede decir la verdad sin miedo… solo que si lo hacía… no se iba a dar cuenta de que esto sería el comienzo de un impactante evento. Con una actitud neutra pero seria, responde:

—Es para devolvérsela a la chica que se la robaron.


End file.
